Lorsque deux âmes ne font qu'une, rien n'est impossible !
by Sayane2010
Summary: Les orcs attaquent le monde, seule une alliance entre les Humains et les Elfes peuvent les sauver. Jane et Maura sont toujours fondamentalement les mêmes. j'ai fait un bon mélange entre la série et le fantastique. Dragons, sirènes, plus ! Rizzles ! Donnez-moi le bénéfice du doute et lisez le début, tous les décors sont donné dans le premier chapitre ! Changer M-pas prévu mais chaud
1. Chapitre 1 Rencontre

_**Cette histoire est complètement différente, J'ai repris plusieurs des personnages de Rizzoli &amp; Isles.**_

_**Bien sûr Jane et Maura sont mes personnages principaux, Elles restent fondamentalement les mêmes. **_

_**J'ai tout remanié dans un monde fantastique et magique, avec dragon, sirène, centaure, . . .**_

_**Je suis certaines que vous seriez très surpris par certains de mes personnages et que vous ne vous attendrez pas a voir d'autres !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**J'attend un avis honnête de mon histoire !**_

* * *

Rizzoli &amp; Isles

* * *

_**C**__**hapitre 1 - Rencontre**_

Le monde était divisé en plusieurs territoires. La terre des Hommes appelés « **Thanarem **», était vaste. Elle était bordée par les montagnes, l'océan et la forêt. Ils vivaient sans connaitre l'existence de ceux qui les entouraient. Leurs histoires étaient pleines de monstres et de magie, mais tous avaient toujours pensé que ces histoires étaient fausses, que la magie n'existait pas, que les créatures du passé n'étaient que mythe et légende. Invention par les adultes pour terrifier et émerveiller les enfants. Il avait fallu le début de la guerre, pour que les Hommes révisent leurs jugements. Les orcs envahissaient leur monde. Ils pillaient, tuaient et prenaient en esclavage les rescapés des batailles. Ils envahissaient rapidement les territoires des hommes. Détruisant dans leurs sillages tout ce qu'ils rencontraient. Chaque bataille était sanglante et les survivants étaient peu nombreux. Le nombre de soldats chutait rapidement après chaque combat contre leurs ennemis.

Parmi les Hommes, un guerrier faisait partie des légendes et des récits. Un guerrier solitaire qui parcourait le monde et offrait son aide à ceux qui le demandaient. Il avait survécu à de nombreuses guerres et avait gagné chacune d'elles. Mais ce qui rendait sa légende si forte était que ce soldat s'appelait « **Jane Clémentine Rizzoli** ». Cette femme valait tout un bataillon à elle seule. Ses ennemis la craignaient et ces aînés la respectaient.

Alors qu'elle avait seulement 8 ans, son village avait été attaqué par l'armée d'un seigneur voisin. Avide de pouvoir et de puissance, celui-ci commençait à attaquer les villages du royaume de son rival. C'était un massacre ce jour-là, le village était composé essentiellement de fermier, de femme, d'enfant et de vieillard. Ils avaient été tués sans pitié. Les soldats avaient pillé tout le village, ne laissant rien pour les survivants. Jane Rizzoli était la seule survivante de sa famille, sa mère après avoir entendu les cris avait caché sa fille sous l'escalier. La pauvre enfant avait vu sa mère se faire tuer sous ces yeux, et elle avait entendu les cris d'agonies qui venaient de l'extérieur. Replier sur elle-même et tremblante de peur. Maintenant orpheline, elle c'était jurer de protéger tous les plus faibles de ce monde et ne permettrait plus jamais que cela se reproduise.

Lorsque les orcs commençaient leur invasion, Le soldat Rizzoli parcourait tout le royaume afin de se joindre aux autres et de protéger les villages. Les combats étaient féroces, personne ne connaissait cette espèce. Ils étaient plus grands et beaucoup plus puissants que les humains. C'était les bêtes les plus immondes et sans pitié qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Ils étaient plus terribles que le pire des Hommes. Elle avançait avec les troupes de soldats des différents rois. Elle apportait son aide aux survivants. Mais la bataille semblait veine, pour un orc tuer, deux le remplaçaient. Les soldats tombaient les uns après les autres, la marche de la mort des orcs continuait sans relâche. Ils entraient toujours plus loin dans le territoire des Hommes, ne laissant derrière eux que désolation et mort !

Voilà des jours que le soldat Rizzoli se battait sans relâche contre les terribles envahisseurs. La nuit tombait enfin et elle décidait de patrouiller le long de la frontière. De l'autre côté se trouvait la forêt des ombres. Aucun humain n'osait s'aventurer à l'intérieur. Ceux qui vivaient aux abords de cette forêt racontaient qu'ils leur arrivaient de voir des ombres se déplacer rapidement dans les arbres. Certains racontaient même que des hommes y étaient entrés pour ne jamais en ressortir. Bien sûr ce n'était que des rumeurs, mais avec la guerre actuelle et la découverte de l'existence des orcs, les contes dans temps étaient devenus les informations d'aujourd'hui. Le soldat, bien qu'elle ne pût contester la véracité de l'existence des orcs, n'était pas convaincu que toutes les histoires disaient vrai. Avec le temps beaucoup d'histoires avaient changé, comment savoir ce qui était vrai et ce qui ne l'était pas ?

« _Si les monstres existaient alors pourquoi les créatures du bien ne devraient pas exister non plus ?!_ » Se demandait-elle. Elle décidait de garder l'esprit ouvert et de ne pas juger trop vite ! « _Les frontières étaient ouvertes maintenant et qui pouvaient savoir ce qui apparaîtrait ?!_ »

Alors qu'elle s'offrait un peu de repos près du feu. Un cri déchirait le silence de la nuit. Le soldat se relevait rapidement et courait dans la direction des hurlements. Une femme au milieu de plusieurs villageois pleurait et hurlait en demandant de l'aide. Jane s'approchait d'elle et la femme qui l'avait reconnu immédiatement, se jetait dans ses bras.

_**Mon seigneur sauver mon bébé**_ _**!**_ suppliait-elle en pleurant. _**Je vous en prie, un orc l'a enlevé dans son berceau !**_

Plusieurs villageois qui avaient vu la bête s'enfuir et indiquaient au soldat la direction qu'il avait prise. Jane faisait un signe de tête et dégainait son épée. Elle entrait dans la forêt. Par leur taille, les orcs laissaient d'importantes traces derrière eux. Le soldat Rizzoli n'avait aucune difficulté à le suivre. Elle accélérait le pas, espérant le rattraper avant qu'il n'ait le temps de manger l'enfant ou de rejoindre son campement.

« _Beaucoup de bébés avaient disparu dans les villages où les orcs étaient passés. Jane après avoir entendu plusieurs fois la même histoire à propos de l'enlèvement des enfants, elle décidait de mener son enquête. Elle avait trouvé un campement d'orcs et avec l'aide de l'armer du roi, elle l'avait attaqué pendant la nuit. Au petit matin il ne restait plus un seul ennemi en vie. En fouillant le campement, le soldat avait trouvé les ossements de plusieurs bébés, ainsi que les restes de leurs repas. Dans une marmite se trouvait un bouillon dans lequel des morceaux d'enfant cuisaient encore. Les orcs mangeaient les humains, mais leurs préférences étaient les jeunes enfants._ »

Elle se retrouvait au milieu d'une bataille. Ne prêtant pas attention au combat autour d'elle, elle apercevait enfin l'enfant dans les mains de l'orc. Elle se faufilait discrètement et plantait son épée dans le dos de la bête jusqu'à la garde. Elle récupérait l'enfant et commençait à fuir. Seulement son acte ne passait pas inaperçu. Deux orcs se jetaient sur elle. Elle combattait avec férocité. En voulant protéger l'enfant elle avait reçu un coup d'épée dans son côté. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire par la douleur, alors d'un mouvement rapide elle coupait la tête d'un et d'un tournoiement elle tranchait la gorge du second. Elle perdait beaucoup de sang, le soldat posait une main sur l'entaille et pressait la plaie fermement dans un gémissement, de l'autre elle tenait le bébé contre sa poitrine à l'abri des coups. Elle avançait en direction du village, sa tête tournait de plus en plus. Elle se forçait à continuer alors que l'obscurité semblait l'encercler rapidement. Mais elle s'écroulait au sol, inconsciente, avant de sortir du bois. Le bébé était toujours caché dans ses bras.

La douleur dans son ventre était terrible, elle rouvrait les yeux dans un gémissement. Elle regardait autour d'elle rapidement, le soldat ne se trouvait plus au milieu des bois, mais elle ne se trouvait pas non plus dans le village et l'enfant avait disparu. La panique et la peur l'envahissaient rapidement. Elle tentait de se lever, mais une douleur lancinante l'arrêtait immédiatement. Elle portait la main à son flanc et compressait la plaie afin de ralentir le saignement. Elle regardait autour d'elle en espérant trouver des réponses aux questions qui s'entassaient dans son esprit.

Elle se trouvait devant une magnifique cascade. Baigner par les rayons de la lune, l'endroit semblait empli de magie et de mystère. Tout était calme, pas un bruit, pas un mouvement. Le silence l'entourait, sauf pour le bruit de la cascade, l'eau était transparente, la lune se reflétait à sa surface. Il n'y avait pas un bruit d'animaux ou d'insecte. Pourtant une étrange sensation parcourait le corps du soldat. Jane se sentait surveiller ! Elle regardait partout, mais ne voyait rien. Elle ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait cette sensation, mais elle n'avait aucun doute, quelque chose se passait près d'elle. Le soldat ignorait si c'était dangereux ou non. Sur ces gardes elle continuait de regarder autour d'elle, prête à agir s'il le fallait.

Lorsque soudain son regard était attiré par deux orbes lumineux. Deux yeux verts brillaient avec beaucoup d'intensité et la regardaient. Le soldat ignorait s'ils appartenaient à un animal ou une autre créature. Elle resserrait l'étreinte sur la garde de son épée, prête à agir. Elle attendait que cette chose sorte de l'ombre et l'attaque.

Mais rien, cette créature ne bougeait pas, elle semblait juste la regarder. Jane avait l'impression que ces yeux pouvaient voir et lire son âme. Contre toute attente elle ne se sentait pas effrayer ou en danger, elle sentait une chaleur intense la submerger. La curiosité dévorait son esprit également. Soudain il n'y avait plus rien, ils avaient disparu, sans un bruit, sans un mouvement.

Le noir enveloppait de plus en plus le soldat, jusqu'à ce qu'elle perdît finalement conscience de nouveau.

Le bruit de l'eau réveillait Jane. Lentement elle ouvrait les yeux. Elle était confortablement installée sur un tas de mousse et de feuilles. En se relevant, elle se rendait compte que sa blessure ne lui faisait plus mal. En baissant les yeux pour regarder son corps, elle réalisait qu'une partie de son armure était posé au sol près d'elle. Elle relevait sa chemise de lin blanche et découvrait un étrange pansement fait à partir de feuille. Lentement elle le retirait et était surprise de découvrir sous l'onguent de plante que ça plais était refermée. La cicatrice était encore fraîche et fragile, mais elle ne souffrait plus. Elle regardait autour d'elle afin de voir qui était son sauveur, mais rien, elle était seule dans ce qui ressemblait être une petite grotte.

Dans deux feuilles à côté d'elle, se trouvait de l'eau fraîche et cristalline et dans l'autre se trouvait des bais et des noisettes. Elle profitait de cette collation avant de remettre son armure et de sortir de là. Elle réalisait qu'elle se trouvait derrière le rideau d'eau de la cascade. La lune était maintenant au-dessus d'elle. Elle était au milieu de la nuit et elle avait disparu depuis des heures déjà. Le soldat avait été transporté ici par quelqu'un et ignorait ou elle se trouvait. La forêt était un territoire inconnu ! Comment savoir à quelle distance se trouvait-elle du village ? Et quelle direction devait-elle prendre afin de rentrer parmi les siens.

Observant autour d'elle, son regard se posait immédiatement sur la paire d'yeux brillants. Jane n'était pas effrayée, elle était surtout curieuse et désireuse d'en savoir un peu plus. Elle avançait dans sa direction, mais ils disparaissaient rapidement. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à courir dans la direction de la créature, un cri attirait son attention. Sans même y réfléchir elle courait rapidement parmi les arbres dans la direction des hurlements. Plus elle s'approchait et plus le son ressemblait à celui d'une bataille. Le soldat en avait déjà tellement entendu.

Elle se retrouvait de nouveau au milieu d'une bataille. Il y avait des orcs partout. Ils frappaient et tuaient des femmes et des enfants. Jane se demandait comment des humains étaient arrivés ici, ils avaient peur de cette forêt. Mais ce n'était pas des humains !

Leurs yeux avaient un petit halo lumineux et leurs oreilles se terminaient en pointes. Ils parlaient une étrange langue que Jane ne pouvait reconnaître. Sans même réfléchir, elle s'interposait entre un orc et une mère tenant ses enfants contre elle. Jane arrêtait son épée au-dessus d'eux. Avec toute sa force et sa rage, elle soulevait la sienne et d'un mouvement rapide elle enfonçait son épée jusqu'à la garde dans sa poitrine. Il tombait au sol dans un hurlement. Elle retirait son épée et se mettait à combattre un autre sur sa droite. Un tombait et deux le remplaçaient. Jane était submergée, mais elle ne renonçait pas. Même si elle ne défendait pas des humains, elle luttait pour des innocents. Chacun de ces gestes étaient précis et avaient pour seul but la mort de son ennemi. Elle était une terrible machine de guerre, ses ennemis tombaient l'un après l'autre à chaque coup mortel de son épée.

Un hurlement déchirait la nuit, tous arrêtaient de bouger. Jane remarquait que les orcs semblaient effrayer par ce cri, alors que les autres retrouvaient le courage et le sourire. Jane se figeait immédiatement.

Un magnifique loup blanc apparaissait sur le haut d'une crête. Il était deux fois plus gros qu'un loup normal. Il avait un pelage blanc comme la neige, de magnifiques yeux bleu clair, entouré par un noir profond et intense. Le loup hurlait de nouveau avant de se jeter dans la bataille et de tuer les orcs un part un. La bataille reprenait de plus belle.

Soudain une ombre passait et un orc s'écrasait deux mètres plus loin dans un arbre. Puis un autre s'écroulait rapidement au sol. Les étranges créatures redoublaient de courage et de force maintenant. Les orcs reculaient lentement.

Le plus grand et le plus vindicatif des orcs se mettait à hurler. _**Sort de l'ombre ! Affronte-moi si tu l'oses !**_

Les combats cessaient et tous regardaient ce qui se passait. L'orc relevait son épée au-dessus de sa tête. _**Je sais que tu es là « Reine des mots » ! Sort de ta cachette et affronte-moi !**_

Le loup grognait et s'avançait vers l'orc. Un sifflement retentissait et l'animal s'immobilisait immédiatement. Une silhouette s'élançait du haut d'un arbre et retombait avec grâce au sol. C'était une magnifique blonde. Ses cheveux tombaient plus bas que ses fesses, ils étaient blonds brillants, bien plus que l'or, enroulé dans de magnifiques boucles. Sa peau était presque aussi pâle que le lait.

Jane avait le souffle coupé lorsqu'elle découvrait les yeux de la femme.

De magnifiques orbes noisette entourés d'un halo vert étincelant. Les yeux de cette femme étaient beaucoup plus brillants que ceux de ses congénères. C'étaient ces yeux qui la regardaient plus tôt à la cascade. La femme avait des lèvres charnues et roses, qui ressortaient avec la pâleur de son teint. Elle portait une magnifique paire d'oreilles pointues aussi. Son corps élancé et fin, portant des courbes magnifiques qui accentuaient sa grâce. Le tout enveloppé dans un tissu qui semblait aussi léger qu'une plume, et qui dansait dans la brise.

Alors qu'elle avançait vers l'orc, Jane remarquait que ses congénères posaient un poing sur leurs cœurs et inclinaient la tête lors de son passage.

Elle avançait dans toute sa gloire, la tête haute et sans peur. Jane avait le souffle coupé par tant de beauté et de force. La femme s'immobilisait devant l'orc. Il était deux têtes de plus qu'elle, sa peau était sombre et sale. De grandes dents pointues sortaient de sa bouche. Ces yeux étaient noirs et il puait la charogne. Il esquissait un sourire.

_**Alors c'est ça « la Reine des Morts », une petite blonde !**_ Il rigolait. Il lançait son bras en avant afin de la frapper, elle se déplaçait rapidement sur sa gauche et évitait le coup. Toujours dans la même position elle le regardait. Surpris, il grognait et tentait de la frapper à nouveau. Mais elle esquivait rapidement son geste et le frappait. Il tombait dans un grand bruit sourd au sol.

Ces mouvements étaient vraiment très rapides et Jane n'arrivait pas complètement à les voir. L'orc tombait lourdement au sol, et avant qu'il ne puisse se relever, elle posait un pied sur sa poitrine et le maintenait sur le dos.

Elle parlait dans une langue que Jane ne connaissait et ne comprenait pas. Ces mots semblaient être une douce mélodie aux oreilles de Jane. La voix de la femme était douce et cristalline. Mais voyant que celui-ci ne la comprenait pas non plus, elle changeait de langue. À la grande surprise du soldat, elle parlait sa langue. _**J'ai dit, tu as le choix ! Soit tu pars maintenant et je vous laisse la vie sauve, ou aucun de vous ne repartira en vie !**_

L'orc tentait de se dégager de son emprise en vain. Il grommelait un « _**d'accord **_» et la blonde s'écartait de lui. Il se relevait et faisait signe à ses hommes de le suivre. Alors que celle-ci se retournait afin de faire face aux siens, l'orc se retournait brusquement et levait son épée.

_**ATTENTION !**_ hurlait Jane. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer son mot, la blonde était déjà contre l'orc. Ils tombaient au sol. Jane accourait rapidement près d'elle. Celle-ci se relevait et le soldat voyait le poignard planter dans le cœur de l'orc. Elle le récupérait, l'essuyait sur le vêtement du mort avant de le replacer sur sa ceinture. Elle se retournait vers les autres. Tous les orcs jetaient leurs armes au sol et se rendaient. Ils étaient pris en charge par ce qui semblait être des soldats et mener à l'écart.

La blonde se retournait vivement et avançait vers les blessés. Elle attrapait un petit sac accroché à sa ceinture et sortait un baume fait à partir de plante, elle en déposait sur chaque blessure, elle nettoyait les plaies une à une. Les blessés les plus graves étaient menés dans les tantes et installés dans des lits. La blonde suivait les blessés et disparaissait rapidement de la vue de Jane.

Jane s'était assise sur un tronc d'arbre mort afin de se reposer, sa blessure était encore sensible. Elle était surprise lorsque plusieurs femmes lui avaient apporté de l'eau et de la nourriture, ainsi que remercier pour son aide. Ils restaient à l' écart d'elle, ils semblaient avoir un peu peur du soldat. Mais Jane pouvait voir la curiosité dans leurs yeux. Ils semblaient être un peuple paisible. Le regard de Jane était attiré par les cris. Elle voyait la blonde sortir d'une tente et tous les enfants se jetaient autour d'elle. Ils criaient et riaient fort.

Une magnifique petite brune aux yeux bleus riait aux éclats, alors qu'elle avait les bras ouverts et virevoltait au-dessus du sol. Les feuilles dansaient autour d'elle. Alors que ses cheveux volaient dans tous les sens. Tous regardaient la scène avec joie et certains pleuraient également, la guerre n'épargnait personne. Beaucoup avaient perdu des proches, les rires semblaient faire partie du passé, alors voir ses enfants retrouvés l'insouciance de leur jeunesse réchauffait les cœurs.

Jane voyait la blonde au-dessous de l'enfant, ses bras bougeaient au rythme du vent. Pour la première fois, le soldat voyait un beau sourire sur ses lèvres, ses yeux étincelaient encore plus, elle semblait rayonner !

Soudain le vent cessait et l'enfant tombait rapidement vers le sol, Jane paniquait, mais les rires de la fillette ne cessaient pas. Et elle retombait dans les bras de la blonde. La petite fille s'enroulait autour de son cou et la serrait fort. Elle s'écartait et déposait un énorme baiser sur sa joue et la blonde brillait fortement, un halo blanc l'entourait. Les yeux de Jane s'écarquillaient.

La blonde reposait la petite fille au sol et la lumière émanant de son corps se dissipait lentement, seule celle de ses yeux restait. Elle saluait chaque personne sur son chemin. Jane réalisait qu'elle venait dans sa direction. Une boule se formait dans sa gorge. Son cœur s'emballait et sa respiration se bloquait.

La blonde la regardait enfin et s'arrêtait en face d'elle. Elle admirait cette belle femme devant elle. Dans une armure d'argent étincelante, elle semblait cachée un corps fort et élancer. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux bruns foncé et intenses. Ses cheveux noirs comme l'ébène étaient longs et ondulés, ils semblaient aussi indisciplinés que la femme. Elle se tenait droite et fière !

Jane réalisait qu'elle avait une tête de plus que cette femme. Ses yeux étaient intenses. Une force et une incroyable bonté émanaient d'elle. Elles se regardaient un moment, avant que celle-ci ne parle enfin.

_**Mon nom est Maura !**_ Elle inclinait la tête pour la saluer respectueusement.

Jane se raclait la gorge et parlait enfin. _**Mon nom est Jane Rizzoli**_. Elle lui rendait son salut, mais s'inclinait plus encore.

Maura était surprise, elle dévisageait Jane un moment. Jane n'arrivait pas lire cette femme, elle avait peur que celle-ci la rejette, ou pire la tue. Elle n'avait aucun doute qu'elle pouvait la tuer avant même que le soldat ne se rende compte qu'elle avait bougé.

_**C'est donc vous ce fameux soldat qui parcourt vos terres afin d'aider ceux qui le demande ?**_ Demandait Maura d'une voix douce, accompagnée d'un beau sourire.

C'était au tour de Jane d'être surprise, « _comment pouvait-elle la connaître ? _» _**Comment le savez-vous ? **_demandait-elle stupéfaite et curieuse.

_**Vous ne croyez pas en notre existence, mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous ignorons la vôtre.**_ Maura lui faisait signe de la suivre. Elles marchaient dans les bois. _**Beaucoup dès votre se perde dans nos forêts. Nous les soignons, les nourrissons et les remettons sur leur chemin. Certains nous racontent les histoires de votre monde. Et la vôtre a souvent été racontée !**_ Elle donnait un magnifique sourire à Jane.

Celle-ci lui retournait le sien. Elle admirait la beauté de Maura. Elle songeait _« comment une telle créature peut exister sur cette terre ? Et comment peut-elle s'intéresser à moi, un simple soldat ? Elle est si belle ! Chacun de ces gestes est empli de grâce ! » _Revenant rapidement à la réalité, elle parlait enfin._**Je suis flatté, mais comment se fait-il que nous n'avons pas entendu parler de vous ? **_

Maura soupirait, elle regardait droit devant-elle. Elle semblait se perdre dans ses pensées. L'étincelle de ses yeux faiblissait. Maintenant plus proche, Jane pouvait voir que les yeux de cette femme étaient plus beaux encore. Ils étaient de couleur noisette, avec ce fameux halo vert brillant et si elle regardait de plus près elle pouvait voir des taches d'or. Une odeur sucrée de vanille envahissait ses narines.

_**Maura ?!**_ demandait Jane après un long silence.

Maura secouait la tête et réalisait qu'elle n'avait pas dit un mot. _**Excusez-moi ! J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.**_ Elles venaient d'arriver à la cascade. Maura prenait place au bord de l'eau et caressait la surface lisse. Jane prenait place en face d'elle, afin d'avoir une meilleure vue sur cette mystérieuse femme. Elle voulait profiter de chaque parcelle de beauté de cette femme autant qu'elle le pouvait.

_**Nous n'avions pas de frontière!**_ Elle soupirait. _**Il y a longtemps maintenant, nos peuples vivaient ensemble. **_Jane était surprise par cette révélation. Maura regardait toujours l'eau, comme-ci elle pouvait voir ses souvenirs se refléter à sa surface_**. À une époque les hommes et les elfes vivaient en harmonie, nous partagions nos savoirs. Mais votre peuple avait besoin de chef et de règles pour vivre ensemble. **_Son doux sourire avait maintenant disparu. Une tristesse semblait gagner ses beaux yeux. Le cœur de Jane se serrait, elle venait de rencontrer cette femme il y a quelques heures pourtant elle ne supportait pas de la voir malheureuse.

_**Ils ont exigé de nous l'obéissance et le contrôle. Nous avons refusé, et la guerre allait être déclarée. Vous devez comprendre !**_ Elle relevait la tête et regardait Jane dans les yeux. _**Nous ne vivons pas selon vos croyances, nous sommes des enfants de notre mère la terre. Nous vivons avec ce qu'elle nous donne. La guerre, le besoin de puissance, l'arrogance, ne font pas partie de nos traits de caractère. Nous nous sommes reclus dans nos forêts, nous avons disparu de vos yeux et nous sommes devenus des histoires pour vos enfants.**_

Jane passait une main dans ses cheveux. _**L'homme a encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre ! **_

Maura lui adressait un doux sourire qui lui faisait fondre le cœur. _**Je le sais ! **_

_**Vous semblez avoir vécu tout cela pourtant vous n'avez pas l'aire plus vieille que moi ?**_ demandait Jane confuse.

Un rire cristallin brisait le silence. Jane regardait attentivement l'elfe, ce son réchauffait soudain son corps. Une étrange sensation envahissait son corps.

_**Je suis flatté !**_ Elle se calmait. _**Nous ne vieillissons pas à la même vitesse que vous, pour une de nos vies, il faut compter plusieurs descendances chez vous !**_

_**Oh !**_ Était le seul mot du soldat abasourdi. Elle réfléchissait un moment avant de reprendre_**. Alors vous ne pouvez aimer personne d'autre qu'un elfe ? **_demandait-elle nerveusement.

C'était au tour de Maura d'être surprise. _**Si un elfe tombe amoureux d'une créature d'une autre espèce et que celui-ci est réciproque, il peut renoncer à sa longévité et vieillir aux mêmes rythmes que son aimée ! Mais je n'ai jamais vu cela !**_

Jane regardait intensément l'elfe. Cette femme était vraiment différente, hors du fait qu'elle était un elfe, il y avait quelque chose chez elle que le soldat n'arrivait pas à décrire.

* * *

Ps ; Je reprend toute l'histoire afin de corriger au mieux l'orthographe et la grammaire alors soyeux patient et compréhensif :)


	2. Chapitre 2 Sanctuaire

_**Je fait quelque petite recherche et ajoute certain mot traduit en elfique !**_

_**Je trouve cela intéressant !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Rizzoli &amp; Isles**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 Sanctuaire "Ainas"**_

Jane allait parler à nouveau lorsqu'une grosse forme apparut entre les arbres. Jane se tourna rapidement, mais le loup était déjà à sa droite. Elle se figea. La bête renifla sa crinière noire et indisciplinée du soldat. Elle éternua sur Jane et ensuite lui lécha le visage. Submerger par une énorme langue de louve, le soldat tenta d'échapper à l'attaque de câlin ! _**Oh ! Stop ! Ça suffit !**_

Maura éclata de rire et la louve s'approcha d'elle, elle lui caressa derrière les oreilles. Elle avait admiré le soldat alors qu'elle soignait ces blessures. Cette femme était incroyablement forte pour une humaine, elle était prête à sacrifier sa vie pour un enfant. Elle était curieuse et voulait en savoir plus sur cette belle brune. Personne avant n'avait éveillé tant de sentiment en elle. _**On dirait qu'elle vous apprécie !**_

_**Et c'est quoi si elle ne m'aimait pas ?**_ demanda Jane en essuyant son visage couvert de bave.

Maura embrassa la bête. _**Sayane ne donne pas sa confiance à n'importe qui, elle est très protectrice et surtout envers moi !**_ Elle embrassa la tête de la louve et lui murmura quelques mots que Jane ne compris pas, « _va ma belle ! _». La louve s'éloigna et disparut dans la forêt. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers le soldat.

_**Vous m'avez sauvé n'est-ce pas ?**_ demanda Jane.

Maura regarda Jane attentivement et un petit sourire se dessina sur ces lèvres, ces yeux avaient retrouvé leur éclat aux souvenirs de sa première rencontre avec cette femme. _**En effet ! Je t'ai vue combattre pour l'enfant. Tu as perdu connaissance avant d'avoir atteint ton village.**_

_**Et l'enfant ?**_ demanda Jane dans la crainte d'avoir échoué.

Maura s'approcha de Jane, l'elfe se trouvait en face d'elle leurs genoux se touchaient. Le soldat bloqua son souffle. _**Je vous ai trouvé avant les orcs**_. La voie de Maura était un souffle doux comme une caresse a l'oreille du soldat, tout son corps frissonna. _**Je l'ai déposé dans son lit discrètement avant de revenir à vous. Votre blessure était assez grave et j'ai pensé que vous soigner moi-même serait mieux que de vous ramener aux vôtres.**_

_**Merci ! Pour moi et pour l'enfant !**_ murmura Jane. Avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter autre chose Maura se releva vivement. Elle semblait écouter quelque chose. Sa douce expression changea en préoccupation. Tout son corps était en alerte.

Jane tendit l'oreille, mais elle n'entendait rien. _**Maura ?! **_Demanda-t-elle.

Celle-ci tendit une main dans sa direction afin de la faire taire. « _Viens à moi ! _» prononça-t-elle en elfique. Et la louve apparut. Maura lui fit un signe de tête et l'animal hurla. Avant de partir rapidement, elle se rappela l'humaine et se tourna vers le soldat. _**Je dois partir, vous devriez retourner parmi les vôtres, nos forêts ne sont plus sur désormais !**_ Elle la salua et se tourna pour partir.

Avant même de pouvoir faire un pas, une main attrapa son avant-bras. Elle regarda dans les yeux brun foncé. Cette main réchauffait sa peau, la chaleur se rependait doucement dans tout son corps et ces yeux commencèrent à briller plus fort. Jane adorait se perdre dans son regard. Et remarqua sa réaction alors qu'elle la touchait.

_**Laissez-moi vous accompagner ? Laissez-moi vous aider ? Ensemble nous pourrons peut-être mettre un terme à tout cela !**_ Sa voix grave naturellement, l'était encore plus, elle vibrait dans le corps de l'elfe.

Maura la regarda, elle cherchait dans ces yeux une réponse, le doute, la peur, mais rien, tout ce qu'elle trouva n'était que confiance et résolution. _**Les humains et les elfes ont déjà essayé. Et le résultat fut terrible.**_

_**Mais ils ne m'avaient pas !**_ Elle donna un clin d'œil, et elle eut un sourire pour réponse.

_**Très bien !**_ Elle attrapa la main de Jane et la tira autour de son corps. _**Tenez-moi bien ! **_dit-elle par-dessus son épaule. Jane passa une main autour de la fine taille de Maura. Pas sûr de ce qui allait se passer, mais curieuse de le découvrir. Etre si proche de la blonde, tenir son corps serrer contre celui du soldat embrasa doucement son corps. Cet elfe avait un puissant effet sur elle et pour la première fois depuis des années, le soldat se sentait en sécurité et heureuse d'être là ! Elle ne voulait pas la laisser disparaître si vite et ne pas avoir la chance de la revoir !

Un petit cri échappa au soldat lorsque Maura d'un bon se retrouva sur la plus haute branche d'un arbre. Jane resserra sa prise. La blonde se mit à rire à la réaction de Jane, sa peau se mit à scintiller un peu. Jane remarqua le changement de l'elfe, mais n'était pas sur de savoir vraiment à quoi il était dû.

Maura traversa la forêt rapidement, de branche en branche elle avançait dans une direction précise. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait le soldat tout en armure accrocher à son dos, ces mouvements étaient toujours gracieux et fluides. Jane pouvait voir la louve au sol courir dans la même direction. Elle voyait des endroits ravager par les flammes et des villages détruits. _**Ils ont attaqué ces villages par surprises. Nous avons réussi à transporter les gens à l'abri, mais ils restent beaucoup d'elfes et peu de place, et une fois qu'ils auront tout détruit ils viendront au sanctuaire.**_ Maura soupira.

Jane resserra sa prise sur sa taille et parla à son oreille. _**Nous allons les arrêter ! **_Sa voix était rauque et basse, son souffle chaud a l'oreille de l'elfe et celle-ci trembla légèrement. Heureusement pas assez pour que le soldat ne puisse s'en rendre compte.

Maura tourna la tête pour regarder le soldat. Son souffle contre son oreille accentua son éclat et elle ne put retenir un beau sourire. Le soldat n'avait aucun doute dans son regard, tout son corps exprimait la conviction de ces mots et aussi le refus d'abandonner. _**Je l'espère !**_ Maura accéléra le mouvement.

Elle était tellement surprise de voir la puissance de cette femme, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas humaine, pourtant, lorsqu'elle regardait Maura, elle pensait que cette femme était fragile et douce. Mais plus elle passait du temps près d'elle et plus le soldat se rendait compte, que l'elfe recelait une force intérieure immense ainsi que physique._** Reprenez votre souffle !**_ Rigola Jane.

Maura éclata de rire. _**Je ne suis pas au maximum encore, à votre place je m'accrocherais !**_ Jane avala la boule qui c'était former dans sa gorge alors qu'elle voyait l'expression changer sur le visage de l'elfe. Et soudain la forêt disparut ainsi que le sol sous leurs pieds. Elles tombèrent dans le vide. Jane baissa les yeux pour voir le gouffre sous elle. _**MAAAUUURRRRAAAA ?!**_ cria-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Son corps crispait dans la préparation de l'impact au sol, pourtant rien, pas de douleur, pas de choc. Elle rouvrit doucement les yeux et vit autour d'elle deux ailles blanches. Elles étaient grandes et couvertes d'un plumage blanc incroyable. Jane posa une main sur l'une d'elles. Les plumes étaient longues et douces. Cette femme ne cessait de la surprendre !

Le regard du soldat fut attiré par une imposante masse devant elle. Un arbre géant se dressait fièrement au milieu d'un pilier de pierre. Entourer par une immense crevasse, on ne pouvait même pas voir le font. C'était un excellent abri. Le soldat vit quelques ponts qui permettaient d'accéder à l'extérieur, mais en cas d'attaque, ils n'avaient qui sectionner les cordes et les ennemis n'auraient plus aucun accès par le sol.

Sur la surface du tronc se trouvaient de multiples habitations suspendues. Tout était plus important que le plus grand royaume que le soldat n'avait jamais visité.

La voix de Maura la tira de sa contemplation_**. Voici Ainas « **__le sanctuaire__** » ! C'est le refuge de tous les elfes. Il est au centre de**_ « **Isyal Neram **» _**notre territoire. Nos légendes racontent que c'est dans cet arbre qu'est né le premier elfe !**_

_**C'est magnifique Maura ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi incroyable !**_ Répondit le soldat avec un enthousiasme contagieux. L'elfe se mit à rire doucement.

_**Surtout reste près de moi une fois arriver, dans les temps actuels, les étranges sont mal vus.**_ Jane qui avait un peu peur à ces mots resserra sa prise instinctivement sur le corps de l'elfe. Maura qui sentit son geste ajouta. _**Tant que tu es avec moi, tu ne risques rien !**_ Elle donna un beau sourire à la brune.

Rapidement elles se posèrent sur une plateforme ouverte. Jane remarqua que la paire d'ailes disparut immédiatement. Elle se tourna pour admirer les lieux. Les murs, les colonnes, les structures, tout étaient en blanc et orner de liserer d'or. Certaines formes rappelaient des lianes et des feuilles. Les rayons du soleil accentuaient la splendeur du lieu. Il y avait des maisons le long du tronc, le lieu était énormément fréquenté. Jane était stupéfaite par la quantité d'elfe présent. Elle réalisa que tous s'approchaient rapidement d'elle.

Un peu inquiète, elle se rapprocha de Maura. Celle-ci qui vit son inquiétude lui tendit une main. Le soldat l'attrapa, heureuse de ce contact. Maura avança dans la foule. Le soldat remarqua à nouveau que lorsque Maura passait devant eux, ceux-ci posaient une main sur leurs cœurs et inclinaient la tête dans le respect. Jane se posait mille questions à propos de cette femme, mais le moment ne semblait pas être propice, alors elle se contenta de suivre en silence.

Maura la mena jusqu'à deux grandes portes tout en verre coloré. Deux hommes les ouvrirent afin de les laisser entrer. Jane eut le souffle coupé, la pièce était immense. Il y avait des plantes un peu partout autour, les couleurs étaient identiques à celles de l'extérieur. De magnifiques dessins étaient sur les murs. En avançant plus loin à l'intérieur, Jane remarqua un petit groupe de personnes.

Il y avait trois femmes et deux hommes en grandes discussions. Lorsque nous sommes arrivées à leurs vus, tous cessèrent de parler et nous regardaient. Une femme, grande, aux cheveux brun foncé, avec de magnifiques yeux bleus et un grand sourire s'avança rapidement vers nous. Elle marchait avec beaucoup d'élégance et de classe.

« _**Maura chérie ! Tu vas bien !**_ » Elle enlaça Maura. La blonde retourna son étreinte avec un tendre sourire qui réchauffa le cœur de Jane, même si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles se disaient. « _**J'ai entendu parler des combats aux abords du territoire des Hommes.**_» Elle réalisa rapidement la présence de Jane et s'écarta un peu de sa fille afin de mieux voir cet étranger qui l'accompagnait. « _**Qui est-ce ?**_ » Demanda-t-elle.

Maura posa une main sur l'épaule de la femme, puis elle se tourna vers Jane avec un sourire. Elle lui tendit la main et celle-ci l'attrapa. Elle suivit la blonde à travers la pièce sans savoir où elle la menait. Dans un coin se trouvait une petite source d'eau qui semblait sortir de l'arbre lui-même et tombait dans un bac en dessous.

Maura attrapa un verre et le plongea dans l'eau.

« _**Maura !**_ » La femme se rapprochait des deux filles.

Celle-ci lui donna un simple sourire avant de regarder le soldat droit dans les yeux. _**Cette eau est pure et sacrée pour mon peuple ! Si tu es digne de notre mère alors elle partagera avec toi son langage.**_

Jane la regarda un moment, elle avait un peu peur. _**Et si je ne le suis pas ?**_ Demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

Maura s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur sa joue. Elle était douce et son corps brillait à nouveau légèrement, bien sûr cela ne passa inaperçu aux yeux de la femme brune qui les regardait toujours. _**Elle ne juge pas et elle ne punit pas non plus ! Vous n'avez pas de raison de vous inquiéter, je sais que vous en êtes digne !**_

Jane la regarda intensément, Elle savait que Maura ne lui ferait prendre aucun risque. Elle tendit la main et attrapa le verre. Elle le porta à ces lèvres et avala son contenu. Une musique magnifiquement douce résonna dans ces oreilles.

Maura parla. Au début le soldat ne comprenait pas. « _**Attends un peu, et tu vas enfin entendre sa voix, bien . . .**_» Les mots commençaient à prendre sens et soudain, elle comprenait tout ce que disait Maura. _**Bienvenu parmi les elfes d'Isyal Neram ! Tu comprends et tu parles notre langue maintenant !**_

Jane lui donna son plus beau sourire et le corps de la blonde rayonna plus encore. La femme qui avait regardé en silence tout le temps avant de s'approcher d'elles.

_**Maura ?! **_Elle interpella l'elfe.

Celle-ci se retourna vivement vers elle, son éclat diminua et ces joues rougir un peu. Le soldat ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle était si mignonne parfois et une douce expression enfantine apparaissait sur les traits de ce puissant elfe. _**Pardonnez-moi ! Je vous présente le Soldat Jane Rizzoli !**_ La femme se rapprocha et inclina la tête respectueusement.

_**Je vous présente ma mère Constance Isles !**_ Maintenant ce fut au tour du soldat de rougir. Elle inclina le torse.

_**Ravie de vous rencontrer madame !**_ Elle se releva et donna son plus beau sourire.

La femme voyait en cet humain les raisons de sa présence, mais elle souhaitait les entendre de la bouche de sa fille. _**Pourquoi l'avoir amené ici ma fille ? **_

_**Mère, Elle a sauvé la vie de plusieurs des nôtres sans même savoir qui nous étions et je pense qu'elle pourrait nous aider à lutter contre les orcs.**_ Son regard brillait fortement. Et son corps irradiait.

Constance posa une main sur la joue de sa fille. _**Je ne doute pas de ton jugement mon enfant !**_ Elle l'embrassa sur le front. _**Allez-vous reposer maintenant, nous devons parler demain.**_

Maura posa la main sur son cœur et elle inclina la tête. Constance en fit de même, ainsi que pour Jane. Maura quitta la pièce accompagnée du soldat. Elle la mena à travers la ville suspendue. Elles passèrent une arche, plus elles avançaient et moins il y avait de monde. Jusqu'à atteindre le plus haut de l'arbre. Maura ouvrit la porte d'entrer d'une maison à première vue simple.

Mais lorsqu'elles entrèrent le soldat eut le souffle coupé. Il y avait des plantes grimpantes un peu partout sur les murs. Il y avait des fleurs partout et de toutes les couleurs. La décoration était simpliste mais chaleureuse et tellement vivante.

_**C'est magnifique ! **_

Maura se retourna et lui donna un beau sourire. _**Merci ! **_

Jane surprise lui demanda. _**C'est chez vous ?**_

_**Oui ! C'est ma maison lorsque je suis ici.**_ Elle avança vers deux portes vitrées. Elles donnaient sur un jardin somptueux. Il y avait une petite cascade d'eau qui sortait d'une des branches de l'arbre. L'eau coulait sur plusieurs feuilles jusqu'à tomber dans un récipient. Il y avait beaucoup de plantes différentes, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Un doux parfum planait dans l'air.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Maura s'excusa et alla voir. Jane admira le lieu. _**Jane ?!**_ Celle-ci retourna à l'intérieur. Elle trouva Maura déposant un plateau sur la table au milieu de la salle. _**Voici notre repas !**_

Jane pris place en face de l'elfe et examina le plateau. N'étant pas sur de ce qui se trouvait là, elle releva la tête vers son hôte. Un air interrogateur planait sur son visage.

Remarquant le froncement de sourcils de l'humaine, elle lui donna un doux sourire et expliqua. _**Voici un lapin aux légumes. Vous avez également des fruits, et des fruits secs. Et pour accompagner notre repas nous avons de l'eau ou du vin.**_ Le petit sourire sur les lèvres de son inviter la rassurera. Elle commença à servir.

Alors qu'elles mangeaient silencieusement, le soldat parla enfin. _**Je sais que vous avez dit que vous n'aviez pas de chef !**_ Maura hocha la tête. _**Pourtant tous semblent agir différemment avec vous ?!**_

Jane regretta sa question en voyant l'expression de l'elfe se refermer un peu. Elle poussa sa nourriture dans son assiette et semblait réfléchir un moment. Sans relever la tête, elle répondit enfin. _**Vous finirez bien par l'entendre un jour ! **_Elle soupira. _**Je n'ai jamais été comme les miens !**_ Elle regarda enfin l'humaine. _**Vous avez sans doute remarqué la lumière qui émane de mon corps ?! **_Jane acquiesça, écoutant attentivement la femme en face d'elle. _**J'ai également d'autres talents que mon peuple ne peut expliquer. J'ai longtemps été mise à l' écart pour cela.**_ Jane vit la tristesse dans les yeux de Maura, son cœur se serra_**. Lorsque la guerre à commencer et que mes aptitudes se sont avéré utiles, ils ont commencé à penser que j'étais la réponse à tout cela et de rejet je suis passé à aduler !**_ Elle baissa la tête.

Jane posa une main sur la sienne. Lorsque Maura la regarda dans les yeux elle eut un magnifique sourire pour réconfort. Tous son être retrouva son éclat au grand plaisir du soldat.

Le repas se termina dans un silence confortable. Maura mena Jane à sa chambre. Elle lui donna un pyjama qui semblait être aussi doux qu'une caresse. Après un brin de toilette, elle se changea et alla se coucher. Habituer à vivre à la dure, le soldat fut heureux de s'endormir dans un lit confortable. _J'ai l'impression de dormir sur un nuage !_ pensa-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle dormait profondément, un bruit réveilla soudain Jane. Réalisant rapidement où elle se trouvait, elle écouta un moment. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans la pièce à côté. Elle attrapa sa dague et silencieusement fit son chemin vers le salon. Elle poussa doucement sa porte de chambre. Ne passant que sa tête dans l'embrasure, elle examina la pièce. Tout semblait normal. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre, les portes menant au jardin attirèrent son attention. Elles étaient ouvertes !

Le soldat avança lentement vers le jardin, sur ces gardes, elle se préparait à agir.

La bouche grande ouverte, elle laissa tomber la dague au sol. Maintenant dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle pouvait voir sa nouvelle amie marchant lentement dans le jardin.

Maura portait sur le corps une longue robe incroyablement fine qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination puisqu'elle était transparente. Ces cheveux libres tombaient sous ces fesses. Ces jambes longue et fine bougeaient dans toutes leurs grâces. Elle était de dos au soldat.

La femme rayonnait d'une lumière blanche et intense alors qu'elle était entourée par les éclats bleus de la lune. Ici et là certaines fleurs luisaient d'une couleur jaune. Tout semblait irréel, un rêve !

Jane se pinça rapidement s'assurant qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle grimaça à la douleur.

Maura s'arrêta et doucement fit glisser le tissu le long de son corps. Il tomba au sol autour d'elle silencieusement. Et le cœur du soldat s'accélérât. Elle bloqua sa respiration, les yeux écarquillés.

Une superbe paire d'ailes blanches apparut soudain, l'elfe les étira de chaque côté d'elle. Des fleurs se mirent à éclore dans les cheveux blonds bouclés. Des tiges s'enroulaient autour de certaines mèches. Elle aperçut également qu'ils se répandaient sur son corps.

Le soldat était sans voix, jamais elle n'avait vu tant de beauté et de magie.

Une petite brise souffla doucement, faisant danser les plumes blanches et les cheveux d'or. Un parfum de vanille sucré envahissait soudain l'air au grand plaisir de Jane. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Elle avait déjà senti cette odeur plus tôt dans la journée alors qu'elle se trouvait proche de Maura.

Un puissant brasier dévorait de plus en plus le corps du soldat. Pourquoi ressentait-elle autant de chose en face de cette femme. Elles n'étaient pas de la même espèce, elles n'avaient pas la même vie, elles se connaissaient à peine.

Pourtant son cœur hurlait qu'elle le suivrait même en enfer s'il le fallait. Elle se sentait tellement proche de l'elfe que cela l'effrayait beaucoup.

Un son fort retentit soudain. Jane leva la tête, cherchant d'où cela venait. Elle n'avait pas vu que Maura c'était retourner au bruit et maintenant c'était figer en réalisant que le soldat était là devant elle. Jane baissa la tête et rougit soudain en voyant que Maura c'était retourner.

L'elfe trop timide ne bougea pas. Ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire, lorsque son secret venait d'être découvert. Mais l'alarme sonna une seconde fois et elle entra en courant dans la maison. _**Habillez-vous il faut partir !**_ Elle prononça ces mots sans un regard pour la brune alors qu'elle disparaissait dans sa chambre.

Ne comprenant pas tout ce qui venait de se passer, le soldat se dépêcha de se changer, avant de retrouver Maura dans l'entrer prête à partir.


	3. Chapitre 3 Étincelle de vie

_**Merci pour tout vos messages, je suis heureuse que mon histoire vous plaises et que le changement radical de cette histoire soit si bien accueillis !**_

_**Toujours impatiente de vous lire !**_

* * *

_**Rizzoli &amp; Isles**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 - Étincelle de vie**_

Voyant Jane prête à partir, Maura l'attrapa par la main et la tira à l 'extérieur. Il faisait toujours nuit. Les rues étaient désertes. Tout était silencieux à par les mouvements des troupes de soldats. Maura tirait fortement sur le bras de Jane pour que celle-ci la suive alors qu'elle courait.

Le soldat remarqua la panique et la peur refléter dans chacun des mouvements de la blonde. Quelque chose se passait, elle ne savait pas quoi, mais l'agitation autour d'elle indiquait qu'une attaque avait eu lieu ou se préparait, difficilement elle tenta de suivre le rythme de Maura.

Après avoir tourné à gauche, les grandes portes de l'endroit où Jane avait rencontré la mère de Maura apparurent. Elles s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. La salle était pleine, et les gens parlaient tous en même temps. Maura se faufila à travers la foule, tenant fermement la main de la brune. Elle vit sa mère discutant dans un coin avec les anciens. Elle se précipita sur elle.

Constance qui sentit la présence de sa fille avant même de la voir se retourna et elle émerger dans la foule. Malgré la situation, elle ne put retenir un petit sourire lorsqu'elle vit sa fille tenir la main de l'humaine qui avançait derrière elle. La présence de cette femme aux côtés de sa fille la rassurait un peu. Savoir qu'elle n'était plus seule réchauffait le cœur de cette mère.

_**Mère ?!**_ Maura se jeta dans les bras de celle-ci.

Constance l'enlaça fortement. _**Ils ont attaqué un convoi ! Les détails ne nous sont pas encore parvenus.**_ _**L'alerte a été donnée par les guetteurs.**_ Elle recula et regarda sa fille. Elle connaissait ce regard, il n'annonçait rien de bon, elle avait peur. _**Maura je t'en prie !**_ Supplia Constance.

_**Mère ! On ne peut pas les abandonner, ces convois sont surtout composés de femmes et d'enfants !**_ Elle savait que ces paroles feraient sens dans l'esprit de sa mère, même si celle-ci les repoussaient car elle ne supportait pas l'idée de perdre sa fille.

_**Je sais chérie !**_ concéda-t-elle à regret. _**Ils ont été attaqués près du village d'Elul-Faren. **_

Alors que sa fille se retourna pour parler à plusieurs commandants, Constance attrapa le bras de Jane et la tira un peu à l'écart. L'humaine surprise la regarda attentivement. Elle pouvait lire la peur et l'incertitude dans les yeux de cette mère.

_**Veillez sur elle s'il vous plaît ?**_ Supplia Constance à la grande surprise de Jane.

_**Votre fille est bien plus puissante que moi !**_ expliqua le soldat, pas certain d'avoir la force de la protéger, même si elle ne manquait pas d'envie de le faire.

_**Ma fille est très protectrice, elle se laisse facilement aveugler par sa bonté, elle va au-delà de ses limites afin de donner plus.**_ Constance baissa les yeux. Elle luttait afin de contenir ces larmes qui menaçaient de la submerger à tout moment.

Jane attrapa une des mains de la vieille femme. Lorsque celle-ci la regarda enfin, elle parla avec confiance et certitude. _**Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir afin de la protéger, je vous le promets !**_

Pour la première fois, Constance vit les sentiments de cette Humaine pour sa fille se refléter dans les yeux chocolat de celle-ci. Elle ne doutait aucunement qu'elle ferait tout pour assurer la sécurité de Maura. Elle lui donna un profond sourire de remerciement et la serra dans ces bras.

Jane la salua avant de rejoindre Maura. Celle-ci qui la vit approcher se tourna vers elle après avoir terminé sa discussion. _**Nous pouvons partir, êtes-vous prête ?**_

_**Allons-y !**_ Elle tendit la main à l'elfe pour que celle-ci la guide.

Mains dans la main, elles partirent rapidement. À la surprise de Jane, elles ne se dirigèrent pas vers la plateforme afin de partir comme elles sont venues. Maura la mena jusqu'à un pont où les attendaient un écuyer et des chevaux.

Deux magnifiques bêtes. Un corps imposant, quatre pattes puissantes et longues. L'un avait une robe blanche tachée de marron claire, l'autre avait une robe blanche tachée de noir.

Maura s'approcha d'eux et s'inclina légèrement devant le blanc et marron. Contre toute attente, celui-ci lui rendit son geste de la tête. Avec un beau sourire elle s'approcha de lui et lui caressa la tête. Elle le chevaucha avec grâce et élégance.

Jane s'approcha de l'autre et le regarda dans les yeux. Il baissa légèrement la tête et Jane en fit de même, malgré le fait qu'elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle faisait. À son mouvement l'animal s'approcha d'elle et la bouscula légèrement. _**Salut mon beau ! Tu es magnifique !**_ Elle le caressa avant de se diriger vers son dos. Elle le chevaucha.

_**En avant !**_ s'écria tout à coup Maura et les chevaux partirent au galop immédiatement. Jane resserra son emprise sur les rênes, surprise. Ils traversèrent le pont rapidement. Jane relâcha soudain son souffle alors qu'elles atteignaient enfin la terre ferme.

Elles entrèrent dans la forêt. Au côté de Maura, Jane regardait autour d'elles. Une forme blanche apparut devant-elle.

_**Sayane !**_ hurla Maura tout d'un coup le sourire aux lèvres. _**Elul-Faren ma belle ! Fonce !**_ Dans un hurlement la louve accéléra sa course et disparut rapidement de leurs vus.

_**Maura qu'est-ce qui nous attend ?**_ demanda Jane inquiète.

_**Je ne sais pas vraiment !**_ Soupira l'elfe. _**Tous ce qui a été dit, étaient que des orcs avaient attaqué un convoi voyageant vers le Sanctuaire !**_ Une larme lui échappa.

Jane la vit et son cœur se serra. _**Est-il loin ?**_ demanda-t-elle.

_**Oui et non ! **_

Jane la regarda immédiatement, pas sûre de comprendre. Et le petit sourire de Maura ne la réconforta pas. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu cette expression sur son visage, elle tombait dans le vide après avoir sauté d'une falaise. Elle se préparait au pire !

_**Par la volonté de notre mère, envolez-vous esprit du vent !**_ Elle parla d'une voix profonde. Son corps s'illumina soudain.

Des ailles apparurent sur les chevaux et ils commencèrent à prendre de l'altitude. Rapidement les chevaux galopaient au-dessus des arbres. Jane fut émerveillée par ce qu'elle voyait.

_**Oh mon Dieu ! Maura !**_ Hurla-t-elle dans une joie immense.

Maura lui rendit son sourire. _**C'est un honneur de pouvoir chevaucher ces magnifiques créatures !**_ _**Elles sont venues à nous après avoir entendu l'alerte ! **_

Elles arrivèrent rapidement près du village. Elles virent au loin des feux. Le sourire de Maura disparaissait immédiatement, la lumière émanant de son corps se dissipa rapidement. Seul l'éclat dans ces yeux resta et pour la première fois, il fit frissonner Jane, la flamme de la colère brillait au fond de ces yeux.

Alors qu'elles étaient proches, Maura sauta du cheval et disparut rapidement dans les arbres. Le cheval de Jane la déposa près de la zone de combat, il s'envola immédiatement. Elle dégaina son épée et avança silencieusement vers le feu.

Des corps partout au sol, que ce soit des elfes ou des orcs. Certains encore en vie gémissaient dans l'agonie. Ce qui ressemblait à des charrettes brûlaient plus loin. Jane s'avança, elle repéra enfin le champ de bataille. Des soldats elfes tentaient de repousser les attaques d'un très grand nombre d'orc. Elle vit Sayane repoussant les attaques alors que des innocents se cachaient derrière elle.

Et elle vit Maura en première ligne combattre avec acharnement contre ces assaillants. Jane se jeta à corps perdu dans la bataille. Tuant un à un ces monstres alors qu'elle avançait lentement vers Maura. Il devait y avoir plus de trois cents de ces monstres et peut-être une cinquantaine d'elfes, le combat était inégal.

Maintenant côte à côte de Maura, Jane combattit avec plus de férocité, prête à donner sa vie pour la blonde.

_**Pour Isyal Neram ! Venez à moi !**_ Hurla Maura tout à coup. Les orcs grognèrent en retour. La réputation de la « _Reine des morts_ » parmi les orcs était terrifiante ! Même en plus grand nombre, tous savaient que le combat n'était pas encore gagné.

La terre se mit à trembler sous leurs pieds. Un grondement résonna soudain. Des cris venant de derrière firent légèrement reculer les orcs. Jane regarda rapidement en arrière et vit l'armée elfe arriver en masse, accompagnés par des animaux. Loups, sangliers, ours, . . . Tous semblaient animés par la même rage. Ce fut un véritable massacre. Les orcs ne s'attendaient pas à un tel déploiement de forces et le combat se termina rapidement.

Il ne resta pas un seul ennemi en vie. Lors du combat, Jane fut surprise de voir Constance lutait comme une furie, une épée a la main. Chacun de ces mouvements avait été précis et sans aucune chance de survie pour son ennemi. Elle réalisa en les regardant elle et Maura côte à côte, les deux femmes se ressemblaient beaucoup. Elles avaient cette grâce et cette force semblable.

Jane chercha Maura qui avait disparu après que le dernier orcs avait été tué. Les cris des blessés étaient assourdissants. Tous tentaient de les aider, mais ils étaient trop nombreux et certaines blessures étaient trop graves.

Jane trouva enfin Maura au milieu de ce champ de morts, elle pleurait en silence, regardant tout autour d'elle. Constance qui était également inquiète trouva sa fille. Elle se rapprocha de Jane et elles avancèrent ensemble vers la blonde.

Avant d'avoir la possibilité de l'atteindre, celle-ci leva la tête. _**Amil-Cén aide-moi ?! **_Hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

_**Maura non !**_ hurla Constance en courant vers sa fille. Appeler l'aide de notre mère la terre était dangereuse et Maura allait mettre sa vie en danger !

Trop tard, elle cacha son visage derrière son bras. Le corps de Maura se mit à briller tellement fort que tous devaient détourner le regard. La lumière se rependit tout autour d'elle, recouvrant lentement tout le champ de bataille.

_**Maura je t'en prie arrête !**_ Supplia Constance en pleure. Son cœur se serrait, une boule se formait dans sa gorge et sa respiration devenait erratique.

Mais celle-ci ne pouvait déjà plus l'entendre. Elle se trouvait à 1 mètre au-dessus du sol. Jane qui sentit la peur et entendit le désespoir dans la voie de Constance, s'avança vers la blonde. Les yeux pratiquement clos elle avança la main tendue devant-elle.

Sentant une jambe contre sa main elle resserra son emprise sur celle-ci. La main devant ces yeux, elle leva la tête pour trouver Maura les bras ouverts, la tête jetée en arrière, le corps cambrer en arrière. Son cœur s'accéléra. Elle avait peur de la perdre. Elle ignorait d'où elle tenait cette pensée mais elle savait qu'elle perdrait Maura si elle ne la stoppait pas rapidement.

_**Maura écoute-moi ! Tu dois arrêter maintenant ! Tu vas mourir si tu continu ! **_Supplia Jane. Elle resserra sa prise sur la jambe de l'elfe. _**Je ne peux pas te perdre maintenant !**_ Plaidait Jane.

Elle baissa la tête dans la défaite.

L'esprit de Maura voyageait loin avec la voie qui lui chuchotait quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Son cœur pleurait de la douleur de son peuple. Et son corps donnait tout ce qu'il avait. Une chaleur sur sa jambe ramena son esprit vers le présent. Elle entendit un plaidoyer, elle ne comprenait pas les mots, mais le son de cette voix la suppliait ! Elle s'accrocha à ce son et cette sensation. Alors qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, un doux visage attira son attention.

_**Jane!**_

Elle entendit une petite voix au-dessus d'elle. Elle releva la tête rapidement pour voir ces magnifiques yeux noisette avec ce halo vert lumineux. Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de Maura.

Jane leva le bras vers elle. _**Je suis là Maura !**_

Lorsque Maura sentit la main de celle-ci toucher la sienne, elle l'attrapa comme-ci sa vie en dépendait. Dans un hurlement, son corps se cambrât violemment. La lumière s'évanouissait immédiatement.

Dans un hurlement étouffé de Constance, le corps de Maura tomba rapidement vers le sol. Jane le rattrapa à temps. Elle était maintenant inconsciente. Constance accourut rapidement. Jane tenait la tête de Maura contre sa poitrine d'une main derrière sa tête et l'autre soutenait son dos. Le reste de son corps reposait sur les jambes Jane maintenait à genoux au sol.

Constance posa une main à l'arrière de la tête de sa fille. _**Maura. **_Murmura-t-elle. Mais elle ne répondit pas. Jane ne relâchait pas son étreinte, encore terrifier et incertaine de ce qui venait de se passer.

_**Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?**_ demanda Jane à voix basse.

Constance la regarda et s'écarta légèrement. Jane pouvait voir les gens au sol se relever doucement, ils semblaient perdus, ils regardaient leurs corps et autour d'eux. _**Elle les a tous guéris !**_ Répondit Constance en ramenant son regard vers sa fille.

Jane resserra sa prise sur le corps de Maura. Une sensation de froid la tétanisa une seconde. Elle écarta légèrement le corps de la blonde afin de la voir. _**Oh mon Dieu !**_ cria-t-elle. Les lèvres de Maura devenaient bleues, son corps se glaçait peu à peu. Jane l'attrapa mieux et la souleva rapidement. Constance posa une main sur la joue de sa fille maintenant froide. La vie s'échappait lentement de son corps et elle ne pouvait rien faire.

_**Non !**_ hurla-t-elle, attirant l'attention. Elle se tourna vers un groupe de soldats. _**Un feu tout de suite. Il nous faut une tante et toutes les couvertures que vous pourrez trouver ! Maintenant !**_ Hurla Constance en pleure.

Tous s'agitèrent rapidement. Jane suivis Constance, la vie de Maura ne tenait plus qu'à un fil ! Un feu fut allumé au milieu d'une grande tante. Un à un tous apportaient des couvertures.

Le corps de Maura devenait de plus en plus froid et en posant une oreille contre sa poitrine, Jane pouvait entendre son cœur ralentir. Dans le désespoir elle fit la dernière chose qu'elle espérait suffirait à la sauver.

Constance qui caressait les cheveux de sa fille regarda l'humaine se redresser et commencer à retirer son armure. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Lorsque le dernier morceau de métal tomba au sol, elle la vit soulever sa chemise en lin au-dessus de sa tête.

_**Que faites-vous ?**_ demanda-t-elle.

Jane qui maintenant retirait son pantalon regarda Constance dans les yeux. _**Dans certaines de nos régions, les hivers peuvent être terribles et meurtriers. Alors qu'on était pris dans une violente tempête, un habitant de la région nous a appris que le meilleur moyen de se réchauffer et de garder la chaleur de son corps est celle d'un autre.**_

Maintenant seulement couverte d'un genre de caleçon en lin et une brassière, elle souleva les couvertures sur Maura. Constance aida Jane à soulever sa fille. Le soldat fit glisser sa robe le long de son corps. Une fois tombée au sol, elle la souleva et la porta près du feu. Le dos posé contre un rocher, elle installa Maura seulement couverte de sous-vêtements sur elle. Sa tête reposait contre l'épaule de Jane tandis que son dos appuyait sur la poitrine de celle-ci. Le reste de son corps enveloppé dans les puissantes jambes de la belle brune. Jane attrapa ses mains et les serra dans les siennes afin de les réchauffés.

Constance reposa toutes les couvertures sur elles. Elle prit place à côté des jambes de Jane et se tourna vers sa fille, elle caressa doucement sa joue maintenant bleue. Elle ne pouvait contenir ces larmes, l'idée de perdre son enfant la terrifiait.

Jane qui vit ces larmes attrapa une main de la femme et la posa sur celle de Maura et posa la sienne par-dessus. _**Elle est forte ! Elle va s'en sortir ! **_

Constance touchée par son geste lui donna un doux sourire. Elle regarda sa fille à l' abri dans les bras de Jane. _**Vous l'aimez ? N'est-ce pas ?**_ demanda Constance.

Jane surprise regarda la femme. Elle ne vit rien de plus que l'amour d'une mère dans les beaux yeux bleus. Elle regarda le visage de Maura un moment. Elle avait tellement peur de la perdre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait connectée à quelqu'un. Sa vie avait été terriblement solitaire depuis la mort de sa famille. Rejeter pour ces choix de vie au début, ensuite elle faisait peur aux autres. Elle était respectée et aduler pour ces actes, mais personne n'avait jamais cherché à découvrir qui se trouvait derrière l'armure de soldat.

Lorsque Maura la regardait, elle avait l'impression que c'était son âme qu'elle regardait et non son apparence. Elle ne se sentait pas juger par l'elfe, elle se sentait apprécier.

_**Oui ! Je crois que je l'aime !**_ murmura Jane sans éloigner son regard de la petite femme dans ces bras. Elle ne vit pas le sourire sur le visage de Constance. Celle-ci posa une main sur celle de Jane, qui attira son regard immédiatement.

_**Ma fille a de la chance !**_ Elle regarda tendrement sa fille. Elle admirait la force de Jane, sa détermination et le fait que le soldat avait montré lors du combat qu'elle donnerait sa vie pour Maura. Cela n'avait pas échappé à Constance alors qu'elle vérifiait sa fille.

Jane suivis son regard. Subjuguer par la beauté de la blonde, elle traça doucement le sourcil de Maura avec son doigt. _**C'est moi qui ai de la chance qu'une telle créature pose même les yeux sur moi !**_ Elle pouvait sentir la respiration de Maura s'approfondir contre elle. Elle sentait son corps se réchauffer lentement.

Constance soupira en baissant la tête. Jane la regarda surprise. _**Ma fille est plus fragile qu'elle n'en a l'air.**_ Jane l'écouta attentivement. _**Si je vous raconte son histoire peut-être que vous la comprendrait mieux et vous arriverez à ce qu'elle s'ouvre à vous !**_ Constance regarda Jane avec espoir.

_**Je me suis marié avec mon amour de jeunesse.**_ Le sourire de Constance rayonnait aux souvenirs. _**Nous étions heureux, seulement le temps passait et je n'avais pas la joie d'avoir un enfant. Nous avons tout tenté, mais j'ai découvert que je n'aurais jamais la chance d'avoir un enfant.**_ Jane vit la douleur dans les yeux de Constance alors qu'elle la regardait. Elle regarda ensuite sa fille et l'amour prit place dans ces yeux.

_**Cela faisait bien longtemps que j'avais abandonné l'idée de fonder une famille. Lors d'une nuit de pleine lune, un hurlement m'a réveillé. Je suis allé dans le jardin et j'ai vu la plus imposante et la plus belle louve blanche couchée devant moi.**_

_**La louve Sayane ?**_ Demanda Jane surprise.

Constance lui sourit. _**Je devais me douter que si vous restiez près de ma fille, vous rencontreriez Sayane, je ne doute pas qu'elle vous ait adopté !**_ Elle sourit brillamment à la grimace de Jane.

Elle se souvenait de sa rencontre avec la louve et de son lavage de visage. _**Oh ! Vous voulez parler de sa langue recouvrant mon visage ! **_Constance éclata de rire et Jane là suivis.

Une fois calmer Constance reprit son récit. _**Je me suis approché d'elle lentement.**_ _**J'ai vu entre ces pattes un bébé endormi.**_ Jane regarda Maura et passa une main dans sa chevelure blonde. _**Sayane à baisser la tête et la regarder avant de me laisser la prendre. Elle avait à peine quelques heures de vie. Elle était si petite et fragile. Je l'ai aimée tout de suite ! Elle était la plus belle petite fille que je n'avais jamais vue.**_

_**Elle a doucement ouvert les yeux et ma simplement regarder ! Je lui ai souri et elle a commencé à briller, elle a tendu ces petites mains vers moi et irradiait. J'ai juré ce jour-là de prendre soin d'elle et l'aimée.**_

_**Elle m'a rendu fière chaque jour !**_ Le sourire de Constance se dissipa lentement dans un soupir. Jane la regarda.

_**Même si notre peuple est tolérant, ils ont toujours été distants avec elle. Sa différence est visible lorsqu'elle est heureuse ! Ces émotions sont trahies par la lumière de son âme ! Et plus elle grandissait et plus elle devenait solitaire. **_

Jane soupira_**. Je sais ce que c'est que d'être rejeté et ne jamais être vue pour ce que l'on est vraiment ! **_

Constance caressa la joue de sa fille_**. Elle tellement douce et généreuse ! **_

_**Et belle !**_ Continua Jane. Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle rougissait doucement.

_**Et tellement belle ! En effet !**_ reprit Constance heureuse.

_**Je peux vous poser une question ?**_ demanda Jane timidement.

_**Bien sûr !**_ Répondit Constance.

_**Vous avez aussi des ailles ?**_ demanda Jane, lorsqu'elle vit la surprise de Constance, elle regretta la question. Peur d'avoir trop demandée. Elle n'avait vu aucun elfe avec des ailes, même si elle savait que celle de Maura disparaissait, elle se demandait si c'était la même chose pour les autres.

_**Vous les avez vus ?**_ Demanda-t-elle surprise en regardant sa fille. Elle songea « _c'est la première fois qu'elle s'ouvre autant avec un étranger ! Personne ne les a jamais vus ! »_

_**Oui, lorsque nous sommes arrivées, elle a sauté dans le vide. J'ai cru qu'on allait mourir en s'écrasant au sol. Mais quand j'ai ouvert les yeux je les ai vus.**_ Jane baissa les yeux et parla à voix basse._** Aussi cette nuit dans son jardin.**_

_**Oh !**_ Repris Constance d'un ton neutre. Elle avait aussi vu sa fille plusieurs nuits sortir discrètement et dévoiler sa vraie apparence. Elle attrapa le menton de Jane et souleva son visage. Leurs yeux verrouillés, elle sourit tendrement. _**Maura a grandi en pensant que pour être accepté elle devait cacher sa vraie nature ! Ces ailles sont apparus à l'âge de 4 ans. Alors qu'elle a entendu le premier cri lorsqu'ont la vue, elle les a fait disparaître. J'ignore comment elle fait, mais elle les dissimule aux yeux de tous et à partir de ce jour-là, elle a cachées toutes ce qu'elle ne voulait pas que l'on voie !**_

_**C'est si triste !**_ Soupira Jane. _**De ce que j'ai vu elle est magnifique !**_

_**Elle l'est, même si elle se cache à moi aussi ! **_

_**Jane !**_ D'une voix faible et tremblante, Maura appela le soldat.

Toutes deux la regardèrent avec espoir et soulagement. _**Chérie !**_ Pleura Constance en posant la paume de sa main sur la joue de Maura maintenant plus chaude.

_**Mère !**_ Sa voix pas plus forte qu'un souffle. Elle semblait se battre pour sortir un mot.

_**Chute ! Maura ! Nous sommes là ! Reposes-toi !**_ Jane resserra son étreinte sur le corps faible et tremblant de la blonde.

Maura dans cette sensation de confort tourna la tête et cacha son visage dans le cou de Jane. Son souffle caressait doucement la peau sombre de la brune. Celle-ci trembla à la sensation. Soulager de voir que Maura allait mieux elles se reposèrent enfin. Jane s'endormait tenant fermement le corps fragile de l'elfe contre elle, dans une douce et chaleureuse étreinte.

* * *

_**Je vais faire entrer**_

_** \- Givre**_

_**\- Korsak**_

_**\- Suzie Chang**_

_**\- Frankie **_

_**attendez-vous a de grands changements physiques pour certains !**_


	4. Chapitre 4 Décision

_**petite transition pour une suite intéressante ! **_

_**Merci pour tout vos mots !**_

_**Ravie que mon histoire vous plaise ! J'ai une imagination plus que débordante et je suis une grande du fantastique, que se soit dans les livres, dans les films ou dans le dessin !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Rizzoli &amp; Isles**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 Décision**_

Un gros bruit la réveilla en sursaut. Elle se redressa rapidement. Regardant autour d'elle, Jane réalisa que Maura n'était plus dans ces bras. Elle se leva et remit ces vêtements à la hâte. Elle sortit de la tente.

Il n'y avait plus de corps en vue. Tout traces du combat avaient disparu. Elle vit plus loin des elfes. En avançant dans leur direction, son regard l'aperçut soudain. Elle était là ! Maura était devant elle, elle aidait les derniers villageois à rassembler leurs affaires afin de partir.

Jane la regarda faire, elle profita de la vue. Maura avait retrouvé son teint pâle de porcelaine, ces cheveux luisaient comme l'or au soleil. Ces yeux avaient de nouveaux leur éclat vert, son expression était tendre et chaude. Elle aime cette femme ! Le soldat n'avait plus aucun doute de cela. Pourtant des questions l'assaillaient.

« _Et si elle ne veut pas de moi ? Que vais-je faire si elle ne me voit pas comme je la vois ? Elle est tellement belle, tellement forte. Comment puis-je même penser qu'une telle femme puisse m'aimer ? Nous sommes tellement différentes, elle est un elfe, elle est . . . ça suffit de s'apitoyer sur soi ! Tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'elle ressent ou même pense ! Attends de voir ce qui va se passer._ »

Jane passa une main sur son visage avant de s'avancer vers son amour secret.

Maura qui vit Jane approcher, se mit à sourire, son corps commençait à briller. Elle ne pouvait contrôler les réactions de son corps lorsque l'humaine la regardait, ou se trouvait près d'elle. Son cœur battait plus vite et son corps tremblait parfois. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela pour quelqu'un et il l'effrayait un peu. Elle ne pouvait pas s'attacher, elle avait tant de fois été rejeter lorsqu'on voyait sa véritable nature. Même si Jane avait vu d'elle plus que n'importe qui, elle redoutait de lui dévoiler le reste.

Jane donna un sourire à Maura en retour. _**Comment ça va ?**_ demanda-t-elle.

_**Très bien ! Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait !**_ Maura rougit un peu au souvenir de son réveil. Elle se sentait bien, au chaud et en sécurité. Elle se tourna légèrement, les yeux toujours fermés, lorsqu'elle sentit des bras l'enlacer un peu plus. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle était dans les bras de Jane. Confortablement installer dans son corps. Elle referma les yeux et inspira profondément. Jane avait un parfum sucré et envoûtant. Son corps était fort et tendre en même temps.

Elle secoua la tête afin de revenir à la réalité, elle n'avait pas vu que son corps brillait plus fort alors qu'elle se souvenait.

Jane remarqua sa réaction et son regard perdu dans ces souvenirs, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Ce côté timide de Maura était ce qu'elle préférait. L'elfe faisait preuve d'une grande confiance et d'une importante force de caractère en face de tous, pourtant lorsqu'il s'agissait de ces sentiments, elle devenait timide et peu sûre d'elle.

Ce qui laissait à penser à Jane qu'elle devait être prudente avec Maura. Elle ne devait pas la poussée et surtout ne pas la blesser ! Même si elle n'en avait aucunement l'intention, elle devait faire attention.

Maura se rapprocha de Jane. _**Nous devons parler**_. Son sourire laissa place à une expression sérieuse.

Jane acquiesça et la suivi à l' écart des autres. Elles prirent place sur des rochers. _**Nous ne pouvons pas continuer ainsi !**_ Maura regardait Jane dans les yeux. Elle vit la peur et le doute dans son regard, elle s'empressa d'expliquer_**. Repousser les orcs déjà sur nos terres où les vôtres est inutile.**_ Voyant le soulagement soudain de Jane, elle attrapa sa main. _**Je vais partir. **_Elle sentit le soldat resserrer sa prise sur sa main. _**Il faut savoir pourquoi ils nous attaquent tout à coup et y mettre un terme ! Et ce n'est pas possible ici !**_

Jane soupira lourdement, elle avait pensé à cela aussi. Mais cela voulait dire se diriger droit dans l'antre du monstre ! Et la peur de perdre Maura serait constante et plus forte. _**Que proposez-vous ?**_ demanda-t-elle.

_**Il faut trouver de l'aide et partir pour Tarlyn-Shar, le territoire des orcs !**_ Elle savait que c'était dangereux et revenir en vie serait difficile.

_**Je pars avec vous !**_ Interrompit le soldat en voyant que Maura n'allait pas lui demander de l'accompagner. Jane ne la laissera pas partir seule.

Maura baissa la tête et ces épaules s'affaissèrent. Elle ne voulait pas perdre Jane, la simple idée brisait son cœur, mais elle savait qu'en débattre serait vain. _**J'aurais aimé que tu ne viennes pas, mais je doute que je puisse te faire changer d'idée ?!**_

Jane attrapa son menton et la força à la regarder. Elle pouvait lire la peur dans son regard. _**Jamais je ne te laisserais partir sans moi Maura ! Je sais que je ne suis qu'une simple humaine, mais te protéger est la seule chose que je veux !**_

Maura l'enlaça simplement. Elle cacha son visage dans les cheveux indisciplinés de Jane. Elle inhala son parfum et ferma les yeux. _**L'idée de te perdre m'est insupportable ! **_Soupira-t-elle dans un murmure.

Jane tira la blonde encore plus près d'elle. _**Je ressens la même chose, voilà pourquoi je ne peux pas te laisser partir sans moi !**_

Maura s'écarta de Jane et la regarda un moment. Elle se leva et lui tendit une main. Celle-ci la pris avec un sourire et se leva. _**Alors allons-y ! Nous devons rentrer au Sanctuaire afin de tout préparer pour partir. Je t'expliquerais mon plan là-bas !**_

_**Mettons un terme à cette guerre ! **_Termina le soldat avec détermination.

Elles se joignirent au dernier convoi qui partait en direction d'Ainas.

Jane marchait parmi les elfes, elle regardait Maura se déplacer avec bienveillance. D'elle émergeait une force et une importante présence, Jane remarqua que tous la regardaient alors qu'elle passait entre eux. Certains murmuraient des mots presque inaudibles à son passage. Le soldat fronça les sourcils.

_**Ce ne sont pas de mauvaises choses ! **_

Une voix la sortis de ces pensées, Jane tourna la tête pour apercevoir un garçon qui marchait à côté d'elle. Il avait les cheveux brun foncé en désordre, des yeux marron, il était plus petit que Jane. Il semblait assez jeune.

_**Je m'appelle Colin !**_ Il tendit une main vers Jane. Celle-ci l'attrapa, il avait une forte poigne. _**Jane !**_

_**Que lui disent-ils ?**_ Demanda-t-elle, le regard de nouveau poser sur Maura.

Il regarda devants lui. _**« Hantalë » ce qui signifie merci. « Nésa » veut dire sœur.**_ Il fut coupé par un rire étouffé de l'humaine. Il la regarda et derrière se rire il pouvait voir la colère et le dégoût.

_**Pardonnez-moi, mais je trouve cela risible !**_ L'amertume suintait de chacun de ces mots.

_**Vous connaissez son histoire ?**_ demanda-t-il.

_**Juste qu'elle a été rejeté par les siens !**_ Répondit Jane de plus en plus furieuse. Elle savait que ces sentiments n'étaient pas les bienvenus, pourtant elle ne pouvait pas les contrôler ! La simple idée qu'on est pu faire souffrir Maura la rendait folle de rage.

_**Alors vous ne savez pas tout !**_ Souffla-t-il. Jane surprise par cette révélation se tourna vivement vers l'elfe.

_**C'est vrai qu'elle a été rejetée à cause de ce qu'elle ait, les autres avaient peur d'elle. Un jour alors que je me promenais dans la forêt, j'ai entendu des cris.**_ Il frotta le dessus de sa tête. _**Je n'étais qu'un gamin et je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je me suis retrouvé au milieu d'un affrontement entre deux meutes de loups.**_ Il regarda Maura.

_**Je me suis retrouvé encerclé par 8 loups. J'étais condamné, aucune chance de fuir ! J'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis recroquevillé sur moi-même, attendant la mort. Mais rien, j'entendais toujours les combats pourtant ils ne m'attaquaient pas**_. Il regarda Jane.

_**Après avoir surmonté ma peur, j'ai regardé ! Elle était là entre les loups et moi ! Elle a prononcé des mots que je ne comprenais pas. Les combats ont cessé et tous se sont tournés vers elle. Ils ont fait une révérence et sont partis. Elle m'a ramené à Ainas et depuis ce jour-là, elle m'a appris tout ce qu'elle savait sur notre monde !**_ La fierté est apparue sur le visage du jeune homme. Mais elle fut vite remplacée par une douleur immense.

Le cœur de Jane se serra, elle avait peur de ce qu'il allait dire.

Il inspira profondément, ces yeux pleins de larmes il se tourna vers le soldat. Il arrêta sa marche. Jane posa une main sur son épaule afin de le réconforter. _**Vous l'aimez ? N'est-ce pas ? **_Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

_« Ces sentiments étaient-ils si visibles ? Tout le monde pouvait lire son cœur ?_ » Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux_**. Oui je l'aime ! **_

_**Vous ne lui ferait pas de mal ?**_ Demanda-t-il en suppliant.

Jane répondit avec véhémence. _**Bien sûr que non !**_

_**J'ai vu le changement que vous faîte sur elle ! C'est la première fois que je la vois si heureuse et si radieuse ! Chaque fois qu'elle vous regarde son corps brille, chaque fois que vous êtes près d'elle son sourire renaît !**_ Il baissa la tête. _**Vous ne pouvez pas le savoir puisque vous n'avez jamais vu ce côté d'elle, mais elle n'a pas souri ainsi depuis bien longtemps ! Depuis aussi loin que remonte ma mémoire, elle n'a jamais autant brillé ! **_

Jane resserra sa prise sur l'épaule de Colin, il releva la tête et la conviction et la fermeté se reflétèrent dans les yeux de l'elfe. _**Si vous brisez son cœur, le monde ne sera pas assez grand pour m'échapper ! Je ne permettrais pas que sa lumière s'éteigne à jamais ! J'ai bien failli échouer une fois, je ne le permettrais pas cette fois ! **_Il serrait les poings fermement et sa dernière phrase était plus pour lui.

_**Que voulez-vous dire par « pas cet fois »**_ ? demanda Jane.

Il réalisa soudain qu'il avait trop dit. Il secoua la tête et d'un geste de la main voulut repousser la question. Alors qu'il tentait de s'éloigner, Jane resserra sa prise sur son épaule afin de la retenir.

Il souffla fortement dans la défaite. _**Un homme s'est joué d'elle une fois !**_ grogna-t-il. Ces mots sortaient avec dégoût et colère. _**Il y a toujours eu des rumeurs sur elle disant qu'elle était monstrueuse et qu'elle cachait sa laideur sous un masque d'innocence et de beauté ! Il a voulu la poussée par la flatterie à laisser tomber son masque.**_ Il s'éloigna, tournant en rond afin de contenir la colère qui montait en lui.

_**Alors qu'ils se promenaient, elle l'a protégé d'une attaque et a dû montrer ces ailes. Elle a été blessé pour sauver la vie de ce salaud et lui tout ce qu'il a donné comme remerciement n'était que du rejet et des mensonges ! **_

Il pleurait et s'approcha de Jane. _**Je la considère comme la grande sœur que je n'ai jamais eue ! Elle à cesser de briller depuis ce jour-là ! Ces yeux avaient perdu leurs éclats, elle s'éteignait doucement ! **_

Jane regarda le garçon dans les yeux. _**Je jure que je ferais jamais de mal à ta sœur ! Et je ne permettrais plus jamais à quelqu'un de la faire souffrir !**_

Ils se serrèrent la main et rejoignirent rapidement le convoi. Colin effaça rapidement ces larmes et à la vue de Maura un sourire réapparut sur son visage. Il accourut près d'elle, il embrassa sa joue avant de chuchoter quelques mots à son oreille. Elle rougit légèrement avant de lui frapper l'épaule.

Maura se tourna vers Jane, ces joues toujours rouges firent sourire l'humaine. Elle se rapprocha d'elle et se plaça à sa droite.

_**Tu as capturé le cœur de Colin apparemment !**_ Souriait Maura.

_**C'est un bon garçon et un frère fidèle !**_ Répondit Jane en la regardant.

_**Il l'est ! C'est le seul qui à jamais voulu faire partit de ma famille. Il a perdu sa famille très jeune ! Il a été amené au Sanctuaire.**_ Répondit Maura regardant droit devant-elle.

_**Et tu l'as pris sous ton aile ! **_

_**Il était seul et il n'a pas fui devant moi. Je lui ai donné tout ce qui lui manquait une famille et un protecteur. Lui ma donner un sentiment d'appartenance !**_

Jane attrapa la main de Maura et enlaça ces doigts. Celle-ci leva la tête vers l'humaine, surprise par ce mouvement, elle plongea dans ces yeux sombres et intenses. Elles se regardèrent un moment, sans un mot. Maura se mit à rougir rapidement et détourna les yeux, mais elle ne lâcha pas la main de Jane. Heureuse de cela, le soldat ne put retenir un immense sourire.

Tous arrivèrent au Sanctuaire sans nouveaux incidents. Alors que les villageois étaient pris en charge, Maura mena Jane à la salle du conseil. Constance était de nouveau présente, ainsi que ses anciens interlocuteurs.

_**La première fois que je t'ai amenée ici, je ne t'ai pas présenté. Voici les anciens !**_ Maura tendit un bras vers sa mère et les autres. _**Ils sont les sages de notre peuple ! Lorsqu'une décision importante est à prendre, c'est vers eux que l'on se tourne.**_

_**Et ta mère en fait partie ? **_Demanda Jane surprise.

_**Oui ! Elle est en fait la plus respecter et écouter du groupe. **_Répondit Maura avec fierté ! Ce qui n'échappa pas à Jane.

Maura monta les dernières marches, Jane sur ces talons. _**Mère ! **_

Tous se tournèrent vers elle. Constance souriait brillamment. Elle se jeta sur sa fille. _**Je suis tellement heureuse que tu ailles mieux ! Tu m'as fait peur chérie.**_

_**Pardon maman ! Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.**_ Elle plongea son visage dans les cheveux noir de sa mère et inspira profondément. L'amour inconditionnel de Constance était ce qui avait maintenu Maura en vie pendant toutes ces années.

_**Mère, nous devons parler au conseil ! **_

Constance s'écarta de Maura et regarda celle-ci. Elle fit un signe de tête et s'approcha des autres. C'étaient six Elfes, ils semblaient tous plus âgés que Constances. Il y avait deux femmes et quatre hommes. Les années passées avaient teinté leurs cheveux, moustaches et barbes de blanc.

_**Conseil permettez-moi de prendre la parole ?**_ Demanda Maura avec beaucoup de respect.

Ils firent un signe de tête en accord et écoutèrent attentivement la blonde.

_**Notre peuple est à l'agonie ! Les attaques des orcs sont toujours plus nombreuses et plus dévastatrices ! Nous devons agir avant qu'ils ne décident d'attaquer Ainas !**_

Constance donna un signe à sa fille de continuer.

_**Permettez-moi de rassembler un groupe et de partir pour Tarlyn-Shar. Trouver ce qui se passe sur les terres des orcs et mettre un terme à ces tueries !**_

L'une des femmes prit la parole. Elle était petite et grassouillette. Ces yeux gris se fondaient parfaitement avec ces cheveux blancs. _**Que comptes-tu faire ?**_

_**Seule nous sommes impuissants. Les Humains sont dans la même situation que nous. **_

Tous regardèrent soudainement Jane, qui se sentit inconfortable.

_**Voici leur plus valeureux soldat ! Elle est prête à se joindre à nous dans ce combat ! Peut-être que d'autres le feront aussi ! Laissez-moi parcourir le monde à la recherche d'alliés ? **_

Constance fit un pas vers sa fille. _**Tu veux aller voir au-delà des montagnes ?**_

_**Oui mère ! Vous savez que j'ai déjà franchi nos frontières ?!**_ Répondit Maura un peu honteuse.

Alors que certains membres du conseil allaient protester Constance leva la main afin de les faire taire. _**Je le sais ! Tu sais déjà vers qui te tourner n'est-ce pas ?**_

Maura la regarda droit dans les yeux. _**Oui ! Je pense pourvoir obtenir l'aide des dragons, ainsi que celle des peuples de la glace !**_ Elle parlait avec conviction.

Constance retourna vers les autres. _**Nous devons saisir cette chance ! Seule nous sommes perdus, mais ensemble nous aurons une chance de survivre !**_

Un homme prit la parole. _**Vous êtes prête à laisser votre fille partir vers la mort ? **_

Constance se tourna vers Maura, une larme coulait le long de sa joue. _**Maura est la seule qui puisse nous unir tous ! Elle est notre seule espoir !**_

La blonde se jeta dans les bras de sa mère_**. Je ne vais pas là-bas pour mourir mère ! J'y vais pour ramener la paix et la vie !**_

La vieille femme qui avait parlé plus tôt s'approcha des deux femmes. _**Vous avez la bénédiction du conseil !**_

Constance et Maura se séparèrent et regardèrent la femme avec surprise.

_**Nous vous fournirons tout ce qu'il vous faudra pour votre périple ! Que notre mère veille sur vous et vos compagnons lors de ce voyage ! **_

_**Merci ! **_Termina Maura avant de saluer le conseil et de prendre congé.

De retour à sa maison, Maura servis le repas apporté pour elles. Elles mangèrent en silence.

Jane regarda Maura et interrompit ces pensées. _**Qui allons-nous voir en premier ?**_ Demanda-t-elle.

Maura donna un grand sourire avant de répondre. _**As-tu déjà rencontré un centaure ?**_ Demanda-t-elle amusée par la stupéfaction sur le visage de la brune.

_**Tu veux dire un vrai centaure ? Un homme avec le corps d'un cheval ?**_ Toujours confuse.

_**Oui ! Un centaure. J'aimerais te présenter un très vieil ami.**_

_**Ce voyage va être vraiment intéressant !**_ Repris Jane émerveiller et impatiente.

_**Tu n'as pas idée !**_ Termina malicieusement Maura. _**Maintenant il faut se reposer, demain sera une longue journée.**_ Elle s'approcha de Jane toujours assise à table. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de se redresser les joues légèrement rouges. _**Bonne nuit Jane !**_

Abasourdis celle-ci regarda la blonde disparaître derrière la porte de sa chambre. La bouche ouverte elle caressa sa joue avant de déglutir bruyamment. _**J'ai vraiment hâte de partir !**_ Souffla-t-elle.


	5. Chapitre 5 Je t'aime !

_**Merci pour tout vos commentaires ! Je suis ravie que mon orthographe s'améliore !**_

_**Mes chapitres son assez long car j'essaie de décrire de façon le plus détailler possible afin de vous faire voyager dans se monde. **_

_**n'hésiter pas a me faire partager vos avis sur cette histoire, je suis toujours heureuse de m'améliorer !**_

_**Je ne compte pas arrêter cette histoire, mais je dois vous prévenir que pour le mois de mai, certains chapitres seront long a venir, je vais me faire opérer**_

_**et j'ignore se qui m'attends donc rassurez-vous, je ne vous oublie pas !**_

_**bonne lecture ! **_

_**( PS : j'ai beaucoup d'idée pour les trois peut-être quatre chapitres suivants, donc ils vont surement arriver très vite !)**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 – Je t'aime !**_

Voilà des heures qu'elles avaient pris la route. Maura partait le cœur lourd, les aux revoir avec sa mère avaient été difficiles. Elles traversaient la forêt tranquillement. Maura avait expliqué à Jane qu'elles devaient rejoindre la mer à l'est, ainsi en longeant la côte elles arriveraient plus rapidement sur le territoire des centaures appeler « Klarya Algénar ».

_**Jane ?!**_ Interpella doucement Maura.

La brune perdue dans ces pensées regarda l'elfe. Elle trouva une expression de timidité et doute sur son visage. _**Oui ?**_ demanda-t-elle confuse.

_**Je peux te poser une question ?**_ Demanda la blonde dans un chuchotement. Elle n'osait pas regarder Jane dans les yeux, elle se contenta d'observer ses propres pas.

_**Bien sûr Maura, tout ce que tu veux !**_ Répondit Jane. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne voyait pas ces yeux, Jane savait que Maura cherchait ces mots et qu'elle se sentait gênée.

_**Je n'ai pas vécu longtemps parmi les humains, mais être un soldat chez vous n'était-il pas seulement réserver aux hommes ? **_

Jane hésita, elle détestait parler de son passé. Elle détestait encore plus le fait d'être jugé pour ces choix de vie ! Mais en regardant Maura, elle réalisa qu'elle ne serait pas juger, qu'elle ne serait pas repousser, qu'elle serait surement comprise pour la première fois de sa vie. Avec une grande inspiration elle se lança.

_**En effet les femmes ne deviennent pas des soldats. La vie a fait ce choix pour moi il y a bien longtemps !**_ Soupira Jane, les larmes aux yeux alors que son esprit était assailli de souvenir.

Maura qui la regarda pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, vit les larmes s'accumuler dans les yeux sombres de la brune. Son cœur se serra, voir Jane souffrir lui faisait mal. Elle attrapa sa main et entrelaça ces doigts avec ceux de Jane. _**Qu'est-il arrivé ?**_ Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Jane qui sentit la main de Maura dans la sienne et ne faire plus qu'une, sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Elle regarda droit devant elle. _**J'étais une petite fille insouciante et heureuse. Au grand désespoir de ma mère, j'adorais chasser, pêcher, courir et me battre avec mon frère !**_ Un sourire apparut sur ces lèvres à la mémoire de ces souvenirs heureux. _**Je vivais dans un petit village, mon père était forgeron et ma mère nous élevait. J'étais l'aînée, j'avais un plus jeune frère Frankie. **_

Maura resserra sa prise sur la main de Jane.

_**Nous avions entendu parler des affrontements entre notre roi et celui du royaume voisin. Nous étions un petit village sans intérêt, nous ne pensions pas que la guerre viendrait jusqu'à nos portes.**_

Jane baissa la tête, elle serra le poing de sa main libre alors que la colère montait en elle.

_**J'avais seulement 8 ans à cette époque. Un jour j'ai entendu des cris à l'extérieur de la maison. J'ai couru à la porte voir ce qui se passait, mais ma mère est entré rapidement et ma poussé loin. Elle m'a cachée dans un petit placard sous l'escalier et ma supplier de ne pas faire de bruit. Alors qu'elle refermait la porte, quelqu'un est entré dans la maison et à hurler.**_

Jane pleurait maintenant qu'elle laissait sa douleur sortir. Elle n'avait jamais raconté son histoire avant. Il y avait eu des rumeurs, mais Jane n'avait jamais dit un mot. Maura qui vit ces larmes caressa doucement sa joue de sa main libre et effaça doucement les pleurs.

_**J'ai vu à travers un petit trou l'homme s'approcher de ma mère. Elle le supplia de ne pas lui faire de mal, il s'est contenté de sourire avant de lui planter son épée dans le ventre. Elle attendait son troisième enfant à ce moment-là, j'ai perdu ma mère, mais aussi mon petit frère ou ma petite sœur. **_

Jane passa la main dans ces cheveux. Même si les souvenirs faisaient mal, elle sentait un soulagement dans son cœur alors qu'elle partageait sa souffrance. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle ne sentait plus accabler par la souffrance et surtout elle ne se sentait plus seule.

_**J'ai attendu longtemps dans le placard, j'avais peur qu'ils soient encore là, mais surtout j'avais peur de ce que j'allais trouver. J'ai fini par sortir du placard, je me suis approché de ma mère, elle n'était plus là depuis longtemps, je l'ai embrassé sur le front avant de sortir de la maison. Le village était silencieux, et il y avait du sang et des corps partout. Je suis allé jusqu'à la forge, j'ai trouvé mon père mort au-dessus du corps de mon frère**_.

Maura pleurait en silence, imaginer cette pauvre petite fille seule au milieu de tous ces corps et trouver sa famille morte, était inimaginable.

_**Je me suis juré ce jour-là que je ne laisserais plus de telles choses se reproduire alors je suis parti. J'ai traversé Thanarem à la recherche d'un maître afin qu'il m'enseigne l'art de la guerre. Tu imagines une petite-fille de 8 ans demandant à devenir soldat. J'ai été rejeté encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je trouve un vieux soldat.**_

_**Il vivait en reclus, il s'appelait Sean Cavanaught.**_

_**Oh ! **_Maura laissa échapper.

Jane se retourna surprise, elle regarda Maura. _**Tu le connais ? **_

_**Oui ! Alors que la guerre se préparait entre les Hommes et les Elfes, il y avait encore quelques tentatives de discussion, Cavanaught était l'un des rares à nous défendre.**_

Jane sourit légèrement, elle reconnaissait bien l'homme. Elle regarda de nouveau devant elle et continua son récit. _**Il a accepté de me prendre sous son aile et de m'enseigner les techniques de combat. **_

_**Lorsque j'ai enfin été prête, je suis parti et aider ceux qui le demandaient. Ma réputation a pris de l'ampleur au fil du temps et j'ai fait partie de plusieurs guerres.**_

Jane regarda Maura. _**J'ai été rejeté pour mes choix. **_L'elfe surpris regarda le soldat, elle n'arrivait pas à lire dans ces yeux. _**Ta mère m'a un peu raconté ton enfance !**_

_**Oh !**_ Fut tout ce que Maura pouvait dire. Elle tenta de libérer sa main de celle de Jane. L'envie de fuir était trop grande. Mais celle-ci ne le voyait pas de cette façon. D'un mouvement rapide elle s'arrêta et attira la blonde vers elle. Elle posa sa main libre sur la joue de celle-ci.

_**Je sais ce que c'est que de ne pas être vue pour la personne que l'on est à l'intérieur et rejeté pour ce que les autres voient à l'extérieur.**_ La voie du soldat était plus grave et plus basse. Jane caressa doucement la joue de Maura avec son pouce. _**Je sais ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'on se sent abandonner et détester ! **_

Maura ferma les yeux afin de tenter de retenir ces larmes, en vain l'une s'échappa et roula doucement le long de sa joue. La main de Jane réchauffait sa joue et l'autre qui tenait fermement la sienne l'empêchait de tomber. _**Je ne peux pas.**_ Chuchota-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

Jane qui voyait un peu plus la taille de la blessure dans le cœur de Maura, ne voulait qu'une chose. Dépasser les barrières que celle-ci avait érigées. Jane voulait soigner ces plais et de l'aimer et la protéger comme elle le méritait. Jane déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue et murmura à quelque centimètre de sa peau. _**Je sais !**_ Se contenta-t-elle de dire. Elle n'abandonnerait pas si facilement.

Maura s'écarta de Jane et elles reprirent la route.

Elles avaient déjà parcouru beaucoup de chemin, mais la nuit commençait à tomber. Elles devaient trouver un abri pour la nuit.

_**Où allons-nous passer la nuit ?**_ demanda Jane en regardant autour d'elle. Elle tourna sur elle-même, Maura n'était plus en vue. Elle commença à paniquer, elle était à côté d'elle il n'y a pas deux minutes et l'instant d'après elle avait disparu.

_**Maura ?!**_

Un bruit venant des buissons sur la droite lui coupa le souffle, elle dégaina son épée et avança doucement. Le bruit était de plus en plus fort. Alors qu'elle se trouvait à seulement deux pas du buisson, deux yeux bleus brillèrent tout à coup.

Jane se redressa, ce regard lui était familier, l'instant d'après une magnifique louve apparut. _**Sayane ! Tu m'as fait peur !**_ Jane s'avança et caressa derrière les oreilles de la bête. _**J'imagine que tu nous suis depuis qu'on a quitté le Sanctuaire.**_

La louve grogna pour réponse.

_**Alors peux-tu me mener à Maura ?**_ Demanda-t-elle.

La louve Hurla tout à coup. Elle resta à côté de Jane, même si celle-ci avait repris son chemin, la louve ne la laissa pas. Soudain un murmure l'arrêta, une brise venait de souffler et elle aurait juré reconnaître la voix de Maura. Seulement en regardant autour d'elle, elle ne la voyait pas.

_« Jaaannneeee ! »_ Souffla la brise dans son oreille.

_**Maura ?!**_ Demanda Jane en regardant autour d'elle. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

_« Jane, je serais bientôt là ! »_ Murmura la brise.

Jane ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Elle continua de marcher pendant un moment. Elle s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Sayane s'arrêta, ces oreilles bougeaient. Elle hurla avant de se glisser entre les jambes de Jane et de partir tout à coup. Le soldat surpris s'accrocha à la louve fermement alors que celle-ci traversait les bois rapidement.

Elle grimpa une colline pour révéler un magnifique lac en contrebas. Il y avait des champignons géants autour. Alors que la nuit tombait, ils prenaient doucement une luminosité phosphorescente bleue. Sur l'eau flottaient d'immenses nénuphars verts avec ici et là des fleurs qui commençaient à briller d'une lumière jaune. Alors que la lune se levait et que le soleil disparaissait doucement, le décor devenait mystérieux et fantastique. Jane avait l'impression de voyager au travers d'une des histoires de son enfance.

Maura qui avait cherché un endroit pour dormir, voulait aussi émerveiller Jane. Elle s'était posé sur le chapeau d'un champignon et regardait l'humaine approcher doucement les yeux grands ouverts. Ces yeux brillaient comme une enfant, malgré sa bouche ouverte, Maura pouvait voir l'esquisse d'un sourire sur ces lèvres. Elle regardait partout avec joie et innocence.

Même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, l'elfe savait très bien qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de cette femme. Son regard intense lorsqu'il se posait sur Maura, réchauffait tout son corps. Sa voix profonde et grave résonnait dans tout le corps de l'elfe.

Jane sentait à nouveau cette sensation lorsque le regard de Maura c'était poser sur elle la première fois. Elle sentait sa présence sans même la voir. Le regard de Maura faisait frissonner tout son corps. Son cœur s'accélérait doucement dans l'attente.

_**Comme trouves-tu cet endroit ?**_ Susurra Maura à l'oreille de Jane. Elle s'était approchée silencieusement derrière elle.

Jane frissonna, la voie de Maura avait pris un ton plus profond, plus sombre. Elle se tourna lentement afin de lui faire face. Elle trouva ces beaux yeux verts luminescents. Ils brillaient plus intensément. Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Jane. _**C'est magnifique !**_ répondit-elle à bout de souffle.

_**J'ai pensé que tu aimerais découvrir les belles choses que ce monde avait à offrir.**_ Murmura-t-elle, le regard plongé dans les yeux sombres de Jane.

Le soldat posa une main sur sa joue, elle était hypnotisée par la profondeur du regard de Maura. _**J'ai déjà la plus belle des choses qu'il peut offrir !**_ Jane se pencha doucement vers le visage de la blonde. Ne cassant jamais la connexion entre leurs yeux. Elle voyait beaucoup d'émotions traverser ces beaux yeux noisette.

Le cœur de Maura bâtait de plus en plus vite, elle retenait son souffle. Son cerveau lui hurlait de fuir, de ne pas baisser sa garde. Mais son cœur lui ne voulait qu'une chose, s'abandonner au soin de cette magnifique brune, de se laisser guérir et aimer. Alors que Jane n'était plus qu'à quelque centimètre de ces lèvres, elle ferma les yeux et pour la première fois, elle baissa sa garde.

Jane posa délicatement ces lèvres sur celle de Maura. Elle effleura doucement sa bouche. La sensation était douce, ne voyant pas Maura reculer, Jane pressa un peu plus sa bouche. Elle caressa tendrement les lèvres de la blonde et goûtait ces lèvres délicates et tendres.

Maura qui au début n'osait pas bouger, était surprise de la douceur de Jane. Comme une plume elle effleurait sa bouche. Son corps se mit à frissonner alors que son cœur se réchauffait. Alors que Jane l'embrassait plus intensément, Maura ne voulait qu'une chose se perdre dans son baiser. Faiblement elle rendit le baiser, elle goûtait les lèvres charnues et douces de Jane.

Ce baiser ne ressemblait à aucun jamais reçut ou donner par le passer, il était doux, intense et surtout tellement bon ! Ce qui effraya Maura tout à coup, elle laissait ces barrières tomber lentement. Elle ne pouvait laisser son cœur à découvert.

Elle s'écarta d'un pas et regarda Jane dans les yeux, elle y voyait la douleur et la peur dans son regard. Maura ne voulait surtout pas faire à Jane ce qu'on lui avait fait, mais sa peur était trop grande. Une larme roula sur sa joue et elle baissa la tête_**. Je suis désolé !**_ Alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle, elle regarda de nouveau Jane. Elle ne voyait pas de colère dans ces beaux yeux. _**Je ne sais pas comment dépasser mes craintes. **_

Jane s'approcha d'elle et posa à nouveau sa main sur sa joue. _**J'aimerais faire disparaître tes cicatrices. **_

Maura machinalement posa une main sur ces côtes droites. Jane qui remarqua son mouvement s'inquiétait. _**Tu as mal ?**_ Demanda-t-elle

Réalisant où elle avait posé sa main, Maura secoua la tête et s'écarta de Jane. Elle frotta doucement ces cotes avant de retirer sa main. Elle se tourna finalement vers Jane. _**Je ne veux pas te faire ce qu'on m'a fait !**_ Jane allait parler, mais Maura l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. _**Je ne sais pas si je peux recoller tous les morceaux, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire confiance à nouveau, même si mon cœur me hurle d'avoir confiance !**_ Elle pleurait et frappait son poing sur sa poitrine. _**Ma tête ! Elle m'arrête à chaque fois et mes peurs prennent le contrôle.**_

Jane se jeta sur elle et l'enlaça fortement. Maura posa sa tête sur le cœur de Jane et l'entoura de ces bras. Ces pleure étaient incontrôlables, son corps était secoué par les sanglots. Si les bras forts de Jane ne la retenaient pas, elle s'écroulerait au sol.

Elle souffrait depuis longtemps, mais elle ne s'était jamais permis de s'abandonner dans sa douleur. Maintenant qu'elle avait accepté sa souffrance, elle ne pouvait plus retenir ces larmes. Elle laissait son cœur s'exprimer pour la première fois depuis lui !

Jane pleurait en silence alors qu'elle tentait de garder Maura en un seul morceau dans ces bras. Elle la serrait fort contre son corps et la berçait doucement. _**Laisse-moi te prouver que la confiance n'est pas perdue ?! Laisse-moi t'aimer comme tu le mérites ?!**_ Jane inspira profondément dans la chevelure blonde. Le parfum de vanille et de caramel envahissait son nez. Elle ferma les yeux. _**Je t'aime Maura ! C'est la première fois que je ressens ça pour quelqu'un ! Je sais que cela n'a aucun sens, que l'on se connaît que depuis quelques jours, mais c'est comme ça.**_

Maura calma suffisamment ces pleures pour parler. Elle inspira profondément, le parfum de lavande envahissait son nez. _**Je t'ai aimée la première fois que je t'ai vue combattre pour ce bébé ! Même si ma tête me disait de te ramener à ton village après t'avoir soigné, mon cœur se refusait de t'abandonner.**_ Elle frotta son front contre la poitrine de Jane en fermant les yeux. _**Mais je suis brisée Jane, une blessure de plus et je n'y survivrais pas !**_ Elle pleurait à nouveau.

Des mots revinrent à la mémoire de Jane. « _Elle a cessé de briller depuis ce jour-là ! Ces yeux avaient perdu leurs éclats, elle s'éteignait doucement ! »_Les mots de Colin résonnaient dans sa tête. _**Laisse-moi guérir ton cœur Maura ! C'est tout ce que je veux.**_

Maura releva la tête et regarda dans les yeux de Jane. Elle voyait les larmes couler sur ces joues, et la sincérité dans ces yeux. Tout ce qui émanait de Jane n'était qu'amour et protection. Elle inspira profondément et ferma les yeux un instant. Elle les rouvrit après c'être calmer. _**Je suis prête à essayer, mais . . . **_

Jane posa un doigt sur sa bouche afin de la faire taire. _**Chute ! Je suis prête à prendre ce que tu me donneras ! Prends ton temps Maura ! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal et pour toi je suis prête à patienter tout le temps qu'il faudra !**_ Elle se pencha en avant et embrassa tendrement le front de Maura.

Maura ferma les yeux à la sensation des lèvres de Jane. Lorsqu'elle la sentit s'éloigner, Maura ouvrit les yeux et regarda le soldat. Elle se pencha en avant et déposa un doux baiser sur ces lèvres. Elle tenta de mettre tous ces sentiments dans se baiser, montrer à Jane à quel point elle aimait cette femme, montrer qu'elle était prête à lui faire confiance !

Et c'était réussi car Jane resserra ces bras autour de Maura. Elle était heureuse que Maura lui confie son cœur, mais elle avait peur aussi, car elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas faire d'erreur. Elle ne risquait pas seulement de perdre l'amour de Maura, elle risquait de la perdre tout simplement.

_**Que dirais-tu d'aller se reposer ? Nous avons une longue journée demain**_. Chuchota Jane à l'oreille de Maura.

_**Tu as raison.**_ Murmura la blonde contre le cou de Jane. _**Nous arriverons dans l'après-midi à Klarya Algénar, viens ! je nous ai trouvé un endroit parfait pour dormir.**_ Maura s'écarta de Jane mais attrapa sa main pour la mener jusqu'au campement.

Jane était surprise de trouver les couvertures déjà installées et le feu prêt à être allumé. Elles étaient sous un champignon assez près du sol, elles seraient protégées du vent ainsi que de la pluie. Jane abandonna son armure au sol, ainsi que son épée près de sa couverture. Elle s'installa et regarda Maura, elle était penchée au-dessus de l'eau et aspergea son visage plusieurs fois. Une fois rafraîchie et nettoyé, elle s'approcha des couvertures, Jane avait allumé le feu.

_**Viens !**_ Jane leva un côté de sa couverture afin que Maura la rejoigne. Celle-ci attrapa sa couverture et se dirigea vers Jane. Elle était trop fatiguée pour lutter et elle avait besoin de ces bras. Après avoir posé la couverture sur Jane, elle prit place à côté d'elle. Elle posa sa tête sur la poitrine du soldat, elle se blottit contre son corps. La chaleur qui émanait du corps de Jane était réconfortante. Elle posa une main au-dessus du cœur de la brune.

Jane passa un bras sous la tête de Maura et la tenait fermement, tandis que sa seconde main attrapa celle de la blonde. Elle regarda cette petite femme blottie contre elle, elle fermait déjà les yeux et sa respiration devenait bien plus profonde et lente. Jane embrassa le dessus de sa tête. Elle s'endormit heureuse pour la première fois depuis des années. Elle s'accrocherait fermement à ce sentiment et surtout à cette femme.

Un bruit réveilla Jane. Elle grogna et se tourna, elle tenait toujours Maura contre elle et cacha son visage dans ces boucles blondes. Maura avait gémi, pleurer et agiter plusieurs fois dans la nuit. Jane à chaque fois l'avait calmé en lui parlant doucement et caressant sa joue ou sa belle chevelure blonde.

Un bruit de sabot les réveilla. Maura leva la tête et un sourire apparut soudain sur ces lèvres. Jane qui voyait sa réaction tourna la tête. Elle voyait quatre gros sabots. Lentement elle leva la tête. Les jambes étaient larges et fortes. Elle vit un corps puissant, de couleur gris et blanc. Elle continua de lever la tête. Le torse d'un homme apparut soudain, il était fort et bien bâti. Elle trouva enfin un visage. Elle tomba dans un regard marron clair, malgré la dureté de son regard, on pouvait y voir aussi la tendresse et la bienveillance. Il avait un menton fort, un bouc blanc, ces cheveux et ces sourcils étaient de la même couleur. Un petit sourire sur ces lèvres adoucissait ces traits.

Maura se leva rapidement et se jeta dans les bras du Centaure. _**Korsak !**_ Hurla-t-elle.

* * *

Pour ceux qui ont remarquer la similitude entre la louve qui s'appelle "Sayane" et mon pseudo, en faite Sayane était ma chienne.

elle est morte l'année dernière et c'était un Hysky, elle était toute blanche, elle avait les yeux et blanc nacrés. sa truffe et le tour de ces yeux était aussi noir que le charbon, c'est elle sur la photo de mon profil.

petit hommage a sa beauté et son caractère !


	6. Chapitre 6 Notre âme

_**c'est un très gros chapitre je sais !**_

**_Le couper n'aurais pas été une bonne idée._**

**_bonne lecture a vous et merci encore pour tout vos commentaires ! !_**

* * *

_**Rizzoli &amp; Isles**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 – Notre âme**_

_**Hey ! Gamine ! Je n'ai pas voulu croire lorsqu'on m'a dit avoir aperçu un elfe sur nos terres. Puis je me suis souvenus que tu serais la seule personne assez intrépide pour oser s'aventurer hors des forteresses avec les orcs dans les parages.**_ Il avait un ton désapprobateur et un regard renfrogné.

Maura lui adressa son sourire le plus charmeur, elle était récompenser par un adoucissement du visage de Korsak. _**Allez vieil homme ! Tu dois savoir pourquoi je suis là !**_

Il soupira fortement dans la défaite. Maura relâcha sa prise autour du cou du Centaure et retomba au sol. _**Tu es impossible ! Les années ne t'ont pas changé.**_ Il posa une main sur son épaule et lui adressa un tendre sourire. _**Je suis heureux que tu sois venue me voir gamine !**_

Elle fronça les sourcils et se recula de quelques pas. _**Tu vas arrêter de m'appeler « Gamine » ! Je suis bien plus sage que toi vieil homme ! **_Gronda-t-elle.

Le centaure tapa un sabot au sol alors qu'il riait aux éclats. _**Toujours la même ! Je suis surement plus sage que toi.**_ Il se redressa dans toute sa gloire. _**Rappel-moi qui a osé affronter un troll ? **_

_**Ok ! Ok ! Je te l'accorde, mais dis-moi qui l'avait énervé en premier ?**_ Elle leva un sourcil dans un grand sourire. Korsak allait réfuter sa parole et elle leva la main pour le faire taire. _**En marchant sur sa main avec ces gros sabots ?**_

Ils rirent tous les deux aux souvenirs. Jane observait la scène à l'écart et fut agréablement surprise de voir avec quelle facilité Maura échangeait avec Korsak. Elle rayonnait à chaque minute et sa nervosité semblait avoir disparu de son corps.

Elle regarda le Centaure, il semblait protecteur avec la blonde et bienveillant également. Même si elle ne le connaissait pas, elle l'aimait déjà.

_**Korsak, laisse-moi te présenter Jane Rizzoli.**_ Elle tendit une main vers Jane et lui souriait. Celle-ci l'attrapa et s'approcha d'eux. _**Jane je te présente mon vieil ami Korsak.**_

Le Centaure examina la femme un instant. Elle n'était pas un elfe, et c'était la première fois que Maura amenait quelqu'un avec elle. Il baissa une main vers la brune. _**Ravi de vous rencontrer.**_

Jane lui serra la main. _**Enchanter !**_ Elle lui adressa un sourire. Elle vit le doute dans le regard de l'homme, il réservait son jugement.

Maura attrapa la main de Jane et l'attira derrière elle._** Viens, ramassons nos affaires. Nous avons de la route à faire. **_Elle avait un grand sourire et il réchauffait le cœur de Jane. L'empressement de Maura l'amusait et elle la taquina un peu en la ralentissant dans le rangement.

Maura n'était pas dupe, elle se jeta sur Jane lorsque pour la troisième fois elle lui arracha la couverture des mains alors que celle-ci tentait de la replier. Elle plaqua le soldat au sol, pour la plus grande surprise de Jane.

_**Vas-tu cesser tes enfantillages Jane Rizzoli ?**_ Demanda-t-elle en faignant d'être énervé.

Jane prit son air le plus innocent. _**Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je te donne simplement un coup de main.**_

Maura lui jeta la couverture au visage dans un grand rire alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Korsak regardait l'échange entre les deux femmes en silence. Il n'avait jamais vu Maura aussi à l'aise avec une autre personne. Alors qu'elle brillait lorsqu'elle était heureuse, il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi rayonnante que lorsqu'elle est près de cette femme. Son sourire était éclatant et son rire alors qu'elle se chamaillait avec Jane était une douce mélodie dans ces oreilles. Il l'avait connu avant lui, elle était heureuse, mais jamais autant que maintenant. Et après lui, elle avait perdu sa joie de vivre, son éclat, elle n'était plus qu'une faible étincelle. Et Korsak avait souvent eu peur qu'elle finisse par s'éteindre. Pourtant en-là voyant maintenant, un feu ardent brillait dans ces yeux. Il réchauffa son vieux cœur. Après avoir rencontré Maura, il aimait cette jeune femme comme sa fille. Et la voir dépérir ainsi avait brisé son cœur.

Les filles avaient enfin fini de rassembler leurs affaires. Elles prirent la route au côté de Korsak. Les rires avaient disparu et Maura inspira profondément. _**Tu sais pourquoi je suis là ?**_ Demanda-t-elle.

_**Oui, je le sais. Tu viens à cause des attaques des orcs un peu partout dans le monde.**_ La voix de Korsak était devenue plus dure et plus sombre.

Maura savait qu'il désapprouverait sa décision, mais qu'il la soutiendrait quoi qu'il en soit. _**Ils ont fait beaucoup de ravage Korsak. Quelqu'un doit faire quelque chose.**_

_**Pourquoi toi ?**_ Demanda-t-il faiblement.

_**Le monde agonise ! Tu ne l'entends pas ?**_ Demanda-t-elle. Dans les murmures de la brise du vent, Maura pouvait entendre les cris des gens. Elle pouvait entendre la terre pleurer toutes ces vies arrachées trop tôt. Une larme lui échappa. Jane la remarqua et attrapa rapidement la main de Maura.

La blonde lui donna un sourire de remerciement. Et se tourna de nouveau vers le Centaure. Il lui donna un simple signe de tête.

_**J'ai besoin de ton aide vieil homme ! Seules nous sommes impuissantes**_. Repris Maura en posant une main sur le bras fort de Korsak.

_**Allons à Klarya Algénar, nous parlons de tout**_. Il tendit une main à Maura et lorsque celle-ci l'attrapa il la tira sur son dos. Maura tendit une main à Jane et fit de même pour la brune. Une fois en place, le Centaure partit au galop.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à Klarya Algénar. C'était un très, très grand village, il y avait des maisons partout, elles étaient assez rustiques. Des maisons en bois avec des toits en chaume. Elles devaient être assez grandes pour contenir une famille de Centaure. D'un côté se trouvait la mer et de l'autre se trouvait les plaines. Et au milieu le village. Il était très animé, les gens se promenaient dans les rues.

Jane admirait le lieu, tout semblait normal et vivant. La guerre ne semblait pas être arrivée jusque-là.

Maura brisa le rythme de ces pensées en prenant la parole.

_**Korsak ?!**_ Elle avait une étrange sensation, elle n'aimait pas cela.

Korsak soupira en regardant son village. Il avait espéré avoir du temps, il avait espéré qu'elle ne se rendrait pas compte. Mais c'était Maura ! Il a tout de suite su qu'elle était différente lors de leurs premières rencontres. Elle était spéciale, il le savait. Mais cela voulait dire dans son monde que de terrible chose allait lui arriver, et en apprenant à connaitre cette jeune femme, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était la protéger du danger, de la souffrance, de la peur, de tout ce qui pourrait lui faire du mal.

_**Nous avons découvert que les orcs ne sont pas les seuls à agir.**_ _**Depuis quelques jours j'ai eu des rapports parlant d'une infection noire !**_

_**Non !**_ hurla Maura en posant la main sur sa bouche. Jane fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas de quoi ils parlaient, mais la réaction de Maura l'inquiétait fortement.

_**C'est quoi l'infection noire ?**_ Demanda-t-elle.

Maura attrapa les mains de Jane et si accrocha fermement comme-ci sa vie en dépendait. Sentant la réaction de l'elfe, Jane resserra sa prise autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

_**« Morna Effìrië ! » ce qui signifie la sombre mort ! Il y a bien longtemps, alors que je n'étais qu'une enfant. Le**_ _**conseil des anciens s'était réuni dans l'urgence. Ma mère ma prise avec elle car mon père était partis au combat. Je n'étais pas censé écouter, mais je l'ai fait.**_ Maura posa sa tête contre celle de Jane. _**Ils parlaient des destructeurs. C'étaient des elfes Jane ! Ils se sont aventurés dans des territoires interdits et on raconte qu'ils seraient morts là-bas. Seulement ils sont revenus ! On dit qu'ils ont gardé leur apparence seulement leur peau est devenus grise et leur yeux sont devenu noirs et vides. Et surtout, s'ils te blessent avec leurs épées tu attrapais la sombre mort. Une terrible infection qui noircit ton sang et dévore ton corps lentement et est terriblement douloureux.**_

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Maura et tomba sur celle de Jane. _**Mon père est mort de cette maladie. Il est mort en enfermant ces créatures dans un endroit où ils ne pourraient jamais en sortir.**_

Korsak soupira, il avait entendu parler de cette histoire, mais il ignorait que le père de Maura faisait partie des soldats morts en sauvant le monde. _**Quelqu'un les a libérés ! **_Soupira-t-il.

_**C'est impossible, le lieu a été garder secret par les anciens pour que cela ne se produise pas ! **_Cria Maura.

_**Maura, je crois que cette guerre est bien plus compliquée que ce que l'ont voix. Les orcs ne sont que des marionnettes, reste à savoir qui tire les ficelles.**_ Gronda Korsak.

Ils entrèrent dans le village. Les enfants galopaient à côté de Korsak, tous curieux de voir les nouveaux arrivants. Jane souriait à l'innocence de ces enfants. Ils riaient et galopaient.

Korsak s'arrêta au milieu de la place centrale, beaucoup avaient suivis le mouvement et une foule c'était rassembler autour de nos trois arrivants. Jane et Maura descendirent du dos de Korsak. Jane se sentait minuscule au milieu de tous ces Centaures. Maura quant à elle ne semblait pas impressionner. Un cri brisa les discussions et tous cherchaient du regard celui qui venait de crier. « _**Effrontée !**_ »

Jane regarda autour d'elle et s'arrêta net au sourire de Maura. Elle regardait sur sa droite et attendait. Jane suivis son regard. La foule s'écarta et une femme apparut. Elle était belle, elle était brune aux yeux bleus, son visage avait des traits fins. Sa peau était rose. Elle portait un vêtement de cuir noir qui bombait sa poitrine. Ces quatre pattes étaient longues et fines, mais sa musculature était bien dessinée et montrait une grande puissance. Sa robe était blanche comme la neige et tachée ici et là de marron.

Malgré sa petite taille Maura avança fièrement vers la femme. _**Le respect pour ces aînées tu connais ?**_

La femme éclata de rire, elle s'avança plus près de Maura. _**Ces aînées ? J'ai 32 ans et toi tu viens à peine d'avoir 22 ans !**_

Maura écarta ces bras et doucement s'élava dans les airs à la hauteur de la brune. Tous retenaient leurs souffles_**. Certes je viens d'avoir 22 ans, mais si on se refaire au nombre d'années passer sur cette terre, je suis bien plus vieille que toi gamine !**_ La voix de Maura était arrogante à la grande surprise de Jane, elle avait un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres et une expression de défi sur le visage.

_**Chercherais-tu à me défier elfe ?**_ demanda la brune reflétant les mêmes expressions.

_**Je ne voudrais pas t'humilier !**_ Répondit Maura.

_**Très bien !**_ Repris la brune. Elle leva les yeux vers Korsak et lui fit un signe de tête. Celui-ci soupira, mais se plaça entre les filles. Maura redescendit au sol et se préparait. Jane qui ne savait ce qui allait se passer avait le cœur qui battait plus vite.

_**REZ DE CHAUSSEE!**_ Hurl Korsak.

La brune s'élança au galop et pris rapidement de la vitesse. Maura regarda Jane et lui donna un petit sourire. Le Centaure prenait rapidement de l'avance. Les ailes de Maura apparurent soudainement et elle s'élança à la poursuite de la brune. En à peine quelques battements d'ailes elle rattrapa la brune. Coude à coude, elles accéléraient.

Jane se rapprocha de Korsak, pas certaine de ce qui se passait. Celui-ci vit les questions se bousculer dans l'esprit de Jane. _**Ne t'inquiète pas ! Elles ne vont pas s'entre-tuer.**_ Il riait. _**Elles ont toujours été comme cela ! Elles se cherchent, elles se défient, mais elles sont amies !**_

Jane ne savait pas si elle devait être rassurée ou si elle devait être jalouse. Ces deux sentiments se battaient fort en elle. Les cris autour d'elle ramenèrent son esprit au présent.

Elles étaient en vue, elles se rapprochaient rapidement. Maura était derrière le Centaure. Avec un sourire triomphant la brune accélérait. Mais à la dernière minute, Maura prit une accélération et dépassa la brune juste avant la ligne d'arrivée.

Alors que ces pieds touchaient enfin le sol, ces ailes disparurent immédiatement. Elle souriait. La brune s'approcha de Maura. _**Toujours aussi rapide ! Heureuse de te revoir Maura ! **_

Maura lui donna son plus beau sourire. _**Je suis ravie de te revoir Léna !**_ Elle tendit une main à la femme qui la prit. Jane s'approcha d'eux doucement, mais Maura la remarqua tout de suite. _**Léna laisse-moi te présenter Jane Rizzoli ! Jane je te présente Léna, la fille du chef de ce village.**_

Léna regarda Jane surprise, elle se tourna vers Maura les sourcils froncés_**. Une Humaine ?**_ Demanda-t-elle.

_**En effet !**_ Répondit-elle. _**Elle est le plus grand soldat parmi les Hommes !**_ Reprit Maura avec fierté.

Jane qui au début se sentait offenser par la réaction de Léna, rougit à celle de Maura. Personne ne montrait tant de fierté en la présentant, et venant de la part de l'elfe, elle se sentait encore plus timide, mais également plus honorer et fière.

Léna qui remarqua le petit échange silencieux entre les deux femmes ne put retenir son sourire. _**Ravie de vous rencontrer Jane ! **_

Jane lui donna un signe de tête. _**Ravie aussi Léna.**_

_**Vous êtes là pour trouver de l'aide, n'est-ce pas ?**_ Demanda Léna plus sérieuse.

_**En effet ! Nous essayons de former un groupe afin de se diriger vers les territoires des orcs, comprendre ce qui se passe et si possible y mettre un terme.**_

_**Très bien venez avec moi !**_ Léna les mena jusqu'à une grande salle, un gigantesque repas était étalé tout le long de la table. Elle prit place au côté de son père et indiqua aux filles de s'assoir à côté d'elle. Elles mangèrent avec plaisir.

Le chef qui n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée de sa fille discutait avec l'homme à sa droite. Alors qu'il se remettait à manger, il remarqua Léna, s'apprêtant à lui parler, il réalisa que deux femmes se trouvaient aux côtés de sa fille. _**Maura ?!**_ Demanda-t-il surpris.

L'elfe tourna la tête vers le chef. Il était vieux, ces cheveux étaient blancs. Mais il était toujours très fort, son corps montrait toute sa puissance, mais ces yeux montraient également toute sa sagesse. _**Monsieur !**_ Répondit Maura en baissant la tête en signe de respect.

Il connaissait la sagesse de l'enfant blond, il savait que pour son âge, elle était bien plus sage que le plus vieux d'entre eux. Il respectait l'elfe pour cela. Dans les conditions actuelles, il savait pourquoi elle était là, ou du moins il le devinait.

Le repas se termina tranquillement, Léna qui appréciait de plus en plus Jane, partageait avec elle toutes ces histoires qu'elle avait vécues avec Maura. L'atmosphère était légère et les rires envahissaient la salle. La lourdeur de la situation était toujours présente, mais chacun profitait de la légèreté offerte à cet instant.

_**Je suis désoler les filles mais je dois vous laisser ! Mon père aimerait que vous vous joigniez à nous pour le diner, nous discuterons plus tranquillement !**_ Demanda Léna avec un doux sourire.

_**Avec plaisir Léna !**_ Répondirent-elles en même temps. Le Centaure les embrassa avant de partir.

Maura regarda la salle, tout le monde avait pratiquement quitté la place. Elle se tourna vers Jane_**. Voudrais-tu te joindre à moi pour une promenade sur la plage ?**_ Sa voie tremblait légèrement dans la peur et l'envie.

Jane lui prit la main et lui donna un tendre sourire afin de la rassurer. Maura lui avait dit qu'elle essayerait de donner une chance à leur amour. Mais de voir qu'elle souhaitait vraiment essayer malgré sa peur évidente toucha encore plus Jane. _**Avec plaisir Maura ! **_Le sourire qu'elle reçut en retour chavira son cœur, la beauté de Maura la saisissait à chaque fois.

Elles se levèrent et marchèrent tranquillement vers la plage. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et réchauffait le sable sous leurs pieds. Jane attrapa la main de Maura et lorsqu'elle reçut un petit sourire, elle enlaça leurs doigts ensemble. Elles marchaient en silence.

_**Maura ?**_ Jane s'arrêta.

_**Oui ?**_ Demanda la blonde en regardant Jane.

_**Comment as-tu fait pour me parler lorsque tu es parti chercher un endroit hier soir ?**_ Le froncement de sourcils de Maura l'a confondue.

_**Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !**_ Répondit celle-ci.

_**Et bien lorsque Sayane m'a rejoint, j'ai entendu ta voix dans la brise du vent**_. Reprit Jane pas sûre d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir imaginé. Elle avait bien entendu sa voix. Sa confusion devenait de plus en plus grande. Lorsque soudain un éclat de compréhension apparut dans les yeux de Maura. Elle l'a regarda avec l'espoir d'une explication.

Mais le froncement soudain de sourcils de Maura serra son cœur. _**Ce n'est pas possible !**_ Parla-t-elle, plus à elle-même que Jane. Elle regardait le sol espérant rassembler ces pensées.

Jane qui la voyait se perdre doucement dans ces pensées posa une main sur sa joue et releva sa tête. Lorsque Maura plongea son regard dans celui de Jane, le tourbillon dans son esprit cessa. _**Dis-moi à quoi tu penses ? **_demanda la brune.

_**Je me souviens avoir pensé à toi, J'ai eu un drôle de sentiment tout à coup, et je voulais te rassurer**_. Elle cherchait toujours une explication à tout cela.

_**Tu as réussi !**_ Reprit Jane. _**Je t'ai entendu et soudain je me sentais mieux. Mais comment j'ai pu t'entendre alors que tant de distances nous séparaient ?**_ Demanda Jane. Elle ne semblait pas effrayer, mais plutôt pensive. _**Maura ?!**_ murmura-t-elle.

_**Quoi ?**_ Demanda celle-ci un peu inquiète.

_**N'as-tu jamais, lorsque tu étais effrayé ou que tu te sentais seule, entendus comme une petite voie, mais tu ne reconnaissais pas cette voie ?**_ Demanda Jane.

La question était étrange et pendant un moment Maura regarda Jane, se demandant si elle ne se moquait pas d'elle. Mais la sincérité dans ces yeux la rassura immédiatement. Elle prit une seconde afin de réfléchir. Un chuchotement dans son esprit lui revint en mémoire. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra plus. La voie devenait de plus en plus forte, et soudain elle ouvrit les yeux à la hâte et s'écarta de Jane.

_**Pourquoi j'ai entendu ta voix toute ma vie ?**_ Demanda-t-elle dans la peur.

Jane s'approcha d'elle doucement, elle posa une main sur son bras. Le corps de Maura se crispa soudain, mais elle ne s'écarta pas. _**Je ne sais pas Maura, mais tu as été la petite lueur d'espoir dans ma vie lorsque je me sentais perdue ou seule.**_

_**Mais Jane comment avons-nous pu communiquer ainsi sans même se connaitre ? **_Elle était à bout de souffle.

Le soldat posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa doucement avec son pouce. _**Je ne sais pas Maura, peut-être qu'on était destiné à se trouver !**_

Maura pleura tout à coup, le cœur de Jane se serra, elle avait peur que celle-ci prenne la fuite. Elle était sur au fond-elle qu'elles s'aimaient déjà sans même se connaitre.

_**Tu m'as sauvée !**_ La voie de Maura était plus rauque et à bout de souffle alors qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge. Maura la regarda intensément. _**Tu m'as sauvé la vie Jane.**_

Jane ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait, les paroles de Maura étaient confuses. _**De quoi parles-tu Maura ? Je ne comprends pas. **_

Maura se pencha en avant et embrassa tendrement Jane. _**Tu m'as sauvé la vie. J'étais en train de mourir, je ne voulais plus me battre, j'avais trop mal. C'était trop dur ! Et je t'ai entendu. Tu m'as dit de ne pas abandonner, tu m'as dit de me battre. J'allais être trouvée, je ne serais plus jamais seule, je serais aimée. Et je t'ai écouté, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi j'ai cru en tes mots.**_

_**Et je t'ai trouvée Maura ! Et tu ne seras plus jamais seule !**_ Elles s'embrassèrent passionnément.

Maura s'écarta. _**Nos âmes se parlent Jane, parce qu'elles ne sont qu'une !**_ Elle embrassa Jane à nouveau. Elle dévorait sa bouche, elle voulait plus de contact.

Jane s'écarta doucement de Maura. _**Tu m'as sauvée aussi Maura. Chaque fois que je me sentais seule et que je perdais espoir, que je me sentais abandonner, tu m'as promis que mes pas n'étaient pas vains, qu'ils me mèneraient à toi !**_ Jane tira Maura contre elle et l'embrassa de nouveau. L'elfe s'écarta à nouveau du soldat.

_**C'est une vieille légende, on dit que parfois deux personnes naissent avec une demi-âme, elles partagent la même.**_ Maura posa une main sur la joue du soldat. _**Les anciens l'appellent « Falensyl ». Nous ne sommes qu'une !**_ Elle embrassa de nouveau Jane tendrement et passionnément.

Soudain une douleur lancinante traversa sa poitrine. Maura hurla et tombait en arrière vers le sol. Jane gela au cri, mais rapidement retrouva ces esprits et rattrapa la blonde avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Maura avait les mains posées au-dessus de son cœur. Ces yeux étaient fermés et elle pleurait. Une main soutenant sa tête et l'autre dans son dos soutenant tout son corps. Jane la tira contre elle, légèrement penché en arrière de façon à ce qu'elle puisse la voir.

_**Maura ?!**_ Sa voix se brisa par la peur. _« Non pas maintenant, pas lorsque je viens enfin de la trouver. Ne me l'a prenez pas ! Je vous en prie. »_ Elle pleurait en silence. _**Maura, ouvre les yeux. **_Supplia-t-elle.

À peine un murmure, Jane aurait pu le manquer tellement il était faible. _**Ça fait mal !**_

Maura ouvrit les yeux. Jane avait tellement peur. Elle attrapa la blonde et la souleva du sol.

_**L'eau.**_ Balbutia Maura.

_**Quoi ?**_ Demanda Jane. _**Je vais t'emmener au village accroches-toi !**_ Plaida Jane et tirant Maura contre elle.

_**Dans la mer !**_ Souffla la blonde un peu plus forte.

_**Mais . . . .**_ Elle fut coupée par le regard de Maura. À contre cœur Jane obtempéra et entra doucement dans l'eau. Lorsque l'eau touchait enfin l'elfe, Jane l'allongea doucement dans l'eau, la soutenant pour qu'elle ne coule pas. Maura ferma les yeux, elle semblait se détendre.

Lorsqu'une tête sortait de l'eau, puis une autre et une autre. En moins d'une minute, il y avait plein de personnes autour d'elles. Jane se figea, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Le corps de Maura s'illumina, elle brillait de plus en plus. Jane vit la lumière s'étendre doucement dans l'eau et aller vers les gens.

La peau de Maura devenait brulante sous les mains de Jane. Elle paniquait de plus en plus, elle ne voulait pas la perdre. _**Maura !**_ Supplia-t-elle.

La lumière se dissipa lentement et Jane regardait le corps inerte de Maura. Elle ne voulait pas bouger, elle ne pouvait pas. _« Si Maura était morte ? Et si j'étais seule et perdu de nouveau ? »_ Alors qu'elle se perdait dans sa détresse, deux yeux vert brillant apparurent. Jane arrêta de respirer. Le voyait-elle vraiment ou l'imaginait-elle ? Le bruit des pas dans l'eau à toute vitesse la ramena doucement à la réalité.

_**Jane, Maura**_ _**? **_cria soudain Korsak à côté d'elle. Celui-ci se pencha afin de prendre l'elfe dans ces bras. Mais Jane le devança et souleva Maura hors de l'eau et la tira contre son corps. Lorsqu'elle sentit Maura enrouler ces bras autour de son cou, elle relâcha soudain son souffle. Elle regarda Korsak, les larmes coulant toujours sur ces joues.

_**Les sirènes ! Ils ont été attaqués, ils sont venus chercher de l'aide !**_ Soupira Korsak.

Jane perplexe le regarda puis regarda de nouveau les sirènes. _**Vous les connaissez ?**_ Demanda-t-elle.

Korsak s'approcha de Jane et posa une main sur son épaule, il attendait qu'elle le regarde. Une fois qu'il eut toute son attention il se lenca. _**Ils sont là pour elle !**_ Il posa une main sur l'arrière de la tête de Maura. _**Ils sont attirés par elle !**_

Jane resserra son emprise sur Maura. _**Comment puis-je la protégée ? **_

_**Comme tu le fais gamine, comme tu le fais !**_ Il lui fit un signe de tête et alla près des sirènes. Maura gémissait doucement. Jane se retourna et se dirigea vers le village. On la mena jusqu'à une habitation. La porte fermée derrière elle, Jane mena la blonde jusqu'au lit et la déposa doucement.

Elle dormait paisiblement, Jane posa une main sur le cœur de Maura. Ça poitrine montant et descendait de façon régulière et lente. Son cœur battait fort. Elle ferma les yeux à la sensation. Son corps se détendait doucement à chaque respiration de Maura.

_**Prends-moi dans tes bras.**_ La voix de Maura était faible, à peine un souffle. Jane rouvrit les yeux et la regarda. Elle souriait faiblement et son visage exprimait la tendresse. Jane se pencha et l'embrassa doucement. Elle s'écarta et passa doucement au-dessus d'elle puis l'attira contre elle. Maura se blottit et ferma les yeux immédiatement dans le contact. _**Je vais bien ! Je te le promets. Je suis juste fatiguée.**_ Elle bailla alors que ces yeux fermaient déjà.

Le soldat resserra sa prise et embrassa le dessus de sa tête. _**Dort mon amour ! Je veille sur toi. **_Elle sentit le corps de l'elfe se détendre doucement contre le sien. Elle regarda Maura dormir elle ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux, elle était inquiète. Depuis leur première rencontre, Jane avait peur de perdre Maura, mais plus elles se rapprochaient et plus cette peur grandissait. Elle ne c'était jamais senti aussi bien dans les bas de quelqu'un ! Elle n'avait jamais aimé autant avant. Elle ne désirait qu'une chose garder l'elfe en sécurité dans ces bras.

Finalement elle plongea doucement dans le sommeil. Les cauchemars avaient cessé depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Maura. Elle pouvait enfin dormir sans peur.

Une caresse sur ces lèvres la tira doucement hors du sommeil. Lentement elle ouvrit les yeux pour plonger dans le regard intense des beaux yeux vert de Maura. Elle fut accueillie par un doux sourire et un tendre baiser. Elle ferma les yeux dans le contact.

Maura s'écarta légèrement du visage de Jane. _**Tu as prononcé mon nom pendant que tu dormais.**_ Elle avait un plus grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Jane qui avait encore les yeux fermés écoutait les mots de la blonde. Elle était encore un peu endormie, mais les images de son rêve revenaient à sa mémoire. Elle rougit, elle regarda rapidement Maura, espérant qu'elle n'avait rien dit d'autre_**. Je. . Heu . . . je rêvais de toi !**_ Souffla Jane.

Maura sourirait encore plus. _**C'est vrai et c'était quoi comme rêve ?**_ Demanda-t-elle impatiente.

La rougeur sur les joues de Jane s'accentua, elle détourna le regard et racla sa gorge. _**Oh ! Juste que je t'embrassais.**_ Elle espérait avoir réussi à échapper à plus de question.

Maura qui remarqua enfin sa réaction, réalisa que le rêve était peut-être plus intense, mais elle ne voulait pas rendre Jane plus mal à l'aise encore, alors elle arrêta ces questions. Il faut se lever maintenant ! Elle déposa un léger baiser sur la joue du soldat et sortit du lit.

Jane expira fortement, heureuse d'avoir échappé à une gêne immense. Elle se leva et suivis Maura hors de la maison. La blonde marchait en direction de la plage. Le soldat le suivi, même si elle aurait voulu l'emmener loin. Les sirènes étaient toujours là ! Moins nombreuses, mais elles semblaient attendre.

Maura entra dans l'eau et un homme s'approcha d'elle. Jane restait très proche de l'elfe par sécurité. À travers l'eau elle pouvait voir sa queue. Elle était couverte d'écailles doré et orange, rouge. Elle semblait forte, et elle se terminait par deux grandes nageoires translucides de la même couleur que les écailles. Son torse découvert montrait une musculature incroyable. Il avait les cheveux blonds et une mâchoire carrée. Il était vraiment très beau.

_**Vous êtes la « reine des morts » ?**_ Demanda-t-il à Maura.

Elle grimaça à ce surnom qu'elle détestait. Voyant sa réaction, il se hâta d'ajouter. _**Pardonnez-moi je ne voulais pas vous offenser, ce nom voyage dans le monde et je n'étais pas sûr que vous connaissiez l'autre.**_

Maura fronça les sourcils. _**Que voulez-vous dire par l'autre ?**_

_**Parmi nos ennemis vous êtes redouté sous le nom « de reine des morts », parmi vos allier vous êtes connu sous le nom de « Enda Itila » le cœur étincelant. Vous êtes notre lueur d'espoir !**_ Il inclina la tête en signe de respect.

Maura bougea inconfortable sur place, elle détestait être adulé ou vénéré. Elle faisait ce qui lui semblait juste. Cependant elle fut également surprise d'apprendre que son nom voyageait autour du monde et apportait l'espoir. _**Je suis honoré.**_ _**Comment vous appelez-vous ?**_ demanda-t-elle espérant changer de sujet.

_**Oh ! Je suis impoli, permettez-moi de me présenter, je m'appelle Oren ! Je fais partie de la garde du palais.**_

_**Enchanter, je m'appelle Maura, Maura Isles !**_ Elle inclina la tête légèrement.

Jane serra les dents en voyant le sourire sur les lèvres d'Oren, il était plus que charmer par Maura et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle se rapprocha de Maura un peu plus.

Il ne prêta pas à attention à la brune, subjugué par la beauté de la blonde. _**Vous devez m'accompagner au palais, le roi souhaite vous parler et il sollicite votre aide pour sa femme.**_

Maura le regarda, puis Jane. _**Pouvez-vous me donner un moment s'il vous plaît ? **_Demanda-t-elle.

_**Bien sûr !**_ Il retourna auprès des siens, tandis que Jane et Maura retournaient sur le sable.

Jane qui remarqua l'expression de Maura compris rapidement ce qu'elle allait lui dire et son cœur se serra. _**Tu veux partir avec lui.**_ Jane s'approcha de Maura. Elle soupira lourdement dans la défaite de la vérité. _**Et je ne peux pas t'accompagner cette fois.**_

Maura enlaça Jane et plongea son visage dans la soyeuse chevelure sombre. _**Je ne veux pas partir**_. Soupira-t-elle_**. Mais tu dois y aller.**_ Reprit Jane. _**Oui, ils pourraient être de très bons alliés et je ne peux pas rester là en sachant que quelqu'un a besoin de moi.**_

Jane s'écarta de Maura et l'embrassa doucement_**. Je comprends ! Et je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai juste . . .**_ Elle soupira. _**J'ai juste peur de te perdre.**_

Une larme glissa le long de la joue de la blonde. _**Et moi ? Comment vais-je faire sans toi, l'idée même de ne plus t'avoir dans ma vie me terrifie.**_

_**Je vais t'attendre ici, je serais en sécurité !**_ Jane embrassa sa joue, elle faisait disparaître les larmes.

_**Je sais mais, le seul endroit où je serais vraiment sur de ta sécurité est dans mes bras. **_Elle embrassa passionnément Jane. La peur de la perdre, d'être loin d'elle était tellement forte, qui surpassa ces craintes de baisser sa garde. Doucement elle ouvrit la bouche et pour la première fois elle s'abandonna complètement. Elle caressa doucement les lèvres de Jane avec sa langue.

Celle-ci surprise au début par tant de confiance de la part de Maura prit une seconde pour s'assurer de ce qui se passait vraiment. Lorsqu'elle sentit la langue sur ces lèvres devenir plus pressante, elle ouvrit doucement la bouche et l'accueillit tendrement avec la sienne.

Elles goûtaient l'autre pour la première fois, leurs langues se caressaient, dansaient ensemble. Le baiser échauffait leur corps lentement. Jane laissa sa main descendre lentement le long du dos de Maura pour s'arrêter sur sa chute de rein, tandis que celle de Maura glissait doucement le long de sa hanche pour s'arrêter en dessous du nombril de Jane sur son bas-ventre.

La chaleur s'accumulait lentement dans leurs mains, trop prise dans leur baiser, elles ne voyaient pas ce qui se passait. Mais autour d'elles tous c'étaient figer et regarder la bouche grande ouverte.

Le corps de Maura irradiait, sa lumière était intense et puissante. Pourtant un éclat bleu brillait sous la main de Jane et celle de Maura. La lumière devenait de plus en plus forte alors que leur baiser s'approfondissait.

La chaleur devenus trop forte sous et sur leurs peaux, les obligèrent à se séparer brutalement. Elles se regardèrent choquer par ce qui venait de se passer. Mais elles sentaient leurs peaux battre au rythme de leurs cœurs.

Jane souleva sa chemise et une marque noire était sur sa peau où Maura avait posé sa main. Un dessin en forme de signe de l'infini, accompagné d'une petite rose et des feuilles ici et là couvrait sa peau. La marque était superbe. Maura s'approcha d'elle et doucement l'effleura du doigt. Elle n'était pas douloureuse, mais le bref contact fit vibrer sa peau dans son dos. Elle se retourna et souleva sa tunique.

Jane vit une marque identique à la sienne sur la peau de Maura. _**Tu as la même chose ! **_Parla-t-elle enfin.

_**Qu'est-ce que sa veux dire ?**_ Demanda Maura.

_**Je ne sais pas, tu as mal ?**_ Demanda Jane, la blonde secoua la tête en signe de négation_**. Moi non plus. Ma main était là !**_

_**Et la mienne était ici !**_ Elles montraient les endroits où se trouvaient les marques. Maura s'approcha doucement de Jane, elle posa une main sur son épaule et puis l'autre. Après quelques secondes, ne voyant rien se passer, elle se pencha et l'embrassa de nouveau. Jane suivait les gestes de Maura et lui rendit son baiser.

Submerger de nouveau par la passion, elle poussa sa langue dans la bouche entre-ouverte de Maura. Leurs langues reprirent leurs danses.

_« Je t'aime_ » un murmure rauque dans son esprit. Maura voulait reculer mais Jane la tenait fermement. « _Reste »_ Elle s'écarta cette fois. Elle regarda Jane, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra.

_« Je t'aime_ » ces deux mots résonnaient fort dans l'esprit de Jane. Elle reconnut la voix de Maura. Mais pourtant ces lèvres n'avaient pas bougé.

_**Maura?! **_

Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux. Un sourire se rependait sur ces lèvres. _**Tu m'as entendu ?**_

_**Comment ?**_ Elle fronça les sourcils, puis posa une main sur son ventre. Elle regarda de nouveau Maura.

_**Nous somme connectés maintenant ! Ou que je sois tu m'entendras toujours et ou que tu sois je t'entendrais.**_ Maura passa ces bras autour du cou de Jane et l'embrassa tendrement.

_**Reviens-moi vite. Je préfère t'avoir près de moi**_. Soupira le soldat en posant un baiser sur le front de l'elfe.

_**Je te le promets, attends-moi !**_ Soupira Maura.

_**Toujours !**_ Elles s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Maura s'écarta de Jane et se dirigea vers la mer. Elle regarda une dernière fois Jane. « _Je t'aime !_ ». Elle disparut rapidement sous l'eau.

Jane resta un moment à regarder l'horizon. « _Je t'aime mon amour !_ » pensa-t-elle. « _Moi aussi_ » Elle reçut pour réponse.


	7. Chapitre 7 Prophétie

**_Merci pour vos messages ! _**

**_Toujours heureuse de vous lire !_**

**_Merci de votre soutient _**

* * *

**_Roizzoli &amp; Isles_**

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 – Prophétie**_

Après la réponse de Maura, Jane quitta l'eau et se dirigea vers le village. Elle chercha Korsak. Il marchait au milieu de la place. Le soldat ne le connaissait pas très bien, mais elle était sur d'une chose, cet homme avant un amour profond pour Maura. Elle savait qu'il ne refuserait pas de l'aider si c'était pour le bien de la blonde.

_**Korsak ?!**_ L'interpella-t-elle. _**Puis-je vous parler ?**_ demanda-t-elle.

Surpris il se retourna et vit l'humaine marchant vers lui. Il ne savait pas quoi pensé de cette femme. Peut-être que son côté protecteur troublait son jugement, mais l'idée que quelqu'un blesse à nouveau Maura le rendait amer. _**Que puis-je pour vous ?**_ Demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

_**C'est à propos de Maura ! Pouvons-nous parler en privés ?**_ demanda-t-elle.

Il acquiesça et avança vers l'extérieur du village. Ils marchèrent en silence tandis que Korsak la mena dans les vestiges d'un ancien temple. Le toit avait disparu, d'énormes pierres avaient à moitié disparu dans le sol. Korsak la mena dans ce qui devait être la pièce principale. Elle était surement gigantesque. Il restait la moitié d'un mur et un autre complet.

Ils prirent place sur des vieux bancs en pierre blanche.

_**Je sais que vous vous inquiétez que je fasse du mal à Maura. Je sais que vous voulez simplement la protéger, et je respect cela ! Je suis heureuse de voir qu'elle n'est pas aussi seule que je le pensais.**_ Jane se leva et se plaça droite devant le Centaure. _**Mais il y a une chose que vous devez comprendre. Je l'aime, j'ai une chance de la rendre heureuse et je compte bien la saisir, avec ou sans votre accord.**_

Korsak regarda la femme brune, il fronça les sourcils afin de montrer son désaccord face à son comportement. Pourtant au fond de lui, il luttait pour ne pas laisser apparaître son sourire. La conviction de cette femme, et la passion dans ces mots réchauffaient son vieux cœur. Son amour pour l'elfe ne faisait aucun doute et son désir de la protéger non plus. Il avait été surpris de sa réaction lorsqu'elle soutenait Maura dans l'eau. Et surtout sa facilité à la faire cesser avant qu'elle ne se blesse en utilisant ses pouvoirs.

Et surtout lorsqu'il avait voulu prendre Maura de ces bras, le mouvement du soldat l'avait étonné. _**Je l'entends gamine ! Mais il y a une chose que tu dois savoir, c'est qu'elle n'est pas comme tout le monde !**_ Le rire de Jane le stoppa, il la regarda avec un sourcil levé.

_**Sérieusement ? Vous croyez que je ne le sais pas ? Vous croyez que je suis aveugle**_ _**?**_ Jane marchait en rond maintenant en faisant de grand geste. _**Elle est la créature la plus incroyable que je n'ai jamais rencontrée**_ _**! **_Son sourire qui brillait s'estompa et fut vite remplacé par un sentiment de douleur qui n'échappa pas au Centaure. _**Et à cause de cela elle est aussi la personne la plus seule que je n'ai jamais vue. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais qu'elle a été plus que rejeter pour sa différence, mais je sais aussi que des personnes sans scrupules ont profité de sa bonté et de son innocence. Et lui ont fait beaucoup de mal, elle s'est replier sur elle-même et j'ai dû me battre pour obtenir sa confiance que je ne suis pas prête de briser.**_

Une rage immense l'envahissait rapidement, elle frappa son poing de toutes ses forces dans le mur près d'elle. Au moment de l'impact, lorsque la plus violente des douleurs submergea son corps elle sursauta.

« _Jane ! Ne fais pas cela ! Je t'en prie ne te blesse pas !_ » La voie de Maura submergea son esprit et son cœur. Une larme lui échappa, elle sentait la peine de Maura et cette larme sur sa joue ne lui appartenait pas. « _Je suis désoler Maura, j'ai laissé ma colère me dépasser_ » Jane releva la tête avec honte et regarda Korsak.

Elle fut surprise de voir la compréhension dans son regard et non la désapprobation. « _Alors comment est-ce ? _» le centaure ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Jane s'approcha de lui et souleva sa chemise.

Lorsqu'il vit la marque il fronça les sourcils. _**Je vais tout vous expliquer ! Donnez-moi une minute.**_ Il fit un signe en accord et immédiatement Jane s'éloigna.

_« Nous sommes encore sur notre chemin, le palais est dans les profondeurs de l'océan ! »_

_« Comment fais-tu pour respirer ?_ » Demanda Jane subitement.

«_ Oh _! » Jane eut soudainement envie de rire et se sentait un peu gênée. Elle réalisa que ces sentiments ne lui appartenaient pas. Elle ressentait les émotions de Maura. « _Maura ?! _»

_« Excuse-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées_ » Jane ne pouvait retenir son sourire. « _Et dans un rire aussi ?!_ »

« _Oh ! Comment tu le sais ?_ » Jane éclata de rire. « _Ok maintenant je le sais !_ » Reprit Maura. Elles se mirent à rire ensemble.

« _Surtout ne fait rien d'imprudent Jane _! » la douleur et le désespoir dans la voix de Maura nouaient son estomac.

« _Je te le promets Maura ! Je t'aime ! _»

_« Je t'aime Jane !_ »

La discussion se termina et Jane retourna près de Korsak. _**Désoler !**_

_**C'est quoi cette marque ?**_ demanda-t-il.

_**Je l'ignore, la même est apparu sur le corps de Maura alors qu'ont . . .**_ elle se mit à rougir et détourna les yeux.

Korsak qui au début ne comprenait pas, réalisa soudain ce qu'elle allait dire. Il éclata de rire et frappa le bras de Jane. _**Ne soit pas si timide gamine ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas embrassé de femme dans ma vie.**_

Elle leva les mains en signe de réédition. _**Ok ! Ok ! vieil homme. Et depuis on peut se parler par l'esprit.**_

Il passa une main dans ces cheveux, il semblait perdu dans une profonde réflexion.

_**Korsak ?!**_ Demanda Jane.

_**Viens avec moi ! Tu dois voir quelque chose. **_

Jane grimpa sur son dos et le Centaure quitta les ruines rapidement. Il traversa de grandes plaines, également certaines zones boisées. Il galopait toujours plus, toujours plus loin. Jane savait qu'il ne la mettrait pas en danger, pourtant elle n'était pas très rassurée. Elle avait promis à Maura de rester au village et de l'attendre.

Korsak ralentit tout à coup. Jane se penche sur le côté afin de mieux voir ce qui se trouvait devant elle. Là au bord d'une falaise se trouvait un palais en ruine et abandonné. Le temps avait pas mal de dégâts et certains murs étaient tombés. Des racines grippaient un peu partout. Le lieu était lugubre et s'il n'y avait pas le soleil éclatant au-dessus d'eux, ainsi qu'un beau ciel bleu, le soldat aurait pris la fuite.

_**Où sommes-nous Korsak ?**_ Demanda-t-elle.

_**Voici « Varlynngar » ou du moins ce qui en reste. Dans les anciens temps, tous les peuples cohabitaient pacifiquement. Cette cité était le symbole de leurs unités ! Tous se réunissaient ici et prenaient les décisions ensemble dans ce lieu.**_ Korsak parlait tristement. _**Cette cité était magnifique, elle respirait la vie et l'harmonie. **_

_**Et qu'est-il arrivé ? **_Demanda Jane à l'écoute alors qu'elle descendait du Centaure afin de marcher à ses côtés.

_**La discorde, la cupidité, . . . Certaines races se trouvaient bien mieux que d'autres et ne souhaitaient pas être à la même table. Et puis ils ont fini par se faire la guerre. Les humains, les Elfes, les Centaures et les Esprits de la forêt se sont retiré, ne voulant pas participer à cette stupide guerre.**_

_**Laissant les autres se débrouiller, cette cité a été abandonner et oublier, ainsi que le passer. Même si nous n'avons pas participé à cette guerre, nous avons tous pris nos distances par rapport aux autres, chacun sa terre, chacun sa vie.**_

Alors que Korsak poussait la grande porte afin d'entrer, Jane posa une main sur son avant-bras. _**Comment as-tu connu Maura ?**_

Il regarda Jane avec un beau, magnifique sourire. Il arrêta son geste afin de répondre. _**Je me promenais avec Léna un bel après-midi. Nous marchions le long de la rivière. Je lui enseignais les rudiments de la nature. C'est loi, ainsi que ces bienfaits. **_

_**Alors que nous traversions la rivière, les rochers sous ces pattes se sont dérobés et elle est tombée à l'eau. Nous savons nager, mais lorsque le courant est trop fort, il est impossible pour nous de maintenir nos têtes hors de l'eau.**_

_**Léna à coulée immédiatement, emportée par le courant. Je l'ai suivis et chercher un moyen de la tirer de là, mais je ne voyais aucune solution pour la sauver. Je me souviens avoir hurlé son nom encore et encore. **_Il serra ces poings et luttait pour contrôler sa colère.

_**J'ai vu quelque chose tomber du ciel dans l'eau. Peu après la tête de Léna est sortie hors de l'eau. Elle avait les yeux fermés, et j'ai vu la tête d'une petite blonde derrière luttant afin de la ramener sur le bord de la rive. Une fois qu'elles étaient assez près de moi, je les ai ramenés sur la terre ferme. **_

_**Elle c'est tout de suite jeter sur Léna et à poser ses mains sur sa poitrine. Son corps s'est mis à briller et j'ai entendu Léna tousser et recracher l'eau qui se trouvait dans ces poumons. Je l'ai aidé à se remettre sur ces pattes tandis que Maura c'est écrouler au sol à bout de souffle et exténuer.**_

_**J'ai voulu m'approcher d'elle, mais un loup énorme c'est interposer. J'ai reculé d'un pas et lever mes mains. La bête c'est calmer et à commencer à lécher le visage de Maura. Son éclat de rire alors qu'elle revenait à elle. Elle s'est relevé et nous a regardé, elle avait peur. Je me suis présenté et l'ai remercié. **_

Il riait fortement a la surprise de Jane.

_**Elle m'a regardée étonnée et ma dit «**__ pourquoi vous ne fuyez pas ? Vous n'avez pas peur__?__** »**_

_**Je lui aie dit que je ne devais pas avoir peur de quelqu'un qui venait de risquer sa vie pour l'un des miens. Et depuis ce jour-là, elle est devenue une amie.**_

Jane posa à nouveau sa main sur le bras de Korsak. _**Je comprends, elle m'a sauvée la vie, pourtant elle avait peur de s'approcher de moi au début. **_

Il frappa l'épaule de Jane. _**Fini avec les pleurnicheries, rentrons.**_

Elle frotta son épaule et lança son poing dans le bras du Centaure.

_**Haï !**_ Cria Korsak. Il attrapa Jane par les épaules et la souleva du sol à sa hauteur. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger et grimaça de colère. _**Tu es forte pour une brindille Humaine.**_ Elle grogna et il éclata de rire. Il la laissa tomber au sol et entra dans la cité.

Malgré son air bougon elle le suivit en silence. Il entra dans une très grande salle. Les murs étaient délavés, mais on pouvait voir les vestiges d'anciennes peintures. Jane s'approcha afin de mieux voir.

_**Ici été dessiné les vieilles légendes et certaines prophéties.**_ Korsak s'approcha du mur et posa une main sur le dessin. _**La plupart ont été perdu dans le temps.**_ Il s'éloigna et se dirigea vers un mur. _**Jane !**_

Elle se retourna et s'approcha de lui, elle fut saisie par la peinture, une femme aux cheveux noirs portant un vêtement d'argent se tenait près d'une autre qui brillait. Elle posa la main à sa bouche. Elle ne pouvait plus parler, elle regarda fixement le dessin.

_**C'est la plus vieille prophétie que je connaisse et également la plus oublier. Mon père m'en a parlé une fois, il ne connaissait que quelque morceau de celle-ci.**_

Jane tremblait, elle se racla la gorge. _**Raconte-moi.**_

Il regardait fixement le dessin. « _**Vala Melyanna**_ ». Il inspira profondément. _**Cela signifie « le pouvoir de l'amour » ou « la grâce de l'amour ».**_ Il tourna la tête vers Jane. Il pensa « _cela ne peut pas être plus vrai ! Comment deux femmes si différentes peuvent-elles tant s'aimer ?_ » _**On raconte que la mère des Elfes « Amil Cén » ou mère la terre comme ils l'appellent aurait offert à l'une d'elles l'enfant étoile.**_

Jane souffla doucement « _**Maura !**_ »

_**Je l'ai pensé aussi !**_ Convenu Korsak. _**Elle serait destinée à de grandes choses.**_ Korsak fronça les sourcils.

Jane qui trouva son silence un peu trop long se tourna vers lui et vit son expression de réflexion. _**Que se passe-t-il?**_

_**Je ne connais que quelques morceaux de cette histoire et je ne veux pas faire d'erreur.**_ Il frotta sa tête.

_**Dit moi ce que tu sais et nous verrons.**_ Répondit le soldat calmement.

_**La femme d'argent serait la gardienne où la protectrice de l'enfant étoile. Entre ses mains reposerait le choix de celle-ci pour sauver ou détruire le monde.**_

_**Quoi ?!**_ Hurla Jane. Elle s'éloigna vivement et fit quelques pas. _**Maura ne détruirait jamais le monde ! Elle donne presque sa vie à chaque fois qu'elle sauve quelqu'un ! **_Elle était perdue et en colère, l'idée même que Maura puisse faire du mal était révoltante.

_**Je sais moi aussi je ne comprends pas cette partie ! Tout ce que je sais c'est que cela à avoir avec un secret. **_Il s'approcha de Jane et posa une main sur son épaule. _**Il y a trop de ressemblance avec cette prophétie pour ne pas la prendre en compte.**_

Jane s'écarta vivement. _**Pourquoi ?**_ Elle hurlait de colère maintenant. _**Parce que ces femmes ont une vague ressemblance avec Maura et moi ?**_

Le Centaure attrapa son poignet et la tira près du dessin, il écarta des plantes qui avaient grimpé le long du mur.

Jane posa la main sur sa bouche « _**Non !**_ » Elle recula. La marque ! Leurs marques étaient sur ce mur. Elle ne pouvait retenir ces larmes. Elle avait peur, non pas que Maura puisse faire quelques d'irréparable, mais qu'elle ne puisse la protéger. Si elles sont bien les personnes sur ce dessin, l'avenir semble peu prometteur.

Il faut rechercher une personne qui vivait à cette époque et qui pourrait répondre à tes questions ! Je sais qu'il reste certaines vieilles âmes, trouve en une et tu sauras ! Il s'approcha de Jane, mais s'arrêta brusquement.

Le ciel s'assombrissait rapidement, un vent froid les frappa au visage.

_**Vite il faut partir ! **_s'écria Korsak alors qu'il se rapprocha de Jane rapidement. Elle tira son épée de son fourreau. Elle sentait le danger se rapprocher. Elle grimpa rapidement sur le dos de Korsak et ils prirent la fuite.

Alors qu'ils quittaient la cité, un coup dans les jambes de Korsak et il s'écrasa au sol. Jane fut jetée plus loin. Elle se releva rapidement. Devant eux se trouvait quelqu'un de vêtu d'une cape noir qui cachait son visage sous une capuche. Il tira une épée. Korsak se releva et se prépara pour l'affrontement. Il sortit deux lames accroché à ces flancs.

L'ennemi se jeta sur eux et le combat commença, il était rapide et para chaque coup porté par Jane ou Korsak. Une sensation dans le corps de Jane et celle-ci se retourna rapidement. Un autre adversaire approchait par-derrière. Elle bloqua son épée juste avant qu'il ne la frappe.

Korsak bouscula celui en face de lui et sa cape tomba au sol. _**Des elfes noirs !**_ Hurla-t-il.

Ils luttaient comme ils le pouvaient, mais leurs assaillants devenaient de plus en plus nombreux. Jane reçut un coup de poing dans l'estomac, tandis qu'un autre la frappa au visage. Elle tomba au sol. Elle bloqua une épée, puis une autre, mais le troisième coup la toucha au ventre. Elle hurla de douleur alors que la lame s'enfonçait dans sa chaire.

« _Jane !_ » Maura hurlait de douleur, de terreur et de désespoir alors qu'elle sentait l'épée entrer dans sa chaire.

Korsak redoubla d'efforts et un hurlement attira son attention. Sayane venait d'apparaître, elle se jeta sur les deux hommes au-dessus de Jane, prête à donner le coup de grâce. Elle les repoussa avec rage et force. Korsak et frappa un qui tomba au sol.

Ils prirent la fuite rapidement.

Korsak accourra près de Jane, elle avait les yeux fermés et tout son corps tremblait. Il souleva la cote de mailles et vit la plaît. Elle devenait noir lentement. _« Morna effirië » la sombre mort ! Elle était condamnée ! _pensa-t-il.

Il la souleva et se dirigea vers le village accompagné de Sayane.

Jane à peine consciente entendit « _J'arrive mon amour ! Accroches-toi je t'en prie ! Ne m'abandonne pas !_ »

Ce fut le noir, elle n'était plus là !


	8. Chapitre 8 La mort plane

_**Merci de suivre mon histoire ! cela me donne encore plus envie de vous faire partager la suite !**_

_**les idées se bousculent dans ma tête donc les nouveaux chapitres arrivent vite !**_

_**bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Rizzoli &amp; Isles**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 – la mort plane **_

Il portait le corps de Jane dans ces bras alors qu'il accourait à l'entrée du village. Elle était Inconsciente entre ses mains, il faisait de son mieux afin d'arriver rapidement et de ne pas la blesser. Même s'il savait qu'elle était condamnée, qu'aucun traitement n'existe contre cette maladie, pour l'amour de Maura, il ne pouvait pas ne rien faire.

Il entra rapidement dans son village et la mena jusqu'à la petite maison qu'on leurs avait offerte plus tôt.

Seulement Sayane se plaça devant lui, l'arrêtant net. Il connaissait la bête de vue, il savait qu'elle était une tueuse imparable et surtout la protectrice de Maura. _« Alors pourquoi s'interposait-elle ? Pourquoi agir ainsi ?_ » Il n'avait pas le temps de se poser ces questions, il tenta de contourner la louve, mais son grognement l'arrêta immédiatement. Elle montra les dents et avait une posture agressive.

Il gela, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Maura faisait demi-tour à toute allure, la vie de Jane était en jeu et elle la sentait partir à chaque minute. Le temps était son pire ennemi et elle le savait, elle devait gagner du temps afin de pouvoir atteindre Jane avant que celle-ci ne meurt.

_**Amil cén ! Aide-moi mère !**_ Supplia l'elfe. _**Utilise le lien ! Sauve son corps que je puisse sauver son âme ? Je t'en prie mère sauve là !**_ Elle Suppliait encore et encore.

Un murmure dans sa tête, _« je suis la Maura ! N'ai aucune crainte ma fille, je vais faire mon possible._ » Cette voix, Maura ne l'avait jamais entendu pourtant elle lui semblait si familière. Qui était cette femme ? Mais Maura n'avait pas le temps de se poser ces questions, la vie de sa bien-aimée était en jeu et elle devait se dépêcher.

Un grondement sous ces pieds et Korsak paniqua. _**Que se passait-il ?**_ Il voulut bouger mais la louve l'empêchait de faire un pas. Il déposa doucement Jane au sol. Son corps tremblait à cause de la fièvre, sa peau était recouverte d'une pellicule de sueur maintenant. Sa respiration était rapide, et pourtant son souffle était fragile. Il souleva sa chemise et vit que la tache noire s'étalait de plus en plus sur la peau de l'humaine. La maladie dévorait lentement son corps et il était impuissant.

_**Accroches-toi Jane ! Tu dois te battre ! Je sais qu'elle arrive, je sais que c'est elle qui fait tout cela, alors saisie ce qu'elle te donne et en échange donne lui le temps de te rejoindre ! Bats-toi mon enfant ! **_Il embrassa le front de Jane et s'écarta un peu.

Le sol tremblait de plus en plus autour du soldat. Soudain, des racines émergeaient du sol et commencèrent à encercler la brune. Sous elle une souche se forma et la souleva sur une sorte d'autel. Son armure était enlever par les plantes une pièce à la fois. Des sortes de racine blanches, transparentes et minuscules s'accrochaient à sa peau.

Jane qui s'agitait à cause de la fièvre et la douleur semblait se calmer doucement. Sa respiration devenait plus forte et plus régulière. Avec un soupire le Centaure s'approcha de la femme lorsque tout cessa de bouger.

Jane était maintenant allongée sur un socle en bois, son corps était maintenu en place par des lianes vertes, des feuilles avaient poussé ici et là, ainsi que des fleurs bleues. Korsak toucha une des lianes avec son doigt et fut surpris de constater qu'elle était incroyablement douce. L'étreinte sur le corps de Jane était ferme et en même temps souple, elle avait assez de place pour quelques mouvements.

Il posa une main sur la joue de la brune. _**Tu as un sursis ! **_Il tourna la tête vers l'océan. _**Dépêches-toi Maura ! **_

Sayane était maintenant couché au pied du tronc ou se trouvait Jane. Gardant un œil sur elle, la louve attendait patiemment la venue de Maura.

Maura qui c'était sauvée rapidement du palais après avoir ressenti la souffrance de Jane, elle n'avait pas remarqué que des sirènes l'avaient rejointe. Une main sur son épaule et elle tourna la tête. Oren se trouvait là, il avait un doux sourire. _**Laisse nous te ramener rapidement auprès de ton cœur Enda Itila ?**_

Maura accepta et elle fut attrapée par trois sirènes, ils prirent rapidement de la vitesse.

« _Tient bon mon amour j'arrive ! Je ne suis plus très loin !_ » Une larme lui échappa, mais personne ne pouvait la voir au fond de la mer.

« _Maauurrraaa !_ » Son esprit était aussi faible que son corps. Maura se crispa à la douleur qu'elle ressentait tout à coup. La souffrance de Jane était puissante, malgré les bons soins de cette voix.

« _Je t'en supplie ne part pas ! Reste ! Reste avec moi !_ » La voix de Maura était faible et désemparée.

« _Je . . . je lutte Maura. Je . . . très fort ! Je . . . ._ »

_« Chute ! Chute ! Garde tes forces. Tu vivras ! Nous vivrons ! Je t'aime Jane ! _» Elle ferma les yeux un instant, elle avait besoin de retrouver le contrôle. Elle ne savait pas comment la sauvée, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Mais une chose était certaine, elle ne permettrait pas que Jane meure. Elle ferait tout pour la sauvée quoiqu'il lui en coûte !

« _J'ai mal, j'ai tellement mal. Je peux l'entendre pleurer, je peux sentir sa peine. Elle me demande de lutter, elle me demande de vivre. Mais je sais ce qu'elle compte faire ! Elle veut me soigner, elle va tout tenter pour me guérir et même risquer sa vie. Que vaudra ma vie si elle n'est plus là ? Comment avancer en sachant que j'aurais perdu ma raison de vivre ? Je ne sais pas si je dois . . ._

_Ne fais pas cela mon enfant ! La voix est douce et chaude_. Elle était à peine un murmure.

_Qui êtes-vous ?_

_Tu dois vivre pour elle ! Tu ne dois pas abandonner, tu ne dois pas l'abandonner ! _

_Elle mourra si je la laisse faire !_ La voix de Jane était sombre et triste.

_Si tu meurs elle périra ! Tu es sa raison de vivre maintenant mon enfant ! Si elle te paire, elle se laissera mourir de chagrin !_

_Et si je reste elle mourra aussi !_ Plaidait Jane.

_Elle est plus forte que tu ne l'imagine Jane ! Elle n'a pas pleinement conscience de ce qu'elle ait, elle ne connaît pas l'étendue de sa puissance ! Laisse-lui une chance je t'en prie !_

_Si je la perds à cause de vous ! _

_Ais confiance en elle, ais confiance en toi et surtout crois en votre amour ! Ton amour est sa survie !_ »

Maura voyait enfin la surface, elle était proche de son amour et le battement de cœur, faible mais persistant dans sa tête lui disait que Jane était toujours là.

Elle sortit de l'eau rapidement et accourut auprès de sa belle. La vision de Jane l'arrêta. Son corps était pratiquement couvert de noir et la peau encore saine était blanche. Une main sur sa bouche, elle s'approcha de Jane. Elle posa une main sur sa joue, la peau était brûlante. La poitrine du soldat montait difficilement.

Des mouvements de paupières, Jane luttait pour ouvrir les yeux. Maura caressa doucement sa joue avec son pouce afin de l'encourager.

Elle posa une main sur sa bouche afin de retenir son cri d'effroi. Les beaux et tendres yeux de Jane étaient maintenant complètement noirs et vides. Elle se pencha sur sa belle brune et posa doucement ces lèvres sur les siennes. Une caresse, un soupire et elle se redressa.

Jane tenta de lever sa main, mais ses forces lui manquaient. Maura attrapa sa main et la serra doucement.

_**Je sais ce que tu penses ! Tu as peur que je donne ma vie pour toi.**_ Maura la regarda droit dans les yeux et pouvait voir qu'elle avait raison. _**C'est vrai ! **_affirma Maura. _**Je suis prête à donner ma vie pour toi, mais je sais que si je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, alors tu ne pourras pas non plus !**_

Elle se pencha à son oreille. _**Je ne veux pas t'abandonner, je veux juste te sauver ! Laisse-moi faire je t'en prie ? Donne-moi une chance de te garder près de moi ?**_ Des larmes coulaient le long de ces joues.

« _Je te fais confiance mon amour ! Je crois en toi ! _» Jane venait de lui parler avec son esprit et ces yeux n'avaient jamais quitté ceux de Maura.

Elle se pencha pour un dernier baiser.

Alors qu'elle se relevait et se préparait à sauver sa bien-aimée. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête et vit korsak et Léna. Elle se tourna vers eux, l'inquiétude et la peur se lisaient dans leurs yeux. Elle les embrassa un à un.

_**Je sais ce que je fais ! **_Sa voie et son visage montraient la détermination et la confiance. Ils firent un signe de tête et s'éloignèrent.

Maura se retourna et posa une main sur le front de Jane et l'autre sur son cœur. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Alors que son corps brillait de plus en plus, ces ailles apparurent, elle les étira dans toutes leurs gloires et leurs beautés. Les plantes autour du corps de Jane Grimpaient lentement le long de ces bras, ils enveloppaient lentement tout son corps.

Sa lumière ne cessait de s'intensifier. Et tous durent détourner le regard. Le sol se mit à trembler violemment sous leurs pieds, les maisons, tout bougeait sous les vibrations.

Un cri déchira le vacarme fait par la terre et les cris des villageois. Ils avaient tous cessé de hurler, la terre avait cessé de trembler. Et la lumière émanant de Maura se dissipa lentement. Korsak regarda dans la crainte. Maura avait la tête penchée en arrière, les yeux fermer. Son corps semblait être retenu seulement par les plantes. Il était impossible de voir si l'une ou l'autre était encore en vie.

Alors qu'il s'approchait, les plantes autour de Jane tombaient en poussières. Maura redressa difficilement sa tête. Et Korsak soupira à moitié soulagé.

Elle luttait pour se tenir debout, son corps était à bout de forces. Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement et avec peur. Les lianes qui la retenaient tombèrent en poussières, la libèrent ainsi. Elle se pencha doucement vers Jane. Elle caressa sa joue.

Son cœur se brisa ! Ces larmes tombèrent en cascade. Froide ! La joue de Jane était froide. Elle se pencha près de sa bouche, mais pas un souffle, rien ! Elle avait échoué, elle avait perdu la femme de sa vie !

À ce moment elle ne c'était jamais senti plus seul. Le monde ne lui avait jamais paru aussi hostile et affreux. Elle embrassa le front de Jane et se redressa, fermant les yeux, elle tomba à la renverse.

Korsak eut à peine le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Elle ne brillait plus, tout son corps semblait perdre son éclat, sa peau de porcelaine devenait pale et grise, ces cheveux d'or devenaient jaunes et sombres. Ces lèvres roses devenaient ternes. Maura se mourrait et cette fois rien ne pourrait la retenir sur cette terre.

Il la souleva dans ces bras, elle avait perdu conscience. En silence et la tête haute il la mena jusqu'à la maison. Il la posa délicatement sur le lit et déposa une couverture sur son corps qui se refroidissait déjà. La vie de sa fille de cœur glissait entre ces doigts et il était incapable de la retenir.

Une larme échappa de l'œil du vieux Centaure. Il avait échoué, il n'avait pas perdu une fille, mais deux. Il caressa la joue de Maura et quitta la maison.

À l'extérieur le silence régnait, on pouvait sentir la peine et la douleur se promener dans l'air. Même si beaucoup ne la connaissaient pas personnellement, tous la respectaient. Et tous espéraient qu'elle serait la lumière dans ces temps ténébreux.

Même le soleil semblait être triste, les nuages planaient au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le temps c'était quelque peu refroidi. Korsak retourna auprès du corps de Jane. Léna était près d'elle caressant tristement sa belle crinière brune. Elle pleurait en silence, elle avait le cœur déchiré.

À côté d'elle, il posa une main sur son épaule. Elle ne leva pas la tête. Cela ne peut pas être vrai ! Sa voix était rauque par les larmes et la boule au fond de sa gorge. Elles ne peuvent pas disparaître !

Il soupira et baissa la tête dans la défaite. Il y a des choses hors de notre compréhension Léna, cela arrive et nous n'y pouvons rien.

Elle releva la tête, la colère dans ces yeux, elle regarda son vieux professeur. Je ne peux pas l'accepter, je refuse de croire que l'amour peut être détruit.

Korsak l'attira dans une étreinte. Leur amour vivra toujours Léna, dans nos mémoires, dans nos cœurs.

Elle s'écarta et se résigna. Je vais prendre soin d'elle ! Je ne veux pas la laisser seule.

Il caressa sa joue et lui donna un triste sourire. Va ! Ton amitié l'aidera peut-être ! Il voulait croire en ces mots, mais il savait pertinemment que Maura ne se battrait pas. La mort de Jane était sa blessure de trop, la plaît était de nouveau ouverte et cette fois personne ne pourrait stopper l'hémorragie.

Léna embrassa Korsak sur la joue et se dirigea vers la maison où se trouvait Maura.

Il se tourna vers Jane et caressa ces cheveux. Doucement il s'abaissa afin de passer sous son corps afin de la prendre dans ces bras. Son corps ne pouvait rester là à la vue de tous. Il souhaitait lui offrir les honneurs et pour cela il devait la mener dans la salle prévue à cet effet.

Chez les Centaures, lorsque l'un d'eux décède, il est mené dans la salle des adieux. Chacun à leurs tours allaient lui dire adieux et prier pour son âme. Une fois les adieux terminés, le corps est préparé, laver, habiller, orner de bijoux. Il est finalement installé dans une tombe entourée d'offrandes et souvenirs. Un chant est fait alors que tous lui disent un dernier adieu. La tombe est rebouchée et une fête est organisée en son honneur.

Même si elle ne faisait pas partit des Centaures, Korsak souhaitait lui offrir un enterrement digne de sa bonté, de son courage, de sa loyauté et surtout de son amour pour Maura.

Léna entra dans la maison avec appréhension, elle avait une fois poussé Korsak à lui raconter pourquoi il avait tant peur de la perdre. Elle avait pleuré ce jour-là !

« _**Korsak, je peux te poser une question ?**__ Demanda Léna un peu timidement. Ils étaient assis autour d'un feu par une nuit de pleine lune._

_**Bien sûr !**__ Répondit-il calmement._

_**Pourquoi es-tu si protecteur avec Maura ? Je sais qu'elle fait partie dès notre maintenant et je suis fière de l'appeler mon amie, ma sœur ! Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu la protège tant des autres !**_

_Il soupira. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le droit de parler de cela sans le consentement de Maura. Mais les yeux de Léna ne montraient que de la curiosité et du souci. __**Tu étais en voyage vers un autre village avec ton père à cette époque. Je chassais dans les bois lorsque j'ai vu la louve blanche.**_

_**Celle qui protège Maura ?**__ demanda Léna rapidement. Elle écoutait chaque mot attentivement._

_**Oui ! Elle m'a mené à travers les bois. J'ignorais où elle voulait me conduire, mais elle voulait que je la suive. Elle m'avait conduit jusqu'à un lac. L'endroit était silencieux et effrayant. Et je l'ai vu allonger au bord de l'eau.**_

_**J'ai couru près d'elle et doucement l'ai tourné vers moi. Elle était inconsciente et j'ai vu du sang sur ces vêtements.**_

_Léna posa une main sur sa bouche et sursauta. __**Oh mon Dieu ! Que s'est-il passé ?**_

_Il chercha ces mots. __**Elle avait été blessé par une personne en qui elle avait confiance, il a brisé son cœur et l'a blessé physiquement. J'ai veillé sur elle pendant des jours, elle ne voulait plus vivre, sa lumière vacillait et faiblissait doucement.**_

_Il passa une main dans ces cheveux__**. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui la décider à survivre, mais elle a finalement ouvert les yeux après 5 jours. Elle m'a souri tendrement. Elle ne m'a jamais raconté toute l'histoire, mais j'ai bien compris que son cœur était fragile et que c'était là sa plus grande faiblesse.**_ »

Léna était maintenant près du lit, elle frotta le dos de sa main sur la joue de Maura. _**Mon Dieu c'est tellement vrai ! Je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui. **_Léna pris place près du lit et regarda Maura, elle caressa sa joue ou parfois ces cheveux en silence. Elle se pencha près de son oreille. _**Même si je ne peux pas te sauver Maura, je ne te laisserais pas seule ! Tu m'entends ? Je suis là pour toi et avec toi !**_ Elle embrassa doucement sa joue et reprit ces mouvements.

Alors que Korsak glissaient ces bras sous le corps de Jane, Sayane bondissait rapidement et fit reculer le Centaure. Elle se plaça au-dessus de l'humaine, son corps entre ces pattes avant et ces pattes arrière. Elle grogna.

_**Mais ces quoi ton problème ?**_ hurla Korsak furieux. Il fit un pas en avant, mais la louve se montra encore plus agressive. _**Elle est morte ! On ne peut pas la laisser là !**_

Mais Sayane ne bougea pas, elle s'allongea sur le sol et sur le corps de Jane. Elle refusait que qui conque la touche. Et si l'un d'eux tentait un geste, elle le faisait reculer de peur.

_**Pourquoi ?**_ Demanda Korsak confus. Il savait que la bête était mystique, elle n'était pas une louve ordinaire. Elle était intelligente, et semblait suivre les ordres des esprits. « _Mais pourquoi protéger un corps mort ? Pourquoi empêcher les derniers sacrements a un valeureux soldat ? _» Il ne comprenait pas. Mais si les dieux avaient une raison pour empêcher cela alors qui était-il pour s'interposer. Korsak ordonna que l'on ne s'approche pas de la louve.

Il se tourna vers Sayane. _**Le temps nous le dira !**_


	9. Chapitre 9 Un cœur qui bat

_**Ravie que mon histoire te touche tant (Caskett71) je suis heureuse d'arriver à faire passer les émotions.**_

_**bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Rizzoli &amp; Isles**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 – un cœur qui bat **_

_« Il fait si noir ! Pourquoi ne puis-je rien voir ? Où suis-je ? Mon corps semble tellement engourdi, je n'ai pas l'impression de pouvoir le bouger. Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai la sensation de flotter. Mes souvenirs me semblent si lointains, ma vie me semble si lointaine !_ Je suis là sans vraiment y être.»

Voilà des heures maintenant que Léna était au chevet de Maura. Caressant tendrement sa joue, elle sentait sa peau se refroidir de plus en plus, elle voyait les larmes couler lentement le long des joues de la blonde toujours inconsciente. Ces lèvres devenaient de plus en plus bleues. Sa chaleur se dissipait aussi vite que s'éteignait la flamme dans ces yeux.

« _Je suis si inutile !_ » se fustigeait-elle. _« Elle m'a sauvé la vie, et moi je la regarde mourir. Merde ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas rester là et ne rien faire !_ _Je ne peux pas et ne veux pas être aussi impuissante ! J'ai tellement envie de hurler, de maudire l'injustice de ce monde !_ » Sa colère grandissait et elle se détestait de s'énerver ainsi. Elle baissa la tête dans la défaite. _**Maura ! Je t'en prie ne part pas ! Reste !**_ Une boule se formait dans sa gorge alors qu'elle pleurait. Son cœur se déchirait lentement, tandis que ses entrailles se nouaient en même temps.

« _Comment la vie peut-elle être si injuste ? Maura avait tout donné d'elle pour les autres et on lui prenait tout en échange !_ _Comment peut-on faire souffrir quelqu'un autant ? Une telle innocence émane d'elle, comment peut-on même vouloir la blesser ?»_ Elle soupira. « _Je ne comprends pas tout cela, et peut-être que je comprendrais jamais, mais il est une chose importante à savoir ! Je l'aime comme une sœur, comme une amie, comme une partie de moi ! Et rien ne pourra jamais changer cela !_ » Léna embrassa de nouveau sa tempe, elle posa son front contre le côté du visage de Maura. _**Ne part pas ma sœur ne m'abandonne pas ! **_Supplia-t-elle une dernière fois. Elle tomba dans un profond sommeil, elle était vidée physiquement et surtout émotionnellement.

« _Comment suis-je arriver ici ? Que s'est-il passé ? Mal ! J'avais mal ! Je me souviens de ce coup d'épée dans mon ventre. » Sa voix était triste et sonnait dans la défaite. « Et ce froid qui dévorait mon corps lentement, la noirceur qui m'envahissait de plus en plus. Ma bouche prenait un gout de métal, tandis que mon corps se tordait dans la douleur. Cette sensation douloureusement lente que mon corps était dévorée morceau par morceau. La chaleur au fond de moi disparaissait pour finalement être remplacé par la glace. Tous ces sentiments heureux effacés de mon être pour seulement être remplacé par la solitude, la souffrance, la haine !_ » Son ton perdait toute émotion.

Korsak regardait toujours Sayane fixement. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Même en cherchant dans le bleu profond de ces yeux, il ne pouvait pas lire ses intentions. Plus le temps passait et plus la situation devenait frustrante. Il soupira en baissant la tête. Même si cette pensée était ridicule, il ne pouvait la réprimer.

« _Et si Maura revenait à elle, si elle se battait finalement ? Voir le corps de Jane ainsi détruirait surement le peu de pas en avant qu'elle avait fait ! »_

Il savait que cette pensée était ridicule, que Maura ne reviendrait pas par elle-même, qu'elle se laisserait mourir si Jane était morte. Que vivre sans amour ne valait pas la peine.

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? D'où vient cette chaleur dans mon cœur ? Cette voix elle repousse les ténèbres, elle réchauffe mon âme. Qui est-ce ? _

_MAURA ! _Pensa-t-elle dans un éclat de lucidité.

_Oui je me souviens maintenant ! Elle a posé sa main chaude et pleine de vie sur ma tête et une autre sur mon cœur. Je sentais la chaleur sortir de sa peau pour s'infiltrer sous la mienne, je sentais son cœur me hurler de me battre, de rester avec elle parce qu'elle m'aimait. Je me suis accroché à son âme, je l'ai vraiment fait ! Mais les ténèbres étaient plus grandes et j'étais tellement faible que je l'ai lâché ! » _Elle pleurait dans ces mots, le désespoir était trop grand et son cœur trop petit pour le supporter.

_« Oh mon Dieu ! Maura pardonne moi ? Je t'en prie pardonne-moi ?_ Jane suppliait encore et encore.»

Elle bougeait de plus en plus, elle a finalement réveillé le Centaure endormie sur son épaule. Léna leva la tête. Son corps se figea, sa bouche tomba ouverte dans l'effroi. Ces yeux grands ouverts ne pouvaient se détourner de la vue devant elle.

Maura gémissait et pleurait beaucoup. Son corps se tordait dans tous les sens. Son visage si doux c'était transformer en une grimace de profonde douleur. Elle se débattait dans sa souffrance, luttant pour remonter à la surface.

Après une seconde, Léna retrouva ces esprits et attrapa le visage de Maura entre ses mains. _**Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Maura réveilles-toi ! **_Elle parlait rapidement et à bout de souffle.

Maura poussa un hurlement terrible alors qu'elle se débattait de toutes ses forces.

Korsak qui avait entendu le hurlement entra en trombe dans la maison. Il trouva Léna penché sur le corps de Maura, tentant de la retenir alors qu'elle bougeait dans tous les sens. Il se jeta près du lit et attrapa les épaules de Maura. Ces cris déchiraient les cœurs des deux Centaures. _**Léna tiens là je reviens ! **_Hurla Korsak alors qu'il était déjà près de la porte d'entrer.

À l'extérieur, il se dirigea vers la forêt, rapidement il regarda la louve. Elle était toujours allongée sur le corps de l'humaine et ne semblait pas s'inquiéter du sort de sa protégée. « _Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi n'agit-elle pas ? Pourquoi une morte, plutôt qu'une vivante ? _» Il n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter, il n'avait pas le temps de chercher des réponses à ces questions. Il entra dans la forêt, à la recherche d'une plante spécifique. Une herbe à fleur violette, elle pourrait soulager le corps de Maura. La tête rivé au sol, il avançait à la recherche de cette fleur.

Maura hurlait à plein poumon, une tache rouge commençait à apparaître sur sa poitrine au-dessus de son sein gauche. Léna remarqua le changement de couleur de la peau et tira un peu le vêtement afin de mieux voir. Elle prenait lentement la forme d'une morsure. Léna s'étouffa de terreur. La marque n'était pas la avant, et personne n'avait approché Maura. Comment cela pouvait être possible ?

_**Maura ! Maura !**_ hurlait-elle. _**Réveilles-toi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis-moi ?**_ Elle désespérait et ne savait quoi faire. L'impuissance, ce terrible sentiment était bien trop présent pour elle.

_« Maura ! Je t'ai perdu. Je suis désolé de t'avoir abandonné._ La voix de Jane était rauque maintenant à cause de ces larmes.

_Je suis là mon enfant._ Disait soudainement une douce et chaleureuse voix.

_Qui est là ? Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi me suivez-vous ?_ Demanda Jane qui reconnut la femme qui lui avait parlé plus tôt alors qu'elle était encore en vie.

_Chute ! Chute ! ne craint rien Jane, je suis ici pour t'aider._ La femme tenta de la calmer.

_Comment ? Je suis morte, je n'étais pas assez forte et je l'ai perdu ! Maintenant elle va mourir à cause de moi !_ La voix de Jane tremblait.

_Ne pleure pas ma fille. Elle n'est pas encore morte, rien n'est encore perdu. Je pensais que sa force suffirait, mais il est encore trop tôt, elle n'a pas encore assez de connaissance sur elle ! Mais je suis tellement fière d'elle, Maura a dépassé toutes mes espérances ! Il est plus puissant que je ne l'imaginais. _Répondit la femme fièrement.

_Qui ? De qui parlez-vous ?_ Demanda Jane dans la crainte.

_Celui qui est derrière tout cela, celui qui torture en ce moment Maura, profitant de son chagrin pour la détruire._ Cette fois la voix était plus sévère, plus en colère. Elle fit trembler Jane, avant qu'elle ne réalise ce que celle-ci venait de lui dire.

_QUOI ? _Hurla-t-elle. _Faite quelque chose ! Aider là ! Pourquoi êtes-vous ici avec moi alors qu'elle a besoin d'aide ?_ Jane était de plus en plus furieuse. Sa vie n'avait pas d'importance pour elle, encore plus maintenant qu'elle était morte. Seule Maura comptait !

_C'est de toi qu'elle a besoin Jane ! Tu es la seule qui puisse sauver son âme ! Tu es la seule qui puisse sauver son cœur !_ Plaidait maintenant la femme. Sa voix avait perdu le ton de la colère, elle était pleine de conviction.

_Mais je suis morte ! Je suis morte ! Et elle est seule ! _Désespérait Jane.

_Non ! Tu te trompes Jane, tu n'es pas morte !_

_Quoi ?_ Demanda-t-elle surprise.

_J'ai protégé ton âme ! Je t'ai mise à l' abri pour que je puisse te ramener près de ma fille !_

_Votre, . . . votre fille ?_ Demanda Jane confuse et perdu.

_Oui Jane, ma fille ! Maura est ma fille ! Il n'est pas encore temps de raconter l'histoire, mon histoire ! Tu dois repartir, tu dois sauver Maura, elle n'a plus beaucoup de temps._

_Je suis prête à la retrouver, renvoyez-moi !_ Répondit-elle avec ferveur.

_Ton corps est mort Jane, pour te faire revenir je dois faire quelque chose, j'espère que mon cadeau te plaira !_ On pouvait entendre son sourire dans ces derniers mots.

_Votre quo . . . ._ »

Korsak trouva la plante qu'il cherchait désespérément. Il retourna auprès d'elle sans perdre une seconde. Les cris de Maura résonnaient dans tout le village. Il entra dans la maison et commença à écraser les fleurs et les racines de la plante dans un bol.

_**Korsak il faut que tu regard ça !**_ Hurla Léna.

Il s'approcha du lit, le bol toujours dans ses mains. Il se pencha sur le corps de Maura. La morsure était maintenant bien dessinée. Elle était de plus en plus rouge et les lésions sur la peau s'étendaient de plus en plus.

La porte d'entrer de la maison s'ouvrit dans un fracas. Korsak et Léna se retournèrent immédiatement de peur. Korsak laissa échapper le bol qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Lorsque celui-ci toucha le sol, il se brisa en plusieurs morceaux.

La maison était silencieuse, sauf les cris de douleur de Maura. Ils regardaient la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts. Jane !

Jane était debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle s'approcha du lit et se jeta sur Maura. Léna s'écarta rapidement ne sachant pas quoi penser. « _Elle était morte, elle ne peut pas être là ! Et si elle était revenue transformer, si le mal avait pris son corps ? Et si elle faisait du mal à Maura !_ » Elle regarda Korsak dans la crainte et le doute. Celui-ci lui donna un signe de tête afin qu'elle ne bouge pas. Il attendait de voir ce qu'elle allait faire et voir si sa première pensée était vrai.

Jane attrapa la tête de Maura et la souleva, elle tira le vêtement en voyant la rougeur. Elle tourna la tête vivement vers les Centaures. _**Que s'est-il passé ? Comment a-t-elle eu ça ?**_ Elle était furieuse et inquiète. Sa voix était plus grave que d'habitude. Et son corps tremblait de peur.

Léna ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais était interrompue par une faible voix. Jane tourna la tête et plongea dans les yeux noisette. Son cœur se serra en voyant qu'ils avaient perdu leurs éclats. Ils étaient vides et éteints. _**J'ai échoué pardonne-moi Jane ! **_Sa voix était faible et son ton tellement désemparer.

_**Non Maura je suis là !**_ La voix de Jane s'adoucissait. Une larme roula sur la joue de la blonde et Jane l'attrapa. Elle caressa sa joue avec son pouce.

_**Il ne me prendra pas ! Je ne lui laisserais pas mon corps, je vais te retrouver mon amour ! La vie sans toi n'a plus de sens ! **_Avant que Jane ne puisse répondre Maura ferma les yeux. Son corps s'alourdissait de plus en plus. Sa respiration était faible. Elle partait, sa vie glissait entre les mains de Jane.

Le soldat posa une main sur la morsure et pencha sa tête vers le bas. Délicatement elle posa ces lèvres sur celles de Maura. Le feu au fond d'elle s'accumulait rapidement dans sa bouche et elle pourrait jurer qu'il passait dans celle de Maura. Jane ferma les yeux et laissa son corps agir. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais elle avait le sentiment que c'était ce qu'elle devait faire pour sa belle.

Korsak et Léna étaient maintenant appuyés contre le mur, ils avaient reculé lorsque la main de Jane posé sur la poitrine de Maura commença à s'illuminer. Ils regardaient en silence et à vrai dire, les mots leur manquaient. Tous ceux-ci étaient devenus bien trop étranges et si rapides. Ils retenaient leurs souffles, de peur et de stupéfaction.

Jane sentit sa main se réchauffer, elle sentit sa chaleur s'infiltrer dans le corps de sa bien-aimée. Les battements de cœur de Maura sous la main de Jane devenaient plus forts et plus réguliers. Jane sentait la vie de la blonde revenir peu à peu dans ce corps presque vide.

Maura s'écarta rapidement des lèvres de Jane alors que ces poumons venaient de se remplir brutalement d'air. La brune qui avait ouvert les yeux dans la peur, avait vu la lumière émanant de sa main.

Mais il n'était pas encore temps de se poser des questions, son esprit était maintenant plongé dans le regard noisette devant-elle. Maura la regardait intensément.

« _Suis-je morte ? Est-elle vraiment là ?_ » Son cerveau était envahi par mille questions, elle ne savait pas quoi pensé, et pour être honnête, elle avait peur que tout ceux-ci ne soient qu'une terrible torture, que si elle parlait ou même bouger, Jane allait disparaître et elle serait de nouveau seule et perdue.

Jane pouvait voir toutes les émotions se battre dans les yeux de Maura, elle pouvait voir la peur assombrir ces beaux yeux noisette. La brune posa sa main gauche sur la joue de la blonde, sa main droite était toujours posée sur le cœur de celle-ci. Tendrement elle caressa sa douce peau avec son pouce.

Elle se pencha en avant et à quelques centimètres de son visage, elle lui parla doucement. _**Tu ne rêves pas Maura ! Je suis vraiment là ! Je suis vivante et tu l'es aussi !**_

Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, Maura combattait les mots que Jane venaient de prononcer. Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête dans le refus. Les larmes coulaient abondement le long de ces joues. Elle voulait le croire, elle voulait vraiment ! Mais la déception serait trop grande si Jane disparaissait.

Jane se pencha plus encore et combla la distance entre leurs bouches. Tendrement elle goûtait les lèvres de Maura. Elle la sentit se crisper au contact, mais lentement elle se détendait. Une larme coula le long de sa joue lorsque la brune sentit les lèvres de Maura s'ouvrirent légèrement et accueillir les siennes.

« _Nous sommes vivantes mon amour ! Je suis revenu pour toi ! Je t'aime Maura !_ » Plaidait le cœur de Jane encore et encore.

Le corps de l'elfe trembla dans les sanglots. Elle ne voulait pas s'écarter de la bouche de sa belle Jane et lorsque celle-ci commença à se retirer en entendant ces pleures, Maura l'arrêta en passant ces bras autour de son cou et la tirer encore plus en elle.

« _Reste !_ » Supplia-t-elle. « _Ne t'éloigne pas je t'en prie ! Je ne veux pas me retrouver à nouveau dans le noir_. »

À contre cœur Jane s'écarta un peu de la bouche de Maura. Elle la regarda mais celle-ci ne voulait pas ouvrir ces yeux. Jane passa un bras sous son dos et l'autre sous sa tête et la releva légèrement du matelas_**. Regarde-moi.**_ Susurra-t-elle. _**Je t'en prie !**_ _**Fais-moi confiance.**_

Elle ouvrit les yeux après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Son regard plongea dans les yeux bruns profond de son soldat. Elle y retrouva tout l'amour et la bienveillance qu'elle avait vu avant de partir dans l'océan. Jane ! C'était bien Jane Rizzoli devant ces yeux. Les larmes étaient plus nombreuses et son souffle plus court.

Jane qui réalisa que Maura la reconnaissait et acceptait la vérité ne put retenir ces larmes. _**J'ai eu si peur de te perdre Maura. Reste avec moi !**_ Sa voix se brisait sur chacun de ces mots. Elle pour réponse un baiser long et profond. Chacune goûtait, caressait, dévorait les lèvres de l'autre dans le désespoir, le besoin, l'urgence et surtout l'amour immense qui déchirait leurs cœurs.

Korsak et Léna rassurée par la réaction de Maura, décidèrent de leur donner plus d'intimité. Silencieusement, ils quittèrent la maison. Une fois la porte fermée, Léna se tourna vers Korsak.

_**Comment c'est possible ? Comment a-t-elle put revenir à la vie ?**_ Elle était perplexe et choquée.

_**La louve ! Je pense que quelqu'un de puissant veille sur elles !**_ Il passa une main sur son visage. _**Elles ont une importante mission à remplir et je crois que l'avenir de notre monde dépend de leur réussite.**_

_**Tu vas les accompagner ?**_ Demanda Léna.

Korsak la regarda un moment, il posa une main sur son épaule_**. Oui ! Je vais veiller sur leurs sécurités autant que je le pourrais ! Elles sont l'espoir d'une vie meilleure !**_

Léna comprenait ces mots, elle aussi avait ressenti l'importance de Maura dans ce monde. _**Puis-je vous accompagner ?**_ Demanda-t-elle.

_**J'aimerais, mais ton père a besoin de toi ici ! Tu es bien trop importante pour ce village. Je sais que tu souhaites rester près de ta sœur.**_ Il posa sa main au-dessus de son cœur. _**Je te promets de la protéger jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.**_

Léna posa sa main sur celle de korsak. _**Je te remercie ! **_Elle inclina la tête et s'éloigna.

À bout de souffle elles se séparèrent enfin. Pendant ce qui semblait une éternité elles se regardèrent en silence. Les mots étaient inutiles, leurs yeux transmettaient tous leurs sentiments.

Jane ne pouvait retenir son sourire, elle voyait les yeux de Maura retrouver rapidement leurs éclats, sa peau retrouvait sa couleur laiteuse et commença à briller. Une douce chaleur émanait à nouveau d'elle. Ces cheveux reprenaient leurs éclats d'or ! Ces lèvres qui étaient bleues retrouver leur teinte rosée.

Jane l'embrassa de nouveau fougueusement, elle ne se lasserait jamais de ce spectacle magnifique. À contre cœur elle s'écarta de la douce bouche de son aimée. _**Je t'aime !**_ Jane ouvrit rapidement les yeux et regarda Maura. Elle fut accueillie par un tendre sourire. Une larme lui échappa.

_**Je t'amie Maura ! Je t'aime tellement !**_ Elle déposa baiser après baiser sur les lèvres charnues de la blonde. Elle baissa les yeux et tira doucement le haut de la tunique de l'elfe. La morsure avait complètement disparu, elle effleura la peau avec ces doigts. Maura ferma les yeux au doux contact.

_**Tu te rappelles ?**_ Demanda Jane, les yeux toujours rivés sur la peau. Elle sentit le frisson traverser le corps de la blonde. Elle leva les yeux et vit la peur dans ce doux regard noisette et vert.

_**Il a profité de ma faiblesse. **_Elle ferma les yeux et Jane pouvait la sentir s'éloigner.

_**Je te tiens Maura. Regarde-moi.**_ Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Jane continua. _**Je ne laisserais pas te toucher. Tu sais qui il est ?**_

_**Non ! Il a dit qu'il me voulait près de lui, que j'étais née pour le rejoindre.**_ Elle avala une boule qui c'était accumuler dans sa gorge. _**J'ai refusé alors il a dit qu'il prendrait ce qu'il voulait.**_

Jane l'attira contre elle et caressa ces cheveux. _**Je ne sais pas son nom, il n'a pas voulu me le dire.**_ Elle embrassa le dessus de la tête de la blonde. Resserrant ces bras autour de son corps.

_**Le soleil est toujours là ?**_ Jane écarta légèrement le corps de Maura. _**Je veux sentir sa chaleur s'il te plaît ?**_

Jane l'embrassa tendrement. Tout ce que tu veux mon amour. Elle embrassa son front. _**Je . . . je . . . .**_ Jane tira doucement la couverture afin de découvrir son corps. Elle passa un bras sous ces jambes, tandis que l'autre agrippait son dos. _**Je te tiens amour !**_ Elle la souleva délicatement du sol.

Maura passa ces bras autour de son cou et posa son visage contre son épaule, le visage caché dans son cou. Jane la mena à l'extérieur. Le soleil était trop lumineux et Maura cacha son visage encore plus loin dans le cou de la brune. Jane resserra son étreinte et la mena en direction de la plage.

Tous s'inclinèrent sur son passage, elle ne savait pas comment réagir à cela. Arriver sur le sable elle prit place au sol, et posa la blonde sur ces genoux. Les yeux fermés elle s'éloigna lentement du corps de Jane. Elle semblait attirer les rayons vers elle. Un sourire commença à se dessiner sur ces lèvres et le cœur de Jane se réchauffait. La tête soutenue par la main gauche du soldat, elle ouvrit les bras et se laissa réchauffer.

Jane l'admirait, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Maura ouvrit finalement les yeux, elle regarda Jane avant de se lever. Debout sur ces pieds elle regarda sa belle brune, elle lui tendit les mains, une fois que celle-ci les avaient prises, elle la tira sur ces pieds et se jeta à son cou dans le plus profond et le plus fort des baisers.


	10. Chapitre 10 Retrouvaille

**_Beaucoup_**_** de tendresse et de révélation, mais l'aventure reprend dans les chapitres suivants !**_

_**J'espère que vous aimez ! **_

_**bonne lecture et laissez-moi vos avis !**_

* * *

_**Rizzoli &amp; Isles**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 - Retrouvaille**_

Jane courait partout dans le village comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit. Elle ne parlait pas et pleurait simplement en silence. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'elle courait désespérément, son souffle était court et rapide. Elle ne voyait plus les gens autour d'elle, elle semblait perdue dans un cauchemar et ne trouvait pas le moyen de se réveiller.

Korsak, qui l'avait vue passer ce lança après elle. Mais Jane n'était plus la même, ces mouvements étaient devenu beaucoup plus rapides. Une humaine était morte et les esprits l'avaient ramené différente. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de tout cela. Il avait vue dans ces yeux que c'était bien l'âme de Jane Rizzoli qui avait été ramené parmi les vivants, mais son corps n'était plus celui d'un être humain, non.

Il attrapa son bras alors qu'elle passait près de lui. Elle s'arrêta immédiatement comme si elle avait heurté un mur. Elle cligna à plusieurs reprises des paupières avant de réaliser qui la tenait.

_**Oh Korsak ! Elle est partie, je ne la retrouve plus ! **_Elle parlait vite et dans un grand désespoir_**. Dis-moi que tu sais où elle est !**_ Elle suppliait alors que des larmes coulaient déjà sur ces joues.

Il leva une main devant elle afin de la faire taire. _**Dis-moi ce qui se passe ?**_ Demanda-t-il confus.

_**Elle est partie, elle est plus là !**_ hurlait-elle maintenant.

_**Maura ?**_ Jane soupira de frustration. _**Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**_ Il mena Jane jusqu'à un banc.

Jane inspira profondément et se calma.

_**Après la plage, on a marché en silence pendant un moment, je ne savais pas comment lui expliquer toute l'histoire, et elle semblait perdu dans ces pensées. **_Jane passa une main dans ces cheveux. _**Avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, elle a parlé.**_

« _**Jane ! Je suis désolé**_. _Maura regardait ces pieds, sa voix était fragile et faible._

_**Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?**_ _Demanda Jane confuse._

_**Je n'ai pas réussi à te sauver, je n'ai pas été à la hauteur.**_

_Jane s'arrêta immédiatement et attrapa le bras de Maura. L'attirant vers elle, Jane attrapa son menton et souleva son visage. Son regard plongea dans les yeux intenses noisettes et verts. Elle pouvait y lire la douleur et autres choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas._ _**Non Maura ! Tu as fait tout ton possible et elle m'a dit que sans toi, mon âme aurait disparu !**_

_Maura fronça les sourcils._ _**Qui ?**_ _Demanda-t-elle._

_**Ta mère !**_ _Soupira Jane, elle ne savait pas ce que Maura savait de ces vrais parents et si Constance lui avait raconté la vraie histoire._

_**Elle t'a parlé ?!**_ _Maura s'écarta et regarda Jane de haut en bas._ _**Et j'imagine que c'est elle qui a fait ça !**_ _Elle soupira et baissa la tête._

_C'était au tour de Jane d'être confuse._ _**Maura je suis perdue ! Explique-moi ?!**_

_**Ma mère m'a raconté la façon dont je suis entré dans leurs vies. J'ai entendu la voix de ma mère biologique pour la première fois alors que je n'avais que 4 ans. Les autres enfants m'avaient rejeté lorsque mes ailles sont apparus. Elle avait essayé de me consoler.**_ _Maura se tourna vers l'océan._ _**J'en ai parlé à ma mère et elle m'a raconté comment Sayane m'a mené à elle. J'ai vite compris que c'était ma vraie mère qui me parlait.**_

_Maura ferma les yeux._ _**Elle n'a jamais voulu me dire la vérité. Pourquoi elle m'avait abandonné, pourquoi je suis comme ça et qui elle est. J'ai fini par me contenter de ce qu'elle me donnait.**_

_Maura se retourna et posa une main sur la joue de Jane._ _**Je sais qu'elle m'aime, c'est pourquoi tu es là ! Elle t'a sauvée parce qu'elle sait que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi !**_

_Jane voulait l'embrasser alors elle se pencha en avant, mais celle-ci recula et laissa tomber sa main._ _**Maura je t'aime et je suis heureuse qu'elle m'a renvoyé près de toi !**_

_Jane fit un pas en avant et Maura recula de nouveau._ _**Mais à cause de moi, tu as failli mourir et maintenant tu ne seras plus jamais la même !**_ _Une larme coula sur sa joue._

_**Je me moque de ce que je suis maintenant tant que je t'ai dans ma vie, je t'en prie Maura ne me repousse pas.**_ _La voix de Jane se brisait, elle avait peur de la perdre._

_**Tu seras vue comme moi maintenant par les tiens ! Un monstre, une abomination ! Ils te rejetteront comme les miens mon rejetés !**_ _Maura pleurait maintenant._

_**Je sais que je ne le suis pas ! Et dans tes yeux je ne serais jamais un monstre voilà tout ce qui compte !**_ _Jane posa enfin sa main sur la joue de la blonde._

_Maura ferma les yeux et se pencha dans la main de Jane._ _**Tu es presque comme moi Jane !**_ _La voix de l'elfe était à peine un murmure._ _**Tu es en parti un elfe maintenant et tu es en parti humaine !**_ _Maura posa sa main sur le cœur de Jane et regarda sa main._ _**Pour te sauver je t'ai donné une partie de moi.**_ _Les émotions étaient trop fortes et trop nombreuses elle partit en courant loin de Jane. _»

_**Je ne l'ai pas retrouvé et elle ne me répond pas lorsque je l'appelle.**_ Jane ne comprenait pas la réaction de Maura.

Korsak posa une main sur l'épaule du soldat. _**Elle va revenir ! Donne-lui du temps. Tu sais en partie la vie de Maura, le bon comme le mauvais.**_

Jane tourna la tête et le regarda. Il continua. _**Elle t'aime Jane ! Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Elle aime sa famille, ses amis, mais toi !**_ Korsak secoua la tête et ferma les yeux. Il fit une grimace dans la douleur des souvenirs du désespoir et de l'agonie de la blonde. _**Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans toi, elle ne voulait pas vivre sans toi, je l'ai vue aimée, mais pour toi son amour n'a pas de limite et c'est ce qui lui fait si peur**_. Il la regarda de nouveau.

_**Tu es tout pour elle, et elle veut tout te donner d'elle, mais . . . **_Il posa une main sur son épaule. _**C'est pour cela que je t'ai surveillé au début, parce que tu es la seule qui puisse la détruire, elle a appris à se protéger par obligation, pour sa survie. Mais elle ne peut se protéger de l'amour et c'est pourquoi tu dois lui donner du temps, elle ta donner plus d'elle qu'elle n'a jamais donnée à personne.**_

_**Je comprends !**_ Souffla Jane. Elle baissa la tête. _**Mais elle a le même pouvoir sur moi, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi en danger que depuis que je l'aime. Je suis prête à tout pour elle.**_

_**Heureux de l'entendre gamine !**_ Korsak souriait et il la frappa sur l'épaule. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, Jane se leva rapidement et ferma les yeux. Elle posa une main sur son cœur et une larme coula sur sa joue.

_« Je t'aime ! Je suis prête à parler ! Rejoint moi. » _

_« J'arrive ! »_

Jane ouvrit les yeux et sa vision avait changé. Elle voyait une sorte de lumière émanait des personnes autour d'elle. Les couleurs étaient différentes, mais un éclat attira son attention. La lumière était blanche et si puissante. Son cœur se réchauffa et lui susurra rapidement que c'était l'amour de sa vie.

Sans s'en rendre compte elle courut rapidement dans sa direction. Elle réalisa qu'elle se déplaçait presque aussi rapidement et avec la même aisance que Maura parmi la forêt.

Elle s'arrêta devant le bord d'une falaise. Maura se trouvait là assise sur un rocher, le regard perdu dans le paysage alors que le soleil disparaissait lentement. Elle soupira de soulagement et s'approcha de la blonde. Jane prit place à sa gauche, elle ne prêta pas attention à la beauté du paysage, tout ce qui l'intéressait était cette magnifique jeune femme.

Les couleurs de jaunes, oranges et roses dans le ciel alors que le soleil disparaissait lentement dans l'horizon se reflétaient sur la pâleur de la peau de l'elfe et lui donnait un air encore plus mystérieux et irréel. Elle se demandait encore comment elle avait la chance de pouvoir aimer cette femme et surtout qu'elle l'aime en retour.

Jane la regardait attentivement. Maura était de profil, ces yeux retrouvaient lentement leur éclat vert brillant. Sa peau luisait légèrement. Ces cheveux en partirent attacher à l'arrière, tombaient en cascade sur ces épaules pour finalement presque toucher le sol. Ils brillaient comme l'or au soleil. Sa tunique de soi de couleur bleu blanche allant du plus sombre a plus claire, tombait de ces épaules et laissait apparaître plus de peau. Son décolleté s'arrêtait avait le début de sa poitrine plutôt généreuse. Le vêtement se resserrait au fur et à mesure qu'il atteignait ces hanches. Dessinant des courbes amples au niveau des hanches et des fesses bombées et fermes. La tunique se terminait el plusieurs feuilles au niveau des genoux. En dessous elle portait une sorte de pantalon en soie noire qui serrait son corps et révélait des jambes fines mais musclées. Elle portait des sandales noires qui montraient des pieds parfaits.

Jane pourrait passer des heures à admirer la splendeur de la belle blonde. Elle avança sa main et caressa la tempe de Maura alors qu'elle déplaçait un brin de cheveux. Elle vit Maura fermer les yeux au toucher et son frémissait.

_**Dis-moi à quoi tu penses ?**_ Demanda Jane doucement.

Maura qui avait toujours les yeux fermés inspira profondément. _**J'ai peur que tu m'abandonnes.**_ Sa voix était faible et triste.

Jane sentit son cœur se serrer, elle pouvait sentir que Maura ouvrait son cœur sans retenue. Jane attrapa la main de Maura et la posa sur son cœur. Lorsque celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et tourna vers elle, elle posa sa main sur le cœur de Maura. _**Tu n'entends pas le chant de mon cœur ?**_ Demanda-t-elle. Une larme échappa de l'œil de Maura. _**Il ne chante que mon amour pour toi !**_ Plaida Jane.

Maura baissa la tête en fermant les yeux_**. Mais tu n'as pas tous vue de moi, même moi je ne me connais pas entièrement encore, et si tu n'aimes pas ce que tu découvres ? Et si tu as peur ? **_

Jane attrapa le menton de Maura et souleva doucement son visage. Leurs yeux se rencontraient et Jane pouvait voir la peur, le doute, l'incertitude dans ces beaux yeux noisette. _**Plus je te découvre et plus je t'aime Maura ! Pourquoi ne vois-tu pas quelle magnifique femme tu es ? C'est moi qui devrais avoir peur de ne pas être à la hauteur !**_

Maura posa une main sur la joue de Jane_**. Non ! Jamais je ne me suis senti aussi aimer que dans tes bras !**_ Maura baissa la tête, elle inspira profondément. Elle releva la tête et son regard plongea dans l'intensité et la profondeur des yeux sombres du soldat. _**Je dois cesser de me cacher !**_ Elle murmura doucement.

Jane posa délicatement ces lèvres sur celle de l'elfe. Le baiser fut léger et pourtant plein d'émotion.

Maura se leva et avança vers le précipice. Elle s'arrêta à quelque pas du vide. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Elle leva les mains et dans un mouvement rapidement, tous ces vêtements tombèrent au sol. Complètement nue maintenant elle était dos à Jane. Ces cheveux tombaient au-delà de ces fesses et cachaient ces partis intimes.

Jane était maintenant gelée, la bouche ouverte. Elle ne respirait même plus. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite alors qu'elle réalisa que Maura se tournait lentement vers elle.

Pleinement face à Jane, Maura avait un bras qui couvrait sa poitrine tandis que son autre main cachait son entre-jambe. Son corps luisait un peu plus et Jane découvrait chaque parcelle de peau de Maura découverte.

Son regard fut rapidement attiré par quelque chose qui bougeait dans les cheveux blonds. Elle regarda un peu mieux. Un bourgeon de fleur sortait de la chevelure. Il s'ouvrit et une fleur bleue éclata, de petites lianes se rependaient sur tout le corps de Maura couvrant lentement son corps comme une seconde peau. Ils cachaient rapidement les partis intimes de son corps. Ici et là des feuilles et des fleurs éclataient. Elle ressemblait à un esprit de la forêt.

Les plantes recouvraient son corps, ces cheveux et dessinaient un magnifique dessin sur son visage. Maura ouvrit les bras tout à coup et ces ailles apparurent.

Jane se leva et s'approcha de Maura. Elle la regarda de la tête aux pieds. Elle ne parlait pas et son visage avait une expression neutre. Maura tremblait légèrement. Personne ne la jamais vue ainsi, personne ne savait sa vraie nature. Jane passa derrière elle. Elle admira ces ailles majestueuses, les dernières plumes touchaient le sol. Elles étaient d'un blanc immaculé. Jane doucement les caressa. Elles étaient incroyablement douces sous sa paume.

Sa main se promena sur la seconde. Elle esquissa un sourire lorsque Maura les ouvrit en grand pour que Jane puisse pleinement les découvrir. Lentement Jane fit le tour de Maura et se retrouva de nouveau face à elle.

L'elfe la regardait attentivement, alors que le soldat se concentrait sur le corps devant elle. Elle promena ces doigts le long des lianes sur l'épaule de celle-ci. Elle remonta la nuque jusqu'à dessinait celles sur sa tempe et au-dessus de son sourcil.

Jane retrouva les yeux noisette, tout en continuant son exploration. _**Tu es tellement belle !**_ Susurra-t-elle.

Maura pouvait entendre la sincérité dans la voix et la voir dans ces yeux. La blonde se jeta sur elle et l'embrassa passionnément. Jane retourna le baiser et l'étreignit fortement. Elle se perdit dans le baiser, tout avait disparu autour d'elle. Seules les lèvres de Maura avait son attention.

Doucement Maura s'écarta d'elle, mais ne la lâchant pas. Jane ouvrit doucement les yeux, elle regardait l'elfe un moment avant de tourner la tête. Le sol avait disparu sous ces pieds. Elles se trouvaient en plein milieu du ciel. Une petite panique l'envahissait alors qu'elle s'accrochait un peu plus fermement à sa belle.

Maura ne put retenir un petit rire. _**Voici mon monde Jane ! Aucunes limites, aucunes barrières ! Juste la liberté.**_ Elle brillait plus et son sourire était tellement grand. Jane la regarda émerveiller. _**Et maintenant grâce à toi il ne sera plus jamais solitaire !**_

Jane se pencha et l'embrassa furieusement, sa langue pénétra doucement la bouche de Maura et elles dansèrent avec ferveur. Elles s'aimaient se caressaient, se repoussaient pour mieux se retrouver.

Après s'être séparé, elles se regardèrent attentivement. _**Jane tu dois savoir . . . **_La voix de Maura s'étouffa dans sa gorge.

Jane caressa sa joue et l'embrassa doucement de nouveau. _**Tu peux tout me dire !**_

_**Tu as dû voir les changements dans ton corps ?!**_ Lorsque Jane hocha la tête Maura continua. _**Il y en a d'autres que tu ne vois pas. Tu vieillis au même rythme que moi maintenant !**_ Elle ne put retenir un petit rire lorsque Jane arborait un immense sourire.

_**Tu veux dire que je vais passer toute ma vie avec toi ?**_ Demanda-t-elle excité.

_**Non !**_ Jane fronça les sourcils et Maura avec un doux sourire continua. _**C'est moi qui vais passer toute ma vie avec toi !**_

_**Maura !**_ Grogna Jane alors qu'elle embrassait la blonde avec force. Après c'être séparé elle demanda. _**Quoi d'autre ?**_

L'elfe était amusée par l'impatience son amoureuse. _**Et-bien, ta force et ta vitesse ont augmentés !**_

_**Oui ! J'ai vu ! **_Déclara la brune avec fierté.

Maura riait plus fort et son corps brillait un peu plus à chaque instant. Là suspendu dans les airs par la force de ces ailles, elles commençaient à ressembler à une étoile dans le ciel.

_**Ta vue peut changer également av . . . .**_ Jane la coupa.

_**Oui j'ai vu des choses étranges ! C'est comme ça que je t'ai trouvé ! **_

_**L'âme, ce que tu vois est l'âme !**_ Maura parlait calmement.

Jane souriait brillamment. Elle embrassa de nouveau Maura. _**Et la tienne était la plus belle et la plus brillante !**_ Elle l'embrassa de nouveau tendrement. _**Tu es aussi belle qu'une étoile !**_

_**Merci ! **_Jane regarda Maura. _**Merci pour m'aimer ! Merci pour m'accepter comme je suis ! Merci pour tout !**_ Maura embrassa intensément Jane.

Elles redescendaient lentement vers le sol. Contre les lèvres de la blonde Jane parla. _**Toujours Maura ! Je t'aimerais toujours !**_

Lorsque leurs pieds touchèrent enfin le sol, elles se séparèrent et main dans la main regardèrent les étoiles maintenant visibles dans cette nuit claire. Maura lentement retrouvait son apparence normale à côté de Jane. Celle-ci remarqua finalement la nudité de sa belle amoureuse. Elle ramassa les vêtements sur le sol et la rhabilla.

Jane même si l'envie de voir toute la beauté de Maura, détourna le regard alors qu'elle l'aidait à enfiler sa tunique. Maura touchée par sa bienveillance l'embrassa alors qu'elle était de nouveau vêtue.

Maura s'écarta et regarda Jane. _**Nous devrions aller dormir, demain nous reprenons la route et le chemin sera long et difficile.**_

Jane picorait la bouche de la blonde. _**Hum ! Et où allons-nous ?**_ Demanda-t-elle entre chaque baiser.

_**Que penses-tu des dragons**_ _**?**_ Demanda Maura un sourcil lever alors qu'elle arborait un sourire taquin.

_**Dragon ?! Pour de vrai ?**_ Demanda Jane excité et terrifier en même temps.

Maura avait un grand sourire. Elle se contenta de l'embrasser sur la joue avant de la tirer derrière elle afin de retourner au village.

_**Oh ! J'ai hâte de voir ça !**_ Main dans la main elles rentrèrent au village. Dans les bras de l'autre, elles s'endormirent profondément et heureuses. Jane installée sur le dos tenait fermement Maura dans ces bras. Celle-ci la tête posée sur le cœur de Jane, ces jambes emmêlées avec celles de la brune. Une main reposant sur son ventre, elles dormaient un sourire sur les lèvres.

« _JE T'AIME ! !_ » Elles pensèrent à l'unisson.


	11. Chapitre 11 Drôle de rencontre

_**Coucou, reprise du voyage, maintenant nous allons sur un touche un peut plus drôle !**_

_**j'espère que cela vous plaira !**_

_**Si quelque chose vous semble difficile a comprendre hésitez pas a me le dire, je serais ravie de préciser et ainsi corriger mon texte afin de le rendre plus claire! **_

_**bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Rizzoli &amp; Isles**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 – Drôle de rencontre**_

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé lorsque Maura se réveilla. Une douce chaleur et un battement fort et régulier sous son oreille firent naitre un magnifique sourire sur son visage. Les yeux toujours fermés, elle inspira profondément, le parfum de Jane emplissait ces narines. Elle caressa doucement la peau sous sa main et l'étreinte autour de son corps se resserra. Les bras forts de Jane la gardaient en sécurité contre ce corps puissant et tellement chaleureux.

L'elfe releva la tête et délicatement embrassa la joue du soldat. Elle s'écarta le plus délicatement possible afin de sortir du lit. Elle admira une dernière fois l'amour de sa vie avant de quitter la maison. Elle traversa le village pratiquement vide, tous dormaient encore. Elle se retrouva au bord de l'océan.

Leur voyage venait à peine de commencer et pourtant elle avait failli perdre la femme de sa vie. Maura avait peur que Jane ne meure. Mais maintenant qu'elle était en partie elfe, elle serait bien plus forte et bien plus puissante. Avec sa force de caractère et sa détermination, Maura savait très que Jane allait devenir encore plus redoutable.

Perdue dans ces pensées, elle ne remarqua pas le centaure approché. Alors qu'il s'était réveillé tôt, par la fenêtre il avait vu la blonde marcher en direction de la mer.

_**Je ne te reproche rien tu sais ! **_La voix de Maura était calme et sereine. Elle regardait toujours l'horizon.

Korsak soupira alors qu'il s'arrêta près d'elle. _**Moi je me le reproche !**_ _**Elle se posait des questions alors je l'ai mené à Varlynngar. **_Il baissa la tête.

_**La prophétie de Vala Melyanna ? La grâce de l'amour ?**_ Demanda-t-elle.

_**Oui ! Maintenant qu'elle est près de toi et que vous savez que vous n'êtes qu'une, tu ne peux pas oublier cette prophétie.**_ Il soupira.

_**Non je ne peux pas.**_ Soupira-t-elle. _**Mais je ne suis pas obligé de la croire, je ne peux pas accepter l'idée que j'ai le pouvoir de détruire ou sauver ce monde.**_ Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda. _**Tu veux nous accompagner n'est-ce pas ?**_

_**Oui !**_ Il posa une main sur sa joue. _**Pour toi et pour elle, je veux vous accompagner. Tu es comme ma fille Maura, te perdre a été la pire chose que je n'ai jamais vécue et je ne permettrais pas que cela se reproduise.**_ Il inspira profondément. _**Et je tiens à elle maintenant !**_

Maura ferma les yeux et une larme lui échappa. _**Elle est ma vie aujourd'hui !**_ Sa voix tremblait et son souffle était faible. _**Je n'ai jamais aimé ainsi !**_ Elle regarda le vieil homme en face d'elle. _**Les mots ne peuvent dire tout ce que mon cœur ressent !**_

Il se pencha et embrassa son front. _**Je sais gamine ! Et je veillerais sur ton cœur jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, tu ne la perdras plus je te le promets !**_

Avec un tendre sourire elle enlaça le Centaure. _**Bon maintenant tu devrais te préparer, nous avons un long voyage devant nous.**_ Elle lui embrassa la joue avant qu'il ne la quitte.

Beaucoup de choses sont encore floues et l'avenir incertain mais pour la première fois elle n'était plus seule et elle était prête à se battre pour un avenir meilleur. Perdue dans la contemplation du paysage, elle ne remarqua que quelqu'un approchait jusqu'à ce que deux bras forts l'enlacent à la taille et l'attirèrent dans une douce étreinte.

Elle ferma les yeux et pencha sa tête en arrière. Un baiser sur sa joue, un doux ronronnement a son oreille et tout son corps se mit à frémir et vibrer. _**J'aime me réveiller au chant de ton cœur !**_

Maura fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers Jane.

Celle-ci riait doucement en la regardant, elle l'embrassa délicatement. Sa main gauche glissa de son ventre a sa hanche jusqu'à sa chute de rein. La main de Jane se posa sur la marque de Maura la fit vibrer. _**Nous somme connectés ! Tu as oublié ?!**_ Maura avait fermé les yeux au toucher et renverser sa tête à l'arrière, tout son corps frissonnait. _**Je t'ai entendu chanter ton amour !**_

Les lèvres de Jane se promenaient sur la peau au-dessous de son oreille. Sa voix profonde faisait vibre sa peau et son souffle la faisait trembler à chaque fois. Maura luttait afin de retenir un gémissement.

_**Une douce musique, sans mot, sans artifices, juste une douce mélodie qui remplit mon cœur et le réchauffe à chaque fois.**_ La bouche de Jane voyageait lentement sur la ligne du cou de la blonde. _**Chaque fois que je l'entends elle me fait pleurer et tout ce que je veux c'est te prendre dans mes bras.**_

Alors que les lèvres du soldat atteignaient l'os de la clavicule de l'elfe, un raclement de gorge la stoppa. Avec un froncement de sourcils sévères elle se tourna vers l'intrus. Korsak avait un sourire alors que Jane le regardait comme si elle allait le tuer.

_**Nous devons partir mesdames !**_ Il ricana dans sa barbe et s'éloigna.

Maura soupira lourdement et se tourna vers Jane. Elle embrassa la brune passionnément. Caressant et dévorant ces lèvres. À contre cœur elle s'écarta finalement d'elle. _**Viens !**_ Avec un doux sourire elle attrapa la main de Jane et la tira avec elle alors qu'elle se dirigea vers le village.

Le chef, Léna, Korsak et quelques villageois attendaient au centre de la place principale. Les filles main dans la main avançaient tranquillement.

Léna avait un très grand sourire et son père fit un pas en avant. _**Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de parler, je me présente, je suis Azall. Chef de Klarya Algénar. Je suis heureux que vous soyez toutes les deux en vie.**_

Il se tourna vers sa fille et lui adressa un signe de tête avant de revenir vers les deux femmes. _**Maura, je n'oublierais jamais tout ce que je te dois, mon peuple non plus ! Korsak m'a fait part de son désir de vous accompagner et il a obtenu ma bénédiction.**_

Maura baissa la tête en signe de respect et de remerciement.

Le chef se rapprocha d'elle et lui tendit un objet. Maura l'attrapa et l'examina, elle tenait un magnifique coquillage de nacre rose, orangé. Un peu confuse, elle regarda le chef de nouveau.

_**Ceci te permettra d'appeler tout Centaure présent sur nos terres !**_ Azall posa ses mains sur les épaules des filles. _**Nous répondrons à votre appelle !**_

_**Merci !**_ Maura s'inclina en signe de respect. Jane suivis. _**Merci !**_

Le chef se tourna vers elle. _**Mon enfant, je ne te connais pas, mais je sais que tu dois procéder une âme généreuse et une bonté immense pour avoir obtenu son amour !**_ Jane rougissait légèrement. _**Prends bien soin d'elle, autant que je sais qu'elle prendra soin de toi.**_

Jane hocha la tête avec ferveur.

_**Que les Dieux vous accompagnes et vous protèges !**_ Azall leva les mains en l'air au-dessus de sa tête et tous acclamèrent. Il se retira et Léna s'approcha des filles.

_**J'aurais aimé vous accompagner ! **_Elle serra Maura et Jane fermement. _**Mais mon cœur serra avec vous.**_

Jane s'écarta, mais Maura la garda dans ces bras. _**Je t'ai entendu tu sais !**_ Elle murmura à son oreille. _**Je voulais revenir pour toi, mais je ne pouvais pas.**_ Elle resserra ces bras autour du cou de Léna et celle-ci resserra sa prise sur la taille de la blonde. _**Je savais que je n'étais pas seule et si j'avais dû mourir je savais que j'étais aimé !**_

Léna pleurait en silence alors que Maura lui parlait doucement. Korsak et Jane les regardaient.

_**Je suis fière de t'appeler ma sœur Centaure !**_ Maura relâcha sa prise et regarda Léna dans les yeux, elle aussi pleurait.

Léna se racla la gorge. _**N'oublie jamais ce que je t'ai dit !**_

Maura secoua la tête vigoureusement. Les aux revoir se terminèrent rapidement et nos trois amis reprirent leur route. Le cœur lourd, ils avançaient vers les montagnes d'argent.

_**Alors où allons-nous ?**_ Demanda Korsak.

Maura baissa la tête et tenta de cacher son sourire. Elle savait que son vieil ami allait râler et à vrai dire cela l'amusait.

Voyant la réaction de Maura il fronça les sourcils, puis en regardant devant il réalisa la route qu'ils empruntaient. Dans un grondement il haussa la voix à la surprise de Jane et au ricanement de Maura.

_**Non !**_ s'écria-t-il.

Maura éclata de rire malgré toutes ces tentatives pour se retenir. Jane avec un petit sourire en regardant leur échange.

_**Aller Korsak !**_ _**Il fera un grand partenaire ! **_Elle riait toujours.

Dans un incroyable soupire Korsak serait les poings. _**C'est un gamin arrogant et insupportable !**_ grogna-t-il.

Maura éclata de rire. Elle tenait ces côtes et luttait pour respirer. Korsak rugissait.

_**Arrête de rire gamine !**_ Hurla-t-il et Maura riait encore plus fort. _**Je te préviens tu vas me payer ça !**_ Menaça-t-il.

Maura se calma doucement. _**Pardon ! Je suis désolé. Nous avons besoin de son aide et je te promets de le calmer.**_ Elle eut pour seule réponse du Centaure un grondement.

Jane amusée s'approcha de la blonde_**. De qui parlez-vous ? Et pourquoi ne l'aime-t-il pas ?**_

Maura riait de nouveau. _**Et-bien j'adorais voyager et découvrir de nouveaux territoires. Je suis passé pas loin du village de Korsak et je suis tombé sur lui dans la forêt. Il a proposé de m'accompagner un peu. Nous somme entré sur la terre des dragons « òrë Angoulocë »**_. Maura lutta pour contenir un nouveau rire. _**Nous avons rencontré un dragon ! Un jeune garçon du nom de Frost. Lui et Korsak ont commencé à se chamailler. Ils vantaient chacun leur propre force et Frost à attraper korsak et la jeter dans un nid Phoenix.**_

Maura riait de nouveau et korsak fumait de colère.

_**Il s'est fait pincer et brûler les fesses par les petits dans le nid !**_

Jane se joignit à Maura et elles riaient aux éclats.

_**Bonjour beauté !**_

Jane fronça les sourcils et regarda rapidement autour d'elle. Personne n'était là. Elle secoua la tête.

_**Tu es sexy tu sais !**_

_**Qui est là ?**_ s'écria Jane tout à coup. Maura la regarda confuse.

_**Que se passe-t-il Jane ?**_ demanda-t-elle rapidement.

Celle-ci la regarda perplexe. _**Tu n'entends pas ?**_ demanda-t-elle.

_**Non !**_ Ils avaient tous cessé de marcher et la regardaient attentivement. _**Qu'entends-tu ?**_ Demanda Maura.

Jane fronça les sourcils et regarda autour d'elle. Maura s'approcha d'elle elle posa son front contre celui de Jane et ferma les yeux. La brune la regardait attentivement. D'un mouvement rapide Maura attrapa quelque chose sur son épaule.

_**Doucement, doucement !**_ Hurlait la voix qui venait maintenant de la main de Maura. Elle ouvrit doucement la main et une petite créature apparut.

_**Heu !**_ Jane recula d'un pas en le voyant.

C'était une sorte de petit gnome, il avait la taille d'un pouce. Son visage était trapu, il avait un nez large et de grandes et grosses oreilles. Ces cheveux étaient noirs, sales et ébouriffer, du moins ce qui dépassaient de son chapeau en toile marron. Ces yeux marron foncés, étaient profonds. Ses mains et ces pieds étaient grands. Il avait également un ventre bien rond.

Se tenant au garde-à-vous sur la main de Maura, il se tourna vers Jane. _**Je m'appelle Rondo à votre service. **_Avec un clin d'œil malicieux, il se pencha légèrement en avant. _**Surtout pour toi biscuit vanille !**_

Jane grimaça et fronça les sourcils alors que Maura ricanait doucement une main sur sa bouche. Korsak rigolait également en arrière.

La brune fit les gros yeux à la blonde qui tenta de se calmer. _**Désolé, mais je les préfère un peu plus grands !**_

Le petit gnome ne démonta pas. _**Je suis sûr qu'une fois que tu as goutté à Rondo tu ne voudras rien d'autre !**_ Maura riait plus fort.

_**Tu vas arrêter !**_ Hurla Jane vers sa petite amie. _**Merci de l'offre, mais non merci !**_ reprit Jane vers Rondo.

_**Comme tu veux ! Je sais que vous voyager vers les terres des orcs et j'aimerais vous aider.**_ Il se tourna vers Maura. _**Enda Itila !**_ Il s'inclina.

_**Merci de ton offre !**_ Elle le salua. _**Comment penses-tu nous aider ?**_ Demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

_**Je serais vos yeux et vos oreilles !**_ Reprit-il en bombant le torse.

Maura souriait. _**Très bien !**_ Le gnome souriait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. _**Nous avons besoin de savoir où se trouvent les Elfes noirs et où se dirige-t-il !**_

_**Je vais me renseigner pour vous !**_ Il se rapprocha du bord de la main de Maura et regarda le sol. _**Ici !**_ S'exclama-t-il en pointant une petite pierre à pied d'un arbre.

Maura se pencha et attrapa la pierre elle la tendit à Rondo. Avec un sourire malicieux il se tourna vers Jane. _**J'aimerais que ce soit toi !**_

Jane fronça les sourcils et regarda Maura espérant obtenir une explication.

_**Notre nouvel ami est un gnome, il peut se lier à une personne le temps qu'il se met à son service. Afin de retrouver son maître, il utilise une pierre comme lien.**_

Rondo tendis la pierre à Jane et celle-ci la 'examina avant de regarder à nouveau Maura.

_**Ne t'en fait pas, tu n'as rien à craindre.**_ Reprit Maura.

Jane tendit la main, Rondo monta dessus et posa la petite pierre au milieu de sa paume et posa la sienne sur le dessus. Il tourna la tête vers Maura. _**Me feriez-vous l'honneur ?**_ demanda-t-il.

Maura acquiesça et s'approcha d'eux. Elle plaça une de ses mains sous celle de Jane et l'autre au-dessus de Rondo. Il se mit à murmurer des mots incompréhensibles et un éclair violet s'échappa de la pierre. Maura s'écarta.

Jane regarda la petite pierre de plus près et pouvait y voir des dessins violets la recouvrir. Elle regarda le gnome.

_**Merci !**_ Il se tourna vers Maura et la salua, il regarda de nouveau Jane. _**à bientôt biscuit vanille !**_ Il lui adressa un clin d'œil malicieux.

Avant qu'il ne disparaisse, Maura l'arrêta.

_**Oh attend !**_ Lorsqu'il la regarda enfin, elle s'approcha de Jane et posa une main sur le cœur de celle-ci. _**Je doute que tu ais la moindre chance ! **_Avec cela elle embrassa délicatement la joue de Jane avant de s'éloigner avec un grand sourire.

La bouche ouverte il la regarda partir. Jane souriait brillamment. Lorsqu'il la regarda enfin elle leva une épaule.

_**Elle a bon gout !**_ Il ricana et disparut tout à coup.

Jane rangea la pierre dans l'une de ces poches et rattrapa les autres. Elle ne pouvait effacer le petit sourire qui ornait ces lèvres, la réaction de Maura avait fait trembler son corps.

La blonde la regarda et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle attrapa la main de Jane et la serra. Leur groupe commençait à s'agrandir. Même s'ils se dirigeaient vers un sombre destin, ensemble ils pouvaient tout affronter.

Ils franchirent la frontière des terres de Centaure et s'engagèrent sur celle des dragons. Une magnifique pleine s'étendait à perte de vue. Les herbes étaient hautes et dansaient avec le vent. Elles arrivaient à hauteur des hanches de Jane et Maura. Sayane passa rapidement à côté d'eux. Maura lâcha la main de Jane, elle lui donna un doux sourire avant de s'élancer après sa protectrice. Comme deux enfants elles s'amusaient à se chasser et courir.

Jane rapidement fut plaquée au sol par une énorme louve blanche. Un coup de langue et Sayane s'éloigna. Encore un peu sous le choc, Jane resta sur le sol. Elle entendit soudain le merveilleux rire de Maura.

Elle se redressa rapidement et se jeta sur elles. _**Si vous me cherchez, vous allez me trouver !**_ s'écria-t-elle.


	12. Chapitre 12 Je te veux !

_**Chapitre 12 – Je te veux !**_

La journée de marche avait été longue, malgré les jeux et les moments de repos, tous étaient épuisés. Maura était partie devant afin de trouver leur futur lieu de campement. Sayane était resté avec Jane et Korsak. Jane n'était pas dupe, elle avait remarqué qu'à chaque disparition de Maura, Sayane n'était jamais bien loin d'elle. L'elfe demandait à sa protectrice de veiller sur son soldat lorsqu'elle devait s'éloigner d'elle. Et bien sûr Jane était touché par ces attentions.

Ils avaient traversés la grande plaine rapidement et c'était retrouver au milieu d'une forêt très dense dans l'après-midi. Les arbres étaient hautes et touffus, les rayons du soleil perçaient a peine le mentaux de feuilles et donc obscurcissait le sol, cela un côté lugubre a cette forêt. Jane ignorait comment Maura arrivait à se repérer dans ce lieu, mais elle avançait d'un pas sûr, comme si elle pouvait voir la route invisible sous ces pieds qui la mènerait directement à sa destination.

Jane observait souvent sa belle blonde, elle trouvait fascinant sa nonchalance, sa détermination, sa confiance. Maura avançait droit devant-elle la tête haute, elle ne reculait pas, même si Jane pouvait à certain moment voir la peur en elle se refléter dans ces yeux noisette. Elle se demandait parfois comment une femme si souvent jeter à terre et blesser pouvait donner autant et se relever toujours plus forte ?

Elle aimait Maura chaque fois plus pour toutes ces qualités, pour tout ce qu'elle était. Et lui donnait envie d'être plus forte et plus protectrice juste pour protéger et aimer comme le méritait cette incroyable femme.

Sayane s'arrêta et redressa ces oreilles. Elle examina rapidement les alentours. Les poils de son dos se dressèrent alors qu'elle commençait à grogner. Elle se tourna sur sa droite et avança un peu en avant. Jane et Korsak avaient sortis leurs armes et se préparaient à se battre.

En une fraction de seconde Maura atterrissait a côté de la louve dans une posture défensive. Ces yeux fouillaient les alentours. _**Sayane ?!**_ Demanda-t-elle.

La louve grogna, mais ne bougea pas. Maura avança un peu. Même si elle était droite et plutôt décontracter, Jane pouvait voir qu'elle était prête à agir au moindre signe de danger.

Elle se retourna finalement et Sayane se calma. _**Il n'y a rien !**_ Maura s'avança en souriant. Jane et Korsak rangèrent leurs armes, mais étaient un peu confus, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

_**Maura qu'est-ce qui viens de se passer ?**_ Demanda Jane, pas encore rassurer.

_**Sayane a senti la présence de quelqu'un, et a vrai dire cela fait un moment déjà que j'ai remarqué qu'on nous suivait !**_ Elle parlait calmement et comme si tout cela était normal.

_**C'est vrai ?**_ Demandèrent Korsak et Jane en même temps, tous les deux surpris.

_**Oui, mais à chaque fois que je crois le démasquer, il disparait rapidement.**_ Maura était sereine et ne semblait aucunement effrayer.

_**Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé ?**_ Demanda Jane.

_**Je voulais le surprendre, mais il m'a échappé. Il nous suit depuis des heures maintenant, nous le reverrons ! **_Elle attrapa la main de Jane et la tira derrière elle. _**Viens ! J'ai trouvé l'endroit idéal pour cette nuit !**_ Maura lui donna un grand sourire et ces yeux brillaient.

Jane ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle adorait la façon d'ont Maura pouvait s'émerveiller de tout, et la joie qui émanait d'elle était si contagieuse. Elle les mena à travers la forêt jusqu'à une grande paroi rocheuse, elle montait si haut, qu'il était impossible d'en apercevoir son sommet. L'entrer d'une grotte se dessinait au sol.

Maura les mena à l'intérieur. Elle avait un gigantesque sourire sur les lèvres et Jane s'attendait a quelque chose d'époustouflant, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à cela.

Ils se trouvaient au centre d'une caverne, elle était grande. On pouvait entendre la course d'une petite source d'eau qui filtrait à travers la faille dans la roche et terminait sa course dans une sorte de grand récipient naturel. L'eau était transparente.

Un petit trou au sommet de la caverne apportait un peu de lumière, mais avec la nuit qui tombait, le noir allait bientôt complètement les engloutir.

Maura regarda Jane et lui donna un grand sourire avant d'ouvrir la bouche. « _**Cala !**_ » (_Lumière)_ Et lentement le plafond commença à briller. Ils semblaient se trouver sous un ciel étoilé, le plafond était couvert de lumière bleue et verte. Des papillons phosphorescents brillaient au-dessus d'eux.

Maura tendit la main et l'un d'eux se posa dans sa paume. Il était magnifique, ces ailes brillaient. Jane et Korsak le regardaient avec émerveillement. Il s'envola.

_**Maura !**_ Jane avait les yeux rivés au plafond, elle était à bout de souffle par tant de beauté. Maura lui faisait découvrir tellement de choses toutes plus incroyables, les unes que les autres. Le monde était magique et tellement magnifique avec Maura.

Elle senti un doux baiser sur sa joue et regarda l'elfe s'éloigner de sa joue doucement. _**C'est tellement beau !**_ Souffla Jane.

Maura souriait. _**Je sais ! On peut toujours trouver de la beauté dans ce monde si sombre actuellement.**_

_**Oui on peu !**_ Répondit Jane avec un grand sourire. Elle embrassa Maura. _**Merci !**_

_**Avec plaisir !**_ Elle embrassa la joue de Jane et quitta la grotte.

Korsak et Jane préparèrent le feu et les lits pour la nuit. Le vieux Centaure préparait un délicieux repas, Jane trouvait l'absence de Maura un peu trop longue et décida de partir à sa recherche. A l'extérieur, elle examina les alentours, mais aucunes traces de Maura.

Jane se concentra et activa sa seconde vue, elle métrisait de mieux en mieux ces nouveaux pouvoirs. Alors qu'elle avançait, elle cherchait un éclat précisément. Et bien sûr, rapidement la clarté de Maura apparut, elle semblait assez loin, mais pourtant sa lumière était si puissante que Jane pensait tendre la main et pouvoir la toucher.

Le soldat se mit rapidement en route, elle avançait entre les arbres. Soudain quelque chose attira son attention, quelqu'un se tenait là, à quelques pas d'elle. La lueur de son âme était étrange, presque éteinte. Jane retrouva rapidement sa vue normal.

Elle vit un homme, enfin pas vraiment un homme. Il se tenait entre deux arbres devant elle. C'était plutôt un bel homme, il avait les cheveux bruns, ces yeux étaient marrons, il avait un visage fort et bien dessiner. Il avait une forte musculature, mais arriver à sa taille, une toison brune recouvrait le reste de son corps. Au lieu d'avoir deux jambes, il avait deux pattes se terminant par des sabots, ainsi qu'une imposante paire de corne.

Jane se tenait devant un Satyre ! Certain les appelaient Faune aussi.

Il s'avança vers Jane et tendit une main. _**Je m'appelle Casey !**_

Jane avait la main poser sur la garde de son épée, elle ne savait pas quoi penser de lui. « _Peut-être est-il celui qui nous suit depuis tout ce temps ? Les histoires ne disent pas d'eux qu'ils sont dangereux, mais ces derniers jours on montrer qu'il valait mieux se méfier de tout le monde !_ Et pourquoi sa lumière était si différente des autres ? Maura dit que je vois l'âme, alors pourquoi la sienne est-elle si sombre ? Méfie-toi Jane !»

Jane attrapa sa main et se présenta. _**Jane ! **_

_**C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un comme toi ici !**_ Il se tenait droit et fier, Jane n'était pas dupe, elle reconnaissait l'attitude de ceux qui cherchait à l'impressionner et à la courtiser. Seulement son cœur appartenait déjà à quelqu'un et elle ne le changerait pour rien au monde. Il tenta un petit sourire charmeur.

_**Nous somme seulement de passage !**_ Jane se tenait en retrait, espérant faire comprendre à son interlocuteur, qu'il ne devait rien attendre.

_**Aimeriez-vous visité un peu le coin ? Je connais les plus beaux endroits de cette forêt ! **_Il offrit un grand sourire à Jane et avança d'un pas vers elle.

_**Non merci !**_ Répondit-elle en reculant. _**Ma compagne sait très bien comment me surprendre !**_ Jane remarqua le grincement de dent du Satyre lorsqu'elle parla de Maura. Mais son comportement indiquait également qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas là. _**Ravis de vous avoir rencontré, mais je dois partir on m'attend. **_

S'en même lui donner le temps de répondre, Jane disparaissait dans la forêt. Elle arriva au bord d'une rivière. Toute la colère et l'inquiétude de sa rencontre disparaissaient a la vue de Maura. Assise sur un rocher, elle avait une jambe dans l'eau et elle laver l'autre.

D'une main elle se pencha, prit un peu d'eau dans celle-ci et la fit couler le long de sa jambe tout en la caressant. Ces gestes étaient lent et incroyables sensuels. Elle fredonnait légèrement.

Jane admirait la scène la bouche ouverte, son cœur battait vite, sa respiration était plus difficile et surtout une chaleur immense traversait son corps. Maura était une femme très attrayante, son corps était magnifique et ces gestes attisaient un désir puissant en Jane. La douce mélodie qui s'échappait de la gorge de la blonde faisait vibrer tout son corps.

Après quelques secondes, ou plutôt minutes, Jane inspira profondément et se dirigea vers l'elfe. Délicatement elle se posa derrière elle et lentement tira la chevelure blonde qui cachait la peau d'une épaule dénudé.

Maura avait senti la présence de Jane depuis un moment, elle ne fut pas effrayer lorsque celle-ci la toucha enfin. Elle ferma les yeux au premier contact des douces lèvres de la brune sur son épaule. L'elfe pencha la tête sur le côté afin de donner plus d'espace aux lèvres de Jane. Son corps frissonnait, pourtant une importante chaleur s'accumulait en elle.

Jane goûtait lentement la peau de Maura, elle était aussi douce que la soie, chaude et sentait incroyablement bon. La bouche légèrement ouverte, elle se promenait sur son épaule avant de suivre la ligne de son cou. A un endroit précis, Jane pouvait sentir les battements de cœur de Maura sous ces lèvres et lorsqu'elle venait de l'atteindre, elle entendit un doux gémissement s'échapper des lèvres entre-ouvertes de la blonde.

Se concentrant sur ce point, Jane suçait délicatement la peau avant de l'embrasser pour ensuite la mordre tendrement. Elle souriait en entendant la respiration de Maura s'accélérer alors qu'elle devenait plus courte. Les gémissements étaient également plus nombreux.

Jane suivis la ligne de la mâchoire de Maura pour trouver une douce paire de lèvres impatientes. Elle souriait dans le baiser. Alors que leurs langues se rencontraient, Jane senti les mains de Maura attraper les siennes et la tirer avec elle dans l'eau.

Elles s'embrassaient, se caressaient. Elles restèrent au niveau de leurs visages, du cou et de leurs épaules, mais n'allaient pas plus loin. Elles voulaient prendre leurs temps, découvrir l'autre pleinement, profiter de cette luxure encore un peu.

Seulement non loin de là quelqu'un les observait. Il était dégouter par la vue, mais ne pouvait pas détourner le regard. Le soldat aux cheveux noirs l'avait subjugué. Il voulait cette femme et était prêt à faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour l'obtenir. Il ruminait de colère.

Son attitude ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'un autre.

_**Tu l'as veux n'est-pas ?**_ Demanda une voix froide et sombre.

Casey se retourna vivement, un homme se tenait devant lui, son visage était cacher par sa capuche. La peau de ces mains était grise et ces ongles se terminaient en griffes noirs. Sa posture et son apparence le rendait effrayant.

Casey savait qu'il se tenait devant un elfe noir, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi il était toujours en vie. Les elfes noirs n'étaient pas réputer pour laisser des survivants.

_**Oui ! Elle me plaît !**_ Répondit-il en tremblant.

_**Si je te la donnais ?**_ Demanda l'elfe noir.

Casey regarda rapidement Jane toujours enlacer avec la blonde, elles s'embrassaient avec passion. Il serra les dents et se retourna vers l'elfe noir. _**Je dois faire quoi ?**_ demanda-t-il.

_**Moi c'est l'elfe que je veux ! Si tu m'aide à l'obtenir, l'humaine sera tout à toi ! **_L'elfe noir attrapa le Satyre par la gorge et le souleva de terre. Son ton était agressif et terrifiant. _**Si tu fais un seul mal à l'elfe je te tue dans la seconde.**_

A bout de souffle et tremblant Casey parla. _**Je comprends ! Je ne lui ferais pas de mal !**_

L'elfe le lâcha et le Satyre tomba au sol, il porta la main à son cou. _**Donne-moi ta main !**_ Ordonna l'elfe. Casey obtempéra immédiatement. L'elfe lui piqua le bout du doigt et une tache noir apparut, mais disparaissait aussi vite. _**Touche là ici !**_ L'elfe indiqua un endroit au-dessus du sein gauche. _**Touche là ici et elle ne te dérangera plus !**_

Casey regardait son doigt et ne vit pas l'elfe disparaitre. Il devait trouver un moyen d'atteindre la blonde ! Et ensuite l'humaine serait à lui.

Il les avait suivis de loin, alors que les filles retournaient enfin à la grotte. Elles mangèrent, discutèrent et rirent avec le Centaure. La fatigue les submergea rapidement et tous finalement s'endormirent. Korsak dormait dans un coin près du feu et les filles dormaient de l'autre côté du feu, blotti l'une contre l'autre.

Casey se faufila dans la grotte sans bruit, il s'approcha des filles. Il caressa délicatement la joue de Jane. Celle-ci cacha son visage dans la chevelure de Maura alors qu'elle la tirait plus encore contre elle dans un gémissement. Le Satyre fronça les sourcils et fit le tour afin de se trouver face à Maura. Elle brillait doucement alors que Jane la serrait un peu plus.

Le plu délicatement possible, il se pencha et tira le tissu qui couvrait sa peau. L'endroit indiquer par l'elfe découvert, le Satyre posa son doigt piqué par la griffe sur la peau de Maura. Il s'écarta vivement lorsqu'une marque de morsure apparut soudainement sur la peau de Maura. Des taches noires commençaient à se rependre sur sa peau. Elle grimaça de douleur et commença s'agiter.

Casey s'enfuyait à toute jambe. Il venait de faire la plus terrible chose et le regrettait finalement.

La douleur réveilla Maura et elle porta la main sur sa poitrine, une douleur vive la foudroya. Elle vit les taches noires se rependre sur son corps. Son corps devenait froid, la peur, la tristesse et la colère la submergeaient comme un raz de marée. Elle s'éloigna rapidement du corps de Jane.

Son passé s'effaçait, sa mémoire disparaissait. Seule sa voix résonnait dans son esprit.

_**Vien à moi Maura !**_ C'était lui de nouveau, elle reconnaissait sa voix. Seul la mort résonnait dans ces mots. _**Ta place est à mes côtés !**_ Hurla-t-il. _**Tu es née pour mes dessins ! **_

_**NON !**_ Hurla Maura, tremblante et terrifier.

Jane et Korsak sursautèrent au cri. Ils regardèrent partout et rapidement virent Maura. Korsak posa sa main sur sa bouche dans un soupir d'effroi. Jane ne pouvait plus parler, elle était tétaniser.

Maura était accroupis au sol, son œil gauche était noir, son épaule, son cou et son bras gauche étaient maintenant couvert de taches noirs. Et Jane aperçu la morsure de nouveau présente. Elle voulut se jeter sur Maura, mais celle-ci se sauva à son premier mouvement.

_**Maura !**_ Hurla Jane dans le désespoir, mais elle venait de disparaitre. Rapidement debout, ils se lancèrent à sa poursuite.

_**Ne résiste pas Maura, tu m'appartiendras ! **_Il l'appelait sans cesse.

Elle secoua la tête et accéléra un peu plus. Elle semblait se perdre dans un brouillard profond, la noirceur l'entourait lentement et Maura ne savait pas comment lui échapper. Sa lumière intérieure luttait férocement pour survivre.

Jane suivait Maura à la trace, elle voyait son âme briller, pourtant quelque chose se passait, lentement sa lumière faiblissait et une lueur sombre remplaçait son éclat blanc. Le temps lui était compté et Jane dans une rage immense prit rapidement de la vitesse.

Elle attrapa Maura et la repoussa contre une paroi rocheuse. Elle fut terrifier, le regard habituellement doux de Maura était remplacer par de la rage. Son œil noir semblait être un abîme sans fond. Son corps ne brillait presque plus. La douleur et la peur se lisaient sur son visage.

_**Maura !**_ Parla calmement Jane.

_**N'approche pas !**_ Hurla-t-elle de rage. _**Tu ne m'auras pas !**_ Elle était prête à se jeter sur Jane.

_**Maura c'est moi Jane ! Regarde-moi !**_ Elle vit le regard vide de l'elfe. Maura la regardait, mais ne semblait pas la voir. Son amante semblait avoir disparu. Jane avait vraiment peur. Elle fit un pas en avant.

_**N'approche pas !**_ Hurla plus férocement Maura. Une douleur vive la fit tomber au sol, elle porta la main à sa poitrine dans un cri.

Jane profita de cette occasion pour se jeter sur elle et la clouer au sol. Le soldat attrapa les poignets de Maura et les bloqua au sol, ces jambes et ces hanches tenaient fermement le corps de Maura. L'elfe se débattait férocement, les larmes coulaient sur ces joues.

_**Maura reviens-moi !**_ Supplia Jane. _**Je t'aime, ne me laisse pas.**_

Alors que son corps se débattait comme un possédé, l'esprit de Maura s'accrochait à ces quelques mots. Ils semblaient avoir ravivé une étincelle. Une musique résonnait maintenant dans son cœur et un nom la ramena. JANE !

« _Jane !_» Hurla désespérément son esprit. « _Jane !_ »

« _Je suis là Maura ! Bat toi, ne le laisse pas gagner !_» Supplia Jane, un peu rassurer de l'entendre. Sa bien-aimée se trouvait là quelque part.

« _Je suis perdu Jane ! Je t'en prie aide moi, ne le laisse pas m'emmener !_ » Elle pleurait.

Le corps de Maura trembla dans la douleur et Jane ferma les yeux. Ces mains s'illuminaient, elle tentait de guérir Maura. Sa lumière s'infiltrait sous la peau de la blonde et se rependait dans tout son corps. Elle essayait de repousser les taches noires. Maura sentait soudain une chaleur l'envahir et lutta de tout son être, de toutes ces forces contre le mal qui s'insinuait en elle. Son corps commença briller et dans un hurlement terrible, la lumière enveloppa tout son corps ainsi que celui de Jane.

Rapidement la lumière se dissipa et Jane vit Maura inconsciente sous elle. Les taches avaient disparu ainsi que la morsure. Dans les larmes, Jane attrapa Maura et la serra contre elle.

Loin de là, l'elfe noir hurla soudainement de douleur. Il tira sa tunique et vit une brûlure au-dessus de son sien gauche. Il hurla de rage, il venait de sous-estimer la force de l'elfe et encore celle du lien qui l'unissait avec l'humaine. Maura avait retourné son sort contre lui et briser ce lien qu'il avait tissé avec elle. Elle s'était libérer de son emprise et l'avait punit au passage.

_**Ce n'ai pas fini Maura !**_ Grogna-t-il. _**Tu m'appartiendras que tu le veuille ou non !**_ Dans la défaite l'elfe s'éloigna.

Jane ramena Maura à la grotte, elle l'avait allongé sur les couvertures et avait posé la tête de la blonde sur ces genoux. Avec inquiétude elle la regardait, tandis qu'une de ces mains caressait ces cheveux et l'autre reposait au-dessus de son cœur.

_**Reviens-moi !**_ Supplia Jane. Maura était inconsciente depuis un moment maintenant.

Un petit mouvement et ces larmes tombaient de plus belle. Maura s'agitait un peux. _**Tout va bien Maura, tu es en sécurité !**_ Jane se pencha et embrassa son front. _**Je suis là, près de toi !**_

_**Jane !**_ Sa voix était faible et épuiser.

_**Chute amour ! Repose-toi, je veille sur toi !**_ Jane l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres et lutta pour contenir ces pleurs alors que Maura répondait faiblement à son baiser. Elle s'écarta et sa bien-aimée glissa rapidement dans le sommeil. Jane passa le reste de la nuit à la regarder et veiller sur elle.


	13. Chapitre 13 - Le cœur de feu

_**Pour me faire pardonner d'une si longue attente, voici mon énorme chapitre :)**_

_**Je ne pouvais pas le couper alors il est imposant, mais je suis sûr qu'il vous plaira ! **_

_**Bonne lecture et donné moi vos avis.**_

* * *

_**Rizzoli &amp; Isles**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 13 – Le cœur de feu**_

Elle ignorait à quel moment elle c'était endormi, mais c'était avec une douleur dans la nuque que Jane ouvrit les yeux. Elle réalisait qu'elle était toujours assise et doucement elle baissait les yeux. La tête de Maura était toujours posé sur ces cuisses, elle dormait à point fermer. Jane avait gardé une main dans la crinière blonde et l'autre reposait au-dessus du cœur de l'elfe. Elle respirait profondément et calmement, son cœur battait fort et de façon régulière. Mais Jane n'était pas pour autant rassurée, elle devait voir ces yeux, elle devait lui parler afin d'être sûr que son elfe allait bien.

Le soldat se réinstallait plus confortablement et continuait à caresser la douce chevelure de son amoureuse. Ces yeux ne quittaient jamais son doux visage. Elle espérait, en fait, elle suppliait silencieusement que Maura ouvrirait les yeux avec un éclat brillant en eux et un doux sourire sur ces lèvres.

Korsak se réveillait et regarda rapidement Jane et Maura. Il soupirait en voyant l'inquiétude et l'attente sur le visage de Jane. Maura ne c'était pas encore réveiller et donc ignorait comment elle allait. Dans un profond soupir il se levait et sortait chercher de quoi préparer le petit déjeuner. Il offrait un sourire et un signe d'encouragement à Jane lorsque celle-ci le regarda enfin.

Jane baissait à nouveau la tête et tombait sur les yeux de Maura. Elle regardait le ventre de Jane sans vraiment le regarder, son expression était neutre et son regard lointain. Caressant la racine des cheveux de Maura, Jane parla doucement.

_**Bonjour mon amour !**_ Son ton portait la crainte et l'espoir.

Maura tournait doucement la tête et regardait Jane. Elle offrait un petit sourire avant de repartir dans ces pensées. Le soldat luttait pour ne pas pleurer, elle redoutait cette réaction et maintenant ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle se penchait doucement et délicatement déposait un petit baiser sur les lèvres de la blonde, son cœur se serrait en ne recevant aucun retour de sa belle âme-sœur. Elle se redressait et regardait Maura qui semblait toujours lointaine.

_**Maura je t'en prie, parle-moi !**_ Suppliait-elle, les larmes roulant déjà sur ces joues. _**Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse !**_

Elle avait pour seule réponse le silence, Maura semblait toujours distante et absente. Elle soupirait fortement et fermait les yeux.

_**Il m'aime !**_ Jane regardait rapidement Maura, elle semblait confuse et désorienter.

_**Qui ?!**_ Demandait-elle rapidement.

_**L'elfe noir.**_ Maura clignait des yeux et semblait revenir lentement vers Jane, elle semblait apercevoir ce qui l'entourait et reprenait peut a peut conscience de soi. _**Lorsque je l'ai repoussé, j'ai fouillé en lui.**_ Maura fermait les yeux et semblait se concentrer, sa main trouvait l'une de Jane. Elle s'y accrochait comme une bouée de sauvetage, comme une encre l'empêchant de dériver. _**Il me connaît Jane ! Il semble m'avoir toujours connu.**_

_**Qui est-il ?**_ demandait-elle inquiète et heureuse en même temps que Maura s'accroche à elle.

_**Je ne sais pas, il masquait ces pensées et ces souvenirs.**_ Maura regardait intensément Jane, elle avait besoin de voir l'amour dans ces yeux, la sécurité qu'offrait son visage. _**Je lui ai fait mal Jane ! **_

La brune allait sourire lorsqu'elle voyait une larme couler sur sa joue_**. Hey ! Chute, ne pleure pas mon amour. Il t'a fait beaucoup de mal, il nous a fait beaucoup de mal.**_

_**Non ! **_Pleurait Maura. Elle luttait pour parler, alors que ces sanglots devenaient plus forts. _**Je voulais lui faire payer le mal qu'il t'avait fait, je voulais lui faire peur pour qu'il cesse de me poursuivre !**_

Jane attirait Maura contre elle, la blonde cachait son visage dans le cou du soldat et se laissait aller. Jane la serrait plus fort et la berçait doucement en la réconfortant. _**Chute ! Chute ! Ne pleure plus chérie, si j'avais peu le faire, je l'aurais tué ! **_

_**Jane il me fait peur, il n'est pas comme les autres, il attend quelque chose de moi, il me veut et j'ai peur ! **_Maura s'accrochait fortement à Jane. Celle-ci resserrait sa prise sur son petit corps tremblant.

Elle embrassait la tête de Maura. _**Je ne le laisserai jamais t'emmener loin de moi, il ne te prendra pas Maura, je ne le laisserais pas faire. Je t'en fais la promesse !**_ Sa voix était ferme et déterminer, elle promettait à Maura, mais elle se le promettait a elle-même.

L'elfe relevait la tête et lentement s'approchait des lèvres de Jane, à quelques centimètres, elle fermait les yeux. La douceur du contact, la chaleur de sa peau, l'amour de son cœur, voilà tout ce qui rassurait Maura à ce moment précis. Elle se sentait en sécurité et aimée. Doucement elle bougeait ces lèvres afin de goûter celles de Jane. Elle les effleurait, les caressait, jamais elle ne se perdait autant dans un baiser que lorsqu'elle embrassait Jane et elle adorait ça. Le temps semblait être suspendu, la vie autour d'elles semblait avoir disparu, tout ce qui comptait était-elle et Jane et l'amour qu'elles partageaient.

Elle sentait la langue de Jane caresser délicatement sa lèvre inférieure, la sensation était chaude et douce, elle ouvrait la bouche et était accueillie par une tendre caresse. Ce baiser était profond, chaud, passionné et en même temps doux, il servait seulement à transmettre tous les sentiments possibles et l'amour inconditionnel.

Leurs langues dansaient l'une avec l'autre, elles se cherchaient, se caressaient et se goûtaient. Embrasser de cette façon était nouveau pour nos deux femmes, elles n'avaient jamais été aussi intimes avec un autre, pourtant cela semblait si naturel pour elles. Cette façon de montrer à quels points elles s'aimaient était si évidente que la peur de l'inconnu ne les effrayait pas.

En fait, l'envie de plus de contact, le besoin de plus commençait lentement à se faire sentir en elles. Elles se séparaient et pendant un moment elles restaient les yeux dans les yeux. Maura fut la première à rompre le silence.

_**As-tu déjà . . . ?**_ Un rouge s'installait sur ces joues et elle baissait la tête, incapable de terminer sa phrase.

Jane qui comprenait la question souriait doucement et attrapa son menton, elle soulevait son visage et attendait que celle-ci la regarde enfin. _**N'ait pas honte de me demander quelque chose.**_ Jane posait un baiser sur son front, elle souriait encore plus en voyait la timidité de Maura. _**Non, je n'ai jamais été intime avec quelqu'un.**_

Maura soupirait de soulagement et Jane riait. Elle la trouvait vraiment adorable et cette timidité la rendait encore plus douce. _**Moi aussi je suis un peu nerveuse d'aller plus loin entre nous. Je me pose des questions, mais la vérité c'est que t'aimer est si normal et naturel pour moi que d'aller plus loin ne m'effraie pas.**_ Jane voyait l'adoration dans les yeux de Maura alors qu'elle parlait et son cœur fondait d'amour.

Maura se raclait la gorge, elle rougissait toujours, prononcer ces pensées la gênait. Elle n'avait jamais eu de telles pensées pour un autre et des désirs aussi forts. _**Je. . Heu, . . .**_ Elle inspirait profondément et se lançait. Jane luttait pour retenir son rire, l'embarras de Maura était trop mignon_**. Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela pour quelqu'un et je ne sais pas comment agir ! **_

_**Dis-moi ce que tu ressens ?**_ Demandait Jane avec encouragements.

Dans un profond grognement, Maura cachait son visage dans ses mains et soupirait. Jane ne pouvait plus se retenir, elle riait maintenant et la frustration de Maura grandissait. _**Jane !**_ Soufflait-elle en réprimande.

_**D'accord ! d'accord ! **_disait-elle en levant les mains en l'air. Elle tirait Maura contre elle et embrassait sa tête. _**Parfois quand je te regarde, j'ai envie de promener mes mains sur ton corps, j'ai envie d'embrasser chaque centimètre de ta peau !**_ Elle pouvait voir les joues de Maura prendre une teinte de rouge plus foncé qu'avant, elle se cachait un peu plus dans sa poitrine et Jane pouvait entendre un léger gémissement s'échapper de ces lèvres.

_**Je le veux aussi, mais . . .**_ Maura inspirait profondément. _**Et si je ne fais pas bien ?**_ Demandait-elle très vite.

_**N'ait aucune crainte Maura, nous serons le moment venue ce qu'il faut faire, l'instinct nous guidera. En attendant . . .**_ Sa voix prenait un ton plus profond et elle sentait Maura frissonner dans ces bras. Lentement la blonde s'écartait de la poitrine du soldat et tombait dans le regard intense de Jane, son cœur accélérait. La brune regardait sa main et la posait lentement sur le genou de Maura, elle voyait l'elfe suivre sa main des yeux. Elle remontait lentement le long de sa jambe, elle caressait, grattait presque la peau avec ces ongles. Elle se promenait à l'extérieur de sa cuisse pour atteindre l'os de sa hanche et y rester en faisant de petit cercle du bout du doigt.

Elle pouvait entendre la respiration de Maura s'accélérer et devenir plus superficielle, elle pouvait entendre les murmures que sa gorge tentait de retenir et ce qui lui plaisait le plus était de voir ces yeux s'assombrir lentement. Maura se jetait sur les lèvres de Jane dans l'excitation et le besoin.

Jane encaissait avec plaisir le baiser puissant et sauvage que Maura lui donnait. Elle se faisait dominer par la bouche et la langue de la blonde avec joie.

À bout de souffle Maura relâchait sa bouche à contre cœur et Jane respirait lourdement. _**Wow !**_ Soufflait-elle dans le plus grand et le plus rayonnant des sourires. _**Si la découverte de l'autre mène à cela je suis partante pour un second tour ! **_

Maura ne pouvait que rire, elle embrassait doucement Jane avant de se lever. Elle voyait la plus adorable des moues se former sur le visage de Jane. _**Korsak ne devrait pas tarder à revenir, et la journée ne fait que commencer !**_ Avec un clin d'œil elle s'avançait vers la source d'eau.

Jane ne pouvait contenir son sourire, l'idée du prochain baiser donner par Maura était plus qu'il lui fallait pour commencer une bonne journée. Et depuis ce matin, les peurs et doutes avaient disparu. Jane avait le cœur plus léger, elle n'oubliait rien, mais de savoir qu'ensemble elles pouvaient repousser les ténèbres allégeait son cœur.

Alors que Maura faisait un brin de toilette, Korsak revenait dans la grotte accompagnée d'un magnifique cadeau qu'il jetait aux pieds de Jane.

_**Tient gamine, je pense que tu aimerais te charger de cela !**_ Il avait un terrifiant sourire sur les lèvres qui faisait trembler sa proie.

Jane attrapait le corps au sol et le plaquait contre la paroi avec force. _**Casey ! **_Grondait-elle. Elle le soulevait, ses yeux portaient un brasier ardent, son expression était pure colère. Elle le frappait violemment dans l'estomac.

Maura était resté en retrait, elle voulait intervenir, mais il l'avait jeté dans les bras de l'elfe noir, à cause de lui elle avait failli perdre son âme, elle voulait comprendre pourquoi il avait fait cela. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur l'elfe qui la poursuivait.

_**Je regrette !**_ Hurlait le Satyre_**. Je regrette ! **_

Jane voyait rouge et rapidement le plaquait plus fort contre le mur. _**Tu regrettes ! À cause de toi j'ai failli perdre la femme que j'aime ! **_Elle le tenait encore plus fort et luttait pour contenir sa fureur_**. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?**_ Hurlait-elle. _**Et comment as-tu rencontré l'elfe noir ?**_

Casey baissait les yeux, Jane le claquait à nouveau et il levait les mains en l'air. _**Je vais tout te dire, je vais parler !**_ Il tremblait de peur. _**Je suis tombé amoureux de toi ! **_

Jane fronçait les sourcils et relâchait légèrement sa prise sur Casey. _**Quoi ?!**_ Demandait-elle confuse.

_**Je t'aime !**_ Reprenait-il rapidement_**. Mais quand je t'ai vue dans ces bras, je savais que je ne t'aurais jamais. **_Soupirait-il, honteux, il baissait la tête. _**Il m'a approché, il a dit qu'il pouvait faire en sorte que tu sois à moi. **_

Jane allait se jeter à nouveau sur lui, mais Korsak lui attrapait le bras. Il faisait signe à Casey de continuer.

_**Il a dit que tout ce qu'il voulait était l'elfe !**_ Tous se tournaient vers Maura et la regardaient. Il faisait un pas vers elle, mais Jane s'interposait. _**Il te voulait vivante, il a dit qu'il me tuerait si je te faisais du mal. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, mais c'était un elfe noir, il pouvait me tuer si facilement que j'ai accepté. Il a piqué mon doigt et ma dit de le poser sur toi a un endroit précis.**_

Maura posait la main là où la marque se trouvait quelques heures auparavant. Casey baissait les yeux en voyant l'expression de douleur dans les yeux de Maura. Il se laissait tomber au sol. _**Je regrette tellement, je suis désoler de t'avoir fait souffrir !**_

Une larme échappait à Maura. _**Tu m'as jeté dans les ténèbres !**_ Sa voix était faible et douloureuse.

_**Je regrette !**_ Répétait Casey encore et encore. _**Il était trop tard lorsque j'ai réalisé ce que je faisais, la morsure était déjà apparu et la souffrance aussi.**_

Maura s'approchait de lui, il levait la tête et la regardait droit dans les yeux. Le halo vert dans ces yeux brillait plus, il tremblait, pourtant il ne voyait ni colère, ni reproche dans les yeux de l'elfe. Casey se détestait d'autant plus pour ce qu'il avait osé faire à cette femme. La pureté et la bonté émanaient d'elle et il se rendait rapidement compte qu'elle était également incroyablement belle, une larme lui échappait.

_**Ton âme est souillée, quelque chose la pollue lentement et ton esprit également. **_Maura s'agenouillait devant lui, elle posait une main sur le cœur du Satyre et l'autre sur sa joue. Il la regardait hypnotisé, la douceur et une douce chaleur émanaient d'elle. Le froid dans sa poitrine reculait lentement. _**Ton clan n'est plus, la guerre avec les Squizzyss t'a tous prit. **_Casey ne pouvait retenir ces larmes, elle lisait son cœur et son âme, personne depuis tant d'années n'avait regardé si profondément en lui. _**Tu étais un valeureux soldat, mais ils ont blessé ton âme et la maladie c'est lentement rependu. Tu t'es perdu en chemin, mais je t'ai trouvé !**_ Lentement elle penchait en avant et posait un doux baiser sur son front, il fermait les yeux au contact.

Le corps de Maura rayonnait de nouveau et sa lumière enveloppa Casey. Jane et Korsak Regardaient en silence. Jane ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait aimer cette femme encore plus, mais à chaque fois Maura la surprenait par sa bonté et sa générosité, par la douceur de son cœur et Jane l'aimait un peu plus à chaque fois.

La lumière se dissipait, Casey avait les yeux fermés et il pleurait maintenant un peu plus. Maura avait retrouvé son beau sourire, elle se relevait et se jetait dans les bras de Jane. Son visage enfouie dans le cou de la brune, elle soupirait de contentement. Jane embrassait le dessus de sa tête et la serrait fortement contre elle.

_**Tu es tellement incroyable Maura !**_ Soufflait Jane. Elle regardait Casey, il semblait plus vivant, il avait retrouvé un éclat qu'il avait perdu.

Il se levait et s'approchait de Jane et Maura. À seulement quelques pas de distance, il s'agenouillait devant-elles. Maura se tournait et le regardait, Jane ne la lâchait pas_**. Permettez-moi de me mettre à votre service ? **_Il porta son poing contre son cœur et baissait la tête. _**Je souhaiterais vous suivre et vous protéger jusqu'à mon dernier souffle s'il le faut.**_

Jane le regardait incrédule, comment osait-il demander cela alors qu'il avait tenté de la tuer la veille. Elle fronçait les sourcils et furieuse allait répondre. Mais Maura avançait et le regardait.

_**Ton âme s'est perdue une fois, comment puis-je être sûr de ta loyauté ?**_ Demanda doucement Maura.

Jane se figeait la bouche ouverte, elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle entendait. Comment pouvait-elle lui donner une seconde chance après ce qu'il avait osé lui faire ?! Même si Maura avait combattu et repoussée l'elfe noir, elle avait vu la douleur dans les yeux de la blonde, elle voyait la blessure qu'il avait laissée. Pourtant elle était prête à lui tendre la main, elle était prête à lui donner une seconde chance.

_**Vous êtes ma nouvelle raison de vivre, mon nouveau combat. Votre sécurité ma nouvelle priorité !**_ Affirmait-il avec conviction.

Maura Baissait la tête et acceptait sa proposition. Casey se relevait avec un sourire et quittait rapidement la grotte afin de préparer son départ.

_**Maura !**_ Soupirait Jane et Korsak se joignait à elle, lui aussi n'était pas d'accord avec son choix. _**Il a tenté de te tuer, il s'est vendu au diable ! Comment peux-tu accepter sa demande ? **_Demandait-elle confuse.

Maura regardait son amour et son ami, elle leur offrait un grand sourire, mais également une profonde détermination dans le regard. _**J'ai vu au cours de mes nombreuses années sur cette terre beaucoup de gens brisés par la guerre, détruit par le chagrin et la colère. Ils se perdent sur leur chemin et leur âmes sont assombri par la douleur, par la colère, par le chagrin, mais avec une simple main tendue tu peux faire renaître la plus belle des flammes dans leurs cœurs, tu peux les faire revenir sur le droit chemin**_. Maura faisait apparaitre ces ailes et retirait une plume, elle la plongeait dans la terre et celle-ci s'assombrissait par la saleté. _**Même la plus entachée des âmes peut retrouver sa beauté d'antan si on est prêt à l'aider.**_ Elle plongeait la plume dans l'eau cristalline et en ressortait une belle plume d'un blanc immaculée, elle la donnait à Jane. Elle embrassait sa joue et quittait la grotte.

Jane regardait Korsak et celui-ci soupirait dans la défaite. _**Ne pense pas avoir le dernier mot avec elle gamine ! Pas avec son cœur si grand !**_ Il posait une main sur l'épaule de Jane.

_**Ainsi qu'une grande générosité !**_ Soupirait Jane dans un petit sourire. Même si elle voulait refuser, elle savait que Maura ne renoncerait pas à tendre la main, même à la pire des âmes, elle lui offrirait une chance retrouver la lumière et pour cela le soldat l'aimait encore plus. Peu de personnes dans ces temps si durs pouvaient faire preuve de tant de bonté et de générosité de façon si désintéressé que le faisait Maura. _**Gardon tout de même un œil sur lui !**_ Le centaure acquiesçait et ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires afin de reprendre la route.

Ils avaient repris leur route après une pause déjeunée, Casey marchait fièrement près du centaure, il avait remis son ancienne tenue de soldat, une verste en cuir marron sur lequel reposaient des épaulettes en fer. Une ceinture de cuir qui tenait son épée. Mais ce don il était le plus fier était le symbole de son clan, brodé sur son cœur. Il représentait deux cornes qui se croisaient avec la tête d'un loup au-dessus.

Les filles marchaient quelques pas devant en silence, main dans la main, elles souriaient. Leurs pouces caressaient doucement la peau du dos de la main de l'autre et de temps en temps, leurs hanches se rencontraient. Un frôlement de celles-ci et leurs corps frissonnaient, leur discussion avait ouvert quelque chose, maintenant leur désir de l'autre était à la surface.

Jane brisait le silence. _**Qui sont les Squizzyss ?**_ Demandait-elle curieuse.

_**Ce sont des charognards, ils ressemblent à des lézards, mais ont des ailes. Leurs peaux sont recouvertes d'écailles très résistantes. Leur bouche se termine par un bec acérer et ils ont des griffes à chacune de leurs pattes.**_ La voix de Maura était calme et douce. _**Ils sont plus grands qu'un homme et vivent en groupes d'environ 15 à 20 membres, autrement dit leurs proies ne survivent pas.**_ Soupirait Maura.

_**Ils vivent ici ?**_ Demandait Jane un peu inquiète tout à coup. Elle examinait le ciel et les alentours.

Maura riait doucement. _**Non, oui !**_ Jane la regardait et fronçait les sourcils. _**Ils vivaient par ici avant, mais les dragons les ont chassé plus loin dans les montagnes, ils ne viennent sur ces terres seulement pour la chasse ou la mort. Les dragons les tues à chaque fois qu'ils s'aventurent ici.**_

Jane ne semblait pas vraiment rassurer, mais la vue d'une imposante montagne arrêtait ces pensées. Avec les rayons du soleil, la montagne semblait briller.

_**Voici le nid des Dragons !**_ Annonçait Maura.

Jane examinait la montagne, elle semblait abrupte et imprenable. Et la roche qui la compose semblait meurtrière. _**Comment y entrer ?**_ demandait Jane.

_**On ne peut pas !**_ Répondait Maura normalement. Jane la regardait surprise.

_**Alors comment rencontrer les dragons si on ne peut pas entrer ?**_ Demandait Jane confuse.

Maura lui offrait un de ces sourires qui n'annonçait rien de bon, le corps de Jane se mettait à trembler. _**Maura ?!**_ Grondait-elle.

_**Quoi ?**_ Demandait-elle innocemment.

_**Je n'aime pas ce sourire.**_ Annonçait-elle. _**La première fois que tu m'as souri comme ça, tu as sauté d'une falaise, avec moi !**_ Précisait-elle. _**Et la seconde fois des ailes sont apparus sur nos chevaux et je me suis retrouvé au-dessus des arbres !**_

Maura riait doucement. _**Ose me dire que tu n'as pas aimé ?**_ Demandait-elle en levant un sourcil accompagné d'un petit sourire. Sans même attendre la réponse, elle portait une main à sa bouche et sifflait de toutes ses forces. Le son résonnait dans toute la montagne.

Un grondement se faisait entendre et le ciel s'assombrissait rapidement. Maura levait un doigt et avec un sourire indiquait de regarder le ciel. Lorsque ceux-ci levaient la tête, ils étaient saisis avec force et en une fraction de seconde était dans les airs. Jane regardait à sa taille et deux imposantes griffes la tenaient fermement, elle levait la tête pour être accueillis par la plus grosse et la plus terrifiante créature. Un dragon noir la tenait, il était couvert d'épine acérer. Elle regardait rapidement autour d'elle, et voyait les autres transporter comme elle par des dragons.

Rapidement ils entraient dans une faille de la montagne, ces parois étaient acérées et mortelles, pourtant les dragons volaient avec aisance et grâce. Ils étaient balancés à gauche, à droite, en haut et en bas. Ils se retrouvaient dans une grotte, une immense salle ou de nombreux dragons se trouvaient.

Ils étaient posés au sol au centre de la pièce, entouré par d'immenses dragons. Tous s'étaient rapprochés les uns des autres pas rassurés.

_**Qui ose se présenter à nos portes ?**_ Grondait le plus imposant d'entre eux. Un dragon aux écailles couleur de feu s'approchait. Il était deux fois plus grand que les autres et devant nos amis, il avait la taille d'une montagne. Son corps était couvert d'épines, ces ailles étaient immenses et puissantes, ces griffes grandes et meurtrières.

Maura s'avançait devant lui, Jane voulait la retenir, mais celle-ci se déplaçait trop vite. Les ailes de Maura apparaissaient, elle s'élevait dans les airs à la hauteur du regard du dragon et se mettait à briller intensément. _**Je suis « Enda itila – Cœur étincelant »**_ Annonçait-elle. Tous soufflaient de surprise. Maura parlait fort et avec conviction. La faiblesse n'était pas bien vue chez ces créatures. _**Mes ennemis me connaissent sous le nom de « Reine des morts ! »**_ Criait-elle dans un puissant éclat.

Sa lumière se dissipait, mais elle brillait toujours. La détermination et la confiance émanaient d'elle. Le dragon baissait la tête en signe de respect et Maura en faisait de même.

_**Je suis le seigneur Falgar ! Roi de la montagne d'argent !**_ Il ouvrait ces ailes et rapidement, les dragons se dispersaient, seulement le roi et deux autres étaient encore présents, ainsi que quelques gardes aux entrer. Le roi regardait Maura. _**Nous attendions ta venue elfe !**_

_**Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici !**_ Affirmait-elle plus que de poser la question.

_**En effet enfant étoile !**_ Le roi baissait les yeux vers Jane. _**Ainsi que ta protectrice !**_ Il levait la tête et rugissait fortement. Un jeune dragon entrait dans la pièce rapidement et baissait la tête maladroitement en signe de respect. _**Quelqu'un était désireux de te revoir !**_

Maura brillait un peu plus et souriait grandement. _**Ravi de te revoir mon ami ! Tu es devenu un grand et fier dragon ! **_

Barry se redressait avec fierté, il était un jeune dragon. Malgré son jeune âge, Frost faisait la hauteur de trois hommes et il était imposant. Fort et très musclé, il était recouvert d'écailles noires aux reflets bleus cobalt. Ces ailes étaient puissantes et grandes, ces épines étaient grandes et acérer, bref un fort et grand dragon auquel il ne valait mieux pas se frotter. _**Je fais partie de la troupe d'élite maintenant, je suis un gardien ! **_

_**Félicitation mon ami ! Je n'ai jamais douté de ta réussite !**_ Elle se tournait vers le roi de nouveau.

**Il s'est proposé de faire partie de votre groupe et j'ai accepté sa demande, me feriez-vous l'honneur de permettre à un valeureux dragon d'honorer son peuple et se joindre à votre périple ?** Demandait le roi.

_**Si cela est son souhait alors je serais honorée qu'il nous rejoigne !**_ Affirmait Maura. Le roi s'inclinait et Barry en faisait de même. Maura les saluait.

_**Nous avons également quelque chose pour elle !**_ Le roi tendait une griffe en direction de Jane et celle-ci s'avançait d'un pas, elle relevait la tête. D'un mouvement de la main, la blonde soulevait Jane du sol et la menait à côté d'elle. Même si au fond-elle Jane était inquiète, elle ne le montrait pas.

Elle parlait fermement et la tête haute. _**Mon nom est Jane Rizzoli !**_ Elle inclinait la tête au dragon.

Celui-ci lui rendait son salut. _**Tu es la gardienne de son âme ! Elle est l'espoir de notre monde et l'étincelle de vie, ton devoir est de veiller sur elle !**_ Déclarait-il fortement. Sa voix grave et profonde résonnait dans toute la pièce, les murs répercutaient chacun de ces mots. _**Pour t'aider, nous allons t'offrir une armure forgée dans le cœur de feu des dragons ! **_

Jane s'inclinait. _**Je vous remercie !**_ _**Ce serait un honneur !**_ Même si elle ne comprenait pas tout, en voyait l'expression de Maura, Jane comprenait qu'il venait de lui faire le plus important des gestes.

_**Maintenant allez à vos quartiers, Frost vous guidera.**_ Le roi quittait la pièce accompagné des autres. Les filles touchaient à nouveau le sol et Frost s'approchait rapidement.

_**C'est incroyable Maura, les dragons n'ont jamais révélé ce secret aux étrangers !**_ s'écriait-il stupéfait.

_**Je suis tout aussi surprise Barry !**_ Annonçait-elle. _**Pourrais-tu nous mener à nos quartiers ?**_ Demandait-elle.

_**Bien sûr suivez-moi !**_ Il passait devant et tous marchaient rapidement derrière lui. Après plusieurs salles, ils arrivaient devant de plus petites pièces.

Frost indiquait celle de droite pour Korsak et Casey, celle de gauche pour les filles. Il annonçait qu'il les laissait se reposer et se nettoyer tranquillement et qu'il reviendrait avec le repas et qu'ils pourraient tous discuter tranquillement à ce moment-là.

Tous entraient dans leurs chambres respectives. Les filles étaient surprises de découvrir un lit à leur taille, de l'eau leur avait été mises à disposition. Jane s'installait sur le lit, allongé sur le dos, elle regardait le plafond.

Maura s'approchait du bassin d'eau et commençait à retirer sa tunique, portant seulement son pantacourt et un soutien-gorge de soie, elle attachait sa chevelure en un grand et lâche chignon avant de commencer à laver sa peau. Elle tirait une éponge de mer de son sac, qu'elle trempait dans l'eau transparente avant de la promener le long de son bras.

Jane qui entendait le bruit de l'eau se redressait rapidement, pour trouver sa petite amie à moitié nue. Elle voyait chaque goutes glisser lentement sur sa peau de porcelaine, couler le long de ces doigts avant d'atterrir de nouveau dans le bassin.

Elle repensait immédiatement à leur pose déjeunée à midi.

« _Après avoir mangé tranquillement, le soleil frappait fort et reprendre la marche sous cette chaleur n'était pas une bonne idée, sous le couvert de l'épaisse forêt, ils étaient à l'abri du soleil et au frais. Donc ils décidaient de se reposer pour au moins deux heures et repartir après. Jane avait remarqué à de nombreuses reprises, Maura s'éclipsait toujours après les repas, elle avait décidé de la suivre cette-fois-ci._

_Quelques mètres derrière elle, Jane suivait l'elfe, celle-ci avançait tranquillement, son regard se posait de temps à autre autour d'elle. Elle s'arrêtait dans un endroit plus dégager, les arbres étaient plus espacés les uns des autres et laissaient entrer la lumière. Elle prenait place au sol et tirait un sac accroché à sa taille, elle en sortait un tissu qu'elle ouvrait sur ces genoux, à l'intérieur reposait les restes de leur repas. _

_Elle relevait la tête et ces ailes apparaissaient immédiatement, elle fermait les yeux et fredonnait un doux air. Rapidement de multiples créatures apparaissaient entre les arbres. Des lapins, des mulots, du ciel, de nombreux oiseaux descendaient autour d'elle. Et Jane était surprise de voir de petites créatures magiques telles que des lutins, des fées et autres esprits de la forêt. Jane était émerveillée par tous ce qu'elle voyait et elle trouvait sa belle âme-sœur encore plus merveilleuse et encore plus belle._

_Maura susurrait doucement dans une langue que Jane ne reconnaissait pas, elle avait quelque chose de mélodieux et de sauvage, le soldat se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Lentement elle s'écartait de derrière l'arbre et se faisait percevoir, seulement Maura ne bougeait pas. De petites créatures la regardaient attentivement, ils semblaient écouter ce que Maura leur racontait. Certains l'approchaient doucement, deux petites fées se posaient sur ces épaules. Elles étaient minuscules et leurs corps brillaient comme s'ils étaient couverts de paillettes. Leurs ailes étaient aussi belles que celles des papillons et les couleurs qui les composaient étaient vives et brillantes. Jane souriait et regardait avec admiration ces douces créatures qui embrassaient délicatement ses joues, avant de s'envoler vers l'elfe. Elle s'approchait doucement jusqu'à Maura et prenait place à côté d'elle et elle recevait un doux baiser sur sa joue. Maura lui tendait un morceau de pain et Jane le donnait à un petit lapereau impatient. Elle souriait comme une enfant._

_Lorsque toutes les créatures disparaissaient dans la forêt, Jane parlait enfin. __**Tu fais cela chaque fois que nous terminons nos repas ?**__ Demandait-elle avec adoration._

_Maura se tournait vers elle et se posait contre sa poitrine, son oreille posé au-dessus de son cœur. __**Cette langue que j'ai parlé tu l'as entendu ?**__ Demandait-elle._

_**Oui !**__ Répondait Jane alors que ces doigts se promenaient dans sa chevelure d'or et sa seconde main jouait avec celle de Maura. _

_**J'ai entendu cela vers mes 6 ans, c'est difficile de l'expliquer, mais je vais essayer. Ce n'est pas vraiment un langage, c'est plutôt un ensemble de sentiments qui résonnent en moi. Je peux sentir la souffrance des êtres qui parcourent cette terre, je peux ressentir . . .**__ Elle secouait la tête. __**C'est difficile à expliquer.**__ Elle se relevait et posait une main sur le cœur de Jane et l'autre sur la marque. __**Ferme les yeux.**__ Demandait-elle doucement._

_Jane acceptait et fermait les yeux, la voix de Maura résonnait dans son esprit. « Je vais partager une partie de ce que je ressens et entends. » Doucement le soldat pouvait entendre un murmure lointain, elle ressentait différents sentiments qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Comme une mélodie résonnait maintenant en elle, parfois elle était douce et heureuse et tout à coup elle était triste et désespérer, . . . Une larme coulait sur sa joue et le lien était rompu, elle ouvrait les yeux et voyait Maura qui la regardait et essuyait délicatement ces larmes._

_**Tu ressens cela tout le temps ?**__ demandait Jane encore très émotive._

_**Avec plus d'intensité, de sentiments, mais oui je l'entends et le ressens tout le temps.**__ Elle voyait la compassion dans le regard de Jane. __**Je peux le faire cesser ou le baisser a un simple murmure, mais je ne veux pas manquer un appel à l'aide. **__Avouait-elle._

_Jane se penchait en avant et l'embrassait passionnément. Doucement elle baissait Maura sur le sol, se reposant au-dessus d'elle. Le baiser était tendre, doux et si profond. Jane relevait la tête et regardait l'elfe dans les yeux pendant un moment, un doigt caressait délicatement la peau de son visage. __**Tu es tellement incroyable !**__ Maura baissait les yeux, mais Jane releva son menton. Elle parlait d'une voix profonde. __**Accepte mes mots s'il te plaît !**__ Jane l'embrassait à peine sur les lèvres. __**Tu donnes tout ce que tu as et même plus aux autres sans rien attendre en retour.**__ Jane embrassait légèrement sa joue. __**Je vois tes plaies, je vois la tristesse et la douleur parfois que tu ressens, pourtant tu es douce, attentionnée, généreuse, bienveillante et tellement plus encore !**__ Elle embrassait son autre joue. __**Tu ne rejettes pas, tu ne haïs pas, tu acceptes et accueilles à bras ouverts. Tu possèdes la plus belle âme que je n'ai jamais vue !**__ Jane l'embrassait sur la bouche à nouveau. _

_Les mains de la blonde glissaient doucement le long du dos de Jane pour s'arrêter sur ces fesses, elle se tournait doucement et écartait les jambes afin d'accueillir pleinement la brune sur elle. La sensation du corps de Jane reposant maintenant complètement sur elle, lui tirait un gémissement. Les lèvres de Jane déviaient et commençaient à se promener sur sa mâchoire avant de disparaître dans son cou. Elles se promenaient le long de son épaule avant de s'arrêter à la limite du tissu et faire le chemin inverse._

_Les mains de Maura glissaient sous la chemise et voyageaient vers le devant, le bout de ces doigts frôlait délicatement la peau nue du ventre. Elles remontaient le long des côtes de la brune pour s'arrêter à la limite de ses seins. Un gémissement lui échappait lorsque son lobe d'oreille disparaissait dans la bouche de Jane. Une de ses mains remontait sur le sein de Jane au-dessus de la brassière en lin et finalement elle commençait à le caresser timidement au début._

_Lorsqu'elle entendait le gémissement de Jane à son oreille et son souffle chaud caresser sa peau, elle continuait ces caresses sur la poitrine ferme de la brune avec plus d'ardeur et confiance._

_Être dans les bras d'un amant était nouveau pour elle, mais une femme qui plus ai été vraiment étonnant. Malgré tout, Maura ne trouvait pas cela étrange ou désagréable, non ! Plus elle le découvrait et plus elle admirait le corps de Jane. Ces caresses et ces baisers faisaient frissonner tout son corps, pourtant un brasier ardent se rependait dans tout son corps. Elle savait que sa place était dans les bras de Jane, elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas plus aimée par quelqu'un d'autre que le faisait son beau soldat. Pourtant à cet instant elle se figeait._

_Jane qui sentait le corps de Maura se raidir et ne plus bouger, sentait la panique la submerger. Elle relevait la tête du cou de la blonde pour découvrir des larmes tombant de ces beaux yeux noisette qui reflétaient la peur et la tristesse._

_**Maura ?!**__ Chuchotait Jane terrifier et véritablement inquiète. Celle-ci fermait les yeux et posait sa main au-dessus de celle de Jane qui c'était glisser sous sa tunique et reposait sur ces côtes. Elle pensait rapidement qu'elle avait été trop vite et qu'elle avait blessé Maura. Son esprit devenait de plus en plus sombre, mais une petite sensation lorsqu'elle bougeait un doigt attira son attention._

_Maura n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, Jane retirait sa main lentement et attrapait le tissu. L'elfe tournait la tête sur le côté, incapable de voir la réaction de Jane. Celle-ci d'une main tremblante relevait délicatement le vêtement. Ces yeux tombaient rapidement sur une mince cicatrice qui courait le long des côtes de la blonde. Elle faisait environ 10 centimètres. _

_Jane soupirait de colère et tristesse. Elle relevait la tête et recherchait le regard de Maura, mais celle-ci gardait la tête tourner, ces larmes tombaient toujours et elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. Du bout du doigt, Jane retraçait la fine ligne. Elle avait pour récompense un regarde de sa bien-aimée. Jane se penchait et l'embrassait tendrement. _

_Lorsque le soldat relevait la tête, Maura attrapait sa main et la plaçait sur la cicatrice, elle fermait les yeux et inspirait profondément. Elle avait redouté ce moment, à l'instant où elle avait commencé à être intime avec le soldat, elle savait que ce moment arriverait tôt ou tard._

_Sa voix était fragile et tremblante. __**Tu te souviens lorsque je t'ai dit que ta voix m'avait sauvée la vie un jour ?**__ Jane hochait simplement la tête en signe de réponse, ne voulant pas l'interrompre. __**C'est le jour où j'ai eu cela !**__ Elle resserrait sa prise sur la main de Jane posé sur ces côtes. __**Il m'avait dit qu'il voulait me connaître, il avait dit que je lui plaisais et qu'il me trouvait intrigante.**__ Une larme lui échappait, elle inspirait profondément de nouveau. __**J'ai été séduite par le masque, je n'ai pas vu l'homme en dessous. **_

_**Il s'appelait Garett, c'était un elfe, il était très apprécié et très aduler. Il m'a fait découvrir de nouvelles personnes, je me suis senti comme l'une des leurs ! **__Sa voix était de plus en plus rauque à mesure que les larmes se déversaient sur ces joues. __**Un jour alors que nous marchions dans les bois, un ours l'attaqua, je me suis interposé et il a vu mes ailes ! Quand l'ours est reparti, il m'a traité de monstre et c'est sauvé.**__ Jane fronçait les sourcils de colère. __**Les rumeurs ont commencé à courir et ils disaient de terrible chose sur moi, je savais que c'était lui qui avait lancé tout cela.**__ Maura fermait les yeux afin de contenir ces émotions et ne pas tomber en morceaux. _

_**Un jour, il m'a tiré dans un coin reculé, il m'a dit qu'il regrettait son comportement, qu'il m'aimait et qu'il avait besoin de mon pardon.**__ Maura regardait de nouveau Jane dans les yeux__**. Je lui ai pardonné, mais je lui ai dit qu'il m'avait blessé et que je voulais plus de lui dans ma vie.**__ Les larmes tombaient de plus belle alors qu'elle luttait pour terminer son histoire__**. Il n'a pas accepté, il voulait que je sorte avec lui, alors il m'a embrassé de force, il m'a plaqué contre le mur et à poser ces lèvres sur les miennes. Mon premier baiser était douloureux et pas voulu.**__ Jane pleurait en silence maintenant, elle regardait toujours Maura dans les yeux, espérant transmettre son amour et son soutien, cela semblait fonctionner puisqu'elle continuait. __**Je l'ai repoussé violemment et j'ai crié, je ne me souviens pas de mes mots. Il m'a poussé plus fort encore contre le mur et a mis une main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier ces mots Jane, ils sont gravés dans ma mémoire !**__ Sa voix était brisée et ces yeux désespérer, le cœur de Jane se serait de plus en plus. __**Il a sorti un couteau et l'a posé contre ma gorge, il m'a dit que je n'étais qu'une enfant et qu'il allait faire de moi une vraie femme, que je devais être reconnaissante qu'il s'intéresse à moi parce que je n'aurais jamais mieux.**__ La rage brulait dans les yeux de Jane, son corps tremblait de fureur. __**Il a commencé à poser sa main sur ma jambe et je l'ai repoussé, je l'ai frappé, lorsque je me suis retourné pour fuir, j'ai senti le couteau entrer dans mon corps, j'ai senti la lame trancher ma chair. **_

_Le visage de Maura reflétait les souvenirs de la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie et ces yeux montraient la plaie qui c'était former dans son cœur également__**. Je l'ai assommé et je me suis enfui, j'ai volé aussi loin que mes ailes pouvaient me porter. J'ai fini par tomber au sol près d'un lac. Korsak m'a trouvé je ne sais pas comment, il a tenté de me soigner, mais je voulais mourir.**__ Avouait-elle en baissant les yeux__**. Mon corps s'affaiblissait de plus en plus et mon cœur était en morceaux.**__ Maura regardait Jane dans les yeux et posait sa main libre sur la joue de Jane._

_**Un murmure à commencer à résonner en moi, une voix que je ne connaissais pas. Elle me répétait inlassablement de ne pas abandonner, de me battre. Je n'ai pas voulu l'entendre, alors elle est devenue plus pressante et plus forte.**__ Une larme roulait sur la joue de l'elfe. __**Elle m'a dit que l'amour, le vrai ne ressemblait pas à cela, que je n'avais pas encore trouvé la bonne personne, mais de ne pas abandonner parce que quelqu'un m'attendait et m'aimerait vraiment. **__Maura secouait la tête. __**Je n'ai pas voulu le croire, comment pourrait-on m'aimer, moi, une erreur de la nature.**__ Maura voyait la désapprobation et le refus dans les yeux de Jane a ces mots. __**La voix a dit qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle me trouverait un jour pour me prouver ses dires, mais que je devais vivre pour cela.**_

_**J'ai senti la sincérité, la vérité dans ces mots, j'ai cru, je t'ai cru Jane ce jour-là ! **__Maura posait un doux baiser sur ces lèvres. __**J'ai désespérément gardé tes mots dans mon cœur chaque jour dans l'espoir que tu me trouves, que tu me ramènes dans la lumière, que tu éloignes mes peurs et que tu m'aimes comme j'ai toujours espéré l'être. Tu as fait et tellement plus encore, jamais je n'aurais pensé aimer autant, jamais je n'aurais cru possible de me sentir en sécurité dans les bras d'un autre, jamais je n'aurais cru être si heureuse et désireuse de voir un autre jour se lever !**_

_Jane se penchait et embrassait toute la cicatrice du bout des lèvres avant de se redresser, elle roulait sur le dos et tirait Maura avec elle. Celle-ci reposait sa tête au-dessus du cœur de Jane, se complaisant dans sa forte étreinte__**. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal à nouveau je te le promets ! **__Sa voix était cassée et rauque.__** Je t'aime Maura, tellement, chaque jour je te montrerais tout ce que mon amour a à t'offrir et je préférerai mourir plutôt que de te faire du mal !**_

_**Je le sais Jane !**__ Murmurait Maura en somnolant, son corps et son cœur étaient épuisés, elle n'avait jamais raconté cette histoire et le poids qui pesait sur son cœur semblait avoir disparu. __**Je t'aime, maintenant et pour toujours !**_

_Le soldat la maintenait serrée contre elle, lorsque Maura dormait, elle permettait à sa peine de sortir, elle pleurait en silence. Oui elle tiendrait ces promesses et celle qui lui tenait le plus à cœur était qu'elle aimerait cette femme aussi forte que sa bonté et sa générosité était grande, chez Maura cela signifiait sans limite ! __**Dort mon amour, tu es en sécurité !**__ Elle embrassait la chevelure blonde._ »

Jane quittait le lit et doucement s'approchait de Maura par-derrière, elle attrapait l'éponge dans la main de celle-ci et commençait à la promener sur son épaule. Elle regardait chaque goutte couler le long de la peau de porcelaine. Elle remontait la ligne de l'épaule pour atteindre le cou. Sa bouche se posait délicatement sur la peau exposée de la clavicule et embrassait chaque centimètre avec tendresse.

Un gémissement se glissait des lèvres de Maura alors qu'elle penchait la tête afin de donner plus de place aux douces lèvres qui goûtaient son corps. Jane promenait son doigt sur son dos avant d'atteindre l'attache du tissu qui cachait encore beaucoup de peau. Elle s'arrêtait avant de l'ouvrir, elle attendait la réaction de la blonde. _**Oui !**_ Était tout ce que pouvait dire Maura alors que sa respiration s'accélérait. Jane détachait le tissu et celui-ci tombait au sol, tout le dos de l'elfe était maintenant découvert, elle promenait ses mains et ces lèvres sur toute la peau. Dessinant chaque courbe, chaque bosse, chaque creux avec douceur et adoration. Sa peau était incroyablement douce et chaleureuse, Jane pouvait voir des frissons parcourir tout le dos de la blonde. Sa bouche atteignait finalement les reins de Maura et à la sensation de la langue de celle-ci, l'elfe se cambrait dans un gémissement. Doucement elle se levait et se retournait afin de faire face à son soldat.

Jane arrêtait de respirer lorsque ces yeux tombaient sur le torse pleinement exposé de Maura. Oui elle avait rêvé de son corps, mais la vérité était tellement mieux que son imagination. Sa lèvre entre ses dents, elle était nerveuse, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle regardait Maura droit dans les yeux suppliant l'autorisation de la toucher.

La blonde attrapait la main de Jane et la posait délicatement sur son cœur, elle fermait les yeux au contact. L'humaine s'approchait doucement et embrassait son amante avec passion alors que sa main lentement glissait jusqu'à un sein plein en dessous. Son autre main se posait sur une hanche dénudée, qu'elle caressait tendrement.

Le baiser était passionné, fiévreux, intense. Leurs langues dansaient l'une avec l'autre, et leurs mains découvraient le corps de l'autre. Maura tirait lentement la chemise de la brune et la jetait au sol, ses mains se posaient sur le bord du tissu qui couvrait sa poitrine et elle attendait l'accord pour le retirer.

Jane s'écartait finalement des lèvres de sa blonde et la regardait intensément, doucement elle levait les bras et l'elfe retirait le vêtement avec tendresse. Elles se regardaient l'une l'autre un moment avant de s'embrasser de nouveau, leurs corps presser l'un contre l'autre, lorsque leurs poitrines nues se touchaient elles gémissaient dans la bouche de l'autre.

Jane tirait Maura jusqu'au lit sans jamais casser le baiser, lorsque ces jambes touchaient le bord, celle-ci se laissait tomber à la renverse, tirait la blonde avec elle. Dans un rire elles s'écrasaient ensemble sur les draps. Maura posait sa main lentement sur le ventre de la brune, le bout de ces doigts frôlait la peau en dessous. Elle arrivait doucement à la limite du pantalon, elle allait d'une hanche à l'autre et le bout de ces ongles courant sur la peau.

Jane la regardait intensément, elle voyait l'adoration, l'amour, la luxure et le désir dans les yeux de Maura. Le soldat la trouvait magnifique à ce moment, cette douce timidité dans ces gestes et son visage, cette chaleur qui émanait de son corps qui irradiait tellement. La lumière n'était pas aveuglante, ou dérangeante, nous elle était accueillante et intense.

La sensation de son pantalon glissé lentement le long de ces jambes la ramenait à la réalité rapidement. Maura avait maintenant retiré son pantalon, il ne lui restait plus que son short. Elle était un peu nerveuse, mais était surprise lorsque Maura se levait au milieu du lit, debout entre les jambes de la brune, elle levait légèrement les bras dans un beau sourire.

Comprenant l'invitation, Jane se redressait et attrapait délicatement le haut de son pantalon, doucement elle le faisait glisser le long de ces jambes tout en frottant la peau avec ces ongles. Elle voyait les frissons courir la peau dévoiler. Lorsqu'il tombait au sol, Jane levait de nouveau les yeux afin de retrouver ces doux yeux noisette. Ses mains remontaient ces jambes et s'arrêtaient à la limite du tissu.

Maura posait ces mains sur celles de Jane sans jamais casser leur regard, doucement elles les glissaient vers le bas le long de son corps, emportant le dernier morceau de tissu avec elles. Jane regardait avec adoration le corps maintenant complètement dévoiler devant elle. Elle attrapait les mains de Maura et la tirait de nouveau sur elle, elle les posait sur le dessus de son short et doucement les glissait vers le bas.

Maintenant complètement nue, elles s'allongeaient de nouveau sur le lit, lorsque Maura se positionnait entre les jambes de Jane, un gémissement leur échappait lorsque leurs hanches se frôlaient l'un contre l'autre. D'un mouvement lent et fort, elles se frottaient l'une contre l'autre, cherchant plus de contacts à chaque fois. Elles s'embrassaient avec fougue et désir, leurs mains se promenaient partout où elles le pouvaient.

Jane trouvait un sein de Maura et doucement jouait avec le mamelon au garde-à-vous qui durcissait à chaque caresse. Maura embrassait, mordait et léchait la peau du cou de Jane. Leurs respirations étaient saccadées, leurs gémissements plus nombreux et plus puissants à mesure que leurs orgasmes se formaient.

Le monde autour d'elles avait disparu, les pensées, les doutes, plus rien ne subsistait à par l'autre et l'amour inconditionnel qu'elles se vouaient. Au moment où l'orgasme allait les emportés, elles se regardaient avec amour inconditionnel, passion, vénération et joie. En une fraction de seconde, elles se cambraient en criant le nom de l'autre encore et encore alors que le plaisir déferlait sur elles. Maura s'était cambrée au maximum en arrière alors que ces ailes apparaissaient et étaient complètement ouvertes. Sa peau chaude luisait d'un éclat blanc immaculé et brillant. Jane qui avait ouvert les yeux à la douce sensation d'une caresse sur ces jambes regardait son amante avec adoration et admiration, jamais elle n'avait vu Maura si belle. Son orgasme déjà puissant qui envahissait son corps était maintenant plus fort.

Tenant fermement l'autre, elles se laissaient tomber dans le lit, Maura toujours allongée sur Jane, sa tête reposait maintenant sur la poitrine de celle-ci, leurs respirations étaient lourdes et rapides et leurs corps tremblaient encore de satisfaction. Dans le silence le plus confortable, elles s'enlaçaient avec douceur et fermeté. Les ailes de la blonde entouraient leurs corps emmêlés. Jane avait un doux sourire à la vue et la sensation des ailes de Maura les couvrant, son amante ne se cachait pas et Jane était heureuse.

Le temps avait disparu, elles ignoraient combien de temps elles étaient restées ainsi, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Maura promenait le bout de son doigt sur la peau du cou et le début de la poitrine de Jane dans des mouvements lents et légers. Jane caressait son dos d'une main douce et l'autre reposait sur une aile. Elle pouvait sentir son âme-sœur frissonner sous ces caresses.

_**Je t'aime !**_ Susurrait doucement Maura dans un soupir de contentement.

Jane avec un doux sourire, lui embrassait la tête avant de répondre. _**Je t'aime aussi amour. Et je suis tellement heureuse que tu es confiance en moi. **_Elle déposait un nouveau baiser sur sa tête.

Maura relevait la tête et tombait dans les yeux doux et tendres de Jane. _**Je n'ai aucun doute sur nous et sur toi, mais peurs n'ont plus de raison d'être et mon amour pour toi est tellement grand et fort qu'il réchauffe et enveloppe mon âme dans la joie et la sécurité.**_ Son corps brillait de nouveau plus fort, Jane souriait_**. T'aimer est le plus beau cadeau que la vie pouvait me faire, tout est tellement plus merveilleux dans tes bras ! L'avenir ne me fait plus peur, les difficultés ne me paraissent plus insurmontables et pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens complète et à ma place ! **_Avec une larme, elle se penchait en avant afin de l'embrasser tendrement avec tout son amour.

Jane retournait le baiser avec autant de sentiment que Maura. Alors qu'elles se promenaient de nouveau sur le corps de l'autre, un bruit à leur porte les arrêtait dans un soupir de frustration. Elles se levaient et se rhabillaient rapidement. Le soldat ouvrait la porte pour trouver Frost de l'autre côté.

_**Le seigneur Falgar aimerait que vous le rejoigniez. **_Parlait doucement Frost manifestement nerveux.

Maura arrivait près de Jane et quittait la chambre tirant son amoureuse avec elle. _**Bien sûr Barry, montre-nous la voie !**_ Elle parlait avec douceur et un doux sourire, son corps luisait encore. Ils marchaient silencieusement à travers les différents couloirs de pierre. Plus ils avançaient et plus la chaleur devenait forte et la roche prenait une teinte plus sombre alors que de nombreux cristaux recouvraient les murs, ils avaient de multiples couleurs, mauve, rouge, bleu, certains avaient même la couleur du feu.

Ils entraient finalement dans une salle immense, la chaleur était écrasante pour nos deux filles. Au centre se trouvait un énorme trou dans laquelle de la lave en fusion boulonnait, dans un coin de nombreux œufs reposaient et étaient soignés avec délicatesse et attention.

Le roi était devant le trou et regardait attentivement une drôle de tache couleur argent dans la lave, Barry soufflait et le roi se tournait maintenant vers eux.

_**Approcher mesdames !**_ Demandait-il avec intensité.

Les filles avançaient main dans la main vers le seigneur Falgar, alors que Frost restait en retrait. Maintenant près du roi, elles pouvaient voir que la tâche était en fait du métal en fusion.

_**Voici le cœur de feu des dragons !**_ Expliquait le roi_**. C'est dans ce feu que tout dragon naît ! C'est également dans ce feu que nous fabriquons nos armures. **_

_**Oh !**_ Répondait Maura en se rapprochant de la lave_**. Voilà pourquoi vos armures sont si résistantes, elle porte les âmes de vos congénères.**_ Falgar regardait Maura avec surprise et respect.

_**En effet ! Avant de forger l'armure de votre protectrice, je voulais savoir si vous vouliez la bénir ?**_ Demandait-il.

_**Ce serait un honneur.**_ Maura c'était retourner vers lui et inclinait la tête de respect. Jane n'avait pas dit un mot, trop ému par le cadeau et émerveillée par ce qu'elle voyait. Trois dragons approchaient et se posaient autour du trou, Maura s'envolait rapidement afin de planer au-dessus du métal encore liquide.

Dans un mouvement synchronisé, les quatre dragons rugissaient en cœur, même s'ils ne soufflaient pas du feu, Jane pouvait voir la chaleur sortir de leurs gueules. Mais son regard était attiré par Maura, elle brillait plus, Jane pouvait voir des fleurs éclore dans ces cheveux, elle en tirait une dans ses mains, celle-ci s'ouvrait et grandissait de plus en plus.

Alors que le métal volait maintenant dans les airs, il prenait doucement sa forme. Avant que l'armure ne prenne complètement sa forme, Maura lâchait la fleur qui tombait dessus. Au lieu de prendre feu sur le métal brûlant, elle se rependait sur toute la surface de l'amure, dans un éclat étincelant bleu, l'armure avait maintenant sa forme complète, la fleur avait fusionné avec le métal et recouvrait toute sa surface de magnifique dessin.

Le seigneur Falgar l'attrapait et doucement la tendait vers Jane, Maura était revenu au sol et était en face d'elle à côté du roi. Jane admirait l'amure, elle était tout en argent. _**Je ne suis pas sûr d'en être digne**_.

Le roi déposait l'amure au sol devant-elle_**. Peu importe ce que vous pensez !**_ Il parlait fort et fermement, Jane le regardait surprise. _**Elle vous a choisie, elle vous juge digne d'elle.**_ Il regardait brièvement Maura avant de se tourner vers elle de nouveau. _**L'enfant étoile est la lumière de vie dans ces temps obscure, elle est l'espoir de nouveaux jours heureux et vous devez la protéger. **_Il se redressait et ouvrait ces ailes en grand. _**C'est un cadeau de la part des dragons pour que vous soyez son rempart face aux ennemis, son mûr pour repousser les ténèbres !**_ Hurlait-il avec conviction.

Jane s'inclinait de respect et de remerciement avant de toucher du bout du doigt l'armure, elle disparaissait rapidement pour se retrouver à la grande surprise de Jane sur elle. Comme une seconde peau, elle épousait parfaitement tout son corps, elle ne ressentait pas le poids du métal, elle avait l'impression de porter un simple vêtement de tissu. Jane bougeait et réalisait que l'armure n'empêchait aucun mouvement, elle était même plus mobile que dans son ancienne armure.

Les dessins sur le métal lui rappelaient ceux qu'elle avait vus sur le corps de Maura lorsque celle-ci lui avait montré sa vraie nature sur la falaise.

Jane se tenait maintenant fièrement devant le roi. _**Je jure sur mon âme que je ferais honneur à votre peuple seigneur Falgar.**_ Elle posait son poing sur son cœur et inclinait la tête.

Celui-ci lui rendait son salut. _**Que les Dieux veillent sur toi Jane Rizzoli et bénissent vos pas Maura Isles.**_ Il quittait la salle sans un autre mot.

Maura se jetait sur Jane dans le plus profond et avide baiser. Frost s'approchait doucement d'elles, ne les voyant pas se séparer, il se raclait la gorge et dans l'embarras parlait. _**Le dîner nous attend, vous pourrez vous embrasser autant que vous voulez après !**_

Les filles légèrement rouges, suivaient silencieusement leur hôte main dans la main.


	14. Chapitre 14 - Vieille âme

_**Voici la suite, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

_**Beaucoup de nouvelles choses sont a venir, mais je dois mettre en place des événements afin que tout ce la ai un sens !**_

_**Je devait le mettre aussi dans l'histoire, j'espère que mon personnage vous plaira !**_

* * *

_**Rizzoli &amp; Isles**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 14 – Vieille âme**_

Dans une salle, nos amis mangeaient tranquillement, un incroyable banquet avait été posé sur une grande table. Il y avait tellement de choix que c'était étourdissant. Korsak et Frost se chamaillaient, Casey mangeait tout ce qu'il pouvait et les filles n'avaient Dieu que pour l'autre, des regards doux, de petites caresses, un sourire ici et là.

Elles venaient de s'aimer pour la première fois et ne voulaient qu'une chose, se retrouver de nouveau dans les bras de l'autre, se toucher, s'embrasser, . . . Parfois une rougeur apparaissait sur les joues de l'une d'elles alors que les souvenirs des moments dans la chambre revenaient en mémoire.

Jane mangeait sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'elle prenait, un cri de Maura et elle se figeait. Elle tenait dans sa main une sorte de petit pain violet, elle avait déjà pris deux bouchers. La peur dans les yeux, elle regardait Maura avec interrogation. Celle-ci se jetait sur elle et lui arrachait rapidement le pain des mains, un reniflement et un regard, elle attrapait la chemise de Jane et regardait sa poitrine.

Celle-ci rouge comme une tomate, ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Elle regardait attentivement sa compagne et un à un ces nouveaux amis, eux aussi semblaient perplexes et confus à la réaction de l'elfe. _**Maura ?!**_ Demandait Jane.

De beaux yeux verts, noisette se posaient sur elle avec une expression d'excuse et de honte. _**Pardon Jane.**_ Elle baissait la tête et sa voix faiblissait. Celle-ci attrapait immédiatement son menton afin que leurs yeux se rencontrent à nouveau. _**Je n'ai pas fait attention et maintenant . . .**_ Elle attrapait la main de Jane et la soulevait à hauteur de leurs yeux, le soldat pouvait voir des taches violettes se former sur sa peau. Dans un soupire d'effroi elle regardait la blonde. _**Un ingrédient de ce pain rend malades les humains, pardon Jane, je suis désoler !**_

Elle parlait vite et ces yeux se remplissaient de larmes, Jane l'arrêtait rapidement avec un baiser. _**Chute, hey ! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, je ne regardais même pas ce que je mangeais. Je ne t'en veux pas**_. Avec un autre baiser, elle regardait les taches se développer sur son corps. _**Maintenant, dis-moi que ce n'est pas grave ?! **_

Maura lui souriait tendrement avant de se lever, elle lui tendait la main. _**Viens, je vais m'occuper de toi.**_ Ces mots étaient doux et légers, le cœur de Jane fondait, elle attrapait rapidement la main tendue et suivait silencieusement son âme sœur.

Maintenant dans leur chambre, Maura déshabillait lentement son beau soldat, avec douceur, ces doigts caressaient la peau lorsqu'elle repoussait un à un chaque tissu. Jane qui avait fermé les yeux à la sensation, frémissait de plaisir. Lorsqu'elle ne sentait plus les mains de Maura, elle ouvrait les yeux pour voir l'elfe examiner de près sa peau du cou. Elle baissait les yeux pour voir que les taches se rependaient et recouvraient maintenant un tiers de son corps. Maura l'installait doucement sur la table qu'elle avait tirée au centre de la pièce, allongée sur le ventre, Jane regardait chaque mouvement de l'elfe.

Maura s'était reculée et dirigée vers ces sacs, elle y retirait un bol dans lequel elle mettait un peu d'eau. Jane voyait des fleurs et des feuilles pousser dans sa chevelure blonde. Un a un elle les arrachait pour ensuite les mélanger avec l'eau, avec une pierre elle broyait le tout, afin d'obtenir une mixture homogène. L'odeur de fleur se répandait dans toute la chambre, Jane fermait les yeux et inspirait profondément, le parfum était enivrant. Une goutte sur son dos et elle ouvrait rapidement les yeux, Maura versait un peu de la mixture du bout des doigts sur la peau du dos de Jane.

Elle reposait le bol à côté du corps de son aimée, avant de poser ses mains sur la peau nue de Jane et commencer à étaler l'onguent et masser délicatement son dos. Jane fermait les yeux immédiatement et profitait pleinement des soins de sa belle petite amie. Les démangeaisons qui commençaient à apparaître se calmaient immédiatement et sa peau se chauffait lentement, les caresses de Maura étaient douces, mais fermes. Elle pouvait sentir chaque muscle se détendre un à main sous les mains talentueuses de l'elfe.

Maura massait tout le dos de Jane, de sa nuque jusqu'à sa chute de rein, de temps en temps, elle replongeait ses mains dans le bol avant de revenir à la douce peau brune de son soldat. Ses mains couraient sur toute la chaire de Jane, elle s'attaquait maintenant à ces bras, l'un après l'autre elle massait les muscles forts, jusqu'au bout de ces doigts. Revenue sur le dos, elle descendait lentement pour atteindre ces fesses, avant de glisser sur ces longues jambes. Elle avait l'impression que celles-ci étaient interminables, fortes et bien dessinées. Dans chacun de ces gestes, Jane pouvait sentir la vénération de Maura pour son corps.

_**Retournes-toi !**_ Ces mots étaient un simple souffle chaud à son oreille, la voix de Maura était basse et profonde et Jane frémissait de plaisir. Elle regardait intensément Maura qui plongeait ses mains dans le bol. Ces yeux reflétaient le désir, mais aussi quelque chose qui la bouleversait profondément.

Jane pouvait y lire un amour sans bornes, sans peur, sans doute, Jane pouvait voir son amour se refléter dans les yeux de Maura. Doucement la blonde posait ses mains sur ces épaules et commençait de nouveau ces soins. Elle frottait son cou, suivait ces épaules, pour ensuite descendre le long de ses bras et recommencer encore et encore le même mouvement avec chaque fois plus de pression. Jane la regardait toujours hypnotiser par sa concentration, par sa lèvre inférieure qui de temps en temps disparaissait entre ses dents. Jane était certaine que Maura ne réalisait même pas l'effet que ces gestes avaient sur son corps. La blonde n'était que luxure et le désir de Jane était en pleine croissance.

Elle sentait de petites mains se promener maintenant sur son torse, lentement ces seins disparaissaient sous les paumes de Maura. Massée délicatement, elle sentait ces mamelons se raidir entre les doigts agiles de son amante. Son corps se chauffait lentement, un douloureux plaisir se formait entre ces jambes demandant à être touché. Mais Jane voulait profiter pleinement de l'attention que portait Maura à son égard.

Les mains de Maura descendaient sur son ventre, elle massait et caressait ces hanches dans des mouvements lents et tendres. Se promenant sur son bas-ventre, elle caressait chaque centimètre de la peau bronzée. Lentement elle glissait le long de ces longues jambes, glissant à l'intérieur des cuisses de Jane. Elle pouvait sentir ces muscles un à un se crisper avant de se détendre sous ses mains. Tout le corps de Jane était couvert de la crème de fleur, l'odeur de lys et de chèvrefeuille emplissait la pièce.

Elle pouvait voir l'excitation qui avait lentement envahi le corps de Jane, doucement elle remontait ses mains, pour s'arrêter entre ces cuisses, elle caressait délicatement la féminité de Jane. Alors que de petits gémissements s'échappaient des lèvres entre ouvertes de celle-ci, elle augmentait doucement la pression sur son doux point sensible. Son autre main était remontée à la poitrine déjà stimuler et avec ces doigts, elle jouait avec un mamelon ragaillardit.

Alors que les mains de Jane s'accrochaient ferment aux côtés de la table, son dos s'arquait de plus en plus vers le haut, cherchant toujours plus de contact. Elle sentait chacun de ces muscles se crisper avant de se relâcher. Dans un grondement, Jane attrapait Maura et l'attirait sur elle. La blonde surprise ne pouvait retenir son cri de surprise avant de rire avec son amante. Alors que Jane l'embrassait lentement, elle lui retirait un à un chaque vêtement. Une fois que Maura était complètement nue sur elle, Jane plaçait une de ces jambes entre les cuisses fermes de la blonde et doucement, mais ferme frottait contre elle.

Cherchant plus de contact contre la cuisse de l'autre, elles gémissaient en cœur, elles se caressaient partout où elles le pouvaient alors que leurs lèvres restaient connectées. Les respirations maintenant erratiques, leurs corps en mouvement rapides, l'orgasme se formait plus grand et plus intense à chaque minute. Dans une dernière pression, elles criaient ensemble le nom de l'autre. Cette fois-ci Jane avait lutté pour ouvrir les yeux au moment où elle avait senti le corps de Maura trembler dans le plaisir intense. Elle la voyait se cambrer une nouvelle fois en arrière, l'éclat incroyable que sa peau prenait, la beauté de son corps alors qu'il était étiré de toute sa longueur. Ces ailes de nouveau apparaissaient et elles caressaient délicatement ces jambes avant de s'ouvrir dans toute leur gloire !

Maura retombait à bout de souffle sur Jane. Comme la première fois, ces ailes entouraient lentement leurs corps afin de les maintenir dans un cocon de sécurité, à l'abri du froid et du monde extérieur. Leurs souffles étaient encore laborieux et rapides, mais elles se calmaient lentement. Une main caressait une cuisse et l'autre caressait une épaule tandis que celles de Jane se promenaient dans une chevelure douce et soyeuse et l'autre dessinait des motifs sur la peau du dos de Maura.

Maintenant complètement calme, elles s'installèrent dans leur lit, toujours complètement nue. Maura reprenait sa place sur la poitrine de Jane et celle-ci l'enlaçait tendrement. C'était dans cette position qu'elles s'endormaient paisiblement.

Le lendemain matin, elles étaient réveillées par un coup fort à la porte. Dans un grognement, Jane parlait fort. _**Oui ?!**_ Elle pouvait sentir Maura luter afin de contenir son rire, doucement elle lui chatouillait les côtes. _**Ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer ! **_Grondait la brune.

_**Oh ! Non, non, . . .**_ Elle se débattait de l'étreinte de Jane. _**Je suis désolé ! **_Criait-elle à bout de souffle.

Jane l'avait retourné sur le lit et maintenant se trouvait au-dessus d'elle. Elle continuait son assaut sur la petite femme sous elle alors que celle-ci bougeait dans tous les sens afin d'échapper à son agresseur. Elle riait fort et sa respiration devenait difficile.

Les filles avaient complètement oublié la personne derrière la porte, lorsqu' un nouveau coup à la porte résonnait, elles se calmaient rapidement. Maura à bout de souffle ne pouvait pas parler et Jane avait un immense sourire plaqué sur son visage.

_**On arrive !**_ Hurlait Jane. Un grondement venant de derrière la porte confirmait qu'elle avait été entendue. Doucement, elle s'allongeait sur le corps de la blonde, elles étaient toujours nues. Un doux baiser, une caresse sur la joue et elle admirait Maura. _**Tu es tellement belle !**_ Susurrait-elle en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Maura caressait tout le dos de Jane, la légèreté avait fait place à la tendresse et le confort, elle n'avait jamais imaginé se sentir si bien dans les bras d'un autre alors qu'elle était le plus vulnérable à ce moment. Mais elle était avec Jane Rizzoli, elle était avec son âme-sœur, son amour, sa vie. Jamais elle ne pourrait être plus en sécurité que dans les bras de celle-ci. _**Je t'aime !**_

Jane se penchait doucement vers elle avant de l'embrasser délicatement. _**Je t'aime aussi mon ange.**_ Son doigt redessinait la ligne de son nez, elle se promenait sur sa joue. _**Je sais que l'avenir n'est pas de notre côté, mais ensemble rien ne peut nous vaincre ! **_Elle l'embrassait de nouveau avant de reprendre_**. Une fois tous ceux-ci terminés j'aimerais que l'on trouve un endroit tranquille et que l'on ne pense qu'à nous et profite de l'autre sans personnes autour.**_

Maura souriait tendrement, elle aussi avait imaginé l'avenir avec Jane. _**J'aimerais t'avoir pour moi seule !**_ Avec un petit sourire malicieux, elle se penchait afin du chuchoter à l'oreille de la brune. Jane ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa voix soit si profonde et basse. _**Je connais un endroit isolé, il y a des sources chaudes et une cascade, des baies et fruits poussent tout autour et nous pourrons dormir au cœur d'un vieil arbre qui permet de voir les étoiles !**_ Elle attrapait délicatement le lobe de l'oreille de Jane dans sa bouche, avant de la regarder.

Un gémissement c'était glisser entre les lèvres de Jane. Elle avait fermé les yeux et pouvait facilement imaginer le lieu, elle pouvait se voir avec Maura se baigner dans les sources, elle pouvait facilement imaginer embrasser la blonde sous la cascade, elle pouvait se voir lui faire l'amour sous les étoiles. _**Je crois qu'on devrait se lever maintenant !**_ Jane parlait à bout de souffle alors que Maura embrassait et dégustait la peau de son cou.

Dans un gémissement de frustration, elle s'écartait à contre cœur de la peau de son soldat. _**Tu as raison !**_ Soupirait-elle.

Après un profond baiser, elles se levaient et se préparaient afin de retrouver leurs amis. Laver et soigner le corps de l'autre, elles étaient fin prêtes pour reprendre la route et continuer leur périple. Tous étaient prêts à partir.

Les dragons les transportaient à l'extérieur de la montagne, avec un dernier au revoir du seigneur Falgar, ils prenaient la route. Ils marchaient tous vers le nord, Jane se posait quelques questions, alors qu'elle marchait en tenant la main de Maura, elle se lançait finalement.

_**Maura ?!**_ Attirant l'attention de celle-ci. Une fois de doux yeux noisette posés sur elle, elle demandait enfin. _**Comment connais-tu la route ? **_

Pendant un moment, la blonde réfléchissait à la façon d'expliquer avec des mots ce qu'elle savait. _**Je ne connais pas notre route, je la sais.**_ En voyant les sourcils froncés de tous, elle tentait d'expliquer. _**La plupart des créatures sur cette terre ne se fit qu'à ce qu'ils voient, entendent et touchent. Seulement il y a un autre langage caché, nous sommes peux à le voir, l'entendre ou le ressentir. Je sais où aller parce que la nature me guide.**_

_**Comme un chemin invisible que tu serais la seule à voir ?**_ Demandait Jane.

_**D'une certaine manière on peut le voir ainsi, oui !**_ Elle souriait doucement.

Ils avaient marché pendant des heures et maintenant ils quittaient la forêt, seulement le paysage devant eux était loin d'être encourageant. Ils se tenaient face à des marécages, des arbres morts ou malades étaient parsemés ici et là sur les quelques parcelles de terre. Une odeur putride planait dans l'air, des bruits de crapaud, criquet et autres résonnaient autour d'eux. Une petite brume planait au-dessus de la boue, c'était sombre, les couleurs dominantes de ce lieu étaient le vert et le marron.

Maura se tournait vers ses amis. _**Frost j'aimerais que tu restes dans les airs au-dessus de nous et garder un œil sur les environs. **_Il hochait la tête avant de décoller et planer au-dessus d'eux. _**Rester près les uns des autres et regarder où vous mettez les pieds.**_ Tous acquiesçaient et l'un derrière l'autre, ils avançaient silencieusement.

Jane était juste derrière Maura, elles se tenaient toujours la main. _**Tu connais cet endroit Maura ?**_ Lorsqu'elle entendait le petit souffle échapper des lèvres de son amante, elle avait un peu peur. _**Maura ?!**_ Pas sûr de vouloir vraiment savoir.

_**Ils l'appellent le marais des chagrins.**_ Murmurait Maura.

_**Quoi ?!**_ Hurlaient nos trois amis.

Ils semblaient tous terrifier et Maura ne pouvait retenir son rire, dans une tentative pour passer inaperçu elle portait la main à sa bouche, mais en vain, son rire résonnait dans l'air. Frost qui observait le sol, voyait ces nouveaux amis avancer et Maura d'en haut ressemblait à la lumière qui les guidait dans l'obscurité. Elle était la seule lumière dans ce lieu sinistre, le marais était vaste de là où il se trouvait, il espérait qu'au sol, ils avanceraient assez vite pour atteindre la sortie avant la tombée de la nuit, mais le chemin semblait dangereux et qui pourrait dire ce qu'il se trouvait sous la surface de l'eau.

_**Pourquoi l'appellent-ils ainsi ?**_ Demandait Casey la voix tremblante.

Maura paraissait écouter quelque chose qu'elle était seule à entendre, après un moment elle parlait enfin. _**Pour deux raisons, beaucoup sont morts alors qu'ils tentaient de le traverser et d'autres parce qu'ils ont rencontré un ancien.**_

_**Qui c'est ?**_ demandait Jane intriguée.

_**Ils sont les premiers être vivant de cette planète, certains ressemblent à des animaux, d'autres ne ressemblent à rien que tu n'aies jamais vu. Ils sont rares et disparaissent lentement.**_ Maura avançait lentement, faisant très attention ou elle mettait les pieds.

_**Et ils sont dangereux ?!**_ Demandait Korsak.

_**Je ne sais pas, ils vivent à l'écart des autres, il y a très peu d'histoires à leur sujet. **_Avant qu'elle puisse prononcer un autre mot, le sol se mettait à trembler, en face la terre se soulevait lentement toujours plus haute.

Tous se préparaient pour le combat, Jane avait dégainé son épée, elle se tenait légèrement devant Maura afin de la protéger, Korsak avait lui aussi sorti ces épées et se trouvait de l'autre côté de la blonde prêt à protéger les filles. Casey quant à lui avait reculé et grimpé sur des rochers, il tenait son arc, prêt à faire feu au premier signe de danger.

Les animaux avaient fui, à part le grondement du sol, le marais était devenu silencieux. La bosse au début petite, grandissait a vue d'œil, de la taille d'une colline, elle devenait gigantesque. Tout à coup le tremblait avait cessé, le bruit également, la terre ne se soulevait plus. Tous attendaient silencieusement, ne baissant jamais leur garde.

Des bulles remontaient tout à coup à la surface de l'eau, elles devenaient plus nombreuses et plus rapides. Finalement une grosse tête sortait de l'eau, ils se trouvaient devant la plus grande, la plus terrifiante et la plus incroyable des tortues ! Dans un rugissement, elle ouvrait les yeux et secouait la tête afin de faire tomber la boue de sur lui.

Maura était émerveillée, même si elle faisait attention, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant la beauté de la créature devant ces yeux. La tortue ouvrait finalement les yeux, elle regardait ces visiteurs, lorsque ces yeux se posaient sur le sourire et l'éclat de Maura, elle rapprochait sa tête d'elle. Malgré les signes de nervosité des personnes qui l'entouraient, le reptile ne voyait que la douceur et la bonté de la petite blonde. Beaucoup avaient fui devant lui, ou l'avaient agressé pour son apparence. À cause de sa taille tous étaient terrifiées et la violence était leur seule réponse alors voir cette petite créature la regarder ainsi était réconfortante.

Elle s'arrêtait à seulement une distance de longueur de bras, ces yeux allaient du marron foncé autour de la pupille, au marron clair vers l'extérieur. Ils étaient profonds et Maura se perdait lentement dans son âme.

_**Bonjour !**_ Sa voix était douce et bienveillante. _**Je m'appelle Maura.**_ Son sourire était lumineux.

_**Mon nom est Bass !**_ Sa voix était caverneuse et profonde, elle résonnait dans le sol comme dans leur corps. Il voyait toujours la nervosité dans les personnes qui entourait la blonde, mais en les regardant de plus près, il pouvait dire que ce n'était pas son apparence la raison. Tous se tenaient prêts à protéger son interlocutrice. Ce qui rendait son intérêt pour celle-ci encore plus grand. _**Que fait un elfe par ici ? Surtout accompagné d'une humaine, un centaure, un satyre et un dragon ?**_ Il avait remarqué une ombre au sol et en levant les yeux, il avait vu le dragon flotter dans les airs, seulement il restait au-dessus d'eux.

_**Vous êtes très observateur !**_ Félicitait Maura_**. Nous rassemblons de l'aide afin de mettre fin aux agissements des orcs. **_Une tristesse c'était glisser dans ces yeux qui ne passait pas inaperçu au regard de Bass.

Il observait attentivement Maura, lorsqu'un souvenir lui revenait en mémoire. « _**Melyanna **_»(Amour) Prononçait-il doucement et ces yeux s'élargissaient en voyant le corps de Maura s'illuminer légèrement. Jamais il n'aurait cru avoir la chance de vivre assez longtemps pour rencontrer _**L'enfant étoile ! **_Maura le regardait surprise_**. J'espérais avoir la chance de te rencontrer avant ma mort.**_ Il regardait la femme à côté d'elle, elle était belle et imposante dans son armure étincelante. _**Ta protectrice ?!**_ Disait-il.

Maura souriait doucement et le cœur de la vieille âme se réchauffait, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait vu un tel amour, l'espoir brillait dans les yeux de celles-ci_**. Votre périple est dangereux et avec peu d'avenir mes enfants.**_ Il voyait que tous savait cela déjà, mais aussi une profonde détermination dans leur regard. Bass regardait les filles un moment avant de parler_**. Votre amour est votre force, ensemble vous êtes invincible !**_ Main dans la main, elles se souriaient tendrement. _**Maura, ton passé peut être ta force ou ta perte, mon enfant, . . .**_ Il parlait doucement, mais il y avait quelque chose de sombre dans sa voix. _**Ne regarde pas d'où tu viens, ne voit que la femme qui brille dans les yeux de ton amour ! **_

Elles se regardaient confuses. _**Que savez-vous de mon passé ? Vous savez qui sont mes parents ?**_ Demandait la blonde rapidement.

_**Non ! Je n'ai pas les réponses à tes questions, voilà tout ce que je sais. Tu découvriras toute ton histoire et un choix se présentera à toi. **_Il s'enfonçait lentement dans la boue.

_**Ne partez pas, s'il vous plaît !**_ Elle suppliait.

Bass regardait Jane. _**Ton amour est son seul espoir, au moment venue n'oublie pas ceux-ci Montre-lui qui elle est à travers tes yeux !**_ Avant que Jane ne puisse lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire, il avait complètement disparu.

Maintenant ils se retrouvaient avec plus de questions que de réponse, dans l'exaspération, ils reprenaient leur route en silence, les paroles de l'ancien résonnaient toujours dans leurs têtes.

Maura s'arrêtait brusquement, elle semblait effrayer et perdu. Jane inquiète se rapprochait d'elle rapidement.

_**Maura ?!**_ Demandait-elle troublée.

Une larme roulait sur sa joue, avant que Jane ne puisse parler, la blonde ouvrait ces ailes et décollait déjà. Jane instinctivement lui attrapait le bras. Soudain son esprit était envahi par des cris, des pleurs, du désespoir, de la peine de la douleur. Elle reculait et relâchait sa prise sur le poignet de Maura à cause de la force avec laquelle elle ressentait tout cela. L'elfe disparaissait déjà de leur vue.

Tous couraient après elle.


	15. Chapitre 15 - Toi et Moi

_**Nouveau rebondissement, nouvelles découvertes !**_

**_Bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos commentaires !_**

* * *

**_Rizzoli &amp; Isles_**

* * *

_**Chapitre 15 – Toi et moi**_

Elle était à bout de souffle, les émotions qu'elle avait ressenties étaient encore présentes en elle. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'elle essayait de suivre ses compagnons. Ils c'étaient lancer à la poursuite de Maura, mais elle les avait rapidement distancé. Jane c'était finalement arrêter, elle tombait à genoux au sol et reprenait son souffle, Korsak et Casey étaient autour d'elle et inquiet ils attendaient qu'elle se calme. Frost parcourait le ciel, cherchant le moindre signe de Maura.

« _Ils sont morts ! Oh mon Dieu je suis arrivé trop tard !_ » Jane pouvait entendre les pleurs de Maura et ressentir sa peine.

« _Chute amour, tu as fait ce que tu pouvais !_ » Jane était rapidement soulagée d'entendre Maura, elle se relevait et avançait vers sa petite amie, elle savait où la trouver. « _J'arrive Maura, je serais là très vite._ »

« _Jane !_ » Le cœur du soldat se brisait, la douleur et la peine qui envahissaient son cœur lui faisaient mal. Maura avait le cœur déchiré par la peine et Jane se sentait impuissante. Elle courait, ne regardant pas où elle mettait les pieds, ne se souciant pas si ses camarades la suivaient, tout ce qui comptait en ce moment était de rapidement rejoindre Maura et la prendre dans ses bras. La tenir en sécurité tout contre elle.

Elle pouvait voir au loin un éclat faible, elle savait qu'il s'agissait de Maura, mais sa lumière était faible et fragile, le cœur du soldat se serrait encore plus. Augmentant son rythme, elle se rapprochait de Maura, Jane pouvait la voir recroqueviller sur elle-même, elle était assise au sol. Seuls ses pleurs déchiraient le silence qui l'entourait, Jane pouvait voir un corps presque entièrement englouti par la boue. Doucement elle s'asseyait à côté d'elle et posait une main sur son épaule, Maura tournait la tête vers elle et Jane pouvait voir les larmes couler avec abondance sur ses joues. Le soldat voulait la tirée dans une étreinte, mais elle avait vu quelque chose bouger dans les bras de la blonde. Lentement elle se déplaçait afin de se retrouver en face d'elle et Jane était choquée de voir un petit bébé dans les bras de Maura.

Doucement elle se penchait sur le nourrisson, il ne devait pas avoir plus de quelques jours, un beau petit garçon à la chevelure blanche, sa peau était pâle, encore plus que celle de Maura. Il ouvrait doucement les yeux et Jane était surprise de les voire de couleur mauve, ces yeux avaient l'éclat d'un cristal de quarts roses. Elle regardait sa petite amie avec confusion, celle-ci ne détachait pas son regard de l'enfant qui semblait subjuguer par l'elfe. _**Maura qui est-ce ?**_

La blonde qui semblait se réveiller, se jetait rapidement dans les bras de Jane, en faisant attention à l'enfant. _**Jane, Jane !**_ Elle pleurait de tout son cœur, la souffrance dans sa voix brisait le cœur du soldat_**. J'ai fait le plus vite possible, mais je suis arrivé trop tard ! Ils disparaissaient déjà dans le marais ! Jane, elle m'a donné le bébé avait de disparaître !**_

Jane s'écartait légèrement tout en gardant la blonde dans son étreinte, une de ses mains caressait délicatement la petite crinière blanche. _**Lui est encore en vie Maura ! Tu l'as sauvée !**_ Elle déposait un baiser sur le front de Maura et était soulagé de la voir retrouver lentement son éclat.

Tous les avaient rejoints rapidement, Maura était restée silencieuse et un peu à l'écart. Même si elle savait qu'elle avait fait de son mieux pour les sauver, elle ne pouvait écarter ce sentiment d'échec et de culpabilité. Jane avait raconté tout ce que Maura lui avait dit avant de retourner près d'elle. _**Nous allons à Indo Helcë !**_ La voix de Maura n'était pas plus forte qu'un murmure, elle berçait doucement le petit garçon qui était posé contre sa poitrine.

_**Où est-ce ?**_ demandait rapidement Jane.

_**Le royaume de glace, il est l'un des leurs !**_ Maura embrassait la tête du bébé.

Jane embrassait délicatement la joue de l'elfe et murmurait dans ses cheveux. _**Bien sûr amour ! Ils nous restent encore quelques heures avant que le soleil ne se couche, sortons de ce marais. **_

Ils marchaient tous silencieusement, en moins de trois heures ils avaient finalement quitté ce terrible marais et maintenant recherchaient un endroit pour la nuit. Korsak avait finalement mené tout le monde près vieil arbre, il était très grand et ces branches larges, en son milieu les branches partaient dans tous les sens ce qui donnait une grande plateforme au centre. Elle était assez grande pour les filles et le bébé, Casey se poserait sur une branche plus haute afin d'avoir une excellente vue en cas de danger, Korsak dormirait au sol et Frost également. Il restait encore deux bonnes heures avant que la lumière ne décline et Maura profitait de cela pour trouver un endroit à l'écart, Jane était préoccupée par son elfe, elle était restée silencieuse tout le temps, elle avait donc décidé de rester près d'elle.

Le petit bonhomme avait été incroyablement sage, il avait dormi pendant tout le trajet, mais maintenant que la faim le tenaillait, il se réveillait enfin et pleurait. Maura berçait doucement l'enfant et marchait tranquillement, elle trouvait finalement une petite voûte rocheuse sous lequel reposait un tapis de mousse. Des fleurs poussaient ici et là, l'endroit semblait féerique. Assises doucement, les filles regardaient le bébé, Jane se demandait comment elles allaient pouvoir le nourrir, mais ses pensées étaient stoppées rapidement. La bouche grande ouverte, elle regardait Maura agir.

Celle-ci faisait glisser délicatement le haut de sa tunique de ses épaules, puis le long de ses bras pour la laisser reposer à sa taille, elle délassait rapidement son soutien-gorge et le posait de côté au sol. Maintenant torse nu, elle regardait le bébé un moment avant de l'apporter tout contre sa poitrine.

La sensation de la peau contre sa joue et le bébé cessait de pleurer, avec empressement il cherchait le mamelon avec sa bouche, lorsque ses lèvres se refermaient enfin sur la tétine, il aspirait vivement. Une de ses mains reposait sur la peau du sein près de sa bouche, il aplatissait sa main sur la peau chaude et douce, alors que ses yeux se fermaient.

Jane qui se demandait pourquoi Maura le faisait téter, elle avait la mâchoire inférieure qui tombait lorsque le bébé fermait finalement les yeux et qu'elle pouvait le voir et l'entendre avaler de grande gorgée de lait. Elle pouvait voir une goutte de liquide blanc à la commissure de ses petites lèvres. Maura nourrissait le bébé, ses yeux ne lâchaient pas le petit alors que celui-ci tétait avec ferveur. Jane se demandait comment cela était possible, puis elle se rappelait les paroles du seigneur Falgar, « _Maura est l'enfant étoile, la lumière de vie. _» Elle réfléchissait un moment, « _S'ils se trompaient tous finalement et si elle n'était pas la lumière de vie, mais la vie elle-même. Son corps irradie comme le soleil, elle guérie les blessures, les fleurs poussent dans ses mains et sur son corps, elle vient d'allaiter sans avoir eu de bébé et surtout elle porte en elle cette flamme ! L'amour de ma vie est l'incarnation de la nature elle-même ! _» Jane passait une main dans ses cheveux, elle savait que Maura était importante, pas seulement pour elle, mais pour ce monde également et maintenant elle se rendait compte que cela allait bien au-delà d'une simple prophétie, Maura était là pour sauver ce monde en entier.

Le bébé plus que rassasié s'endormait lentement contre la poitrine de Maura, elle le relevait afin de lui faire faire son rot. Une fois bien endormie, Jane tendait les bras pour prendre le bébé. L'elfe le déposait délicatement dans ses bras et se rhabillait tranquillement tandis que Jane trouvait finalement le vieux Centaure. Elle lui confiait l'enfant et lui demandait de veiller sur lui. Il allait poser des questions à savoir pourquoi Maura ne le gardait pas, mais le regard sérieux et la petite inquiétude dans les yeux bruns de celle-ci l'en empêchaient.

Jane était retournée rapidement auprès de son elfe, elle la trouvait allongée sur la mousse, elle tenait une belle fleur dans ses mains et la regardait attentivement. Ses gestes étaient doux et délicats, comme si la fleur allait tomber en morceaux à tout moment. Cela lui rappelait les caresses de Maura sur sa peau, elle avait montré la même délicatesse, la même attention alors qu'elle découvrait chaque parcelle de sa peau. Comme-ci tout son corps était une fleur délicate et qu'elle vénérait, jamais elle ne c'était senti plus belle qu'entre les mains de Maura.

Finalement elle se décidait à s'approcher, elle s'allongeait complètement sur la belle blonde qui l'accueillait avec un chaleureux sourire. Elle plaçait la fleur dans la chevelure brune indisciplinée et promenait une main en elle et l'autre caressait la peau du cou découverte. Jane se penchait en avant pour un baiser lent, tendre et sensuel. Leurs lèvres dansaient en parfaite harmonie. Il n'était pas fougueux ou urgent, non il était plein de sentiment et d'amour.

Leurs regards de nouveaux connectés, Jane admirait la beauté de l'âme de Maura, maintenant encore plus qu'elle commençait à vraiment savoir qui elle était. _**Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?**_ Demandait Jane alors que l'une de ses mains se promenait le long de la ligne de la tunique.

Maura fronçait les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas ce que disait son soldat.

Jane déposait un rapide baisé sur sa bouche avant d'expliquer. _**Je sais pourquoi il te veut tellement, je sais pourquoi tu es si importante pour tous !**_ Maura fermait les yeux, elle aussi avait réfléchi à tout cela, mais elle ne pouvait croire la vérité. Jane l'embrassait à nouveau et finalement la blonde la regardait. _**N'ai aucune crainte mon amour, je suis là pour toi et tu ne surmonteras pas cela toute seule, plus jamais ! **_

Dans un sourire, elles s'embrassaient passionnément. Jane poussait délicatement le tissu qui cachait la poitrine qui l'intriguait tend. L'objet de sa convoitise découverte, elle regardait les seins de Maura. Légèrement plus gonflés, elle les caressait du bout du doigt. Faisant le contour, elle se rapprochait lentement du mamelon plus gonflé et ressorti. Des frissons parcouraient le corps de Maura, mais elle était complètement hypnotisée par les gestes et le regard de Jane.

Celle-ci voyait une goutte perler de la tétine, elle se penchait finalement vers le bas et refermait ses lèvres sur le mamelon. Une légère succion et du lait chaud envahissait sa bouche, il était doux et avait un léger gout sucré à la surprise de la brune, un petit gout de vanille. Le lait de Maura avait le gout de vanille tout comme le parfum qui émanait de son corps sentait la vanille, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire en pensant que son amour était aussi sucré à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur.

_**Humm !**_ Jane pouvait sentir le corps sous elle se cambrer à son contact et le gémissement résonnait jusqu'à sa bouche. Elle relevait la tête et regardait le visage de Maura, celle-ci avait fermé les yeux, sa tête était reversée à l'arrière et sa lèvre inférieure avait disparu entre ses dents. Jane se penchait sur l'autre sein et suçait doucement sur le mamelon, sa langue jouait avec lui avant d'embrasser toute la surface du sein. La respiration de Maura était plus forte et de petits gémissements glissaient entre ses lèvres. Elle adorait l'effet qu'elle avait sur le corps de l'elfe, alors que ses mains baissaient lentement le tissu vers le bas, ses lèvres se promenaient sur la peau qu'elle découvrait.

Elle souriait à chaque frisson qui glissait sur la peau sous ses lèvres. Une fois la tunique enlevée, elle attrapait rapidement le pantalon accompagné du morceau de sous-vêtement et le faisait glisser le long des Jambes de Maura. Sa bouche embrassait et mordait légèrement chaque jambe alors qu'elle descendait avec le tissu et remontait sur sa belle amante. Enfin complètement nue, Jane admirait le corps parfait de Maura pendant un moment.

Tout à coup elle était renversée sur son dos et une beauté fatale était maintenant assise sur ses hanches et la regardait avec convoitise et désir pur. Le corps du soldat tremblait dans l'excitation. Elle avait déjà laissé son armure au pied de l'arbre où elles dormiraient, donc rapidement Maura avait enlevé les vêtements qui couvraient encore ce corps si fort et si doux à la fois. Alors qu'elle se penchait en avant vers Jane celle-ci fermait les yeux dans l'anticipation, attendant patiemment sa douce paire de lèvres préférer.

_**Oh !**_ Gémissait-elle de surprise, la bouche de Maura c'était finalement poser sur sa poitrine. Ses lèvres chaudes c'étaient refermer sur un mamelon déjà stimulé. Sa langue caressait délicatement le bourgeon alors que ses dents le torturaient habilement. _**Humm, Maura ! **_La main de Jane attrapait la chevelure blonde. Elle était toujours aussi surprise de voir à quel point leurs corps étaient faits pour s'aimer.

Une main glissait le long des côtes sous la peau tannée de la brunette. Les ongles grattaient la peau qui couvrait des abdominaux ciselés, pour ensuite se promener sur une cuisse galbée avant de passer à l'intérieur et remonter vers le cœur de sa belle. La main de la blonde était accueillie par une douce chaleur humide, elle caressait toute la zone sensible avec délice.

Les gémissements qui berçaient son oreille étaient plus nombreux et plus intenses, la voix grave de la brune résonnait dans son corps et le faisait frémir de plaisir. _**Oh Maura !**_ S'écriait tout à coup Jane alors que les doigts de la blonde venaient de trouver une zone particulièrement sensible, elle accentuait ses caresses à cet endroit afin d'obtenir plus de doux son auprès de son amour. Elle pouvait sentir la brune se cambrer plus contre elle et le frottement contre son cœur était un pur délice. Elle gémissait à son tour.

Le plaisir devenait de plus en plus écrasant, Jane sentait son corps entrer en ébullition, dans un moment de désespoir, elle tirait la blonde et scellait leurs lèvres avec force. Le baiser était puissant et avide, elle dévorait la bouche de sa partenaire. Sa main droite lui tenait la tête par les cheveux, la gardait contre ses lèvres tandis que sa main gauche suivait le chemin vers le bas. Finalement arriver entre les jambes de Maura, elle copiait les mouvements de la blonde.

_**Jane !**_ S'écriait Maura de plaisir. Leurs bassins s'accordaient au rythme de leurs mains, les caresses de plus en plus fortes, elles avaient besoin de plus, elle voulait l'autre complètement. La main de Maura glissait plus bas, pour finalement entrer à l'intérieur de Jane, doucement et délicatement elle découvrait le doux velours et la chaleur à l'intérieur d'elle. Une fois sur de ne pas blesser son amante, elle se déplaçait en elle plus vite et plus fort à chaque fois.

Jane était accablée par ce nouveau plaisir, sa respiration était forte et rapide, son corps dansait avec celui de sa partenaire, elle voulait lui faire sentir la même chose alors avec la même douceur dont la blonde avait fait preuve, elle entrait au plus profond de son amour. Ses sensations étaient nouvelles et si puissantes, elles se sentaient glisser sous la peau de l'autre, elles se sentaient se perdre dans celle qu'elles aimaient. Dans une parfaite harmonie, elles bougeaient avec l'autre, emmenant toujours plus haut leur extase.

Alors qu'elles avaient l'impression qu'elles allaient exploser, un mouvement de doigts et elles hurlaient de satisfaction. Elles venaient de toucher en même temps un doux endroit dans l'autre qui avait fait décoller leur belle. Sans cesser leurs mouvements elles profitaient pleinement et totalement d'un orgasme qui avait littéralement explosé en elles.

À bout de souffle, elles étaient enlacé l'une contre l'autre. Une caresse par ici, un baiser par-là, elles profitaient du bourdonnement de leurs corps encore sensible. Tourner sur le côté, leurs corps collés, elles se regardaient, s'embrassaient, se caressaient avec tendresse et douceur. Le silence de la nuit qui tombait lentement autour d'elles accentuait l'intimité de ce moment. Elles semblaient seules au monde et pendant un court instant plus rien n'avait d'importance, juste l'amour qu'elles se vouaient.

Alors que les yeux de Maura se fermaient lentement, Jane l'embrassait tendrement sur les lèvres. _**Réveille-toi ma douce, nous devons retourner auprès des autres. **_

L'elfe l'enlaçait et inspirait fortement son parfum. _**Humm ! Je pourrais rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.**_ Elle embrassait du bout des lèvres la peau du cou de Jane.

_**Dieu sait que c'est tout ce que je veux.**_ Soupirait Jane en fermant les yeux, profitant de la douceur de la blonde.

Maura grognait tout à coup, elle s'écartait un peu de la brune et la regardait dans les yeux. _**Ça fait combien de temps qu'on est ici ? **_Demandait doucement Maura.

Jane fronçait les sourcils dans la confusion. _**Quelques heures, pourquoi ?**_

Maura souriait timidement avant de rougir_**. Je dois retourner près du bébé, il est temps de le nourrir.**_ Elle voyait toujours l'expression de perplexité sur le visage de Jane et souriait d'amusement. _**Ma poitrine va finir par exploser Jane !**_ La brune riait tout à coup et son regard tombait sur les seins gonflés. _**C'est atroce cette sensation.**_ Grondait la blonde. Jane se penchait en avant, le lait perlait déjà de sa poitrine, elle fermait ses lèvres sur le mamelon et avec deux téter elle soulageait un peu la pression du sein. Maura soupirait de soulagement et de plaisir. _**Oh Jane, c'est tellement bon !**_ Elle gémissait alors que la brune faisait la même chose à son autre sein.

Elles se rhabillaient tranquillement avant de retourner main dans la main vers leurs compagnons. Maura reprenait le bébé dans ses bras à la joie de Korsak qui ne savait pas comment le calmer alors qu'il pleurait de faim. Un peu à l'écart elle le nourrissait tranquillement, le vieux Centaure la regardait avec tendresse et surprise. Ils mangeaient tous tranquillement et discutaient de souvenirs, partageaient des informations. Maura s'endormait lentement contre Jane alors qu'elle berçait le petit afin qu'il s'endorme. Avec un signe aux autres, elle prenait la blonde dans ces bras, qui tenait fermement le petit contre elle et les menaient au sommet de l'arbre. Elle allongeait la blonde sur le tapis de feuilles qu'avait fait Casey pour elles. Le bébé niché entre elles, Jane tenait les deux dans ces bras. Elle souriait grandement lorsqu'une grande aile blanche recouvrait délicatement leurs corps afin de les protéger du froid.

Jane regardait les feuilles au-dessus d'elle, elle ne songeait à rien en particulier, juste profiter de ce moment.

La voix de Maura la sortait de sa rêverie. _**Parce que tu m'aimes, tu ne pourras jamais avoir d'enfant.**_ Sa voix était légère, alors que ses mots étaient pesants. Maura regardait le profil de Jane dans la lumière de la lune.

_**Je pourrais te dire la même chose.**_ Répondait celle-ci en tournant la tête vers elle. Elle voyait les magnifiques halos verts qui brillaient dans les yeux de Maura, le scintillement de son corps était faible, mais doux et réconfortant.

_**Avant de t'avoir rencontré j'étais certaine que personne ne m'aimerait et encore moins voudrait construire une famille avec moi, alors l'idée d'avoir un enfant était impensable**_. La force de sa conviction faisait mal dans la poitrine de Jane. Une larme lui échappait malgré elle et rapidement Maura portait sa main libre sur la joue de Jane. _**Ne pleure pas ma chérie, je ne voulais pas te blesser.**_

Jane se penchait en avant et l'embrassait passionnément. _**Non, ce n'est pas toi. **_Jane inspirait fortement. _**Voir à quel point on t'a fait croire que tu ne serais jamais aimé et voulu me fait si mal. Tu es merveilleuse Maura et c'est un honneur de détenir ton cœur. **_

_**Je t'aime Jane et pour la première fois de ma vie, je veux tout avec toi !**_ Elle soupirait doucement. _**Mais malheureusement notre amour ne pourra jamais donner vie à un enfant. **_Elle caressait la joue de Jane et la regardait avec amour. _**Je t'aime tellement, mais je ne veux pas qu'il te manque quelque chose à cause de moi. **_

Jane se redressait et vaillant à ne pas blesser le petit, elle se penchait sur Maura, leurs visages à seulement quelques centimètres, elles partageaient le même souffle. _**Je mentirais si je disais que je n'ai pas imaginé à quoi notre enfant aurait ressemblé, le plaisir que j'aurais eu à prendre soin de toi alors que tu portais notre bébé. **_

Maura fronçait les sourcils et faisait la moue. Jane pouvait voir l'amusement dans ses yeux. _**Pourquoi c'est moi qui porterais notre bébé et pas toi ?**_ Demandait-elle un sourcil relevé.

Jane souriait grandement. _**Parce que, amour, bien que porter notre bébé serait merveilleux, tu garderais ta grâce et ta beauté avec un gros ventre, alors que moi je serais une baleine échouer sur terre.**_ Maura ne pouvait retenir son rire, a l'image évoqué par sa moitié. _**Et puis je ne sais pas pour les elfes, mais chez les humains la grossesse peut-être un calvaire. Les nausées, le poids, les goûts étranges et je ne te parle pas des chevilles qui enflent !**_ Elle faisait une expression d'horreur qui accentuait le rire de Maura. _**Non je laisse tout cela pour toi amour !**_ Elle lui faisait un clin d'œil avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

Maura allait la gronder, mais le baiser la faisait fondre complètement, c'est vrai qu'elles n'auraient jamais d'enfants à elles, mais leur amour était tellement grand qu'il était plus que suffisant. Elles s'endormaient dans les bras de l'autres heureuse et plus amoureuse encore de la moitié de leur âme.

_**Bonjour biscuit vanille ! Tu es toujours aussi belle !**_ Rondo ronronnait dans l'oreille de Jane alors que celle-ci dormait paisible en tenant Maura et le bébé dans ses bras.

Jane se réveillait dans un sursaut qui réveillait également Maura et le bébé. Assise elle regardait partout autour d'elle avant de rugir. _**Rondo !**_

Celui-ci riait fortement alors qu'il apparaissait sur le genou de l'humaine. Il s'inclinait devant-elles. _**Ne fais pas cette tête, je sais que tu m'aimes !**_ Il souriait fièrement et faisait un léger clin d'œil à la blonde. Qui pourrait résister à mon charme naturel !

Jane grognait alors que Maura berçait le petit_**. En quel honneur avons-nous le plaisir de votre visite ?**_ Demandait-elle poliment. Voyant l'exaspération de Jane du coin de son œil, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Seulement avant que le gnome ne réponde, le bébé pleurait tout à coup de faim. Maura pouvait sentir le lait se précipiter hors de sa poitrine et rapidement elle faisait tomber son haut.

Jane voyait Rondo reluquer sans honte Maura et elle plaçait sa main devant lui afin qu'il ne regarde plus, dans la colère, elle criait tout à coup. _**Tu veux de l'aide ?**_ Jane regardait Maura. _**Tu ne peux pas faire cela ailleurs où attendre d'être seule ?**_

Maura souriait d'amusement. _**Jane c'est normal de nourrir un bébé et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps. **_

Avant de pouvoir demander ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, Jane pouvait voir le lait couler rapidement le long du sein gauche de Maura. L'elfe portait rapidement le petit à son sein et celui-ci dévorait goulûment son petit déjeuner. La poitrine de Maura maintenant caché par le bébé, Jane baissait sa main. Elle était soulagée de voir que Rondo n'avait pas bougé et respecté leurs intimités.

Son expression avait pris une forme sérieuse et inquiète. _**Les elfes noirs sont après-vous**_. Les deux femmes le regardaient maintenant avec attention et nervosités. _**Ils se dirigeaient vers les terres elfiques lorsqu'ils ont brusquement changé de direction et se dirigent maintenant vers les terres de glace. **_

Jane soupirait. _**Il les a lancés après nous.**_ Elle regardait Maura qui semblait figée et terrifier, Jane embrassait délicatement sa joue. _**Je suis là amour !**_ Elle recevait un léger sourire en retour. _**Pourquoi maintenant ?**_ Se demandait Jane à haute voix.

_**La reine des glaces ! **_Annonçait Rondo extrêmement sérieux, pour la première fois depuis qu'elles l'avaient rencontrés, les filles voyaient l'autre facette de cette créature, celle protectrice et bienveillante. _**J'ai entendu dire que la reine avait rassemblé ses soldats et les avait envoyés tout autour de son royaume et les terres voisines afin d'aider et de protéger les habitants contre les Orcs et les Elfes noirs.**_ Les filles étaient stupéfaites et contentes d'entendre qu'elles n'étaient pas seules face à cet ennemi. _**Son meilleur soldat et chez de sa garde personnelle, est en chemin a l'heure actuelle afin de vous rejoindre à l'entrer des terres de glaces et vous mener jusqu'à elle en toute sécurité.**_

Les mâchoires des filles tombaient en même temps dans la surprise. Jane fronçait les sourcils rapidement. _**Comment sait-elle notre venue ? **_

Rondo levait les épaules dans l'ignorance, c'était Maura qui répondait finalement. _**Les murmevents !**_ Les deux maintenant la regardaient avec confusions. _**Les murmevents sont des esprits du vent, on dit qu'ils portent les légendes au-delà des océans. On raconte qu'ils ressembleraient à des loups, mais ils portent des plumes a la place de leurs pelages, ils seraient violets et blancs et apparaissent et disparaissent facilement dans le vent.**_

_**Sont-ils bons ou mauvais ?**_ Demandait Jane inquiète.

_**Je ne sais pas.**_ Avouait Maura. _**Normalement ni l'un ni l'autre, ce ne sont que des messagers.**_

_**Que faisons-nous maintenant ?**_ Demandait Jane nerveuse.

Maura regardait Rondo. _**Garde un œil sur eux s'il te plaît, il faut que tu nous préviennes lorsqu'ils seront proches.**_

Rondo redressait la poitrine. _**Tout de suite !**_ Avant de disparaître il faisait un clin d'œil à Jane. _**À bientôt biscuit vanille.**_ Et sans un autre mot, il disparaissait aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Maura posait le bébé sur ses genoux afin de se rhabiller rapidement et elle attrapait le petit et sautait hors de l'arbre. Des lianes entouraient rapidement le bébé et l'enfermaient dans un cocon solide contre sa poitrine, maintenant l'enfant en sécurité, elle se concentrait sur sa tâche.

Avec l'aide de Jane, elle avait rassemblé tout le monde, fait part des nouvelles informations et annoncé son plan. Bien sûr tous la suivraient même en enfer, bien que c'était déjà la route qu'ils prenaient. Ils avaient ramassé leurs affaires et partaient immédiatement en direction des terres de glace. Ils devaient rejoindre la garde envoyée pour les protéger avant que les elfes noirs ne les rattrapent. Ils étaient à un peu moins de deux jours de marche des terres gelées et ils ne feraient aucune pose.

Épuisés et à bout de forces, ils atteignaient finalement le sol enneigé. Toujours alerte et sur le qui-vive, ils étaient exténués, mais ne s'arrêtaient pas avant d'avoir atteint le palais de la reine. Un mouvement et une fourrure blanche apparaissait rapidement devant eux. Armes dégainées et prêtes à se battre tous attendaient le cœur battant et l'adrénaline en course dans leurs corps.

Dans un soupir de soulagement, Maura avançait vers sa protectrice. _**Sayane ! Voilà bien de jours que je ne t'avais pas vue.**_ Elle embrassait le dessus de la tête de la louve et l'enlaçait de soulagement. Sayane avait toujours été près d'elle et elle lui avait beaucoup manqué. _**Où étais-tu ma belle ?**_

La louve hurlait au clair de lune et rapidement une bête approchait. Maura la regardait avec surprise et admiration. Une tigresse blanche rayée de noir approchait lentement vers elle. Ses yeux étaient dorés comme le soleil et brillaient dans la nuit. Jane qui voyait le prédateur approcher Maura se plaçait rapidement devant-elle, elle avait une posture défensive et prête à se battre. La tigresse s'arrêtait un instant, elle dévisageait Jane, elle jaugeait son âme et son cœur. Jane ne savait pas qu'elle se trouvait en face d'un esprit aussi vieux que Sayane, tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était une créature puissante qui approchait son amour.

Les yeux plongés dans ceux de la tigresse, Jane entendait un murmure dans son esprit, perdu dans les yeux d'or, elle avait l'impression de se voir dans la bête. Sans comprendre pourquoi, son corps se déplaçait de lui-même et lentement s'agenouillait devant la tigresse. _**Lyra !**_

La tigresse posait sa truffe sur le front de Jane pendant un moment avant de lui lécher toute la joue. Jane se reculait de dégoût. _**Ahh !**_ _**C'est dégoûtant Lyra ! **_Jane se tournait avec une expression de surprise vers Maura qui enlaçait la louve blanche et lui souriait.

La blonde s'approchait d'elle et lui attrapait la main._** Vous vous êtes trouvés !**_ Les deux créatures étaient maintenant l'une à côté de l'autre face aux deux femmes. Elle est ta protectrice comme Sayane est la mienne.

Jane regardait les deux bêtes un moment. Sayane ressemblait beaucoup à Maura, elle était sauvage, mais douce et chaleureuse. Elle était belle et sous son apparence légère cachait une force et une puissance incroyable. Lyra, lui ressemblait un peu, son apparence montrait clairement sa détermination et sa force. Elle montrait aussi une grande force intérieure et une grande confiance, Maura avait raison, Lyra était là pour elle et Jane le savait comme une vérité au fond d'elle.

La tigresse s'approchait doucement de Maura, maintenant que Jane savait qu'elle n'était pas là pour leur faire du mal. L'elfe se penchait en avant et doucement posait son front contre celui de Lyra. Une lumière vive les entourait tout à coup et Maura hurlait à plein poumon.

Tous détournaient la tête à cause de la puissance de la lumière et leurs cœurs se pétrifiaient de terreur en entendant le cri de Maura.


	16. Chapitre 16 - Changement

_**Voici la suite !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Rizzoli &amp; Isles**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 16 – Changement**_

« _Maura ! Maura !_ » Hurlait l'esprit de Jane, elle tentait de s'approcher de son amour, mais la lumière était trop forte. Le cri de la blonde lui déchirait les entrailles, son cœur était écrasé par la peur. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et se demandait ce que la tigresse lui faisait.

Les cris avaient cessé, la lumière se dissipait lentement, mais la peur devenait plus grande dans le cœur de chacun. Jane était choquée, elle était devant Lyra et où aurait dû se trouver Maura, se trouvait maintenant une gigantesque tigresse blanche. Son pelage avait de magnifique reflet bleu, sa robe était rayée de noir, ce qui attirait le plus l'attention de Jane était son regard.

Elle tombait sur deux beaux yeux noisette avec un doux halo vert éclatant ! _**Maura ?! **_Demandait Jane avec espoir. L'animal rugissait tout à coup, elle reculait d'un pas dans la peur alors que celui-ci s'approchait d'elle, pourtant tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir dans les yeux de l'animal n'était que la peur. _**Maura si c'est toi, je ne te comprends pas ! **_Elle suppliait son cœur de ne pas la tromper que c'était bien l'amour de sa vie devant elle. Les minutes étaient longues et la peur toujours plus grande.

« _JANE !_ » Un cri retentissait soudain dans sa tête, la terreur emplissait son cœur, son corps tremblait de peur. Les émotions de Maura étaient trop grandes et trop fortes pour elle. Elle tombait au sol en larmes. « _Maura._ » Le désespoir résonnait dans ce simple mot.

« _Jane qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_ » Sa voix était tremblante et effrayée. La tigresse, maintenant plus calme s'approchait de Jane doucement pour finalement poser son front contre le visage de la brune.

_**Je ne sais pas Maura.**_ Elle attrapait la tête de Maura et embrassait son crâne, l'odeur de vanille envahissait son nez et une chaleur enveloppait son corps. Elle tenait l'amour de sa vie, cette magnifique créature était bien Maura. « _J'ai peur Jane !_ » elle l'embrassait de nouveau. _**Chute ! Tout va bien se passer.**_ Sa voix prenait un ton légèrement plus rassurant, elle arrivait à calmer son esprit et réfléchissait. _**Maura, tu te souviens, ta mère a dit que tu ne connaissais pas l'étendue de tes pouvoirs !**_ Elle regardait intensément les yeux de la blonde_**. Peut-être que c'est un nouveau pouvoir !**_ Elle espérait tellement que ses mots étaient vrais, elle espérait tant que tous ceux-ci ne soient pas un nouveau terrible coup du sort contre elles.

« _Si c'est vrai, je ne sais même pas comment je l'ai causé !_ » Elle reculait légèrement de l'étreinte de Jane et rugissait de frustration. « _Et si je ne peux pas retrouver mon apparence normale ?!_ » Son esprit criait, mais elle rugissait terriblement aussi.

Jane se relevait rapidement et faisait un pas en avant. _**Maura calme toi ! Tu . . . **_

Avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase, quatre silhouettes apparaissaient au loin. Sayane et Lyra se plaçaient devant eux, Frost décollait rapidement, il jetait un rideau de flammes plus loin afin de les ralentir un peu. Casey prenait rapidement de la hauteur, Korsak et Jane tiraient leurs épées et se préparaient au combat.

Maura regardait rapidement derrière elle, les soldats de la reine n'étaient toujours pas arrivés et ils ne feraient pas le poids contre eux. Pourtant ils devaient lutter, ils devaient tenir le temps que les renforts n'arrivent. Rapidement elle prenait place au côté de Jane. Elle baissait la tête afin de voir que le cocon de bois sur sa poitrine qui contenait le bébé des glaces était toujours là.

Alors qu'au loin elle pouvait voir les elfes noirs avancer toujours plus vite vers eux, dans un rugissement, elle se lançait dans le combat. Elle prenait rapidement de la vitesse, elle pouvait sentir chacun de ses muscles travailler, elle pouvait sentir cette force en elle. Maura ne c'était jamais sentir faible, mais à cet instant elle se sentait puissante. Dans un dernier rugissement elle sautait sur le premier elfe noir et le jetait hors de sa monture.

La bataille était lancée, Jane et Korsak étaient derrière elle, ils attaquaient rapidement les autres peu de temps après Maura. Jane était surprise lorsque son armure brillait tout à coup et enveloppait tout son corps. Ils tentaient d'éviter chaque coup, mais les elfes noirs étaient rapides. Un des elfes noirs courait en direction de Casey, rapidement il sautait dans les airs et attaquait le Satyre. Casey parait chacun de ses coups, mais reculait, il tombait finalement de son perchoir, alors qu'il touchait le sol, l'elfe noir était déjà en bas et d'un coup d'épée, il envoyait le Satyre loin. Casey tombait dans un hurlement au sol, Maura qui c'était retourner au cri, se lançait rapidement dans sa direction. Le Satyre tombait violemment au sol et tenait sa poitrine, une plaie béante traversait tout son torse. Une tache noire commençait à sortir de la plaie et se rependre sur son corps. La douleur l'avait forcé à fermer les yeux, il ne voyait pas Maura se jeter sur l'elfe noir et d'un coup de crocs le jeter loin.

Elle se penchait sur son nouvelle ami, elle lui léchait la joue afin qu'il ouvre les yeux. Le regard de Casey se posait sur celui de Maura, la douleur qui dévorait son corps semblait être remplacée par la chaleur. Une ombre au coin de son œil et il se jetait en avant. Maura n'avait pas vu qu'un elfe noir l'avait suivi et il se jetait sur elle son épée en avant. Casey se plaçait devant la lame au dernier moment. La lame plongeait directement dans son cœur, dans un dernier cri, Casey rendait son dernier souffle. Maura rugissait tout à coup de colère, elle balayait rapidement l'elfe noir et de fureur, elle se jetait sur lui.

Son corps brillait d'une lumière blanche forte, ses ailes apparaissaient rapidement. Alors qu'elle ouvrait sa gueule afin d'attraper l'elfe à la gorge, ses crocs irradiaient d'un éclat blanc puissant. Sa mâchoire se refermait autour de sa proie, l'elfe hurlait tout à coup de douleur. D'un mouvement rapide elle lui arrachait la moitié de son cou, seulement au lieu de voir une marée de sang jaillir de la plaie béante, une lumière intense brillait. Elle enveloppait le corps de l'elfe noir et dans un terrible hurlement il explosait en poussière. Là où se trouvait le corps de l'elfe noir il y a seulement une minute se trouvait le fantôme d'un elfe. Il souriait de reconnaissance à Maura, un poing sur son cœur et la tête baissée, il s'inclinait devant elle avant de disparaître.

Maura regardait confuse pendant un moment, elle avait toujours entendu dire qu'il était impossible de tuer un elfe noir, ils avaient été enfermé pour cette raison, pourtant elle venait de le faire à l'instant. Un cri de Jane et elle reprenait rapidement ses esprits, elle se lançait vers ses adversaires avec une détermination et une confiance renouveler. Elle rugissait avec force, au loin elle pouvait entendre des cris et des bruits de métal. Un regard derrière elle et Jane pouvait voir une vingtaine de soldats courir dans leur direction, ils étaient menés par une femme. Avant même de pouvoir réagir, des Orcs émergeaient d'une colline sur leur droite.

Les soldats se jetaient rapidement sur les Orcs tandis que Jane et ses compagnons repoussaient les elfes noirs. Seulement ils étaient maintenant peut nombreux face à leur ennemi, malgré toute leur volonté, Jane savait pertinemment qu'ils ne feraient pas le poids longtemps. Son regard se portait sur Maura qui tuait un autre elfe noir, alors que celui-ci tombait en poussière, les deux restants s'enfuyaient rapidement. Elle était surprise pendant un moment avant de reprendre le combat. Frost crachait du feu dans la masse d'Orc afin d'en tuer un maximum. Korsak se lançait dans le combat contre ses bêtes, ses lames dansaient parmi la chaire de ses créatures, ils tombaient l'un après l'autre sous les coups de ses épées. Malgré son âge, il était un combattant aguerri.

Jane pouvait voir parmi la masse d'Orc Sayane et Lyra combattre férocement, mais ils semblaient être un millier et malgré les renforts, elle savait que cela était loin d'être suffisant. Alors qu'elle courait en direction du combat, un puissant rugissement résonnait tout à coup.

Maura rugissait de toutes ses forces, ses ailes étaient pleinement déployées et son corps brillait intensément. Elle se lançait tout à coup dans la bataille, elle esquivait avec grâce chaque coup d'épée, chaque poing lancer vers elle. Ses ennemis tombaient dans les uns après les autres avec des plaies béantes sur le corps.

Le sol tremblait tout à coup, un grondement émergeaient de sous leurs pieds. Un peu partout autour d'eux émergeait d'étranges créatures du sol, Ils avaient des têtes de dragon en glace et leur corps était sinueux comme des serpents. Ils sortaient de terre, attrapaient des Orcs et replongeaient dans le sol. Les Orcs disparaissaient par poignet, mais cela n'était pas encore suffisant, lorsque des rugissements se faisaient entendre tout à coup. Des tigres à dents de sabres apparaissaient sur les hauteurs et se jetaient avec fureur dans la bataille.

Le combat qui au début semblait perdu, venait de prendre une nouvelle tournure et maintenant c'étaient les Orcs qui étaient perdus. Les quelques survivants fuyaient rapidement, abandonnant leur blesser sur place. Une masse de corps recouvrait le sol, presque tous les Orcs avaient été tué.

Ils soufflaient tous et tentaient de reprendre leur souffle, Le soldat aux cheveux blancs s'approchait de Jane. La menace disparut, l'armure de celle-ci reprenait sa forme originelle_**. Je m'appelle Suzie !**_ Elle s'inclinait devant Jane. Elle était légèrement plus petite que Maura, sa peau et ses cheveux étaient blancs comme la neige, ses yeux en forme d'amandes étaient mauves et ressemblaient à deux cristaux. Ses cheveux étaient long, tenus dans une queue-de-cheval. Sa posture était droite et imposante. _**La reine m'a demandé de vous mener à elle.**_

Alors que Jane allait ouvrir la bouche, les soldats autour de Suzie dégainaient leur épée et se positionnaient dans une posture défensive. Jane regardait rapidement derrière elle et voyait Maura approcher avec le corps de Casey dans sa gueule. Elle tirait son épée et se plaçait devant son elfe. _**Ranger vos armes !**_ Ordonnait-elle agressivement.

Suzie regardait Maura avec confusion, elle voyait simplement une bête gigantesque tenant un corps dans sa gueule, seulement Korsak s'approchait de Jane et rapidement Frost se posait à côté d'eux, ils formaient un rempart devant la tigresse. Elle savait que le Satyre était l'un des leurs, de plus elle n'avait toujours pas vu l'elfe qu'on l'avait envoyé escorter jusqu'à la reine. Elle faisait un signe de tête à ses hommes et tous rangeaient leurs armes. Elle regardait la bête avec curiosité.

Maura ne leur prêtait aucune attention, elle avançait vers un grand arbre en passant près d'eux. Elle déposait délicatement le corps au sol et en quelques coups de patte elle avait creusé un trou. Jane, Korsak et Frost s'approchaient silencieusement en baissant la tête, les soldats de glace restaient à l'écart et baissaient la tête par respect. Suzie se plaçait aux côtés de Jane. Ils rendaient un dernier hommage à Casey, malgré un mauvais départ, il avait fait preuve de courage et de loyauté.

« _Il a donné sa vie pour moi, il m'a sauvée !_ » Maura rugissait alors qu'une larme échappait de son œil. _« Prends soin de son âme Amil cén ! Malgré les ténèbres qui avaient envahi son cœur, il s'est tourné vers la lumière et est mort avec honneur ! Repose en paix mon ami, mère la terre protégera ton âme._ » Ses ailes se déployaient largement et Maura rugissait à plein poumon. Des racines sortaient de terre et enveloppaient le corps de Casey, il disparaissait lentement sous la terre. Tout à coup l'arbre se recouvrait d'un magnifique manteau de feuilles et de fleurs. Une légère brise emportait des pétales avec elle et disparaissait dans le ciel.

Suzie se penchait près de Jane. _**Qui est-ce ?**_ Demandait-elle en ne quittant pas une seconde Maura des yeux.

Jane soupirait, le chagrin de son elfe résonnait en elle, même si elle en voulait au Satyre pour le mal qu'il avait causé à Maura, elle lui serait éternellement reconnaissante pour avoir donné sa vie pour elle. _**Beaucoup de noms lui ont été donné, Enfant étoile, Enda itila, Reine des morts. Voici Maura.**_

Suzie la regardait rapidement avec surprise, puis regardait de nouveau Maura. _**Elle n'est pas censée être une elfe ?**_

_**C'est une longue histoire.**_ Maura se tournait vers elle et Jane voyait les larmes dans ses yeux, elle s'approchait rapidement de la tigresse. Elle embrassait délicatement sa tête. _**Je suis là mon amour.**_

« _Jane, tu peux prendre le bébé ?_ » Sa voix était lasse et exténuée.

_**Bien sûr.**_ Elle s'approchait du flanc de Maura, le cocon de bois s'ouvrait lentement et le bébé apparaissait. Elle l'attrapait et l'amenait contre sa poitrine, elle revenait devant Maura, mais celle-ci tombait au sol. Jane s'agenouillait rapidement devant elle. _**Maura ?!**_ Elle était inquiète et terrifier.

« _Je n'en peut plus, j'ai besoin de me reposer. _» La blonde posait sa tête au sol dans un soupir.

Suzie s'approchait finalement d'elles, elle commençait à s'inquiéter. _**Est-ce que ça va ?**_ Demandait-elle rapidement.

Jane ne quittait pas Maura des yeux, elle la voyait lutter afin de rester éveiller, son estomac se nouait dans la crainte. _**Maura est épuisé, elle a besoin de repos, nous en avons tous besoin.**_ Elle soulevait le bébé et le tendait à Suzie qui le prenait avec surprise_**. Sa famille a disparu dans les marais, Maura n'a réussi qu'a le sauver.**_ Jane s'asseyait à côté de la blonde et soulevait la tête de la blonde sur ses genoux. _**Je suis là mon amour !**_

Le bébé commençait à se tortiller et à pleurer, le soldat de glace le regardait avec peur, elle ne savait pas comment s'occuper d'un bébé et n'avait rien pour lui. Elle regardait Jane rapidement. _**Qu'est-ce que je fais ?**_

La brune éclatait de rire, se soldat qui avait montré beaucoup de confiance et d'ardeur au combat était maintenant terrifié par un bébé. « _Pose le contre moi._ » Demandait Maura, même la voix de son esprit était épuisée. Maura tu n'en peux plus, tu as besoin de te reposer. Elle caressait la tête de Maura et de temps en temps lui grattait derrière les oreilles. « _Il a faim Jane et je suis la seule à pouvoir le nourrir, s'il te plaît ?_ » Elle tournait légèrement la tête afin qu'elle puisse regardait son âme sœur. Jane cédait et finalement prenait le petit et s'écartait de la tête de Maura, celle-ci s'allongeait sur son côté et découvrait son ventre. Jane l'installait contre l'une de ses mamelles et le petit tétait rapidement. Pelotonner contre sa fourrure soyeuse et chaude, il finissait par s'endormir contre le ventre de Maura, elle avait fermé les yeux rapidement après qu'il commençait à boire. Elle c'était finalement endormie, sa respiration était lente et profonde.

Les soldats de glace avaient allumé un feu et s'étaient réparti autour de la zone afin de sécuriser les lieux pour que Jane et ses compagnons se reposer en sécurités. Korsak et Frost dormaient également, Jane était allongée près de Maura et la regardait. Son corps était épuisé, mais elle était trop inquiète pour dormir. Sa main se promenait sur les côtes de Maura, elle caressait sa magnifique fourrure, elle réalisait finalement toute la beauté de son elfe, bien sûr même sous une forme animale elle ne pouvait pas être moins qu'incroyable.

Suzie était assise près du feu en face d'elles, elle regardait silencieusement les deux femmes dont tout le monde parle tant. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela, après ce qu'elle avait entendu, elle pensait qu'elles seraient plus fortes, plus . . . . Enfin différentes. Elle avait entendu parler des pouvoirs de Maura, mais certainement pas qu'elle pouvait se transforme en cette magnifique tigresse.

Un gémissement et Jane se redressait, le corps de Maura brillait doucement. Elle prenait le bébé et le passait à Suzie qui c'était approché au bruit. La lumière qui émanait de son corps devenait de plus en plus intense, Jane pouvait voir le corps de Maura bouger, elle avait de plus en plus peur. Lorsque sa lumière se dissipait finalement, elle voyait de nouveau le corps de sa belle, Maura venait de reprendre sa forme originelle. Elle était complètement nue et rapidement ses ailes recouvraient son corps afin de la protéger du froid.

Jane la soulevait du sol, les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Elle la serrait contre elle et la berçait doucement, le soulagement envahissait son corps. C'était bien un nouveau pouvoir, Maura devait simplement apprendre à le contrôler. Jane embrassait sa chevelure d'or encore et encore.

_**Jane ?!**_ La voix de Maura était petite et fragile.

La brune finalement baissait les yeux et tombait dans ceux noisette, elle embrassait la blonde avec passion. Elles s'embrassaient encore et encore, le besoin de sentir l'autre, le besoin de transmettre son amour était écrasant. Finalement leurs langues se rencontraient et s'adoraient avec ardeur. À bout de souffle elle se reculait finalement de la bouche de Maura. _**Je suis là ! **_Murmurait-elle, une larme roulait sur sa joue.

Maura la regardait silencieusement, Jane pouvait voir des fleurs éclore dans ses cheveux, lentement tout son corps se couvrait complètement de plantes. Elle fermait les yeux un moment et respirait profondément, alors qu'elle regardait de nouveau Jane, celle-ci pouvait voir la femme qu'elle aimait dans ses beaux yeux vert brillant. Maura se penchait en avant et embrassait délicatement Jane avant de se lever. Son corps tremblait et elle avait du mal à tenir debout, pourtant elle se forçait à se relever.

_**Maura, tu es à bout de forces, tu dois te reposer.**_ Malgré ses protestations, elle soutenait malgré tout l'elfe et l'aidait à se tenir debout.

La blonde lui souriait tendrement alors qu'elle lui caressait la joue. _**Je dois le faire !**_

Jane fronçait les sourcils dans la confusion, elle suivait le regard de Maura alors que celle-ci tournait la tête, sur la gauche se trouvait un petit groupe de tigre à dent de sabre, parmi lequel se trouvait Lyra. Elle voulait suivre la blonde, mais celle-ci l'arrêtait immédiatement.

_**Non je dois y aller seule.**_ Avec un baiser sur la joue, elle se détachait de son soldat et avançait fébrilement vers eux. Elle tombait finalement à genoux à seulement quelques pas des prédateurs, sa respiration était lourde et son corps tremblait terriblement.

Jane qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, portait une main à sa bouche afin de retenir son cri lorsque Maura était tombée. Suzie avait fait un pas en avant, mais Jane l'avait arrêté en la retenant par l'épaule, le soldat de glace la regardait rapidement les sourcils froncés et la confusion inscrite sur son visage. Seulement lorsqu'elle regardait de nouveau dans la direction de l'elfe, elle la voyait entourer par les tigres.

Ils avaient formé un cercle autour d'elle, Lyra avançait jusqu'à Maura et baissait la tête. L'elfe posait son front contre la bête et fermait les yeux. _**Merci, merci pour ton aide !**_ Maura inspirait profondément, son corps luisait comme une bougie dans la noirceur de cette nuit. Le ciel était couvert de nuage, pourtant les rayons de la lune commençaient à percer. Rapidement ils étaient éclairés par la lune, comme un halo autour d'eux. Tous les tigres assis en cercle autour de Maura relevaient la tête dans un même mouvement et rugissaient en cœur, déchirant avec force le silence qui les entourait. La lumière de Maura qui était faible au début semblait plus vivante chaque instant.

Soudain le silence, les tigres se dispersaient rapidement et disparaissaient dans la nuit. Les nuages qui c'étaient écarter, recouvraient rapidement la lune, seule Maura et Lyra n'avaient pas bougé. Leurs fronts étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre, personnes n'osaient parler ou bouger, tous regardaient attentivement la scène.

Maura brisait finalement le contacte, elle embrassait la tête de Lyra avant de se relever dans un mouvement fluide à la grande surprise de Jane. Avec un sourire plus grand, l'elfe retournait près du feu, sans attendre Jane accourait vers elle et la prenait dans ses bras.

Maura se blottissait contre elle dans un soupir de contentement. Elle tenait son soldat par la taille avec fermeté, chaque inspiration emplissait son nez du parfum de Jane, ses oreilles étaient bercées par le bruit des battements de son cœur et son corps était enveloppé par la chaleur qui émanait de son corps. _**Je t'aime Jane !**_

La brune resserrait son étreinte autour du petit corps de son aimé et enfouissait son visage dans sa chevelure. _**J'ai eu si peur de te perdre !**_ C'était maintenant à son corps de trembler. _**Je t'aime Maura, de tout mon cœur !**_

_**Allons, nous reposer ma chérie, de plus je ne me suis pas présenté à notre nouvelle amie.**_ Elle déposait un petit baiser au-dessus du cœur de Jane avant de se dégager de ses bras, elle attrapait rapidement sa main et la tirait avec elle vers le feu où Suzie les attendait.

Maura posait son poing droit contre sa poitrine et inclinait la tête vers Suzie alors qu'elle la rejoignait finalement. _**Merci pour votre aide, mon nom est Maura.**_

Suzie la regardait de haut en bas, le corps de Maura luisait légèrement, ses yeux étaient étincelants, son corps était frêle. Pourtant elle avait vu sa force lors du combat, malgré la douceur indéniable de la petite elfe, Suzie pouvait voir une force intérieure immense ainsi qu'une grande détermination. _**Mon nom est Suzie, la reine Ilanysse M'envoie pour vous conduire à elle.**_ Elle rendait son salut à la blonde. _**Reposez-vous maintenant, nous partirons à l'aube.**_

Maura la remerciait d'un signe de tête et menait Jane sur les couvertures, elles s'allongeaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre et s'endormaient rapidement.

Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil apparaissaient, la température commençait à se réchauffer, malgré le feu, la nuit avait été assez froide. Jane se tournait dans un gémissement, mais rapidement se redressait alors qu'elle ne sentait plus le corps de la blonde contre elle. Les yeux embrumés et encore somnolente, elle regardait rapidement autour d'elle, ses yeux tombaient finalement sur les mauves de Suzie. Un sourire sur les lèvres, elle pointait un doigt vers la droite.

Le regard de Jane tombait immédiatement sur Maura qui était assise un peu plus loin sur un rocher. Son beau sourire réchauffait le cœur de Jane, l'elfe donnait le sein au bébé. D'un bras elle le tenait fermement contre sa poitrine et avec son autre main elle caressait tendre la magnifique chevelure blanche du bambin.

Jane se levait rapidement et avançait d'un pas sur vers sa belle, elle se plaçait délicatement derrière elle et l'enveloppait dans une tendre étreinte. Un baiser sur la joue de Maura, elle posait son menton sur l'épaule de celle-ci et regardait le nourrisson. _**Bonjour mon amour !**_ Sa voix était douce et tendre.

_**Bonjour ma chérie !**_ Répondait Maura avec un plus grand sourire, son corps luisait fortement et Jane était heureuse. _**As-tu bien dormi ? **_Demandait Maura avant de tourner la tête et embrasser la tempe de Jane.

_**Oui, j'étais vraiment fatigué !**_ Soupirait Jane alors qu'elle fermait les yeux. _**Comment te sens-tu ce matin ?**_ Demandait Jane.

Mieux mon amour. Voyant que le bébé ne tétait plus, Maura le redressait et lui tapotait doucement le dos. Jane rapidement replaçait le vêtement sur son corps et cachait la poitrine de la blonde, Maura riait doucement. _**Quoi ?!**_ Demandait Jane, elle ne voulait pas que d'autres regardent sa blonde. _**D'où viennent ses vêtements ?**_ Demandait Jane, réalisant tout à coup que Maura était habillée.

Maura éclatait de rire. Elle trouvait mignon ce petit côté jaloux de sa brune. Même si Jane parfois montrait de la possessivité à son égard, cela n'était jamais hors limites et surtout elle avait ce petit côté maladroit dans ses réactions que Maura trouvait adorables. J'ai quelques tenus de rechange dans mon sac.

Jane souriait grandement. _**Tu es magnifique dans cette couleur ma chérie !**_ Maura portait un ensemble de couleur bleue saphir. Le haut possédait un décolleté assez révélateur, les manches s'arrêtaient après ses coudes, il se terminait serrer autour de ses hanches. Le bas était un simple pantalon collé à son corps, qui mettait ses superbes jambes en valeur. Jane se penchait doucement à l'oreille de Maura et murmurait doucement. _**Si seulement on était un peu seule**_.

Le corps de Maura frissonnait tout à coup et elle fermait les yeux dans un gémissement. _**Tu fais naître un tel désir en moi ! **_

Elles se relevaient finalement avant de perdre le contrôle et retrouvaient le groupe, ils c'étaient rassembler autour de ce qui restait du feu et se préparaient à partir. Jane rassemblait leurs sacs et Maura s'approchait de Suzie. _**Comment rejoint-on le palais ?**_

_**Êtes-vous déjà monté sur un mammouth ?**_ Demandait Suzie avec un grand sourire. Elle sifflait tout à coup et le sol tremblait.


	17. Chapitre 17 - improbable retrouvaille

Cette histoire commence à faire un bon morceau, mais je ne peux pas la continuer indéfiniment. j'envisage entre une dizaine et une vingtaine de chapitre pour la terminer. Quelques rebondissements, plus de secret dévoiler et une superbe fin !

Oh et aussi beaucoup d'amour ! ! !

Bonne lecture ! !

* * *

Rizzoli &amp; Isles

* * *

_**Chapitre 17 – Improbable retrouvaille**_

La bouche de Jane tombait pratiquement au sol ! Elle voyait d'immense forme approcher, les bêtes étaient gigantesques. Chacun de leurs pas faisait trembler le sol sous leurs pieds. Ils possédaient deux paires énormes de défenses, leur pelage semblait épais et long, leurs pattes étaient plus grosses que le plus imposant des arbres qu'elle n'avait jamais vus. Leurs trompes étaient longues et semblaient incroyablement fortes, sur leur dos reposaient des constructions en bois.

Maura quant à elle ne pouvait contenir son sourire, elle n'avait jamais rencontré ses créatures et était émerveillée. Rapidement elle ouvrait ses ailes et s'envolait, elle s'approchait du premier mammouth, son corps luisait intensément. Elle tendait sa main libre alors que l'autre tenait le bébé contre elle et caressait la bête. Il barrissait à son contact et Maura riait doucement, elle se penchait en avant et déposait un baiser sur sa tête. Elle voletait entre les créatures et se présentait à chacune d'elles.

Les quatre mammouths s'arrêtaient devant Suzie qui était fascinée par l'Elfe. Elle avait entendu bien des histoires, mais cette femme était loin de ce qu'elle imaginait et l'admirait de plus en plus. Si ses pouvoirs étaient vraiment aussi grands qu'on le racontait alors la grandeur de sa bonté et sa bienveillance étaient d'autant plus admirables. Suzie avait vu bien des êtres se perdre dans la soif du pouvoir et dans leur égoïsme.

Tous montaient dans les différentes montures et le départ pour le château de la reine Ilanysse commençait. Jane et Maura avaient leur propre chambre. Le sol était couvert de cousin tous plus doux et moelleux que l'autre. La cabine était assez grande pour contenir au moins six personnes. Maura faisait entrelacer les branches du mur du fond afin de créer un panier en l'air afin de pouvoir couché le petit dedans en toute sécurité. Elle y déposait des coussins avant de l'installer pour qu'il puisse dormir tranquillement, les mouvements du mammouth berçaient le petit doucement.

Leurs regards se croisaient et les filles avançaient doucement vers l'autre les yeux dans les yeux. Elles levaient les mains et paume contre paume, elles se touchaient enfin. Elles s'aimaient profondément, mais lorsqu'elles faisaient l'amour, elles avaient le sentiment de ne faire qu'une. Lentement elles se penchaient en avant et partageaient un baiser, il était délicat, presque révérencieux. Elles goûtaient, caressaient, cajolaient la bouche de l'autre. Le baiser était tendre, langoureux et doux. Elles partageaient un même souffle, une même respiration, l'autre était l'air dont elles avaient besoin pour emplir leurs poumons. Leurs mains toujours collé à l'autre, elles pouvaient entendre leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson, un seul rythme, un seul être. Elles se demandaient même parfois si elles ne partageaient pas un seul cœur.

Doucement une langue caresse une lèvre et un soupir se glissait hors de cette bouche qui s'ouvrait légèrement. La langue de Jane cherchait celle de Maura, elle voulait cette danse sensuelle, ses mouvements harmonieux avec l'autre. De doux gémissements s'échappaient de leurs bouches entrelacées, mais impossible de savoir de laquelle ils venaient. Le monde n'était plus, la souffrance, la peur, l'incertitude, toutes ses choses disparaissaient, seule la fusion de leur corps, la force de leur amour, la rencontre de leur âme vivaient.

De petits doigts commençaient à bouger, de haut en bas, le long de ceux plus grands, puis ils glissaient dans le centre de la paume de cette main. Le bout de ses doigts cartographiait chaque ligne, chaque courbe, chaque bosse et creux avant de passer le poignet. Les doigts implacables de Maura caressaient et grattaient la peau de l'avant-bras de Jane, remontant terriblement lentement vers son coude. Toujours perdues dans leur baiser, elles avalaient les soupirs et les gémissements de l'autre avec faim.

Un morceau de tissu venait interrompre la langoureuse course des doigts de Maura. À contre cœur elle se détachait de la bouche de Jane, son regard se posait sur celui de la brune et elle inspirait soudain de choc. Les yeux de Jane étaient sombres de désir, mais ce qui surprenait le plus Maura était le cercle d'or en eux qui brillait. Elle se penchait en avant et regardait de plus près les yeux de Jane, ils luisaient avec intensité comme les siens, seulement chez Jane le halo était doré. Avec un léger baiser, elle attrapait rapidement le bas de la chemise de lin blanc et la soulevait immédiatement vers le haut. Rapidement jetées au sol, les mains expertes de Maura retiraient avec autant de facilité le reste des vêtements qui cachaient le corps qu'elle désirait ardemment.

Jane ne disait pas un mot, elle se laissait faire. Le regard de Maura brillait encore plus et son corps luisait fortement de passion. Chaque fois qu'elles s'aimaient ainsi, Jane était subjuguée par la beauté de son Elfe. La sensation d'une main sur la peau nue de sa poitrine au-dessus de son cœur attirait son attention. Le regard de Maura n'avait pas lâché le sien, Jane pouvait sentir la chaleur sous la main de la blonde s'infiltrer sous sa chair et réchauffer son corps. « _Parfois j'ai l'impression de glisser sous ta peau._ » Le corps de Jane frissonnait alors que ses mots résonnaient dans sa tête, le désir, l'amour et la passion qu'elle ressentait de Maura faisaient trembler son corps. Elle était toujours surprise par l'intensité des émotions de la blonde.

Maura brisait leur regard et doucement approchait ses lèvres de la poitrine de Jane. Elle déposait baiser après baiser sur sa clavicule, son épaule, son omoplate, . . . Elle faisait le tour du corps de Jane et embrassait et caressait la peau du haut de son torse. Ses doigts suivaient le même trajet et vénéraient le corps en dessous. « _Je me sens complète dans tes bras._ » Jane avait fermé les yeux et jeter sa tête en arrière dans le plaisir. « _Je pourrais passer ma vie à t'aimer Jane ! _» De nouveau devant la brune, elle attrapait un mamelon rose entre ses lèvres, un sourire se rependait sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle entendait son amante inspirer fortement au contact. Ses lèvres et sa langue jouaient avec la peau sensible alors que ses mains caressaient toute la peau à porter de main. Ses côtes, son ventre ferme et musclé, ses hanches saillantes, son cul rond, son dos sinueux. Elle recommençait encore et encore alors que sa bouche vénérait la poitrine ferme et douce de Jane.

Maura était surprise du désir si puissant qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour Jane, ce besoin de l'aimer physiquement autant qu'elle l'aimait émotionnellement. Elle n'avait jamais assez de sa peau, de son odeur, Maura était affamée de la belle brune et parfois pensait qu'elle ne serait jamais rassasiée de son contact. Elle avait ce besoin presque viscéral de la toucher, que ce soit physiquement ou émotionnellement. Maura commençait à descendre lentement vers le bas afin de s'allonger sur les coussins, mais les mains de Jane attrapaient ses épaules et la maintenaient en place. Surprise, elle détachait sa bouche de la poitrine de la brune et la regardait. Malgré la respiration légèrement rapide de Jane, elle arborait un grand sourire, ses yeux brillaient plus également. « _Aucune barrière entre toi et moi._ » Avant que Maura ne puisse lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, sa tunique était rapidement enlevée de son corps. Son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements suivaient peu de temps après, Jane la couchait doucement au sol et s'installait sur la blonde.

Maura ouvrait les jambes et les bras afin d'accueillir son amante en elle. Lorsque leurs corps se pressaient ensemble, elles ne pouvaient retenir un gémissement. Alors que la passion et le désir avaient atteint des niveaux élevés en elles, leurs gestes restaient langoureux, sensuels et tendres. S'embrassant de nouveau, leurs hanches basculaient contre l'autre. Dans des mouvements lents, mais puissants, leurs corps se frottaient contre l'autre, ils cherchaient avidement à fusionner ensemble, à ne faire qu'un. Un plaisir croissant les envahissait, leurs cœurs battaient de plus en plus vite, leurs respirations devenaient erratiques et saccader. Les mains parcourraient avidement la peau accessible, leurs jambes se mêlaient dans un enchevêtrement ferme. Elles gémissaient toujours plus fort, toujours plus profondément et leur esprit chantait le nom de l'autre encore et encore. « _Jane, Maura ! Jane ! Je t'aime ! Jane ! Maura ! . . . _»

Puis tout à coup leurs corps se cambraient violemment dans la jouissance et le plaisir. Accrocher à l'autre pour ne pas se perdre, elles dégustaient avidement les vagues de satisfaction qui traversaient leur corps tremblant. Enlacer dans l'autre, elles reprenaient lentement leur souffle et le contrôle de leur corps pour recommencer encore et encore cette danse passionnée. Épuisées et complètement satisfaites, elles s'endormaient finalement dans les bras de l'autre.

Profondément endormie, une douleur vive dans la poitrine de Maura la réveillait dans un cri. Jane se redressait dans un sursaut, terrifier elle regardait rapidement autour d'elle pour tomber sur la blonde assise, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues et elle tenait fermement sa poitrine au-dessus de son cœur. Jane allait tendre une main vers elle, mais Maura se relevait rapidement et s'envolait par la porte de sortie. « _Je dois le trouver ! Je, . . . Jane il y a quelque chose d'étrange !_ »

Rapidement habillé, le soldat regardait dehors où avait disparu son amante. Elle sentait sa peur, sa douleur et quelque chose d'autre qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. « _Qu'est-ce que c'est Maura ?_ »

Maura suivait l'appel à l'aide, elle volait à vive allure, le temps lui manquait. Le vent soufflait fort et la neige fouettait son visage, pourtant elle ne ralentissait pas. L'âme qui l'appelait ne tenait à la vie que par un mince fil, elle devait faire vite. « _Je ne sais pas ! Elle me semble familière et différente en même temps !_ »

« _Fait attention Maura !_ » Jane bougeait sur place dans l'inquiétude. Elle était à environ 30 mètres de hauteur, la chute serait terrible. Le convoi de mammouth avançait toujours.

Il était là, la personne qui l'appelait était là, pourtant elle ne la voyait pas. Rapidement poser au sol, Maura se transformait facilement dans sa forme de tigre, à coup de patte elle balayait le sol. Avec cette tempête, il se trouvait surement sous la neige, le souffle court elle déplaçait la neige autour d'elle. Une de ces griffes s'accrochait à quelque chose, rapidement elle le déterrait. De nouveau sous sa forme elfique, Maura découvrait le corps inerte, presque sans vie d'un homme, elle était surprise de réaliser que c'était un humain. Alors qu'elle commençait déjà à le soigner, son regard s'attardait sur le visage de l'homme.

Pourquoi lui semblait-il si familier. Elle regardait sa chevelure noire, épaisse. Ses traits forts et prononcer du visage et lorsque dans une inspiration profonde il ouvrait les yeux. Jane se retrouvait dans une mer sombre de regard brun. Il se rendormait immédiatement et Maura luttait pour rester consciente, il venait de lui prendre beaucoup d'énergie et elle devait encore le ramener au convoi. Dans un dernier effort Maura le soulevait et l'enroulait autour de son dos, elle décollait et retournait auprès de Jane avec difficulté. « _Jane ! _»

« _Maura ? Tu vas bien ?_ » Demandait le soldat encore plus inquiet. Elle pouvait sentir la fatigue de Maura.

« _Jane, il . . . Je crois qu'il est . . ._ » Ses yeux se fermaient tout seul, la tempête ne l'aidait pas et le poids de l'homme se faisait de plus en plus lourd. « _Maura ?!_ » Maura s'écrasait dans la cabine. Jane se jetait immédiatement sur elle, elle poussait le corps de l'homme et tirait celui de l'elfe dans ses bras.

_**Maura ?!**_ Elle pouvait la sentir devenir de plus en plus froide. Rapidement elle installait Maura dans un coin et la couvrait le plus possible. Une fois qu'elle était bien installée, Jane caressait son visage avec douceur. Elle ne pouvait contenir un sourire lorsque les yeux noisette de la blonde se posaient finalement sur elle. _**Coucou mon amour !**_ Elle embrassait le front de Maura délicatement.

_**Jane il est . . .**_ Elle toussait fort avant de se blottir plus profondément sous les couvertures_**. Ton frère ! C'est ton frère !**_ Terminait-elle rapidement.

Jane fronçait les sourcils avant de secouer la tête. _**Tu te rappelles que toute ma famille est morte Maura ! Ce n'est pas possible.**_ Elle n'osait pas regarder le corps derrière elle.

_**Je sais mais il est . . .**_ Trop épuisée, elle s'endormait au milieu de sa phrase.

Jane se retournait lentement, il était dos à elle. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible, son frère était mort alors qu'il avait seulement 2 ans de moins qu'elle. Il bougeait finalement et se redressait, il frottait sa tête avant de se tourner. Lorsque son regard tombait sur celui de Jane, ils se regardaient silencieusement pendant un moment. Simplement à étudier la personne en face d'eux, il était le premier à briser le silence.

_**Jane ?! Jane Rizzoli n'est-ce pas ?**_ Sa voix était petite et nerveuse. _**Je suis Frankie ! **_

Jane le regardait avec de grands yeux pendant une seconde avant de froncer les sourcils et se refermer. _**Ce n'est pas possible, toute ma famille est morte !**_ La colère suintait de ses mots.

_**Je sais.**_ Soupirait-il en baissant la tête, il s'asseyait en face de Jane qui était assise et avait tiré Maura contre sa poitrine. Elle tremblait et son corps était de nouveau froid. _**Ils ont cru que j'étais mort et j'ai bien failli l'être !**_ Il regardait sa sœur avec espoir. _**On m'a dit que tu étais partie seule, je voulais te retrouver, mais il m'a fallu 4 années pour marcher de nouveau.**_ Il soulevait le bord de sa chemise, une grosse cicatrice courait le long de sa hanche et disparaissait au niveau de sa cuisse. _**Lorsque j'ai été assez fort pour partir à ta recherche, cela fait plus de 10 ans. J'ai suivi tes exploits, tes histoires et je suis devenu soldat.**_

_**Pourquoi maintenant ?**_ Demandait-elle confuse. _**En 27 ans tu ne me retrouve que maintenant ? **_

_**Je sais, mais tu as parcouru tant de chemin, tu voyageais souvent seule et parfois tu disparaissais de longues périodes. Je t'ai retrouvé lorsque les Orcs ont commencé à ravager nos terres, tes exploits étaient racontés partout. Puis tu as disparu dans la forêt des ombres**__._ Le regard de Frankie se posait sur Maura, il ne voyait qu'une partie de sa chevelure d'or et ses oreilles. Jane suivait son regard et instinctivement elle resserrait son étreinte autour d'elle.

_**J'ai entendu des histoires, on raconte que tu voyages avec une créature dangereuse !**_ Il voyait la colère dans le regard de sa sœur, sa posture était protectrice envers la femme qu'elle tenait. _**J'ai entendu dire beaucoup de choses sur elle.**_ Il pointait Maura du doigt. _**Certains racontent qu'elle serait le seul espoir de ce monde et d'autres disent qu'elle est un terrible monstre. **_

_**Et toi que crois-tu ?**_ Demandait-elle.

_**Je ne sais pas.**_ Il regardait sa sœur, elle avait beaucoup changé pendant toutes ces années, mais était également la même, son côté protectrice était toujours là, sa force était toujours là. _**Ils disent qu'elle ta transformer en monstre comme elle, qu'elle obscurcit l'âme de ceux qui l'accompagnent.**_

_**Tu crois tout ça ?**_ hurlait-elle de rage. Maura gémissait tout à coup et bougeait. Jane la découvrait un peu, sa peau était terriblement pâle, ses lèvres étaient bleues. Frankie c'était rapprocher, mais lorsque Jane le voyait, elle tendait un bras vers lui et rugissait. _**Ne l'approche pas.**_ Jane découvrait le corps de Maura, elle lui retirait sa tunique et son pantalon, la laissant en sous-vêtement, elle retirait les siens également et apportait le corps faible de la blonde contre le sien, elle la couvrait rapidement des couvertures.

Frankie avait regardé la blonde, il avait entendu toute sorte d'histoire sur elle, certain disait qu'elle était un monstre. Pourtant il avait vu une magnifique jeune femme, elle était sublime et une innocence semblait même émaner d'elle. Le comportement de sa sœur le troublait également.

Jane regardait son frère, le contact avec Maura l'avait calmé et fait retomber sa colère. _**Elle n'est pas ce qu'ils racontent !**_ Frankie s'asseyait de nouveau en face d'elle et l'écoutait attentivement. _**Elle ne ressemble à personne mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle est un monstre !**_ Sous la couverture, les doigts de Jane couraient le long de l'avant-bras de la blonde. _**Elle t'a entendu ! **_Frankie la regardait avec de grands yeux. _**Elle a ressenti ta douleur et ton appel à l'aide, elle a bravé la tempête pour toi !**_ Une larme roulait sur la joue de Jane. _**Je savais qu'elle n'avait pas retrouvé toutes ses forces et elle le savait aussi, pourtant elle choisit de te guérir même si ça voulait dire prendre le risque de sacrifier sa vie pourtant !**_ Frankie baissait la tête dans la honte. _**Dis-moi, combien d'être humain prendrait le risque de donner leur vie pour un étranger ? Maura est comme ça !**_ _**Elle est presque morte pour me sauver la vie.**_ Il relevait la tête et regardait sa sœur avec surprise. _**C'est vrai que j'ai changé, elle m'a donné une partie d'elle pour que je vive, je suis à demi-humain et à demi-elfe et plus encore.**_

_**Je suis désolé.**_ Murmurait-il. _**Qui est-elle ? **_

_**La seconde vie pour cette terre !**_ Elle voyait le froncement de sourcil de son frère et expliquait. _**Personne ne le sait et je ne suis même pas sûr que Maura le sache vraiment, mais elle porte la vie en elle. Elle porte la force de faire renaître la nature, la lumière qui repoussera les ténèbres, l'espoir d'un lendemain !**_

_**Oh !**_ Soufflait de stupéfaction. Il baissait les yeux et regardait ses mains. _**Tu l'aimes ? **_Demandait-il d'une petite voix nerveuse.

_**Oui !**_ Elle regardait la réaction de son frère qui la regardait surpris. _**Elle est l'autre moitié de mon âme, je me sens à ma place dans ses bras, je me sens complète quand je l'enlace.**_

_**Mais c'est une femme et elle n'est pas humaine.**_ Il ne montrait pas de dégoût, juste de confusion et de la curiosité.

_**Je sais ! Mais je n'ai pas choisi de l'aimée. Nous étions destinés à nous trouver et nous aimer ! C'est compliquer à expliquer, nos âmes se parlaient avant même que l'on se trouve.**_

_**Comment ?**_ Demandait-il curieux.

_**Je ne sais pas si je peux . . .**_ elle lui tendait une main. _**Viens ici !**_ Figer pendant une seconde, il se déplaçait doucement à côté d'elles et prenait la main de sa sœur. _**Elle a dit que c'était différent avec toi alors peut-être que tu l'entendras.**_ Malgré sa confusion, il laissait sa sœur poser sa main au-dessus du cœur de Maura. Une petite lueur brillait sous la main de Jane qui reposait au-dessus de celle de son frère.

Tout à coup une douce mélodie envahissait son esprit, faible au début, elle devenait de plus en plus forte et charger avec plus d'émotion. _**Jane ?!**_ Des larmes roulaient sur les joues de Frankie.

_**Elle chante, son cœur et son âme chantent son amour pour moi ! Voilà pourquoi je l'aime petit frère, voilà pourquoi je donnerais ma vie pour elle.**_

Il s'écartait un peu de sa sœur et la regardait droit dans les yeux_**. Je veux vous aider ! **_Disait-il avec conviction. _**Je veux la protéger et sauver ce monde si je peux !**_

Un grand sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de Jane. _**Bienvenu parmi nous mon frère !**_ Ils se seraient la main avec force.


	18. Chapitre 18 - Encore cette prophétie !

_**Chapitre 18 – Encore cette prophétie !**_

Frankie dormait depuis un moment déjà, même si Maura l'avait guéri, son corps était encore affaibli. Suzie était passé voir comment tout le monde allait et Jane lui avait dit que Maura avait retrouvé son frère et lui avait sauvé la vie, seulement maintenant elle n'était pas en très grande forme. Suzie sortait rapidement et avait fait accélérer le convoi, elle avait annoncé qu'ils arriveraient dans la nuit au palais.

Jane avait gardé Maura contre son corps, elle avait tenté de la réchauffer, seulement cela ne semblait pas fonctionner cette fois. Son corps était encore trop froid, ses lèvres avaient gardé une teinte bleue, sa peau était toujours aussi pâle et elle gémissait énormément alors qu'elle remuait. Jane était de plus en plus désemparée, elle ne savait comment aider son Elfe, plus le temps passait et plus la blonde s'affaiblissait.

Maura s'agitait tout à coup et gémissait un peu plus. Jane qui regardait à l'extérieur accourait rapidement auprès d'elle. « _Jane_ » La douleur rayonnait dans le cœur de Jane ainsi qu'une grande fatigue, une larme lui échappait alors qu'elle sentait que sa bien-aimée était à bout de forces.

_**Chute !**_ Elle passait une main dans sa chevelure d'or. _**Je suis là mon amour ! **_Jane se penchait en avant et embrassait le front de Maura. _**Comment t'aider ?**_

« _Je suis, . ._ . » Un grand frisson parcourait tout son corps. « _Je suis épuisée, je . . ._ » Elle perdait de nouveau conscience. Jane rugissait de frustration et de colère elle se levait et frappait du poing contre la paroi de bois.

Elle n'avait pas vu que son frère s'était réveillé en entendant la blonde, doucement il s'avançait vers elle et posait une main sur son épaule, dans un sursaut Jane se retournait vivement prête à le frapper avant de réaliser qui se trouvait devant elle.

Il avait de grands yeux et était resté figé, alors que Jane voulait s'excuser, il s'approchait d'un pas vers elle. _**Merde Jane tes yeux !**_

Elle fronçait les sourcils, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle avoir vu Maura regarder ses yeux pendant un moment, surprise, puis en adoration alors qu'elles s'aimaient. Rapidement elle attrapait son armure et regardait son reflet dans le métal d'argent. _**OH ! **_Elle voyait ses yeux bruns, presque noir avec un anneau d'or à l'intérieur. Il brillait autant que ceux de sa belle_**. Elle avait dit que j'avais changé, elle a dit qu'elle m'avait donné une partie d'elle. **_Elle réfléchissait à haute voix tout en posant les yeux sur le corps de sa blonde. _**Et si elle avait partagé bien plus que cela avec moi et que tout ne soit pas encore apparu ?**_

Jane s'agenouillait rapidement à côté de Maura et tirait une partie des couvertures, elle posait une main au-dessus du cœur de l'Elfe et une au-dessus de son front. Ses pouces caressaient délicatement la peau en dessous et elle fermait les yeux. Elle pouvait sentir une chaleur émaner de sa main et glisser dans le corps de Maura, elle pouvait sentir la lumière qui brillait sous sa main lentement rallumer celle du corps de la blonde. Elle se concentrait plus fort, elle donnait tout ce qu'elle avait pour sauver son âme sœur.

Dans un dernier effort, une voix hurlait tout à coup dans sa tête. « _Arrête-toi Jane Rizzoli !_ » Pendant un moment elle avait cessé de soigner Maura, elle venait de reconnaître la voix de la mère de Maura.

« _Elle doit vivre ! Je dois l'aider ! _» Rugissait-elle de colère.

« _Ta mission n'est pas encore achevée, ton combat pour sa vie t'attend ! _» Elle parlait plus posément.

« _Comment combattre pour sa vie si elle meurt maintenant !_ » Hurlait Jane.

« _Elle ne mourra pas, tu lui as donné assez de temps pour rejoindre la reine Ilanysse, ses prêtresses l'attendent ! Ne meurt pas maintenant Jane ! Ma fille a besoin de toi !_ » Un petit désespoir résonnait dans la voix de la femme et Jane cédait. Même si cette femme n'agissait pas toujours normalement, le bien-être de Maura avait toujours été sa priorité. « _Très bien !_ »

« _De grand danger vous menace Jane, je ne sais pas à quoi ils ressemblent, mais je peux les sentir approcher. Rester près de l'autre, garder ce lien qui vous unit fort et puissant._ »

Jane ne l'entendait plus, elle ouvrait doucement les yeux pour voir sa belle paisiblement endormie. Maura avait retrouvé quelques couleurs et semblait moins souffrir au grand soulagement de Jane. Elle tirait son amour contre elle et attendait patiemment que les dernières heures de route qui les séparaient de la reine passeraient rapidement. L'éclat, la lumière de Maura lui manquait, son beau sourire lorsqu'elle était heureuse ou émerveillée. Maura était son soleil et Jane se sentait triste et désespérer que les nuages disparaissent et qu'elle puisse enfin retrouver la chaleur de son amour.

À bout de forces elle s'endormait en maintenant Maura fermement contre son corps. Frankie c'était installer face à elle de cette manière il pouvait garder un œil sur elles. Il avait imaginé bien des fois comme serait sa sœur, les histoires parlaient d'une femme forte et honorable, mais aussi d'une femme solitaire et dure.

Pourtant elle n'était pas ce qu'il voyait, bien sûr elle était forte et honorable, elle était également déterminée et courageuse. Mais il avait sous les yeux une femme douce et attentionnée, une femme chaleureuse et aimante. Il se demandait si la petite blonde qu'elle gardait dans une étreinte protectrice n'avait pas fait apparaître cette facette chez sa sœur si elle n'avait pas dévoilé la femme tendre cacher sous l'armure du soldat. Oui il était surpris de voir sa sœur ainsi, mais encore plus fier d'elle qu'il ne l'était déjà. L'amour qu'il avait vu dans le regard de sa sœur alors qu'elle regardait Maura était infini et éternel, il espérait trouver un tel amour un jour.

L'arrêt du convoi avait sorti Frankie de ses pensées, Suzie entrait rapidement dans la cabine, elle s'approchait des deux femmes encore endormies. Un sifflement de sa part et deux de ses soldats entraient et prenaient les filles dans leurs bras, bien enroulés dans leurs couvertures afin de les garder au chaud, ils conduisaient les deux dans le château. Frankie suivait sa sœur silencieusement, alors qu'il posait un pied au sol, sa bouche s'ouvrait en grand dans l'émerveillement. Il se trouvait devant le château de glace de la reine Ilanysse, c'était un palais tout en glace, an son cœur brillait une lumière intense qui illuminait tout le palais et lui donnait un éclat bleu.

À l'entrée se trouvait de gigantesques créatures couvertes de fourrure blanche, ils étaient grands, deux fois la taille de Frankie, leurs mains étaient pourvues d'imposantes griffes, ils avaient un nez de lion et des crocs acérés. Leurs oreilles étaient petites et en pointes, leurs yeux étaient de couleurs bleues opale et profonds. Ils étaient les gardiens du palais et les protecteurs de la reine, alors qu'ils marchaient à travers le château silencieusement, ils rencontraient ses créatures à chaque porte qu'ils franchissaient.

Finalement notre petit groupe entrait dans la salle du trône ou se trouvait la reine, elle parlait vivement avec deux hommes. La reine était magnifique, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 28 ans, elle possédait une longue chevelure blanche, sa peau était pâle et laiteuse, ses yeux étaient blancs avec de légères touches de bleus, ils étaient entourés un trait noir intense qui rendait l'éclat de ses yeux encore plus brillant. Sa robe était longue et bleue, elle était couverte de motifs semblables à des flocons de neige.

Suzie s'approchait rapidement des marches et s'agenouillait. _**Reine Ilanysse, voici les personnes que vous attendiez !**_ La reine se retournait vivement, elle souriait au début, mais lorsqu'elle voyait les filles inconscientes dans les bras de ses soldats, elle s'approchait rapidement d'elle et posait une main se le front de Maura.

_**Oh non ! Que s'est-il passé ?**_ Demandait-elle inquiète. Elle caressait la joue de l'elfe doucement. Elle regardait Suzie, elle parlait rapidement et menait déjà les deux soldats avec elle. _**Prenez soin de nos invités s'il vous plaît Suzie ?**_ La reine qui voyait l'inquiétude du Centaure, de l'humain et du Dragon, s'arrêtait et les regardait. _**Je vais prendre soin d'elles je vous le promets !**_ Un signe de leurs têtes et elle quittait rapidement la pièce avec les deux femmes.

Ilanysse menait ses soldats loin à l'intérieur du palais, en son cœur se trouvait les prêtresses. C'était un groupe de six femmes, elles étaient toutes nées sur son royaume et alors qu'elles atteignaient l'âge de quatre ans, elles découvraient leurs pouvoirs, les prêtresses étaient une bénédiction chez le peuple des glaces et un honneur. Les filles, car c'était toujours des filles étaient amené à la reine et celle-ci leur enseignait l'histoire des prêtresses, ainsi que la maîtrise de leurs pouvoirs. Au cœur du palais se trouvait une puissance mystérieuse, ancienne et incommensurable, les pouvoirs des prêtresses venaient de là et seule la reine était en mesure de le contrôler.

_**J'ai besoin de votre aide mesdames !**_ S'écriait Ilanysse alors qu'elle approchait les prêtresses.

La plus âgée d'entre elles s'approchait de la reine et levait une main afin de la calmer. _**Nous les attendions, tout est prêt pour elles !**_ La reine la regardait avec surprise. _**Nous avons été prévenu de leur arriver, maintenant posait les sur l'hôtel.**_ Elle tendait une main vers le socle de glace, toutes les prêtresses se trouvaient autour et attendaient. Les soldats posaient délicatement les deux femmes côte à côte sur l'hôtel, avant de quitter la pièce.

_**Comment allez-vous les aider Masha ?**_ Demandait la reine alors qu'elles s'approchaient des filles.

_**Grâce à votre aide Ilanysse !**_ La reine la regardait avec confusion. _**Nous avons besoin de l'aide du cœur de glace, elles sont à bout de forces, elles sont affaiblies. **_Masha s'approchait des filles et retirait les couvertures qui les couvraient, elle posait un cristal blanc sur la poitrine de chacune.

Toutes les prêtresses formaient un cercle autour des deux femmes, Ilanysse se plaçait à leur tête, elle posait une main sur le front de chacune. Les femmes commençaient à entamer des chants magnifiques qui résonnaient dans la pièce. La voix de la reine s'élevait au-dessus de toutes les autres, elle chantait fort et de tout son cœur. Les deux cristaux commençaient à briller avant de s'élever dans les aires au-dessus de Maura et Jane. La main gauche de Maura trouvait celle de droite de Jane, elles se tenaient ferment l'une l'autre et lentement le corps de l'elfe commençait à briller, sa lumière blanche se rependait sur tout son corps avant d'envelopper celui de Jane.

Les prêtresses ouvraient leurs bras et chantaient encore plus fort et avec tout leur cœur. Une forme commençait à apparaître au-dessus des filles, semblable à un nuage, elle prenait lentement la forme d'une femme. Elle avait un doux sourire pour les filles, sa chevelure était rouge et bouclée, son visage ressemblait énormément à celui de Maura. Ilanysse pouvait voir une larme rouler sur la joue de l'apparition.

_**Qui êtes-vous ?**_ Demandait la reine.

Merci de prendre soin d'elles. Une posait une main sur la joue de Maura, même si elle n'était pas de chair et de sang, l'elfe se penchait dans le contact. La femme planait au-dessus des filles. _**Je veille sur toi ma chérie et je t'aime, le moment venue je te dirais tout je te le promets !**_ Les cristaux qui brillaient de plus en plus explosaient dans une lumière intense et l'apparition avait disparu.

Maura et Jane ouvraient doucement les yeux, la chaleur de la main de l'autre attirait leur attention immédiatement et avant d'avoir complètement ouvert les yeux, elles se tournaient sur le côté et tombaient sur le visage de leur amour. Un sourire se glissait sur leurs lèvres et elles se penchaient en avant pour partager un tendre baiser. Elles se rapprochaient de l'autre et s'enlaçaient rapidement, Maura posait sa joue sur le cœur de Jane et celle-ci posait sa joue sur la tête de Maura, elles fermaient les yeux et profitaient du confort et de la chaleur de leur étreinte.

Une petite toux et elles ouvraient les yeux rapidement, les filles s'asseyaient et regardaient une à une chaque femme autour d'elles. Maura avait retrouvé sa lumière, son regard tombait sur celui d'Ilanysse et elle descendait rapidement de l'hôtel et se plaçait devant la femme. Elle offrait un grand et chaleureux sourire à la reine avant de poser une main sur son cœur et de pencher sa tête en avant.

_**C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer majesté.**_ Jane qui avait suivi l'exemple de Maura faisait la révérence à la femme.

Celle-ci riait doucement alors qu'elle montrait autant de respect aux filles. _**Je devrais plutôt être honoré de vous accueillir dans mon royaume !**_ Ilanysse attrapait la main de Maura et lui souriait grandement. _**Vous êtes l'espoir de ce monde mon enfant ! **_

Maura rougissait un peu et se sentait gêner, elle baissait les yeux. Jane posait une main au bas du dos de son elfe afin de soulager son embarras. _**Pardonnez-moi, mais n'êtes-vous pas la plus jeune ici ? **_

La reine éclata de rire à la surprise des filles. _**On pourrait le croire en effet, mais j'ai plus de mille ans mesdames, alors vous êtes des enfants ! **_Elles riaient toutes les trois.

Maura qui regardait les prêtresses, s'approchait finalement d'elle et les saluait. _**Merci pour votre aide ! **_

Masha s'approchait de l'elfe et attrapait son menton afin de soulever son visage. Elle glissait une main dans la chevelure blonde avant de se pencher en avant et de lui embrasser le front. _**Merci pour avoir sauvé mon petit-fils ! **_Maura la regardait surprise. _**L'enfant que tu as sauvé est mon petit-fils, lui et sa famille étaient en route pour revenir à l'abri dans le royaume, mais le marais les à tuer. Les derniers mots de ma fille ont atteint mon cœur.**_ Une larme roulait sur la joue de Maura. _**Elle te remerciait de sauver son enfant et me disait qu'il arriverait sain et sauf près de moi alors c'est à moi de te remercier ! **_Masha tirait l'elfe dans une étreinte douce et chaleureuse.

La reine menait les filles à travers les couloirs, la joie et la bonne humeur avaient fait place au sérieux et à l'inquiétude._** Votre venue n'est pas simplement un hasard, vous avez été mené jusqu'ici !**_

Jane et Maura qui marchaient silencieusement main dans la main derrière la reine se regardaient dans la confusion. _**Que voulez-vous dire ?**_ Demandait Jane rapidement.

Ilanysse soupirait avant de pousser une lourde porte et mener les filles devant un mur. Les filles retenaient leur souffle dans la surprise et la peur. Sur le mur se trouvait une peinture de Jane dans l'armure qu'elle avait obtenue chez les dragons. La marque qu'elles portaient se trouvait en bas de la peinture et une étrange inscription se trouvait à côté.

Maura lâchait la main de Jane et touchait les mots sur le mur, son corps luisait un peu plus et les filles pouvaient sentir la marque sur leur corps vibrer. _**Ici repose la dent de glace, seule la protectrice de l'enfant étoile pourra trouver le chemin qui la mènera à la dent de glace qui rassembler avec le cœur de feu révèlera sa vraie nature et lui permettra de sauver l'enfant étoile. La clef qui ouvrira le passage se trouve sur son cœur. **_Maura se tournait vers Jane qui regardait attentivement la fresque.

L'humaine s'approchait de la peinture et touchait l'étrange pendentif à son cou. Un objet était fixé dans le mur et bougeait légèrement lorsqu'elle le touchait, Jane sortait son poignard et détachait un cristal mauve en forme de flocon de neige. Elle s'approchait de Maura et lorsque les deux filles le touchaient en même temps, il brillait.

Maura reprenait sa lecture. _**La protectrice devra se montrer digne de ce cadeau et pour cela elle devra passer trois épreuves et . . .**_ Maura cessait de parler.

Jane la regardait attentivement, attendant la suite qui ne semblait pas venir_**. Et ?!**_ Demandait Jane dans l'impatience.

Maura soupirait alors qu'elle se tournait vers Jane. _**Et rien, la fin a disparu.**_ Les filles regardaient la reine. _**Connaissez-vous la fin ?**_

La reine secouait la tête. _**Non, cette partie avait disparu avant ma venue.**_

_**Savez-vous ce qu'est la dent de glace ?**_ Demandait Jane toujours perplexe par cela.

_**C'est une arme très puissante forgée il y a très longtemps, seulement destiné pour vous, elle a été cachée.**_ Expliquait Ilanysse et regardant le dessin.

Maura qui semblait inquiète, attrapait une main de Jane et regardait sa bien-aimée avec crainte. _**J'ai peur Jane ! Personne ne connaît cette prophétie et elle ne semble rien n'annoncer de bon. Si cette quête ne conduit vers la mort ?!**_

Le soldat tirait l'elfe contre elle dans une forte étreinte. _**Je sais qu'elle est floue et incomplète, mais cela peut me conduire à une arme qui pourrait me permettre de te protéger Maura ! Je veux essayer !**_

La blonde soupirait lourdement avant de dresser sur la pointe des pieds en embrasser avec amour son beau soldat à la crinière de Jais. Sa main se posait sur le cristal et il brillait de plus en plus. Lorsque les filles se séparaient, elles voyaient un feu follet mauve devant elles. Il bougeait sur place et lorsqu'il avait l'attention des deux femmes, il commençait à se déplacer. _**Je crois qu'il veut qu'on le suive ! **_Annonçait Maura.

Toutes les trois suivaient le feu follet à travers le palais.


	19. Chapitre 19- Le cœur, le corps et l'âme

_**Je prévoie encore quelques petites surprises ! J'espère que cela vous plaira !**_

_**J'espère que votre cœur est bien accrocher car la suite sera mouvementer !**_

_**Bonne lecture et merci pour vos commentaires !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 19 – Le cœur, le corps et l'âme.**_

Le feu follet menait la reine et les filles dans les sous-sols du palais de glace. Elles marchaient silencieusement, Jane tenait fermement la main de Maura et la reine marchait près d'elles. Une porte cachée s'ouvrait dans l'un des murs d'une pièce fermé, alors que les filles avançaient, un champ de force invisible retenait Ilanysse à l'extérieur, elle ne pouvait pas entrer. Jane et Maura faisaient demi-tour, seulement elles étaient aspirées loin de la porte qui se refermait brusquement devant elles.

La reine essayait encore et encore de l'ouvrir en vain, elle courait rapidement chercher de l'aide. Les filles qui se retrouvaient dans le noir complet, se tenaient la main afin de ne pas perdre l'autre. Le feu follet réapparaissait près d'elles.

_**Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?**_ demandait Jane.

_**Je crois qu'on devrait continuer, cela est pour nous, voilà pourquoi Ilanysse ne pouvait pas nous accompagner. Tends que l'on reste ensemble ça va.**_ Maura resserrait sa prise sur la main de Jane et elles suivaient de nouveau le feu follet.

Tout était noir autour d'elles, à part l'éclat du feu follet et la lumière du corps de Maura, elles voyaient à peine leurs pieds et encore moins deux pas devant elles. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, rien qui pourrait les renseigner sur l'endroit où elles se trouvaient.

Un courant d'air faisait voler leurs cheveux tout à coup, une étrange flaque d'eau apparaissait devant-elles, Maura sentait son corps aspirer par la flaque, elle sentait ses pieds se lever du sol. Elle attrapait les mains de Jane rapidement et celle-ci la tirait près d'elle.

_**Jane !**_ Hurlait Maura alors que son corps flottait dans les airs et qu'elle était aspirée de plus en plus par la flaque. _**Jane aide-moi !**_ La peur se lisait sur son visage, elle s'accrochait aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait à son soldat, mais la force qui la tirait était de plus en plus forte et elle commençait à lâcher prise.

Jane la tirait aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, mais elle pouvait à peine la retenir. _**Accroches-toi Maura ! Je te tiens !**_ Hurlait le soldat, le bruit et le vent étaient plus forts et assourdissants. Jane essayait de se rapprocher d'une des parois afin de trouver une meilleure prise, seulement les mains de Maura glissaient lentement des siennes et son amour commençait à lui échapper.

_**Jane ! **_S'écriait Maura alors qu'elle disparaissait dans le trou.

Au moment où Jane s'approchait du trou, celui-ci se refermait et il ne restait plus aucune trace. _**MAURA ! **_Hurlait le soldat, l'obscurité l'entourait de nouveau et il n'y avait plus un bruit, plus aucune trace de ce qui venait de se passer. « _MAURA !_ » S'écriait l'esprit de Jane. Seulement elle ne ressentait rien, elle ne ressentait pas Maura et ne l'entendait pas. La peur l'envahissait rapidement, son cœur battait vite, sa respiration était rapide. Elle courrait droit devant elle, peu importe ou l'humaine se dirigeait, tout ce qu'elle pensait était l'amour de sa vie.

Finalement une lumière apparaissait devant elle, Jane courait encore plus vite dans sa direction. La lumière venait d'une torche suspendue sur un mur, la lumière était faible et la pièce semblait immense. Le sol s'illuminait lentement et dans l'effroi Jane voyait Maura attacher sur l'un des murs par les poignets et les chevilles haut au-dessus du sol. Alors qu'elle commençait à courir vers son elfe, une voix résonnait tout à coup dans la pièce.

**« **_**Ne bouge pas Cundo ! **_(gardienne) _**Tu vas subir l'épreuve de Vala melyanna **_(Le pouvoir de l'amour)_**, la prophétie de l'enfant étoile. Tu dois être digne de protéger son cœur et son âme ! »**_ La voix parlait sur un ton ferme et résolu.** «** _**Nous allons donc tester ton cœur, ton corps et ton âme ! **_**»** Le cristal qui avait disparu des mains de Jane brillait sur son poignet dans une plus petite taille, il avait fusionné avec sa peau, Jane pouvait également voir le même sur la poitrine de Maura briller également. Elle avait encore plus peur, elle voulait attraper Maura et l'emmener loin de là_**. « Es-tu prête à commencer ton test Cundo ? Une fois lancé, vous ne pouvez pas revenir en arrière et ton âme sœur t'accompagnera tout le long ! »**_

Jane regardait Maura avec terreur, elle ne savait pas quoi décider. Maura qui voyait le trouble et le doute de son amour parlait calmement. _**Jane écoute-moi !**_ Une fois qu'elle l'avait la complète attention de son humain elle parlait avec détermination_**. Ensemble rien ne nous est insurmontable ! Nous savons toutes les deux que ce qui nous attend sera difficile, cette dent de glace pourrait être la solution face à ce qui nous attend. Je t'aime Jane, je veux me retrouver dans tes bras dans notre lieu secret !**_

Jane se sentait plus confiante après avoir entendu les paroles de Maura, elle avait raison, ensemble elles étaient invincibles et elle aussi voulait après tout cela se retrouver avec Maura dans cet endroit isoler et profiter pleinement de l'amour de sa vie. _**Je t'aime Maura !**_ Elle faisait un pas en avant vers le centre de la pièce. _**Je suis prête !**_ s'écriait-elle avec détermination et courage.

_**« Que la première épreuve commence ! La première épreuve testera ton cœur, ta volonté. Tu devras affronter un adversaire, si tu le bats, vous passerez à l'épreuve suivante. »**_

Avant que Jane ne puisse parler, une lumière aveuglante se répandait rapidement dans toute la pièce avant de disparaitre aussi vite. Au centre se trouvait une immense créature, elle faisait deux fois la taille de Jane. Elle était couverte de poils blancs, elle avait deux énormes cornes tordues, sur son corps se trouvaient de nombreuses petites cornes acérés. Ses mains étaient pourvues d'énormes griffes aiguisées, il avait également de terribles crocs, ses yeux étaient verts brillants et sur son front se trouvaient une pierre rouge. Il était vraiment terrifiant et affreux.

Jane tirait son épée de son fourreau et son armure couvrait rapidement tout son corps. Maura la regardait avec peur, elle était inquiète pour son amour, elle pouvait voir les yeux de Jane briller de leur halo d'or qui venait d'apparaître. L'elfe retenait son souffle alors que le soldat avançait prudemment vers la bête qui rugissait tout à coup.

Il lançait une de ces pattes vers Jane, mais celle-ci parait son coup immédiatement avec son épée et elle lançait son épée vers sa poitrine, mais ses griffes repoussaient sa lame. Ils dansaient l'un avec l'autre, évitant chaque coup et tenant d'asséner à l'autre une frappe victorieuse. La bête devenait de plus en plus furieuse, il attrapait rapidement l'épée de Jane et lançait ses griffes sur elle, elle se déplaçait, mais suffisamment vite et sa patte frappait le seul endroit de sa hanche dégagée.

Rizzoli se préparait à la terrible douleur qui allait venir, seulement, alors qu'elle se dégageait de l'emprise du monstre, elle ne sentait rien, elle baissait les yeux sur sa hanche pour ne rien voir. Un terrible cri de douleur atteignait ses oreilles et dans la terreur Jane se retournait vers Maura qui était toujours attaché sur le mur, son corps était complètement arqué et la souffrance était profondément inscrite sur ses traits du visage. Jane pouvait voir sa tenue déchirer et du sang couler de sa hanche. Dans l'horreur, l'humaine réalisait que Maura venait de recevoir sa blessure, elle voulait courir vers la blonde mais elle était attrapée par l'épaule et violemment projeter contre un mur. Jane se redressait rapidement pour voir la tête e son elfe tombé vers l'avant dans le choc et une plaie apparaître sur le côté de sa tête dans sa chevelure blonde, du rouge se rependait sur ses belles boucles blondes.

_**Maura !**_ Hurlait Jane dans la peur et la douleur de voir sa bien-aimée souffrir ainsi.

_**Non Jane !**_ Soufflait la blonde dans la douleur, elle relevait difficilement la tête et regardait son soldat droit dans les yeux. _**Tu dois te battre et gagner Jane ! Pour moi !**_ Maura avait essayé de soigner son corps, mais ses pouvoirs étaient inutilisables, elle pensait que cela faisait partie de l'épreuve. Elle reposait sa tête contre la paroi de pierre et tentait de contrôler sa douleur.

Jane plus déterminé que Jamais, se lançait dans le combat à corps perdu, elle se protégeait autant que possible afin que Maura ne souffre plus, mais parfois elle ne pouvait éviter un coup de griffe ou d'être balancé à travers la pièce. Son cœur se déchirait à chaque nouveau cri de la blonde, la colère et sa résolution grandissaient encore plus. À la première occasion, elle plongeait son épée directement dans le cœur de la bête, il tombait au sol dans un dernier cri d'agonie.

Jane accourait rapidement vers Maura qui semblait inconsciente maintenant, alors qu'elle atteignait le mur, les entraves de Maura disparaissaient et elle tombait au sol. Jane la rattrapait au vol avant que celle n'atteigne le sol. _**Maura ?!**_ Tout le corps du soldat tremblait dans la crainte, le cristal sur la poitrine de l'elfe s'illuminait et toutes les blessures sur le corps de la blonde disparaissaient immédiatement. Les yeux sombres de Jane plongeaient dans ceux noisette, vert de Maura, un sourire et les filles s'enlaçaient rapidement.

_**Tu as réussi ma chérie !**_ Murmurait l'elfe contre la peau du cou de l'humaine avant d'y déposer un doux baiser.

Jane s'écartait légèrement de la blonde et la regardait avec amour. _**Nous avons réussi mon amour !**_ Elles partageaient un tendre et doux baiser, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix les interrompait brusquement.

_**« Bravo Cundo ! Tu as réussi la première épreuve, ton cœur est pur et ta volonté est forte ! Voici de la nourriture et de l'eau reposez-vous un moment avant de vous diriger vers la seconde épreuve. »**_

Un coin s'illuminait tout à coup et un délicieux festin les attendait sur une table. Les filles s'installaient et commençaient à manger tranquillement.

_**Maura je suis inquiète !**_ Lorsque l'elfe la regardait, Jane continuait de parler. _**Tu as presque failli mourir, j'ai peur que la prochaine épreuve te soit fatale.**_ Elle baissait la tête alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.

Rapidement Maura s'asseyait sur les genoux de Jane et la tirait dans une étreinte chaleureuse. L'elfe reposait sa joue sur le dessus de la tête de Jane, alors que l'une de ses mains caressait tendrement son dos. _**Ça va aller !**_

Jane avait posé sa tête contre la poitrine de la blonde et elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre, elle fermait les yeux et inspirait profondément le parfum de vanille à plein poumon. _**Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?**_

Maura attrapait le visage de Jane et la forçait à la regarder. _**Parce que, . . . **_Sa voix était ferme et résolue, l'expression de Maura était déterminée et Jane pouvait voir qu'elle ne permettait pas de douter de ses mots. _**Parce que tu m'aimes, parce que tu ne me laisseras jamais mourir, parce que nous sommes plus fortes ensemble et parce que je t'aime trop pour t'abandonner ! **_Une larme roulait de nouveau sur la joue de Jane et Maura l'attrapait avec ses lèvres afin de la faire disparaître dans un tendre baiser. _**Nous nous sommes trouvé ma chérie pour s'aimer à tout jamais ! **_Elle embrassait Jane avec tout son amour et son cœur.

Leur baiser était passionné et profond, mais elles étaient de nouveau interrompues par la voix.

_**« Il est temps de passer à la seconde épreuve ! »**_

Les filles se levaient et marchaient main dans la main vers le couloir éclairer devant elles. Elles avançaient la tête haute et d'un pas sûr, elles étaient prêtes à affronter le monde ensemble et le vaincre. Alors qu'elles entraient dans la seconde salle, Maura disparaissait de nouveau.

_**« Viens te placer au centre de la pièce Cundo. »**_ Jane s'exécutait en silence, elle priait intérieurement que cette fois Maura serait en sécurité. _**« Ta seconde épreuve est celle du corps ! Nous allons tester ta force. Attrape chacune des cordes devant toi. Ne les lâche surtout pas. »**_

Jane attrapait les deux grosses cordes et elle pouvait commencer à sentir un poids de plus en plus lourd à l'autre bout, alors qu'elle allait demander ce qu'elle devait faire, une sorte d'hôtel s'illuminait en face d'elle et dessus se trouvait Maura de nouveau attaché par les poignets et les chevilles. Jane levait les yeux et elle pouvait voir un énorme rocher qui était suspendu au-dessus de l'elfe, le soldat réalisait qu'elle retenait le rocher et l'empêchait de tombait sur la blonde grâce aux cordes dans ses mains, elle enroulait rapidement les cordes autour de ses mains et les tenait plus fermement.

Voilà des heures maintenant qu'elle retenait l'énorme pierre qui menaçait d'écraser et tuer l'amour de sa vie, Jane le retenait simplement par la force de ses bras et elle commençait à avoir du mal à tenir. La corde qui était blanche, commençait à se teinter de rouge alors que celle-ci brûlait et arrachait la peau de ses mains, malgré la douleur, elle la tenait toujours fermement. Maura n'avait pas parlé, n'y bouger depuis son apparition et le soldat commençait à être de plus en plus inquiète. Dans un rugissement, Jane essayait de retenir la corde qui glissait de sa main droite, elle hurlait dans la douleur et la force déployée afin de la retenir.

Maura se réveillait au cri de son humaine, elle tentait de bouger avant de réaliser qu'elle était de nouveau enchaînée, l'elfe relevait la tête, pour voir son soldat debout, les bras tirer de chaque côté par des cordes qu'elle tenait. _**Jane ?!**_

Rizzoli soupirait de soulagement en entendant cette douce voix. _**Tu vas bien ?**_ Demandait rapidement la brune.

_**Oui, mais toi ?**_ Demandait Maura avec inquiétude.

_**Oh tu sais, juste quelques crampes à force de tenir ses cordes depuis des heures.**_ Elle souriait avant de hurler tout à coup. _**Aaaahhhh !**_ Le sang coulait maintenant de ses mains et elle resserrait sa prise sur la corde dans sa main gauche.

_**Jane ?!**_ S'écriait Maura alors qu'elle se débattait de toutes ses forces afin de se détacher. _**Lâche ça !**_

_**Calmes-toi Maura ! Si je lâche ses cordes, l'énorme rocher au-dessus de toi t'écrasera. **_Elle pouvoir l'horreur dans le regard de son amante et celle-ci se débattait encore plus, elle soupirait en vain dans la défaite, les chaînes ne céderaient pas. Le poids devenait de plus en plus insupportable et Jane pouvait sentir ses bras s'étirer.

_**Comment se sort-ont de cela ?**_ Demandait doucement Maura.

Jane soupirait lourdement. _**Je ne sais pas, elle n'a rien dit, juste de tenir.**_ Le soldat gémissait de douleur alors que son bras droit était de plus en tiré loin sur le côté, si la tension ne diminuait pas rapidement, elle savait que son épaule allait surement finir par se déboîter.

Maintenant c'était sur la joue de Maura qu'une larme roulait, elle ne pouvait pas supporter de voir son amour souffrir ainsi. _**Jane !**_ Soufflait la blonde dans la tristesse.

_**Ça va aller Maura, je te le promets**_ ! Elle serrait les dents afin de ne pas hurler de douleur, son corps atteignait ses limites, mais Jane se refusait à lâcher, pas tant que la vie de Maura était en danger.

_**Je ne supporte pas de te voir souffrir, ça déchire mon cœur.**_ L'elfe avait relevé la tête afin de regarder Jane dans les yeux.

_**Je sais ma chérie, je ressens la même chose chaque fois que tu as mal.**_ Elles partageaient un tendre sourire.

Jane tenait encore plusieurs heures, les filles partageaient de nombreux mots d'amour, de sourire et de regards. Le corps de la brune atteignait finalement ses limites, malgré toute sa volonté, elle commençait à ne plus pouvoir tenir et le désespoir gagnait peu à peu son cœur, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Maura mourir, elle ne pouvait pas la perdre. Parfois elle criait de colère et frustration alors que le rocher se rapprochait de plus en plus de la blonde, mais chaque fois l'elfe calmait et redonnait courage à son amante.

Dans un terrible hurlement, l'épaule de Jane se déboitait et la corde lui échappait, elle s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à la dernière alors que son bras pendait inerte sur son côté. _**MAURA !**_ Hurlait-elle de terreur.

Les cristaux sur leurs poitrines s'illuminaient et elles fermaient les yeux, alors qu'elles ouvraient de nouveau les yeux, les filles se trouvaient maintenant au milieu de la pièce. Elles se jetaient dans les bras de l'autre, les blessures de Jane avaient disparu et Maura était libre. Elles tenaient l'autre fermement, elles n'étaient pas prêtes à lâcher leurs étreintes sur l'amour de leur vie. Finalement elles reculaient leur tête de l'épaule de l'autre pour s'embrasser intensément, elles pouvaient sentir la peur et la douleur quitter lentement leur corps pour être remplacé par la chaleur et l'amour que l'autre leur apportait.

_**Je t'aime !**_ Murmurait Maura contre les lèvres de Jane sans briser le contact, la brune l'embrassait plus profondément et envahissait rapidement la bouche de l'elfe. La douce chaleur humide et les tendres caresses de la langue de Maura réchauffaient le cœur de Jane. Dans un sourire, celle-ci parlait contre les lèvres de la blonde. _**Je t'aime aussi mon amour ! **_Et elles reprenaient leur baiser passionné, leur corps était fermement pressé l'un contre l'autre et les bras gardaient férocement le corps de l'autre en elles. Elles fusionnaient presque ensemble.

_**« Bravo Cundo, tu as fait preuve d'une résistance et une force incroyable. Tu as réussi la seconde épreuve ! Reposez-vous maintenant, la dernière épreuve vous attend ! »**_

Une sorte de lit apparaissait dans une faible et chaude lumière, tenant toujours fermement le corps de l'autre, les filles se glissaient sous les couvertures et s'allongeaient face à face. Elles se regardaient, s'embrassaient se caressaient pendant un moment. Elles ne parlaient pas, elles profitaient simplement de la présence de l'autre et de l'amour qu'elles partageaient avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Même si leur corps était guéri après chaque épreuve, la fatigue se faisait rapidement sentir et elles avaient besoin de récupérer leur force pour la dernière épreuve.

Sa peau brillait doucement et plus elle promenait sa main sur la peau de sa joue et plus son corps s'illuminait. Jane adorait l'effet qu'elle avait sur le corps de son elfe, Maura brillait intensément lorsqu'elles étaient près l'une de l'autre et encore plus lorsqu'elle était heureuse. Même si les yeux de la blonde brillaient d'un éclat vert, le soldat aimait la différence lorsqu'elle faisait sourire son amante et se sourire, il brillait presque aussi fort que le soleil ! Jane se sentait la plus chanceuse au monde pour avoir la chance de profiter ainsi son elfe, de partager cette intimité avec elle, pour avoir la chance de l'aimer et l'être en retour, car lorsque vous étiez aimé par Maura Isles, vous étiez la personne la plus heureuse, la plus belle, la plus importante et le plus en sécurité dans le monde.

Dépasser ses craintes et ses peurs avait été difficile pour l'elfe et Jane en était pleinement consciente, elle l'aimait d'autant plus car Maura c'était complètement exposer à elle, elle était vulnérable et sans défense lorsqu'elle avait mis à nu son cœur. Jane avait été plus que récompensé pour sa détermination, car Maura l'aimait avec tout d'elle, que ce soit son cœur ou son âme, elle donnait tout d'elle au soldat qui chérissait chaque moment passé avec elle. Jane se penchait en avant et embrassait délicatement le front de la blonde, un petit sourire se glissait sur ses lèvres roses. Gardant les yeux fermés, elle inspirait profondément avant d'étirer son corps. _**Bonjour ma chérie !**_ Soupirait-elle d'une voix rauque encore chargé de sommeil.

_**Bonjour mon amour !**_ Jane souriait à la beauté de son amoureuse. _**Bien dormi ?**_ demandait-elle alors qu'elle se penchait pour un vrai baiser.

_**Hum !**_ Gémissait-elle contre les lèvres de la brune avant d'ouvrir les yeux et s'installer sur le corps de Jane avec un sourire à vous couper le souffle. _**Toujours dans tes bras !**_ Elle se penchait pour un autre baiser, il était chaste et doux.

_**« Il est temps de passer à la dernière épreuve ! Celle de l'âme, nous testerons ton courage ! »**_ La voix de la femme coupait les filles dans leur baiser et dans un soupir elles se levaient du lit. _**« Avancer vers la salle suivante. »**_

Main dans la main, elles avançaient avec peur, mais détermination, ensemble elles passeraient cette épreuve. Une lumière éblouissante les entourait rapidement et Jane sentait la main de Maura disparaître de la sienne, elle venait d'être emmenée à nouveau et le soldat redoutait de ce qu'elle allait découvrir. La lumière disparaissait et Jane reculait d'un pas dans la peur, elle se trouvait sur une petite corniche face au vide. Un pont de pierre se trouvait devant elle, mais il semblait fragile et dangereux.

_**JANE !**_ Maura hurlait et le soldat la cherchait du regard.

Dans l'horreur, l'humaine voyait son elfe attacher et des flammes se rapprocher lentement d'elle. Sans même réfléchir elle courait sur le pont de pierre afin de rejoindre au plus vite son amour et la libérer avant que le feu ne l'atteigne. Un rocher glisse sous son pied et elle bascule fortement vers le vide, Jane essayait tant bien que mal à se redresser et retrouver son équilibre. Dans un soupir de soulagement, ses deux pieds touchaient à nouveau le sol et elle reprenait son souffle.

_**Ne fait rien de stupide Jane Rizzoli !**_ Hurlait Maura de colère. Elle avait retenu son souffle lorsque la brune se penchait dangereusement vers la droite, prête à basculer dans le précipice.

Jane la regardait bouche bée, elle était stupéfaite de se faire engueuler pour tenter de lui sauver la vie. _**Excuse-moi Maura, mais je pensais seulement à sauver ta vie ! **_Elle marchait plus prudemment sur le pont.

L'elfe soupirait en roulant des yeux. _**Comment comptes-tu sauver ma vie si tu finis au fond de ce gouffre ?**_

_**Je rêve où tu es en train de m'engueuler alors que nos vies ne tiennent qu'à un fil ?**_ Demandait le soldat dans un rire.

Maura la rejoignait dans le rire avant de rougir un peu par sa réaction. _**Désoler !**_

Jane qui malgré qu'elle se concentrait sur ne pas tomber et avancer le plus vite possible, remarquait la rougeur sur les joues de son elfe et ne pouvait réprimer un sourire. _**Ne le soit pas mon amour, j'aime quand tu es autoritaire ! **_Elles riaient toutes les deux, cette discussion bien qu'étrange dans un moment pareil diminuait leur stress.

_**Tu n'as encore rien vu Rizzoli !**_ Elle faisait un clin d'œil à son humaine lorsque celle-ci la regardait. _**Maintenant ramène tes fesses au plus vite ici !**_

Un grondement résonnait derrière Jane et celle-ci tournait la tête rapidement, le pont tombait en morceaux. Elle courait le plus vite possible afin d'atteindre le bord avant que le sol ne se dérobe sous elle, les flammes commençaient à atteindre les pieds de la blonde. Les yeux de Jane se mettaient à briller tout à coup et elle bondissait haut dans les airs, elle atterrissait près de la blonde et Jane arrachait les cordes qui la retenaient. Tout à coup tout disparaissait autour d'elles, les flammes, le gouffre, il n'y avait pas un bruit.

Une forme apparaissait devant elles, elle ressemblait à un fantôme et regardait les filles. _**« Bravo Cundo, tu as relevé chaque épreuve avec succès et tu t'es montré digne de protéger l'enfant étoile ! »**_ Elle souriait aux deux femmes. _**« Je suis l'ancienne reine du palais des glaces, mon nom est Alana ! »**_ Les filles qui se tenaient par la taille saluaient l'apparition. Un socle de glace brillait devant-elles et Jane pouvait voir une épée de cristal planter en son centre. _**« Mon peuple à fabriquer cette épée il y a bien longtemps maintenant pour toi Cundo ! Pour t'aider dans ta tâche à protéger le bien le plus précieux de ce monde ! »**_ La femme posait une main sur la joue de Maura qui rougissait doucement. _**« Je sais que ton avenir semble terrible et qu'un lourd fardeau repose sur tes épaules Enda itila, mais n'ai aucune crainte, tu n'es pas seule pour le porter. Ensemble vous êtes plus fortes, votre amour est votre plus grande force ! Ne l'oubliez pas mes enfants, que les Dieux veillent sur vous ! »**_ Elle disparaissait aussi vite qu'elle était apparu.

Main dans la main elles s'approchaient de l'épée et Jane attrapait sa garde, elle tirait facilement la lame de sa prison de glace et celle-ci brillait tout à coup dans sa main.


	20. Chapitre 20 - Enlèvement

_**Chapitre 20 – Enlèvement**_

L'épée en cristal était translucide mais lorsqu'elle brillait, elle prenait un joli éclat bleu, la garde était en argent et elle possédait les mêmes dessins que ceux sur son armure. Jane sentait une drôle de sensation dans son dos, mais son regard était hypnotisé par l'épée. Malgré sa taille, plus longue que la longueur de son bras, elle était légère et facile à manier, les gestes de Jane étaient amples et gracieux et la lame extrêmement aiguisée fendait l'air dans un sifflement.

Alors que la lumière s'estompait finalement, Jane levait les yeux vers son amante qui était restée silencieuse, le soldat était surpris de la voir les ailes déployer, son corps brillait fortement et dans ses yeux se trouvait un éclat que Jane ne reconnaissait pas, puis son regard s'attardait sur la larme solitaire qui roulait sur la joue de Maura.

_**Maura ?!**_ Demandait la brune inquiète, alors qu'elle allait faire un pas vers sa blonde, une douce sensation de caresse sur son bras et elle tournait la tête. Sa mâchoire inférieure tombait dans la surprise, alors que ses yeux ne quittaient pas l'énorme aile noire qui s'était placé à côté d'elle. Jane s'approchait d'une paroi de glace et regardait son reflet. Ses yeux brillaient à nouveau de cet éclat d'or et dans son dos étaient accroché deux ailes d'un noir profond, elles étaient plus grandes qu'elle et aussi magnifique que celle de Maura, une pensée traversait immédiatement son esprit. « J_e n'ai jamais autant ressemblé à mon amour qu'à ce moment !_ » elle se tournait vivement vers Maur qui n'avait pas bougé et la regardait intensément.

Jane s'approchait d'elle et ouvrait en grand ses bras afin d'accueillir la petite blonde dans une étreinte chaleureuse, ses ailes instinctivement se refermaient autour de Maura alors que celles de l'elfe se refermaient également sur le soldat, enchevêtrer avec l'autre, elles semblaient parfaites ensemble et également l'opposé. Jane plongeait son nez dans la chevelure blonde et inspirait profondément le parfum de vanille. _**Tu ne seras plus jamais seule face à ce monde mon amour, nous somme deux !**_

Une larme roulait sur la joue de la blonde avant de continuer sa descente sur la poitrine de Jane. _**Je t'aime !**_

Elles partageaient un tendre et langoureux baiser rempli d'amour, avant de finalement se séparer alors qu'un couloir s'illuminait afin de les conduire vers la sortie. Se tenant fermement par la taille, elles marchaient avec la certitude d'une vie meilleure, d'un amour inconditionnel et un immense sourire plaqué sur leur bouche. À leur grande surprise elles étaient de nouveau devant la porte qui menait au sous-sol du palais, là où elles avaient quitté Ilanysse. La paroi s'ouvrait de nouveau et une énorme flamme s'approchait d'elles. Instinctivement Maura attrapait Jane par la taille et allait la pousser, mais à sa grande surprise, le soldat la ramassait et l'emportait loin du danger. Elle portait son elfe à bout de bras et regardait à travers l'embrasure de la porte.

Une grosse tête de dragon apparaissait avec un air penaud profondément inscrit sur ses traits. _**Parfait timing Barry !**_ Jane qui avait encore Maura dans les bras traversait la porte qui disparaissait de nouveau une fois le seuil franchi. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que la blonde la regardait attentivement avec un doux sourire plaquer sur ses lèvres. Tous les regardaient avec surprise et Jane finalement baissaient les yeux sur sa belle, elle rougissait en réalisant qu'elle la tenait toujours dans ses bras, mais avant d'avoir la chance de se pencher afin de la reposer à nouveau au sol, Maura se jetait sur ses lèvres et l'embrassait fougueusement.

_**Mon beau soldat !**_ Susurrait l'elfe contre les lèvres de Jane avant de l'embrasser à nouveau avec ferveur, leurs lèvres dansaient avec celles de l'autre, Maura finalement poussait sa langue dans la bouche de Jane et approfondissait leur baiser. Elles ne remarquaient pas les regards embarrassés de Frost, Korsak et Frankie, elles ne voyaient pas le tendre sourire de la reine ainsi que celui de Suzie. Non tout ce qu'elles pouvaient penser, sentir, entendre et voir, étaient l'amour de leur vie, leur moitié.

Finalement un raclement de gorge bruyant du dragon les forçait à revenir sur terre et rougir lorsqu'elles regardaient enfin les autres. Jane déposait Maura de nouveau sur ses pieds, mais la gardait contre elle. Tous remarquaient finalement les ailes de chacune qui se déployaient légèrement lorsqu'elles se regardaient tendrement. Ils savaient pour celles de Maura et certains les avaient vus, mais l'immense surprise lorsqu'ils réalisaient que Jane en avait également.

_**N'êtes-vous pas Humaine Jane ?**_ demandait la reine surprise.

Finalement le soldat portait son attention sur le groupe et elle fronçait les sourcils à la question_**. Bien sûr ! Pourquoi demandez-vous ?**_ Elle baissait les yeux lorsqu'elle entendait le petit rire de Maura, elle ne comprenait pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentait l'aile de Maura tirer la sienne afin qu'elle puisse la voir. _**Oh !**_ Soufflait Jane avant de regarder Ilanysse. _**Longue histoire, disons pour faire court que je suis maintenant à moitié humaine et également à moitié Maura !**_ Elle souriait à l'elfe qui la regardait avec adoration et tendresse. Jane dégainait son épée et la montrait aux autres qui étaient tous émerveillés._** Voici la dent de glace ! **_

Tous étaient subjugués par la magnifique épée, la reine les félicitait et finalement ils remontaient tous à l'étage.

Maura tirait Jane avec elle vers un endroit à l'écart afin qu'elles puissent discuter tranquillement. Elle ne pouvait éloigner son regard des magnifiques ailes de son beau soldat. _**Tu es tellement belle !**_ Elle posait une main sur la joue de Jane et l'embrassait délicatement. _**Je me demandais si, . . .**_ Elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure nerveusement. _**Je me demandais si tu voulais apprendre à faire disparaître tes ailes ?!**_ Maura pouvait voir le froncement de sourcils de la part de Jane, ainsi que sa confusion. _**Je n'ai pas honte de qui je suis et encore moins de qui tu es ! **_L'elfe posait une main sur le cœur du soldat. _**Depuis que tu m'aimes, je me moque bien de ce que les autres peuvent penser de moi, mais passer inaperçu lorsque l'on possède cela n'est pas facile !**_ Elle souriait alors qu'elle promenait sa main sur l'aile noire de Jane. Maura se plaçait derrière la brune et caressait sa paire d'ailes, elle déplaçait sa chevelure noire et dégageait sa nuque, Maura embrassait la peau du cou de Jane. _**Bien que je te trouve incroyablement sexy ! **_

Jane frissonnait, une chaleur intense parcourait son dos, elle démarrait de sa nuque et courait tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. _**Tu as raison, j'aimerais apprendre.**_ Ses mots étaient sortis à bout de souffle.

Maura souriait contre la nuque de Jane, elle inspirait son parfum pleinement avant de revenir devant la brune dont les yeux brillaient de leur halo d'or, elle se rapprochait des lèvres légèrement entre-ouverte de Jane et parlait doucement. Son souffle caressait la bouche du soldat qui était subjugué par son amante. _**Ferme tes yeux amour ! **_Lorsque Jane fermait ses yeux, Maura continuait de parler, sans s'écarter d'un seul pouce de sa bouche. _**Imagine que personne ne puisse les voir, ni les toucher, qu'elles ne sont qu'un souvenir.**_ L'elfe voyait les ailes lentement disparaître, elle était fière de la rapidité d'apprentissage de son amante. Elle enlaçait sa brune et posait ses mains sur la peau où ses ailes se trouvaient avant. _**Tu as réussi !**_ Elle déposait un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Jane qui lui souriait alors qu'elle rouvrait les yeux.

Jane regardait par-dessus son épaule. _**Comment ça marche ?**_

_**Hum !**_ Maura réfléchissait un instant. _**Difficiles à expliquer, elles sont toujours là, tu les sens n'est-ce pas ?**_ Jane acquiesçait. _**Moi aussi je ressens les miennes, pourtant on ne les voit plus et on ne peut plus les toucher, tu dois simplement vouloir les revoir pour qu'elles réapparaissent. La magie est parfois étrange ! **_

Avec un dernier baiser qui était rapidement approfondi par deux langues désireuses de se retrouver pour une danse sensuelle avec l'autre. Finalement elles retrouvaient le reste du groupe dans la salle principale.

Ils partageaient un délicieux repas, des chambres leur avaient été préparées. Alors que tous discutaient Maura se levait et souriait grandement sans un mot elle commençait à quitter le salon, mais elle se retournait rapidement vers Jane. _**Je dois sortir elle m'attend ! **_

Alors que Jane fronçait les sourcils et allait lui demander de qui elle parlait, un hurlement résonnait tout à coup. Elle souriait brillamment à l'elfe et lui faisait un signe de tête, le soldat était récompensé par un grand sourire et un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Au lieu de sortir par la porte, l'elfe se dirigeait vers le balcon, Jane la suivait et elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'Ilanysse les suivait également. Un dernier baiser et Maura se jetait dans le vide et atterrissait avec douceur au sol. Sayane se jetait rapidement sur elle et elles s'embrassaient.

Jane la regardait d'en haut et souriait à sa belle blonde qui rayonnait de bonheur alors qu'elle commençait à jouer avec sa protectrice. Le soldat pouvait voir la profondeur du lien qui unissait son elfe à la louve et ses derniers temps elles avaient été très souvent séparé alors elles avaient besoin de se retrouver. De plus Jane ferait tout pour rendre sa belle heureuse, Sayane s'élançait vers une plaine et Jane regardait sa blonde briller de plus en plus. Tout à coup une superbe tigresse blanche apparaissait et s'élançait après la louve, quel meilleur entrainement que de jouer avec sa meilleure amie.

_**Elle est incroyable !**_ Ilanysse s'appuyait sur la rambarde à la gauche de Jane et regardait Maura et Sayane se courir après, rugir et hurler alors qu'elles jouaient ensemble.

_**Tellement plus encore !**_ Répondait la brune avec un doux sourire.

_**Vous l'êtes aussi !**_ Elle voyait la surprise et le refus dans les yeux de Jane_**. Pour avoir la chance d'être aimé par elle et la protéger, vous devez l'être ! **_La brune regardait de nouveau la tigresse qui brillait alors qu'elle s'amusait avec la louve_**. Je sais que vous avez peur de la perdre, cette prophétie ne peint pas un bel avenir pour vous deux.**_ Elle pouvait voir la tristesse remplir le regard brun de Jane. _**Même si la prophétie porte une part de vérité, elle ne détermine pas l'avenir, vous avez le pouvoir de la sauvé et de la garder près de vous ! **_

Jane voulait vraiment croire en ses mots, elle voulait espérer un avenir avec son âme sœur. _**Je ferais tout en mon pouvoir pour que cela arrive, mais . . . **_

Ilanysse posait une main sur son épaule. _**Le monde n'a jamais vu quelqu'un comme elle ! Personne ne sait vraiment l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, ainsi que les vôtres ! Croyez-moi, rien n'est vraiment déterminé !**_ Avec un dernier sourire la reine retournait à l'intérieur.

Alors que le soldat gardait un œil sur sa bien-aimée, elle réfléchissait aux paroles de la reine. C'était vrai que Maura était exceptionnelle et qu'elle ne connaissait pas la puissance de la blonde, ainsi que la sienne, elle se découvrait peu à peu. Leur amour avait déjà surmonté bien des épreuves alors pourquoi ne surmonteraient-elles pas le reste ? Avec plus d'espoir en elle, Jane regardait plus longtemps sa belle qui semblait retrouver l'insouciance des jours heureux.

Maura courait après la louve qui tentait de lui échapper et un petit cri l'arrêtait, elle cherchait d'où venait ce cri lorsqu'elle entendait un appelle à l'aide.

_**Enda Itila ?! AU SECOURS !**_ Hurlait une petite créature à plein poumon. _**Éloignes-toi de moi boule de poil !**_ Rugissait le petit gnome couché dans la neige alors que Sayane planait au-dessus de lui.

Maura reprenait sa forme elfique et approchait du gnome avec un petit rire, elle se penchait et le prenait dans ses mains, il tremblait de peur et de froid. _**Elle est méfiante ! Heureuse de te revoir Rondo !**_

_**Pourquoi avoir choisi la glace ?!**_ Il se repliait sur lui-même alors qu'il avait de plus en plus froid, Maura le rapprochait de sa chevelure et près de ses cheveux blonds des petites lianes l'attrapait et l'enfermait dans un cocon qui laissait seulement son visage à l'air, il pouvait sentir une douce chaleur l'entourer et rapidement le réchauffer.

_**Humm !**_ Gémissait-il de plaisir. _**Merci !**_ Rapidement il se rappelait la raison de sa venue. _**Il faut retrouver les autres Maura, vite !**_ S'écriait-il de crainte.

L'elfe, bien que perplexe obéissait, elle faisait signe à Sayane de la suivre et elles se précipitaient vers le château. _**Que se passe-t-il Rondo ?**_ Demandait-elle avec crainte.

_**Les elfes noirs se sont retirés, j'ai entendu dire que quelqu'un de plus puissant qu'eux avaient été envoyés t'enlever !**_ Il voulait qu'elle soit à l'abri rapidement.

Maura commençait à avoir vraiment peur. « _Jane !_ » Elle accélérait sa course.

Le soldat qui discutait avec les autres entendait l'appel de Maura et sa peur l'envahissait rapidement. Jane attrapait son épée et son armure et courait en direction du balcon, tous voyaient sa peur et décidaient de la suivre. Son regard tombait sur la blonde qui courait avec Sayane très près d'elle, quelque chose n'allait pas. « _Maura, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ »

Soulager d'entendre Jane, Maura se sentait un petit peut rassurer. « _Rondo m'a trouvé, quelqu'un viens pour moi Jane, il vient me chercher !_ » Avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre les portes, un éclair tombait sur Sayane et elle tombait au sol, Maura s'arrêtait immédiatement et la rejoignait.

Frost s'envolait, les autres couraient retrouver l'elfe en danger.

Une silhouette planait au-dessus de Maura. _**Voilà celle d'on tout le monde parle ! Viens avec moi elfe et je ne te ferais pas trop de mal.**_ C'était un homme plutôt grand, il était maigre, ses cheveux étaient blancs, sa peau était pâle, ses yeux étaient bleus. Le mal à l'état pur brillait dans son regard, Maura frissonnait en le regardant, elle se trouvait devant un véritable monstre.

_**Jamais !**_ Hurlait-elle.

Il levait son bâton, un éclair bleu s'échappait du cristal noir à son extrémité et se dirigeait vers Sayane. La louve essayait de se relever, Maura se plaçait devant elle et c'était l'elfe qui était frappé violemment. Elle tombait au sol dans un hurlement. Il redescendait au sol près d'elle, avec ses pouvoirs il soulevait son corps inerte dans les airs. _**J'ai hâte de jouer avec toi Reine des morts ! **_Il reniflait son parfum avant de sourire diaboliquement.

Tous arrivaient finalement près d'eux, Frost se posait derrière lui afin qu'il ne puisse pas fuir. Jane tirait son épée. _**Relâche-la ! **_Ordonnait-elle.

Un petit rire s'échappait des lèvres de l'homme. Il ne montrait aucune peur, juste une terrible arrogance. _**Pas encore Cundo ! Je jouerais avec toi après avoir fini avec l'elfe !**_ Sans plus de mots, il s'envolait avec Maura, alors que Frost allait se lancer à sa poursuite, celui-ci disparaissait avec la blonde dans un éclair.

Il arrivait en haut d'une tour de pierre, il n'y avait pas de toit et un ciel noir était au-dessus d'eux. Il déposait le corps de Maura au sol, un homme sortait de l'ombre et s'approchait d'eux, rapidement le kidnappeur baissait la tête. _**Je l'ai amené.**_

C'était l'elfe noir qui avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de transformer Maura, il s'accroupissait près d'elle. Il tendait la main afin de lui caresser les cheveux, mais le corps de l'elfe commençait à briller, l'obligeant à rétracter sa main. _**Tu luttes toujours !**_ Il souriait légèrement, ses yeux ne quittaient jamais le visage de Maura. _**Bientôt tu me rejoindras !**_ Il avait presque montré de la tendresse envers l'elfe, rapidement il reprenait son expression sombre. _**Brise ses barrières, affaibli-la afin que je puisse contaminer son âme !**_ Alors que l'homme aux cheveux blancs souriait grandement, l'elfe noir se jetait sur lui et en le tenant par la gorge, il le soulevait du sol. _**Elle n'a pas intérêt à mourir ! Tue-la et je te ferai les pires choses que tu puisses imaginer !**_ Rugissait-il.

L'homme tremblait de peur_**. Je ne la tuerais pas, elle sera bientôt à vous !**_ Précisait-il rapidement.

_**Bien !**_ L'elfe noir laissait l'homme retomber sur ses pieds alors que celui-ci frottait sa gorge douloureuse. _**Préviens-moi lorsqu'elle est prête ! Je commence à être à court de patiente !**_ Sans plus de mot, il quittait le toit.

Rapidement l'homme enchaînait le corps de Maura à l'un des piliers qui entourait le centre de la tour. Elle était retenue au-dessus du sol par les poignets et les chevilles, rapidement il s'éloignait et commençait à tout préparer afin de s'occuper de l'elfe.

Jane regardait partout, elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qui venait de se passer. Suzie revenait près du groupe, elle avait fouillé les environs à la recherche de la moindre trace de Maura, mais en vain.

_**MERDE !**_ Hurlait Jane en tournant en rond.

_**C'est un sorcier ! **_

Tous tournaient la tête vers la voix qui venait de parler, la prêtresse Masha se trouvait en face d'eux.

Jane s'approchait d'elle rapidement. _**Vous le connaissez ?**_ Demandait avec urgence et désespoir.

La vieille femme baissait la tête dans la défaite. _**Il s'appelle Charles Hoyt ! Il pourchasse les nouvelles prêtresses avant qu'elles n'atteignent le palais.**_ Masha relevait la tête. _**Il torture et tue ses victimes, il vole les pouvoirs des autres, mais c'est un larbin aux ordres d'un elfe noir !**_

Jane portait une main à sa bouche dans l'horreur, elle secouait la tête alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue, elle ne pouvait pas croire que c'était lui, qu'il avait finalement réussi à l'emporter. _**Ne me dit pas que c'est leur chef ?!**_ Son ton était suppliant.

La prêtresse soupirait alors qu'elle baissait la tête. Jane sentait son cœur se briser, Maura était entre les mains de l'elfe qui avait tenté de la transformer à plusieurs reprises, elle devait la retrouver le plus vite possible. _**Où se trouve-t-il ? **_

_**Personne ne sait !**_ _**Beaucoup ont tenté de trouver son refuge, mais chacun à échouer.**_ La prêtresse soupirait avant de retourner dans le palais.

_**Maura savait que quelqu'un venait pour elle ! Comment l'a-t-elle su ?**_ Se demandait Jane à haute voix. Alors que tous réfléchissaient, le soldat sortait quelque chose de sa poche et le montrait à tous.

Korsak faisait un pas en avant. _**Rondo ! **_S'écriait-il. _**Il voulait la prévenir avant que Hoyt ne l'atteigne. Mais où est-il maintenant ? **_Demandait le Centaure en regardant autour de lui.

_**S'il était avec Maura alors qu'elle était enlevée, il est peut-être toujours avec elle !**_ Espérait Frost.

_**Je ne sais pas si cette pierre peut nous aider, je ne sais même pas comment ça marche !**_ S'écriait Jane alors qu'elle examinait la roche sous toutes ses coutures.

Korsak s'approchait de Jane et posait une main sur son épaule. _**Maura le sait surement, peux-tu lui demander ? **_

Jane inspirait profondément et fermait les yeux. « _Maura ?!_ »


	21. Chapitre 21 - Montre-moi ton vrai visage

_**Chapitre 21 – montre-moi ton vrai visage !**_

Une petite voix résonnait en elle, elle était faible et lointaine, pourtant elle tirait lentement Maura du brouillard ou elle se trouvait. Alors qu'elle remontait vers la conscience, la voix prenait de plus en plus de force et elle savait que c'était Jane qui l'appelait encore et encore. Elle pouvait sentir le désespoir emplir son cœur, la peur déchirer ses entrailles, mais ces sentiments ne lui appartenaient pas, non Jane ressentait tout cela et c'était ce qui amenait l'elfe à la conscience dans un sursaut.

Seulement ses yeux ne trouvaient pas sa belle brune, ses yeux ne voyaient pas les grands murs de glace, non elle était entourée par l'obscurité, le froid et la douleur. Elle était seule, son dos était appuyé contre de la pierre froide, ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient douloureux. Le ciel était complètement noir, pas d'étoile, pas de lune, juste des éclairs qui déchiraient le ciel de temps en temps.

Mais un appel désespéré de Jane la tirait de l'étude de son environnement. « _Maura !_ » Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux alors qu'elle se rappelait comment le sorcier l'avait enlevé. Elle voulait lui réponde mais une terrifiante voix la figeait, il était là, le sorcier qui l'avait enlevé était debout en face d'elle, il arborait un sourire arrogant et diabolique. Le corps de l'elfe frissonnait du mal en face d'elle.

_**Enfin réveiller ! Je commençais à m'ennuyer.**_ Il s'approchait de Maura et caressait du bout des doigts sa mâchoire, elle s'écartait vivement de sa main. _**Tu es belle !**_ Il approchait son visage de Maura et parlait d'une voix plus profonde. _**Mais je sais que tu es encore plus magnifique sous ta vraie forme, montre-moi !**_ Ordonnait-il.

Maura secouait la tête et détournait son regard de lui. Il serrait les dents dans la colère, il levait son bâton au-dessus de sa tête, les éclairs du ciel le frappaient et parcouraient le corps du sorcier. _**Je suis Charles Hoyt !**_ Hurlait-il de rage. _**Le plus grand sorcier que ce monde a connu alors obéis moi où tu vas le regretter !**_ Avec cela, il posait le cristal au bout de son bâton contre le front de Maura.

Elle hurlait tout à coup alors que la foudre parcourait son corps. Son corps était secoué par le choc électrique, elle avait serré les dents et retenait sa douleur afin qu'elle n'atteigne pas Jane. Elle ne voulait pas rompre le lien, mais s'il comptait la torturer alors elle ne pourrait retenir la souffrance qui traversait son corps et briserait le cœur de Jane. Maura relâchait son souffle alors que Hoyt retirait son bâton de sa tête.

_**Montre-moi !**_ Ordonnait-il. Il souriait lorsqu'il la torturait pourtant Maura pouvait voir que la patiente n'était pas son fort. _**Comme tu veux.**_ Il reposait son arme sur l'elfe et elle se tordait de nouveau dans la douleur. Tout son corps semblait en feu et elle ne contrôlait plus ses muscles, la douleur était terrible et elle ne pouvait pas contenir ses hurlements. Pourtant elle ne cédait pas, pas un mot ne quittait sa bouche et elle gardait cachée ses ailes.

Jane ressentait tout à coup une vive douleur avant que celle-ci ne s'estompe, le soldat tombait au sol dans un cri de colère et de douleur. Elle pouvait sentir Maura se faire torturer vivement, la douleur avait rapidement disparu en elle, mais elle pouvait sentir un petit quelque chose à chaque fois que son amante souffrait. L'idée que quelqu'un face du mal à la seule personne qu'elle avait autant aimée lui déchirait le cœur. Tous autour de Jane la regardaient avec peur et désespoir, la réaction du soldat ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose, quelque chose de mal arrivait à l'elfe. « _Maura ?_ » Appelait Jane avec détresse. « _Maura je t'en prie réponds-moi !_ »

Son corps se tordait dans tous les sens, la douleur était insupportable. Elle hurlait au-delà de ses poumons et lui souriait grandement. Dans un regain de force et de colère, Maura tirait de toutes ses forces sur la chaîne qui entravait sa main droite et dans un cri de rage, elle la brisait, rapidement elle attrapait Hoyt par la gorge et serrait de toutes ses forces. Il se débattait comme il le pouvait, mais le manque d'air commençait à se faire sentir. Maura serrait toujours plus fort sa prise sur la gorge de Hoyt et espérait qu'il perde rapidement conscience, seulement il avait les mains et il tirait une lame de sous sa tunique et la plantait dans l'épaule de Maura de toutes ses forces.

Elle poussait un terrible hurlement alors que son bras tombait, Hoyt tombait au sol en tenant sa gorge, il tentait de reprendre son souffle. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle était si forte, il ne referait pas cette même erreur. Il se relevait difficilement et la rattachait, la colère et l'humiliation le dévoraient. Dans un cri de rage il giflait fortement Maura au visage avant de rattacher son poignet au pilier. Il l'attrapait par les cheveux et soulevait son visage. _**Je vais te faire payer pour cela !**_ Il la giflait une dernière fois avant de quitter le toit par une trappe dans le sol.

Maura reprenait difficilement son souffle, une larme roulait sur sa joue alors qu'elle entendait l'appel de Jane, elle espérait avoir retenu sa souffrance loin du cœur de son aimée. « _Jane !_ » La tristesse, la peine et la souffrance emplissaient ce simple mot.

Jane pleurait fortement alors qu'elle s'éloignait des autres, elle allait sur le balcon et le laissait tomber sur se le sol à genoux. « _Maura, que t'a-t-il fait ? Ton épaule est douloureuse ?!_ » Jane avait ressenti la violente douleur qui avait traversé l'épaule de Maura, elle avait attrapé son corps et hurlait avec l'elfe de la douleur.

Maura s'en voulait, elle fermait les yeux dans la honte, elle luttait afin de garder pour elle ses souffrances afin que Jane ne les ressente pas.

« _NE FAIT PAS CA MAURA !_ » Hurlait Jane tout à coup de colère, elle pouvait sentir son elfe se détacher d'elle, le soldat était prête à supporter un peu de douleur tant qu'elle pouvait toujours sentir et entendre son elfe. « _Ne fais pas ça Maura, je ne supporterais pas de ne pas savoir si tu es encore vivante et de ne plus te sentir en moi !_ » Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues alors qu'elle pouvait sentir la peine de Maura.

« _Je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi. Je . . . ._ » Le sang coulait le long de son épaule, Hoyt avait laissé la lame dans son corps, chaque mouvement, chaque respiration la déplaçait un peu et elle avait terriblement mal. « _Je ne pourrais pas continuer à retenir ma souffrance et elle te submergera si je garde le lien ouvert._ »

« _Je peux le supporter Maura, je suis plus forte que tu le penses !_ » Jane soupirait alors qu'elle frottait ses joues afin d'éloigner ses larmes. « _Ce lien entre nous est la seule chose qui me relie encore à toi, si tu le romps, je ne sais pas comment te retrouver._ » La douleur de Maura s'effaçait peu à peu et Jane commençait à avoir vraiment peur. « _Maura ?!_ »

L'elfe relevait sa tête rapidement, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. « _Je crois que, . . . . Je, . . . Je n'arrive pas à rester éveiller Jane, je suis fatigué._ » Sa tête tombait en arrière alors qu'elle luttait contre les ténèbres qui l'encerclaient de plus en plus.

Jane savait qui si la blonde s'évanouissait maintenant, elle devrait attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille et la prochaine fois Hoyt pourrait la tué. « _Maura reste avec moi encore un peu, Rondo, Rondo était avec toi avant ton enlèvement, ou est-il maintenant ?_ » Demandait rapidement le soldat.

La blonde descendait le cocon de ses cheveux et l'ouvrait un peu. Le gnome était toujours là, il était seulement inconscient, le cocon de Maura l'avait suffisamment protégé afin qu'il ne soit pas tuer, mais les chocs l'avaient assommé. « _Ici Jane, il est avec moi !_ »

Jane soupirait de soulagement, elle avait peut-être une chance de retrouver sa blonde. « _Il est le seul qui puisse m'aider à te retrouver Maura. _»

La blonde approchait le cocon de sa bouche et doucement elle soufflait sur le petit gnome, celui-ci ouvrait finalement les yeux, il regardait autour de lui avant de tomber sur les yeux vert brillant de Maura. _**Vous êtes vivante !**_ s'écriait-il de joie. Seulement ses yeux tombaient sur le bleu qui se formait sur la joue de Maura, il se levait et l'examinait plus attentivement, il voyait le sang couler sur son torse et la garde du poignard planter dans son épaule, les chaînes qui l'entravaient. _**Enda ?!**_ S'écriait-il d'horreur.

_**Jane pense que tu peux l'aider à me retrouver.**_ Soupirait-elle alors que sa tête retombait en avant, ses forces l'abandonnaient rapidement et elle ne pourrait plus rester éveiller longtemps.

Sans un mot Rondo sautait sur l'autre épaule de Maura et marchait sous ses cheveux blonds, il allait jusqu'à l'oreille de celle-ci et posait un baiser sur la peau derrière. Un étrange symbole violet brillait avant de disparaître aussi rapidement. Il revenait sur le cocon devant le visage de Maura et parlait. _**Avec cela je pourrais vous retrouver n'importe où. Le lien avec la pierre est ténu, je ne sais pas si je vais avoir assez d'énergie pour la rejoindre.**_

Maura tirait le cocon vers elle et elle embrassait la tête de Rondo, ses lèvres brillaient avant que celle-ci ne passe sur le gnome, Rondo brillait d'une lumière blanche, il se sentait plein d'énergie, il allait sourire lorsqu'il voyait Maura maintenant inconsciente, elle lui avait donné le peu d'énergie qui lui restait. _**Je la ramènerais près de vous et vous sauverez, je le promets.**_ Il faisait apparaitre un symbole sous ses pieds correspondant à ceux sur la pierre qu'il avait donnée à Jane et dans un éclat violet il disparaissait.

Hoyt avait senti un étrange pouvoir, il était rapidement remonté près de Maura, mais il n'y avait rien, elle était inconsciente. Dans un grognement il arrachait la lame de son épaule et redescendait.

« _Maura ?_ » Jane attendait qu'elle lui dise ce qu'ils comptaient faire afin que Rondo l'aide à la retrouver mais Maura ne répondait pas et Jane qui avait senti la lame glisser hors du corps de Maura ne ressentait plus rien maintenant. Elle espérait que l'elfe avait perdu conscience et lui reparlerait bientôt.

Le trajet afin de retrouver Jane allait être plus long qu'il ne le pensait car le royaume du sorcier était caché par une barrière magique et il allait devoir utiliser toute l'énergie que lui avait donnée Maura pour la traverser.

Hoyt regardait l'elfe évanoui, il allait la réveiller de force lorsque quelque chose attirait son attention, en s'approchant de plus près, il voyait des feuilles et des tiges de plantes couvrir lentement la plaie sur l'épaule de l'elfe et la refermer. En quelques minutes, il ne restait plus qu'une cicatrice rose pas totalement guérie, mais assez pour l'empêcher de mourir à bout de sang. Même inconsciente, ses pouvoirs fonctionnaient afin de la garder en vie.

La jalousie le rongeait de plus en plus, il voulait tout découvrir d'elle pour ensuite lui voler ses pouvoirs. Rapidement le sorcier soulevait son bâton dans les airs et lorsque la foudre le frappait, il le rabaissait sur le front de Maura qui revenait à elle dans un hurlement.

_**Tu es magnifique, montre-moi ton vrai visage !**_ Demandait-il alors qu'il se préparait à la torturer de nouveau. Maura relevait la tête et le regardait avec détermination. Dans un cri de colère il la foudroyait de nouveau. Mais elle luttait toujours, elle était très forte, la briser allait être difficile. _**La force brute ne semble pas très efficace contre toi ! **_Il s'approchait d'une table et attrapait une fiole. _**Seulement j'ai d'autres cordes à mon arc. **_Dans un sourire, il plongeait la pointe de son poignard dans la fiole et coupait la poitrine de Maura. Un étrange liquide vert entrait dans le corps de Maura par la plaie.

Rapidement elle se tordait de douleur, le liquide lui brûlait tout le corps, elle pouvait le sentir se rependre en elle. Le poison rendait ses veines d'une couleur verte et elle ressortait terriblement sous sa peau pâle. Une énorme fièvre apparaissait et la fatigue envahissait le corps de Maura.

Hoyt s'approchait d'elle et soulevait la tête de l'elfe qui était tombé dans un gémissement, il se penchait en avant et lui embrassait le front. _**Personne n'a tenu plus d'un jour à ce poison, tu me donneras ce que je veux si tu ne veux pas mourir.**_ Hoyt relâchait la tête de Maura avant de la laisser seule.

Jane tournait en rond dans une chambre, elle veillait sur Sayane qui avait été mené dans le palais afin de la soigner. Elle ne c'était toujours réveiller, mais ce qui étonnait le plus Jane était que chaque fois qu'elle sentait Maura se faire torturer, la louve pleurait dans son sommeil, comme-ci elle ressentait la souffrance de l'elfe aussi.

La colère la dévorait de plus en plus, Jane était impuissante, elle ne savait pas comment retrouver Maura et elle était là, inutile, simplement écoutant et ressentant toute la souffrance qu'endurait la blonde. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre Maura, elle ne pouvait rester là à l'abri alors que la femme qu'elle aimait était en train de d'agoniser, seule et entre les mains d'un sorcier cinglé.

Jane s'agenouillait devant le lit et caressait la tête de Sayane. _**Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle.**_ Le soldat posait une main sur son cœur alors qu'une vive douleur lui déchirait les entrailles. _**Je vous en prie aidez-moi à la retrouver ! **_Suppliait-elle encore et encore.

Sa main posée sur la tête de la louve commençait à briller, rapidement la lumière se rependait sur tout le corps de Sayane avant de se dissiper. La bête ouvrait les yeux et se redressait vivement, elle léchait la joue de Jane qui l'enlaçait de soulagement. _**Tu vas mieux !**_ Jane se détachait de la louve et la regardait dans les yeux. _**J'ai besoin de ton aide pour la retrouver. **_

Rapidement Sayane se levait et sautait hors du lit, elle traversait tout le palais en courant. Elle menait Jane jusqu'au salon où tous attendaient des nouvelles des différents messagers envoyer. Alors que Jane et Sayane entraient en trombe dans le salon et faisaient sursauter tout le monde de peur, une tigresse entrait par l'une des fenêtres. Jane se jetait sur elle et embrassait sa tête. _**Tu as répondu à mon appel Lyra !**_ Jane se tournait vivement vers les autres. _**Préparez-vous !**_ S'écriait-elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais au fond elle, elle était certaine que le départ approchait et qu'elle allait se mettre en route pour rejoindre Maura.

Hoyt avait senti les forces commencer à quitter le corps de l'elfe, il savait qu'elle était proche de lui donner ce qu'il attendait si désespérément. Il la regardait avec joie, le corps de Maura perdait peu à peu ses couleurs, elle était terriblement pâle, la seule couleur qui ressortait d'elle était les veines vertes sur tout son corps. Ses yeux avaient gardé leur lueur, ils brillaient toujours intensément. Malgré le fait que son corps s'affaiblissait, sa pureté et sa lumière intérieure restaient vives et puissantes, dans un cri de douleur, Maura relevait la tête et regardait le sorcier. Sa peau s'illuminait lentement, sa clarté était d'un blanc immaculé, Hoyt devait même reculer d'un pas de peur.

Il avait vu cette lumière repousser l'elfe noir et se demandait si elle le bléserait, mais il n'était pas prêt à vérifier cette hypothèse, alors Hoyt se contentait de la regarder se révéler à lui.

Jane ressentait la force de Maura de plus en plus, elle savait que la blonde se battait dans un dernier effort, le temps lui était maintenant compté, elle devait agir vite. Alors qu'elle enfilait son armure et rangeait son épée, la pierre dans sa poche devenait de plus en plus chaude. Elle la sortait et pouvait voir les symboles sur celle-ci briller. Jane ouvrait sa main en grand et dans un petit nuage de fumer, Rondo atterrissait dans sa main à bout de forces.

Tous s'étaient rassemblé autour d'elle, il regardait avec surprise le petit gnome. _**Rondo ! **_S'écriait Jane.

Il se redressait difficilement sur ses jambes et regardait le soldat avec soulagement. _**J'ai réussi !**_ Soufflait-il. Il touchait un symbole sur la pierre et la marque brillait maintenant faiblement dans le creux de la main de Jane. _**C'est elle, il faut suivre ce symbole, il nous mènera à elle. **_

Jane le ressentait à peine, elle se tournait vers la louve et la tigresse. Celles-ci la regardaient attentivement. _**Rassemblez-vous !**_ ordonnait Jane. Frost se plaçait au centre, Korsak, Ilanysse, Suzie, Frankie, Sayane, lyra et Jane formait un cercle autour de lui. Nous . . . Jane tombait à genoux au sol dans un cri terrible.

Ses ailes apparaissaient, ses yeux brillaient et elle tenait son cœur avec désespoir.

Maura avait fait apparaître ses ailes, les fleurs et les plantes poussaient dans sa chevelure avant de se rependre sur tout son corps. Son corps brillait de plus en plus et elle rassemblait ses forces afin de se guérir, se libérer et affronter Hoyt.

Celui-ci se jetait en avant, la lumière le brûlait terriblement, mais il devait agir avant qu'elle ne soit assez forte pour se libérer. Deux poignards volaient dans les airs avant de se planter chacun dans les ailes de Maura. Elle hurlait de douleur. D'autres poignards volaient et clouaient ses ailes au pilier au quelle, elle était enchaînée. Alors que la lumière de Maura faiblissait, il posait une main sur le cœur de celle-ci et tentait d'aspirer son énergie. Les plantes qui étaient encore sur le corps de l'elfe se rependaient sur la main de Hoyt et remontaient le long de son bras, elles étaient comme de l'acide et brûlaient sa peau afin de le faire lâcher.

Jane se redressait vivement et reprenait sa place, sa main s'illuminait rapidement et enveloppait Rondo et le symbole dans sa main, la louve et la tigresse brillaient également et la lumière enveloppait tout le groupe, tous se tenaient les mains et fermaient leurs yeux. Rondo utilisait l'énergie disponible pour activer la marque et commencer le chemin de retour vers Maura.

En cours de route, la lumière commençait à faiblir, il avait besoin de plus d'énergie pour arriver à destination. Maura qui avait ressenti la marque derrière son oreille s'activer et puis faiblir ensuite se concentrait finalement dessus. Elle ressemblait toutes ses dernières forces vers le lien de Rondo et leur donnait l'énergie qui leur manquait pour la rejoindre.

Seulement entre cela et Hoyt qui aspirait sa force comme une sensu, elle perdait conscience tout à coup. Sans savoir si elle avait réussi à faire venir ses amis après d'elle.


	22. Chapitre22 - La foudre contre la lumière

_**Le nom de cette histoire m'avais toujours déranger, finalement je crois que j'ai trouver le bon, qu'en pensez-vous?**_

_**J'espère ne pas vous perdre dans se changement, mon histoire reste la même !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Rizzoli &amp; Isles**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 22 – La foudre contre la lumière**_

Hoyt aspirait avidement les pouvoirs et la vie de Maura, il n'avait jamais goûté une telle puissance et en voulait encore plus. Il pouvait sentir le changement en lui, son corps rajeunissait et devenait plus fort, sa puissance devenait sans limite, s'il continuait, il deviendrait invincible. Il était tellement absorbé par la puissance qu'il volait, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée de Jane et des autres.

Elle touchait enfin terre et la brume autour d'elle se dissipait, Jane voyait avec horreur le sorcier pencher sur Maura, il avait une main sur le cœur de l'elfe et il souriait. Maura semblait inconsciente, son corps ne brillait presque plus, sa peau était pâle, presque livide, ses cheveux perdaient leur éclat et Jane pouvait la sentir disparaître peu à peu. Ses ailes étaient clouées au pilier par quatre poignards, le sang qui coulait des plaies avait déjà atteint le sol, dans un élan de rage, le soldat se jetait rapidement sur lui et le repoussait loin de Maura. Surpris par le choc brutal, Hoyt regardait avec stupéfaction la femme debout devant lui, elle était belle, elle avait également une paire d'ailes, mais les siennes étaient noires comme la nuit, ses yeux brillaient d'un halo d'or. L'armure d'argent qui recouvrait son corps vibrait de puissance incroyable et l'épée de cristal dans sa main gauche brillait. La colère brûlait dans les yeux du soldat et le sorcier se relevait dans un sourire.

Il pouvait voir ses compagnons derrière elle, il fallait les occuper le temps qu'il finisse ce qu'il avait commencé. Hoyt levait son bâton et la foudre le frappait avant de se diriger vers Jane. _**Tu crois vraiment être en mesure de m'affronter ?**_ Il riait avec arrogance. _**Venez et protégez votre maître !**_ Hurlait-il. De nombreuses créatures apparaissaient autour des autres, Sayane et Lyra se jetaient rapidement sur eux et combattaient avec force, Frankie se joignait à elles.

Le sorcier se jetait sur Jane et commençait à combattre, il tentait de la frapper encore et encore avec son bâton, mais elle esquivait avec aisance chacun de ses coups. Le sorcier utilisait ses pouvoirs et les armes flottaient dans les airs avant de se précipiter sur Jane. Elle les jetait loin ou les renvoyait sur le sorcier, son esprit ne pensait qu'a Maura alors qu'elle combattait avec fureur le monstre qui l'avait tant blessé.

Alors que Korsak, Ilanysse et Suzie voulaient s'approcher de Maura, des créatures en forme de brume noire volaient autour de la tour et crachaient des boules de feu sur eux. Frost s'envolait rapidement et commençait à les combattre, au sol, les autres repoussaient les attaques et protégeaient l'elfe. Frost repoussait les créatures vers la tour afin qu'elles soient assez près pour permettre à Korsak, Suzie et Ilanysse de les détruire. Le ciel noir était parfois illuminé par les terribles flammes de Frost et lorsque les créatures mouraient, elles explosaient dans un éclat bleu.

Jane repoussait les attaques Hoyt toujours plus nombreuses, il était survolté, l'énergie de Maura qui parcourait son corps était très puissante. Mais la détermination de Jane était plus forte, elle profitait d'une ouverture, pour attaquer le sorcier, elle se déplaçait rapidement, la dent de glace brillait de plus en plus et l'armure également. Ses mouvements étaient précis et rapides, finalement sa lame entaillait le ventre de Hoyt qui reculait dans un cri de douleur et de rage.

Dans la fureur, il levait les mains au ciel et la foudre tombait presque partout sur la tour, Jane esquivait les éclairs, mais Hoyt profitait de sa distraction pour lancer des lames sur elle. Une lui touchait la main et elle laissait tomber son épée, la seconde frappait son torse et la force du coup la faisait trébucher. Une troisième lame traversait sa main gauche et se fichait dans un pilier derrière le soldat. Elle hurlait de douleur alors qu'une autre lame s'enfonçait dans la paume de sa main droite et la clouait au pilier.

La douleur dans ses mains était terrible et elle ne pouvait plus bouger, un petit mouvement et le poignard tranchait un peu plus ses paumes. Elle était à la merci de Hoyt. Celui-ci se penchait sur elle et courait un poignard le long de sa gorge. _**Elle était un défi, une mission.**_ Hoyt pointait la lame dans la direction de Maura qui gisait toujours inconsciente contre le pilier, retenu seulement par ses entraves. Jane ressentait encore le cœur de l'elfe battre, mais il était faible et chaque battement prenait plus de temps à arriver. Maura se mourrait et Jane hurlait de colère.

Hoyt riait de plaisir. _**Toi tu seras un petit plaisir supplémentaire.**_ Il inspirait profondément le parfum de Jane. _**Ton parfum est fort et puissant, pourtant je peux la sentir en toi !**_ Il fronçait les sourcils alors qu'il regardait entre Maura et Jane. _**Elle a fait ça !**_ Demandait-il de surprise alors qu'il admirait les ailes de Jane et son regard brillant. _**Elle t'a changé. **_Il réfléchissait au moyen d'obtenir ses ailes aussi, il avait pratiquement aspiré toute la force vitale de l'elfe et pourtant, rien n'était apparu.

_**Je me ferais un plaisir de planter mon épée dans ta poitrine !**_ Grognait Jane. Elle réfléchissait au moyen de se libérer, maintenant piégé, Hoyt pouvait terminer ce qu'il avait commencé sur Maura et Jane la perdrait pour de bon. Elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter, elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire.

Il riait aux éclats avant de promener la pointe de son couteau sur la joue de Jane, il faisait une petite entaille. _**Tu es à ma merci ma chère !**_ Son visage était seulement à quelques centimètres de celui de Jane. La peau autour de son œil droit était brûlée, il n'avait plus de sourcil et la brûlure descendait jusqu'à sa pommette. Ce n'était pas encore guéri et Jane riait doucement. Hoyt fronçait les sourcils et il semblait énerver par la réaction de Jane.

_**Elle a fait cela n'est-ce pas ?**_ Demandait Jane dans un petit sourire. _**Sa lumière t'a brûlé ?! **_Jane le distrayait car elle avait vu Sayane se rapprocher de Maura, si elle arrivait à réveiller la blonde, alors elles auraient une chance de le tuer.

Sayane tuait toutes les créatures qui se plaçait sur son chemin, elle n'avait qu'un seul objectif, se rapprocher de Maura et l'aider. Finalement elle l'atteignait enfin, la louve pouvait entendre les battements lourds et lents du cœur de Maura. L'elfe luttait toujours, mais sans un petit coup de pouce, elle n'y arriverait pas seule. Sayane se redressa sur ses pattes arrière et reposait celles de devant sur les épaules de Maura, la louve posait sa truffe contre le front de Maura et partageait un peu de ses forces avec la blonde.

Celle-ci inspirait fortement en relevant la tête alors que ses yeux tombaient sur ceux de sa protectrice, un sourire se glissait sur ses lèvres alors que la louve léchait rapidement la joue de Maura avant de repartir aider Lyra contre les monstres.

Hoyt levait le poignard au-dessus de la poitrine de Jane et s'apprêtait à frapper. Une voix qu'il ne s'attendait pas à entendre résonnait tout à coup et il se figeait. La crainte se lisait sur son visage et lentement il tournait la tête vers l'elfe toujours enchaîné. Elle le regardait avec colère, son corps brillait entièrement, il pouvait sentir de là où il était la puissance émaner de son corps.

_**Ton cœur est vide et sombre, ton âme est perdue, tu vas payer pour tout le mal que tu as fait Charles Hoyt !**_ Maura parlait calmement, ses yeux brillaient intensément, seul le halo vert était visible. Elle faisait appel à ses dernières forces, elle puisait dans une énergie qu'elle ne connaissait pas au fond elle et qui était terriblement puissante.

Hoyt arborait un petit sourire. _**Tu ne peux rien faire, je vous tiens, vous êtes à moi !**_ Il riait fortement, mais rapidement il se figeait d'étonnement.

_**Tu te trompes monstre ! **_Hurlait Maura, ses yeux étincelaient avant que son corps ne s'illumine encore plus, elle décrochait ses ailes dans un profond hurlement, ses chaînes tombaient au sol dans un fracas. Tous avaient cessé de bouger, même les créatures d'ombres, ils regardaient l'elfe qui brillait fortement. Elle tendait une main vers Hoyt. _**Ce que tu m'as volé m'appartient, je peux toujours le contrôler !**_ S'exclamait-elle. La main droite du sorcier commençait à briller, Il hurlait de douleur, il pouvait sentir chaque cellule de son corps brûler une à une. La lumière se rependait dans son bras, son épaule, . . . .

Il hurlait de plus en plus fort d'agonie, malgré toutes ses tentatives afin de faire cesser la lumière, elle se rependait implacablement en lui. _**Tu es fini Charles Hoyt, la lumière ta juger, ton âme est souillé et ton cœur est noirci. Tu ne seras plus et ce que tu as volé retournera à leur propriétaire. **_La voix de Maura était ferme et sans appel. Dans un dernier cri, Hoyt tombait en poussière au sol, différentes boules de lumière s'échappaient de son corps pour s'envoler. Tous les pouvoirs qu'il avait volés retournaient auprès de leur propriétaire.

La plus blanche et la plus lumineuse des orbes, entrait dans le corps de l'elfe. Maura levait les bras au ciel, ainsi que la tête. Sa lumière explosait et se rependait partout autour d'elle. Toutes les créatures d'ombres explosaient avant de disparaître, le ciel noir s'éclaircissait pour devenir d'un bleu magnifique et le soleil réapparaissait dans le ciel. Même si tous se trouvaient très haut dans la tour, ils pouvaient voir en bas le vert recouvrir peu à peu tout le sol, des arbres se développaient, et mille couleurs explosaient un peu partout. La vie revenait sur cette terre qui agonisait et se mourait.

Les pouvoirs de Hoyt avaient été une terrible maladie qui tuait toutes formes de vie et assombrissait ce monde. Maura venait de guérir tout le mal qu'il avait semé depuis des années.

_**MAURA !**_ Jane hurlait tout à coup et tout le monde se retournait, Maura gisait au sol. Dans un élan de colère et de désespoir, elle tirait ses mains du mur et arrachait les poignards de ses mains. Elle les jetait au sol avant d'avancer vers la blonde, elle se laissait tomber à genoux et tirait l'elfe sur elle. Jane pleurait de tout son cœur, elle sentait le cœur de Maura s'arrêter peu à peu. Elle essayait de la sauver, mais elle était également à bout de forces et ses mains ne s'illuminaient pas. Jane s'allongeait lentement au sol avec Maura couché sur elle, ses bras la tenaient toujours fermement alors que ses yeux se fermaient.

Sayane et Lyra hurlaient tout à coup, Frost se posait sur le bord et regardait la louve et la tigresse s'approcher de lui et ensuite le mener jusqu'aux filles. Ilanysse accourait près d'elles. _**Aidez-moi !**_ S'écriait-elle, les deux créatures étaient des bêtes mystiques et elles savaient surement comment soigner Jane et Maura. Elle attrapait Maura des bras de Jane et la posait sur le dos de Frost, Korsak faisait de même avec Jane. Ilanysse grimpait derrière elles et les maintenait en place. _**Au sol Frost, tu dois les descendre au plus vite.**_

Sans réfléchir, il s'envolait et fonçait rapidement vers le sol, sans savoir comment, Sayane et Lyra étaient déjà en bas et les attendaient. Elles menaient le dragon vers un très vieux et très gros arbre. Ilanysse posait les deux femmes au sol au pied de l'arbre. Tout à coup la terre tremblait violemment, les racines de l'arbre sortaient du sol et commençaient à enlacer les deux femmes. Les bras de l'elfe enlaçaient les corps du soldat au niveau de sa taille, les bras de Jane enlaçaient Maura au niveau de ses épaules. Leurs fronts se posaient contre l'autre, leurs jambes se mêlaient, légèrement replier sur elle-même, elles étaient parfaitement enlacées avec l'autre. Sayane et Lyra s'allongeaient de chaque côté de l'étrange cocon qui se formait autour des filles, blotti l'une avec l'autre, elles étaient enfermées dans un enchevêtrement de racine et d'une étrange poche végétale. Elles disparaissaient aux yeux des autres, à l'intérieur leurs vêtements s'effritaient comme si l'acide les touchait, le cocon se remplissait rapidement d'un étrange liquide qui finissait par les submerger.

Des lianes s'approchaient de leurs corps et rapidement entraient par leurs nombrils comme des cordons ombilicaux, ils leur apportaient oxygène et nourriture. L'étrange liquide dans lequel elles reposaient était en train de soigner leurs corps doucement.

De l'extérieur, alors que tout le monde était maintenant devant l'arbre, pouvaient entendre deux battements de cœur faible. Peu à peu les rythmes se rejoignaient pour ne faire qu'un, après chaque battement, le suivant arrivait plus rapidement que le précédent et également avec plus de force.

La peur quittait le cœur de tous alors qu'ils réalisaient que quelque chose était en train de guérir les deux femmes, ils s'installaient confortablement autour de l'arbre et veillaient sur le cocon avec soin. Personne ne s'approcherait d'elles et ils feraient tout pour les saines et sauves alors qu'elles étaient maintenant extrêmement vulnérables.


	23. Chapitre 23 - Un bout du passé

Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas poster de nouveau chapitre, mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'abandonne pour autant mes histoires !

La maladie et les nombreux rendez-vous, examens et bientôt opérations me prennent beaucoup de temps, pourtant je continue à écrire !

Elle est presque fini cette histoire, elle fera soit 29 ou 30 chapitres, j'espère que ma fin vous plaira !

Bonne lecture et je suis toujours impatiente de lire vos commentaires !

* * *

**Rizzoli &amp; Isles**

* * *

_**Chapitre 23 – Un bout du passé**_

La chaleur enveloppait son corps, elle se sentait bien, elle pouvait sentir le contact de quelqu'un contre elle. C'était doux, chaud et rassurant, elle ouvrait doucement les yeux, mais la lumière qui l'entourait était forte et elle devait laisser le temps à ses yeux pour s'y habituer. La douleur et la fatigue avaient disparu, les souvenirs de son combat, de ses blessures et surtout de Maura remontaient à la surface. Sa main gauche qui était posée contre une omoplate remontait le long d'une nuque pour que ses doigts finissent par s'emmêler dans une crinière sauvage. Le déplacement des cheveux faisait parvenir une douce odeur de vanille à son nez et dans un soupir elle tirait le corps de Maura contre le sien.

La joue de l'elfe se posait contre la peau nue de sa poitrine, elle pouvait sentir les seins de Maura se presser contre les siens, Jane réalisait qu'elles étaient complètement nues, mais son sentiment de gêne disparaissait rapidement lorsqu'elle sentait les mouvements de la poitrine de Maura contre la sienne, son âme-sœur respirait lentement et profondément. Elle était toujours vivante au grand soulagement de Jane.

Ses yeux s'habituaient finalement à la lumière intense et son regard se posait sur l'amour de sa vie parfaitement enchevêtrée avec elle. Sa main droite tenait fermement son petit corps contre elle, tandis que sa main gauche se promenait dans ses cheveux d'or. Il n'y avait rien autour d'elles, seulement la lumière, elles semblaient flotter, Jane se demandait si finalement elles n'étaient pas mortes.

_**Maura ?!**_ Murmurait-elle. Mais l'elfe ne bougeait pas, elle ne réagissait pas. _**Maura mon amour, tu m'entends ?**_ Demandait-elle de plus en plus inquiète.

« _Elle est encore inconsciente Jane, laisse-lui le temps de récupérer._ »

Le soldat regardait partout autour d'elle a la recherche de la personne à qui appartenait cette voix. _**Où êtes-vous ? **_S'écriait-elle, instinctivement Jane resserrait son étreinte sur le corps de Maura.

« _Je vous ai amenés ici pendant que je soigne vos corps._ »

_**Nous sommes toujours vivantes ?**_ Demandait Jane alors que ses yeux tombaient de nouveau sur l'amour de sa vie.

« _Oui, vous êtes toujours vivantes, mais vos corps sont gravement blessés et affaiblies._ »

_**Pourquoi est-elle inconsciente alors ?**_ Demandait-elle, l'inquiétude s'entendait dans sa voix, sa main gauche caressait la joue de Maura.

« _Parce qu'elle n'a pas simplement puisé dans sa force physique pour combattre Hoyt et soigner cette terre. _»

Jane souriait tristement à la vérité. _**Elle donne beaucoup plus d'elle que tous ne peuvent l'imaginer**_. Le soldat se penchait en avant et embrassait le haut de sa tête. _**Elle est bien plus que tout ce qu'ils disent n'est-ce pas ?**_

« _Elle l'est !_ »

Une larme roulait sur la joue de Jane. _**Pour cela, sa souffrance n'est pas encore terminée !**_ Voilà la terrible vérité, Maura avait encore beaucoup de choses à affronter, à supporter beaucoup de souffrance et Jane n'était pas certaine de pouvoir la protéger contre cela.

« _Tu ne peux pas empêcher son destin de s'accomplir !_ »

_**Son destin !**_ S'écriait-elle de colère. _**Mourir pour des êtres qui la méprise et la blessent. Elle mérite d'être aimée et heureuse, pas de souffrir pour des êtres qui l'ont rejeté !**_ Rugissait-elle maintenant.

« _En effet, tu as raison, mais tu as vu l'innocence, la pureté et la bonté de son âme mieux que quiconque ! Crois-tu vraiment qu'elle ne ferait pas tout en son pouvoir pour sauver les autres si elle avait le choix ?_ »

Jane soupirait lourdement, elle avait raison. _**Casey !**_ Soufflait-elle dans la défaite.

« _Casey ! Il l'a blessé terriblement, je ne parle pas seulement physiquement._ »

_**Il a blessé son cœur, même si les cicatrices ont disparu de son corps, celle qu'il a créée dans son cœur est toujours là ! **_Avouait-elle d'une voix étranglée.

« _Tu sais lire mieux que quiconque son cœur, il l'a trahi de la pire des manières possibles car Casey a remis son âme à l'elfe noir, pourtant elle lui a pardonné, elle a guéri son cœur et son âme. Voilà pourquoi elle a été choisie pour porter ce fardeau, pour l'immensité de sa bonté et de sa générosité et tu as été choisie pour celle de ton amour !_ »

_**Que voulez-vous dire ?**_ Demandait-elle confuse.

« _Ton amour est son plus grand espoir ! Sa lumière dans les ténèbres, sa raison de lutter toujours plus fort. Elle a besoin de toi Jane, elle a besoin de l'amour que tu lui portes pour lutter contre la haine qu'il tente d'insinuer en elle. Elle a besoin de ta lumière pour repousser les ténèbres qui essayent d'envelopper son âme. _»

_**De quoi parlez-vous ?**_ Demandait Jane dans la crainte.

« _Depuis sa venue au monde il la veut ! L'elfe noir !_ » Jane regardait Maura avec de grands yeux et avec peur. « _Seulement son innocence l'a protégé, sa lumière était étincelante et pure dans ses premières années, il attendait patiemment qu'elle grandisse. Il ne pensait qu'elle garderait cette innocence après la douleur qu'elle a vécue, après la haine qu'elle a vue ! Maura a gardé cette pureté et il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre, sa lumière le repousse._ »

_**Pourquoi ?!**_ S'écriait Jane de colère. _**Pourquoi la poursuit-il ainsi ? **_

_**Parce qu'il veut prendre mon âme !**_ La voix de Maura était à peine plus forte qu'un chuchotement.

Jane baissait immédiatement les yeux sur le visage de Maura et tombait dans son regard noisette, vert et l'amour qui emplissait ses yeux. _**Comment te sens-tu ?**_ Demandait-elle amoureusement et tendrement alors que ses doigts caressaient la peau de sa joue chaude et douce. Le soldat soupirait de soulagement et souriait tendrement à son elfe.

Les paupières de Maura étaient lourdes et elle était épuisée. _**La douleur n'est plus là !**_ Souriait-elle à bout de forces. _**Je suis fatiguée, mais être dans tes bras est tout ce qui compte !**_

Jane se penchait en avant et embrassait le front de Maura délicatement et la tenait contre elle. _**Pourquoi veux-t-il ton âme ? **_Demandait finalement Jane après quelques minutes.

« _Il pense qu'elle lui appartient, il veut qu'elle le rejoigne et sois comme lui ! Avec Maura à ses côtés, l'elfe noir sera invincible ! Je suis désoler ma fille tout cela est de ma faute ! _»

Sans ouvrir les yeux ou même s'éloigner de la poitrine de Jane, Maura parlait calmement. _**Pourquoi cela est de ta faute ?**_ La main gauche de Jane était perdue dans les cheveux de Maura et ses ongles grattaient doucement son cuir chevelu, tandis que sa main droite la gardait serré contre son corps en la tenant par le milieu de son dos.

« _Je m'appelle Hope ! Comme toi je partageais un lien spécial avec notre mère la terre, je pouvais utiliser toutes les plantes qu'elle nous offrait afin de créer des remèdes pour guérir._ »

Sans pour autant se détacher de l'autre, les filles écoutaient attentivement Hope, Maura découvrait un peu plus ses origines.

« _J'avais 22 ans lorsqu'une terrible épidémie ravageait notre monde. Beaucoup d'Elfe mourait les uns après les autres de cette maladie, avec l'aide d'Amil Cén, j'ai travaillé jour et nuit afin de trouver un remède. J'ai finalement réussi et j'ai parcouru nos terres pour soigner tout le monde, seulement . . . _» La tristesse s'entendait dans sa voix.

« _Je suis tombé malade à mon tour, trop exposer au virus, le médicament ne fonctionnait pas sur moi. Alors que je m'apprêtais à rendre mon dernier souffle, Amil Cén m'a sauvée, elle m'a changé en esprit de la nature et mon corps est devenu l'arbre des esprits._ »

Maura relevait la tête dans la surprise et regardait Jane attentivement. _**Tu veux dire que tu es l'arbre sacré qui nous permet de parler à nos ancêtres ?**_

« _Oui je le suis !_ »

_**Alors tu m'as entendu, tu sais !**_ Soupirait l'elfe.

« _Je sais, je t'écoutais chaque fois que tu me demandais si je pouvais t'aider à trouver d'où tu viens et qui tu es._ »

_**Pourquoi ne pas avoir répondu ?**_ Demandait Jane confuse et aussi en colère.

« _Parce que je ne pouvais pas. Après avoir été transformé, j'ai découvert que je pouvais voyager à travers le monde grâce à la nature, chaque fleur, chaque arbre son relier. Mais avec le temps ma solitude grandissait, je suis morte trop jeune, je n'ai pas eu le temps de tomber amoureuse, d'être mère, de vivre ! _

_Mes regrets grandissaient avec le temps et mon désir de devenir mère aussi, j'ai prié à chaque seconde d'avoir un enfant._ »

Les filles étaient un peu perplexes, elles ne comprenaient pas où menait cette histoire et si Hope avait déjà changé en esprit alors comment Maura avait bien pu voir le jour ?

« _Une nuit, alors que la lune était pleine et brillante, une étoile est tombée du ciel et a atterri au pied de mes racines. Rapidement elle a disparu sous terre, je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait et jamais je n'avais vu d'étoile tomber sur terre. Ce que je ne m'attendais pas était d'entendre un cœur battre en moi ! _»

Jane regardait Maura avec de grands yeux, elle caressait sa joue alors que des larmes roulaient sur sa peau.

« _Les étoiles t'ont donné à moi Maura et notre mère la terre m'a permis de te porter ! Tu as grandi dans un cocon comme celui dans le lequel je vous ai maintenant. _»

Au milieu de la lumière, une forme apparaissait et Jane retenait son souffle tout à coup. Maura tournait la tête vivement et son regard tombait sur une femme. La ressemblance entre elles était si grande que Maura savait qu'elle se trouvait devant sa mère !

« _Lorsque tu es née Maura, j'étais la mère la plus heureuse et la plus fière au monde ! J'ai cherché la femme digne de t'aimer et te protéger parmi les Elfes et Constance était parfaite ! Elle t'a élevé avec beaucoup d'amour et moi je te regardais grandir et restais près de toi._ »

_**J'ai été voulu ! **_Chuchotait l'elfe.

« _Oui ma fille, je t'ai désiré de tout mon cœur et je suis heureuse que tu sois née ! J'ai gardé le silence et mes distances avec toi parce que je n'avais pas le choix. Oh Maura si tu savais combien le fait de ne pas te dire la vérité m'a déchiré le cœur, comme j'aurais aimé te dire que je t'aimais la première fois que tu à penser à moi !_ »

_**Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? **_demandait-elle dans la confusion.

« _Parce que la chute de ton âme cette nuit-là a attiré l'elfe noir ! Lorsqu'il a compris que tu grandissais en moi, il a tenté de te changer pour que tu lui appartiennes. Il a voulu te prendre à moi et après ta naissance, il à tenter plusieurs fois de noircir ton âme. Si tu apprenais la vérité alors il serait en mesure de t'approcher plus facilement. Je devais te garder à l'abri de lui jusqu'à ce que tu trouves ton âme sœur. _»

_**Pourquoi me veut-il tend ?**_ Demandait Maura dans la crainte.

Jane attrapait le menton de Maura et tournait son visage vers elle, elle souriait tendrement à l'elfe et embrassait délicatement son front. _**Parce que tu es la vie Maura ! **_La blonde fronçait les sourcils, mais Jane pouvait voir l'acceptation dans ses yeux, l'elfe savait qui elle était, mais ne voulait pas le croire. _**Tu portes en toi la lumière de l'espoir, celle des nouveaux jours ! Le mal se repend sur notre monde et tu es la seule qui puisse le sauver et guérir ses blessures, tu portes l'étincelle de vie Maura, mais cela veut dire aussi que tu portes la mort. **_Une larme roulait sur la joue de Maura et Jane la serrait contre elle. _**Voilà pourquoi il tente de te changer en elfe noir, pour que tu apportes la mort sur ce monde plutôt que la vie !**_

Finalement elle sanglotait contre la poitrine de Jane. _**Je ne veux pas de cela, je ne veux pas porter ce fardeau ! **_S'écriait-elle de désespoir. _**Pourquoi moi ?**_ Demandait-elle.

Avant que Hope ne puisse parler, Jane reprenait. _**À cause de ton cœur Maura ! À cause de ton âme !**_ Elle embrassait le dessus de sa tête. _**Tu possèdes la plus grande bonté que ce monde n'a jamais connue, tu es généreuse et attentionnée. Tu aimes et tu pardonnes peu importe le mal que l'on t'a fait ! Voilà pourquoi tu as été choisie mon amour, pour la merveilleuse femme que tu es !**_ Elle enlaçait tendrement son elfe et la calmait doucement. Jane pouvait sentir le corps de Maura se détendre dans ses bras et finalement elle remarquait que la blonde c'était endormie. _**Je veille sur toi mon amour ! Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal !**_

« _Même si tu es née bien après elle Jane, tu étais destiné à être avec elle depuis sa naissance !_ »

Le soldat relevait la tête et regardait Hope avec confusion. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait. _**Comment ça ?**_

« _Lorsque l'étoile est tombé sur terre, elle s'est séparée en deux. Un des éclats a grandi et est devenu Maura, l'autre est resté en sommeil pendant des années. Je ne pensais pas qu'il prendrait forme, mais un jour le morceau d'étoile à briller de nouveau et voyager sous terre. Je l'ai suivi par curiosité et il est allé sur la terre des Hommes. Il est entré dans le corps d'une femme alors qu'elle dormait, j'ai gardé un œil sur elle et un jour elle pleurait de joie dans les bras de son mari. Cette femme n'avait jamais eu la joie de devenir mère, on lui avait dit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais porter un enfant, pourtant un bébé grandissait dans son ventre ! _»

Jane pleurait silencieusement en se souvenant de sa mère.

« _Angela Rizzoli attendait son premier enfant, toi ! Tu as grandi et été aimé dans le ventre de cette femme, puis après ta naissance tu étais la joie de tes parents ! Ta naissance a guéri le corps de ta mère, elle a pu donner naissance à tes frères. Je t'ai regardé grandir Jane et dans tes jeunes années tu parlais à ma fille, tes parents pensaient que c'était l'imagination d'un jeune enfant, mais je voyais Maura briller chaque fois que tu communiquais avec elle. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais elle était heureuse._ »

_**Notre amour n'est pas réel alors ?**_ demandait le soldat dans la crainte. Elle aimait profondément Maura, mais ses sentiments étaient-ils vrais ?

« _Il l'est Jane, vos âmes sont liées mais l'amour que vous ressentez pour l'autre viens de votre cœur ! Vous étiez faites pour vous trouver, mais l'amour n'obéit à aucune loi, aucun ordre, il naît simplement entre deux personnes !_ »

_**C'est pour ça que nous somme toutes les deux des femmes, parce que l'amour que l'on éprouve pour l'autre n'était pas prévu ?**_ Demandait Jane en regardant Maura et caressant ses cheveux.

« _Je ne sais pas Jane, le monde et la vie gardent une part de mystère qu'il est impossible à comprendre._ »

_**Mais à cause de cela, elle ne pourra jamais être mère, notre amour ne donnera jamais vie à un enfant.**_ Soupirait-elle dans la défaite. _**Je ne pensais pas avoir envie un jour d'une famille, mais Maura a changé mon monde et m'a fait penser à des choses que je croyais ne jamais vouloir**_. Une larme roulait sur sa joue._** La voir avec cet enfant m'a fait imaginer à quoi elle ressemblerait avec notre bébé !**_

« _Si la vie m'a appris une chose Jane, c'est que rien n'est impossible et surtout en ce qui concerne Maura ! _»

Jane plongeait son nez dans les boucles d'or de Maura et s'endormait finalement. Tend qu'elle gardait Maura dans ses bras et pouvait l'aimée jusqu'à la fin de sa vie alors elle serait la femme la plus heureuse du monde.

Ilanysse examinait le cocon dans lequel avaient disparu les filles, elle pouvait clairement entendre les battements de leurs cœurs au travers de la membrane, elle pouvait entendre et ressentir leurs mouvements à l'intérieur. Elle se demandait pourtant si elles guérissaient vraiment à l'intérieur, si elles ne souffraient pas au contraire.

Voilà plus d'une journée maintenant que les filles se trouvaient dans le cocon, ils étaient tous de plus en plus inquiets, plus ils passaient de temps ici et plus ils avaient de chance de subir une attaque. Avec Maura et Jane hors course, cela était d'autant plus inquiétant, mais ils devaient rester sur place et les protéger, elles étaient l'avenir de ce monde. Rondo était passé rapidement les voir, il avait fait rapports des mouvements des elfes noirs et des Orcs, le combat final approchait et le temps commençait à manquer.

Jane se réveillait doucement, elle se sentait incroyablement bien et pleine d'énergie, se rappelant où elle se trouvait et ce qui était arrivé, son regard tombait sur la forme encore endormie de Maura. Un chaleureux sourire se formait sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle caressait la crinière d'or de sa belle.

« _Je suis désoler Jane. _»

_**Pourquoi ?**_ Demandait-elle avec un froncement de sourcil et inquiétude, la forme de Hope réapparaissait de nouveau devant elle.

« _Maura ne récupère pas aussi bien que je l'avais espéré, seulement ton corps est complètement guéri et il souhaite revenir à l'éveil. Je suis obligé de te garder dans l'inconscience tant que Maura est dans cet état. _»

Jane regardait son elfe et la serrait légèrement plus, elle fermait les yeux et inspirait profondément le parfum qui émanait de sa chevelure. _**Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**_ Demandait-elle avec crainte alors qu'elle tentait de retenir ses larmes.

«_ Je ne sais pas, je pense que Hoyt la blesser plus profondément que je ne le pensais et ses blessures ont beaucoup de mal à se refermer._ »

_**Va-t-elle mourir ?**_ Demandait Jane avec une voix enrouée, son corps tremblait de peur.

«NON!» S'écriait-Espérance.

Maura bougeait légèrement et dans un murmure elle parlait contre la poitrine de Jane. _**Tu es blessé ?**_ Demandait-elle.

Jane fronçait les sourcils dans la confusion. _**Non Maura, je vais bien, pourquoi demandes-tu cela ?**_

L'elfe ouvrait difficilement ses yeux et levait doucement sa tête vers Jane. _**Tu trembles et tu as peur.**_

Une larme roulait sur sa joue alors qu'elle se penchait en avant et embrassait tendrement ses douces lèvres. _**Je vais bien Maura, j'ai peur pour toi, ta mère dit que ton corps ne guérit pas comme il le devrait. **_La blonde murmurait quelque chose alors que ses yeux se fermaient contre sa volonté. _**Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?**_

_**Le poison, il est dans mon corps.**_ Soufflait-elle.

Jane posait une main sur le cœur de Maura et l'autre la tenait toujours par le dos, elle posait ses lèvres contre celles de Maura qui malgré le fait qu'elle avait de nouveau fermé les yeux, celle-ci répondait au baiser de Jane. Le soldat se concentrait sur cette substance qui parcourait le corps de son âme sœur, elle pouvait sentir son propre corps se réchauffer et la chaleur entrait dans celui de Maura. Plus le baiser grandissait et plus elle sentait sa belle se renforcer, s'éveiller et guérir. Une main se posait sur sa nuque et caressait la base de ses cheveux, l'autre glissait sur sa peau pour finalement s'arrêter dans son dos, la ferveur des lèvres de Maura augmentait.

Elles s'écartaient finalement des lèvres de l'autre, leur front appuyé ensemble, elles partageaient le même souffle. Jane ouvrait lentement les yeux pour plonger dans le regard intense de Maura, un tendre sourire l'accueillait. _**Merci !**_

Jane l'embrassait rapidement avant de l'attirer de nouveau contre sa poitrine. _**Je ferais tout pour toi mon amour ! Reposes-toi maintenant. **_Avec un baiser sur le haut de sa tête, Jane sentait Maura s'installer confortablement en elle et fermer les yeux.

« _Tu as réussi, je peux maintenant guérir son corps, à votre prochain réveil vous serez de nouveau dans vos corps ! _»

Jane s'endormait à son tour dans la chaleur de Maura.


	24. Chapitre 24 - Dernier voyage

_**Nous arrivons à la fin de cette histoire !**_

_**Je bloque sur les chapitres suivant alors je risque de prendre un peut de temps pour les publier, désoler d'avance !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Rizzoli &amp; Isles**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 24 – Dernier voyage **_

Le petit groupe commençait à manquer de temps, une étrange atmosphère planait, le ciel s'assombrissait. Quelque chose de terrible allait arriver. Mais Jane et Maura étaient toujours dans l'étrange cocon et sans elles, ils ne pouvaient pas reprendre leur chemin. Un mouvement et la reine Ilanysse se levait en s'écriant. _**Le cocon, il bouge !**_

Tous s'approchaient de l'arbre et attendaient de voir ce qui allait se passer. Le cocon se déformait sous les mouvements à l'intérieur, tous retenaient leur souffle. Finalement il se fissurait et un étrange liquide vert translucide sortait avant que les corps de Jane et Maura n'apparaissaient et tombaient au sol. Elles étaient complètement nues et les garçons se retournaient vivement. Toujours enchevêtrer l'une dans l'autre, elles ne semblaient pas respirer.

Suzie et la reine s'agenouillaient près d'elles, mais avant qu'elles ne fassent quelque chose, les filles toussaient fortement et du liquide sortait de leur poumon. Après quelques secondes, elles inspiraient pour la première fois de l'air et emplissaient leur poumon. Leurs yeux s'ouvraient pour se trouver et elles se jetaient dans les bras de l'autre. Elles s'embrassaient avec amour.

Leurs ailes étaient visibles et elles se déployaient afin de réveiller leurs muscles. Après avoir terminé leur baiser, les filles s'examinaient l'une, l'autre. Maura portait les mains de Jane à ses yeux et caressait délicatement les cicatrices en forme de croissant de lune sur le dos et la paume de ses mains. Jane regardait aussi silencieusement, elle bougeait ses doigts et elle pouvait sentir une petite douleur au mouvement avant qu'elles ne s'assouplissent.

_**Je suis désoler Jane !**_ Murmurait Maura alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

Jane fronçait les sourcils alors qu'elle regardait son elfe. _**Pourquoi ?**_ Demandait-elle. _**Il a fait cela, pas toi.**_

Maura regardait finalement Jane dans les yeux. _**S'il ne m'avait pas capturé, tu ne l'aurais pas combattu et tes mains seraient toujours indemnes.**_

Jane attrapait les joues de Maura et attirait son visage a quelques centimètres du sien, elle pouvait sentir leurs souffles se mêler. _**Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu m'entends ! Pour toi j'irais au bout du monde s'il le faut !**_

Maura l'embrassait passionnément, elle posait son front contre celui de Jane. _**Elles sont belles à mes yeux.**_ Susurrait-elle doucement. Jane regardait Maura les sourcils froncés, elle les trouvait moches ses cicatrices. _**Elles sont la preuve de ton amour pour moi, elles me rappelleront toujours tout ce que tu es prête à endurer pour moi !**_

Jane l'embrassait de nouveau. _**Ma vie ne vaut rien sans toi !**_

_**La mienne non plus !**_ Maura l'embrassait de nouveau avant de poser une main sur le cœur de Jane. Jane ouvrait les yeux et regardait Maura, celle-ci la regardait avec un petit sourire et sa peau luisait. Des fleurs écloraient dans ses cheveux et des lianes se répandaient sur son corps, lentement sa peau se couvrait de plantes et couvrait son corps. Jane suivait du regard les plantes qui couraient sur le bras droit de Maura et passait sur son corps par la main qu'elle avait posée sur son cœur.

À sa surprise les plantes étaient douces et légères, elles couvraient également son corps et devenaient une seconde peau. Une fois habillé, les filles se souriaient et se levaient. Elles réalisaient enfin qu'elles n'étaient pas seules et voyaient leurs amis souriants. Les filles rougissaient énormément, leurs ailes restaient en vue et leurs yeux brillaient beaucoup plus.

Maura regardait un à un ses compagnons, sa famille, elle ne pouvait pas retenir son sourire. _**Nous avons affronté beaucoup de choses, parcouru le monde ensemble.**_ Sa peau luisait un peu plus. _**Vous êtes ma famille maintenant et je suis fière de vous avoir à mes côtés**_. Jane qui entendait le tremblement dans la voix de Maura attrapait sa main et lui souriait tendrement lorsque celle-ci la regardait. _**Notre voyage est sur le point de se terminer, notre dernière destination est Tarlyn Shar, le territoire des Orcs. Nous devons nous rendre sur la montagne de feu. **_La peur, mais la détermination brillait dans les yeux de chacun. _**Nous trouverons l'Elfe noir là-bas ainsi que la bête des ombres qu'il contrôle !**_

_**Qu'est-ce que c'est Maura ?**_ Demandait Korsak avec crainte.

_**Une bête qui vivait sur ce monde du temps de la nuit, elle parcourait se monde avant que le soleil ne se lève, avant que la vie n'apparaisse.**_ Maura voyait la peur dans leurs yeux. _**La lumière la forcer à se cacher dans les entrailles de la terre et la lumière la détruira !**_

Maura s'approchait de la reine. _**Vous devez rentrer dans votre royaume !**_ Ilanysse allait protester, mais Maura l'en empêchait. _**La guerre est en marche, le monde se soulève !**_

Tous fronçaient les sourcils dans la confusion, Maura levait une main, paume vers le ciel et Rondo apparaissait. Il saluait rapidement le groupe. _**Elle dit vrai, une armée est en marche sur le sentier de la guerre pour Tarlyn Shar !**_ La surprise était sur chaque visage. _**Ils avancent sous la bannière d'Enda Itila !**_ Ils regardaient Maura surpris avant de revenir au lutin. _**Les elfes sont sous les ordres de Constance Isles !**_

_**Mère !**_ Murmurait Maura alors qu'une larme lui échappait. Jane resserrait la prise sur la main de la blonde.

_**Les centaures marchent avec eux sous les ordres de Azall et sa fille Léna. Ils ont rejoint l'armée des Elfes et se sont alliés. **_Tous étaient surpris_**. Les dragons sous le commandement du roi Falgar les ont rejoints et les Humains sous les ordres de Gabriel Dean se sont joints à eux.**_ _**Ils sont une immense armée et tous marchent sous la même bannière, ton nom Maura !**_ Même le lutin était stupéfié par cela. _**Ils se dirigent vers la terre des Orcs et nous rejoindrons à la montagne, la bataille est pour bientôt !**_

Ilanysse s'inclinait devant les filles. _**Alors il en sera de même pour le peuple des glaces, nous nous joindrons à eux ! **_Elle saluait le groupe et disparaissait dans une lumière bleue.

Maura s'approchait de l'arbre et posait une main sur son écorce, sa peau luisait encore plus et elle fermait les yeux. _**Une autre armée est en route !**_ Tous entouraient rapidement l'elfe. _**Les animaux de tous lieux se joignent à la marche des soldats, ils augmentent peu à peu leur nombre, la nature se joint à la lutte.**_ _**Le sol tremble sous leur pas, ils sont des millions et avancent d'un seul pas vers l'affrontement ultime pour la lumière et la vie !**_

Rapidement le petit groupe se préparait pour le départ. Avant de se mettre en route, Maura dessinait une carte au sol. _**Même si les terres de Tarlyn Shar sont presque vides, il reste encore des Orcs en faction. Pour atteindre la montagne le plus rapidement possible et sans se faire remarquer, nous devons entrer par ses montagnes à l'Est.**_ Maura réfléchissait une seconde. _**Quelqu'un nous attendra là-bas, il nous mènera à la montagne par un chemin secret.**_

_**Qui est-ce ?**_ Demandait Jane curieuse.

Maura fronçait les sourcils dans la réflexion. _**Je ne sais pas, je sais juste qu'il nous attendra là !**_

_**Comment ?**_ Demandait Frankie perplexe.

_**Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, je le sais c'est tout !**_ Soupirait Maura.

Alors que Frankie allait poser une nouvelle question, Jane posait une main sur son épaule pour le faire cesser. _**La seule chose que tu dois savoir petit frère est que même si tu ne comprends pas toujours, la fois est tout ce que tu dois avoir ! **_Jane se tournait vers Maura et attrapait ses joues et l'embrassait délicatement. _**Moi j'ai foi en toi mon amour et je te suivrais partout !**_

Korsak et Frost baissaient la tête en même temps. _**Il en est de même pour nous !**_

Suzie et Rondo s'agenouillaient devant Maura. _**Nous sommes à tes côtés !**_

Sayane et Lyra rugissaient en chœur et Frankie baissait la tête et s'inclinait devant elles. _**Mon épée est la vôtre !**_

Maura s'approchait du jeune homme, elle posait une main sur son cœur et brillait intensément. _**Je sais que devoir s'en remettre totalement à une personne inconnue est difficile, d'autant plus lorsque presque tous pensent que je suis un monstre !**_ Il allait parler, mais elle levait une main afin de le faire taire. _**Ferme les yeux.**_

Frankie obéissait et une chaleur douce et intense enveloppait son cœur, il pouvait entendre l'espoir et les appels à l'aide dans sa tête. Il entendait des murmures, des cris et des pleurs. Puis, plus rien, il rouvrait les yeux et regardait la femme devant lui qui arborait un sourire. _**Nous sommes le seul espoir pour tous !**_

Frankie était de plus en plus surpris par cette femme et il l'admirait encore plus. _**Je te suivrais même en enfer !**_

Maura soupirait. _**Voilà exactement où nous allons !**_ Elle inspirait profondément. _**Nous manquons de temps, l'armée approche à grands pas de la frontière de Tarlyn Shar, nous devrons déjà être dans les montagnes lorsqu'ils entreront.**_

_**Comment allons-nous faire ?**_ Demandait Jane.

Maura souriait alors qu'elle regardait Frost et Korsak. Ils la regardaient avec confusion lorsque soudain ils comprenaient. _**NON, NON, NON !**_ S'écriaient-ils alors qu'ils s'éloignaient un peu de l'autre. Jane, Suzie, Frankie et Rondo étaient perplexes. _**Le seul moyen de rattraper notre retard et par la voie des airs ! **_Ils soupiraient tous les deux dans la défaite et tous riaient. _**Rondo, tu pars avec Jane, moi je prendrais Suzie et Frankie.**_

Ils allaient demander comment elle allait pouvoir les porter tous les deux lorsque Maura brillait fortement et prenait sa forme de tigresse. Ses ailes se déployaient largement et elle rugissait. Jane souriait grandement alors qu'elle s'approchait de sa belle et embrassait sa tête. _**Tu aimes cette forme !**_

_« Je me sens puissante je l'avoue !_ » Elle léchait la joue de Jane qui se reculait en essuyant sa joue.

_**Oh, Maura s'est dégoûtant !**_ Rugissait-elle et alors que Jane l'entendait rire dans sa tête, elle rugissait aussi.

Frost s'envolait en attrapant Korsak dans ses pattes, Rondo sautait sur l'épaule de Jane et elle s'envolait, Frankie grimpait sur le dos de Maura et tendait une main à Suzie qui rougissait un peu alors qu'elle grimpait à son tour. Maura s'envolait et c'était maintenant Frankie qui rougissait lorsque Suzie passait ses bras autour de sa taille et reposait sa joue contre son dos.

Ils volaient en direction des montagnes escarpées à la limite des terres des Orcs où les attendaient leur guide. Alors qu'ils volaient, Rondo se rapprochait de l'oreille de Jane et commençait à lui susurrer des mots tendres. _**Oh biscuit vanille tu es encore plus sexy comme ça !**_ Il caressait la peau de son oreille.

_**Arrête ça Rondo !**_ Rugissait-elle en secouant la tête.

_**Ta peau est douce et ton parfum est humm, envoûtant !**_ Il s'installait plus contre son cou.

Avec un petit sourire Jane tournait la tête vers lui, il se décalait plus loin sur son épaule afin de mieux la voir. _**Regarde derrière toi Rondo !**_ Demandait-elle malicieusement.

Le lutin tournait la tête et tout ce qu'il voyait était deux énormes mâchoires pleines de dents acérées, un rugissement terrible le soufflait presque de l'épaule de Jane. Après c'être reculer, il voyait Maura rugir vers lui. Il levait immédiatement les mains. _**Désoler, désoler. **_Assis au bord de l'épaule de Jane, il gardait ses distances, trop peur de se faire dévorer par une elfe en colère.

Jane éclatait de rire et elle pouvait entendre Maura la rejoindre dans sa tête. « _Bravo amour ! tu peux être très jalouse !_ » S'amusait-elle.

« _Bien que je ne doute pas qu'il n'ait aucune chance, il est bon de rappeler que ton cœur est lié au mien ! _» Jane pouvait entendre la gêne dans sa voix, cela devait être la première fois que Maura ressentait la jalousie et Jane était encore plus heureuse de cela.

« _J'aime quand tu es jalouse amour, tout mon corps se réchauffe !_ » Gémissait Jane.

« _Oh je retiens !_ » S'amusait Maura. « _Mais je sais comment le mettre sur le feu !_ » Ronronnait-elle.

_**MAURA !**_ Grondait Jane et la tigresse rugissait furieusement alors que dans sa tête Jane pouvait l'entendre rire.

Après plusieurs heures de vol, ils atteignaient des montagnes escarpées et plus loin ils pouvaient voir des terres de feu, Tarlyn Shar et la montagne noire au loin. Le soleil avait disparu, la nuit régnait en maîtresse, la seule lumière venait des endroits ou la lave avait jailli du sol et le feu courait sur les plaines. Une odeur âcre et de putréfaction planaient dans l'air, il était presque impossible de respirer.

Maura se posait sur une sorte de plate-forme, tous la suivaient, elle reprenait sa forme elfique. Ils regardaient autour d'eux, Maura pouvait voir les questions dans leurs yeux. Elle s'approchait d'un vieil arbre et caressait délicatement son écorce. _**Bonjour à toi !**_ Chuchotait-elle doucement et tendrement.

Tous la regardaient avec incrédulité jusqu'à ce que deux yeux apparaissent dans le tronc de l'arbre. Ils étaient blancs, un visage apparaissait, il avait une teinte verte comme l'herbe au printemps. Ses oreilles étaient plus longues et plus pointues que celles de Maura, ses cheveux ressemblaient à des racines, de petites feuilles avaient poussé ici et là. Tout son corps avait une teinte verte, cuivrée, elle ne portait pas de vêtements, des feuilles sortaient sur son corps. Elle pouvait facilement disparaître dans n'importe quelle plante, elle était une dryade.

La femme prenait Maura dans ses bras et la serrait contre elle. _**Je m'appelle Kaya, je suis ton guide ! **_Elle relâchait Maura.

L'elfe levait ses mains en l'air, l'une contre l'autre, paume vers le ciel et une magnifique fleur de Lys rose s'ouvrait dans ses mains, Kaya la regardait avec de grands yeux et un énorme sourire. Maura portait la fleur près du cœur de la dryade et celle-ci fusionnait avec sa peau. _**Pour te protéger Kaya !**_

La dryade embrassait le front de Maura, elle attrapait sa main et la tirait avec elle. Même si c'était au tour de Jane d'être véritablement jalouse, elle aimait encore plus son elfe, car elle était si bienveillante et douce. Ils suivaient tous les filles en silence.

Kaya les conduisait à travers la montagne, elle avait été envoyer ici afin de trouver un chemin qui permettrait à Maura de rejoindre la montagne noire sans être vue. Sa facilité à se dissimuler dans la nature faisait d'elle une espionne parfaite, même si elle n'avait jamais envisagé se poste. Mais elle avait entendu l'appel, toutes les créatures avaient entendu le murmure porté par le vent. Il disait que le combat final pour la vie sous toutes ses formes approchait et que toute l'aide possible était nécessaire.

Le monde tel que tous l'avaient connu était en jeu et que les ténèbres et la mort seraient leur seul avenir si l'enfant étoile perdait se combat ! Alors tous avaient répondu, que ce soit la plus petite créature telle que les fées, aux mammouths des glaces la plus grande, ils avaient rejoint la marche du monde et combattraient jusqu'à la mort.

Pendant des heures le petit groupe crapahutait dans les montagnes, certains chemins étaient escarpés, d'autres seulement un petit bord le long d'un précipice, mais ils ne reculaient pas et avançaient toujours plus loin dans les terres de morts.

Kaya s'arrêtait à l'entrée d'une grotte, Maura s'approchait d'elle. _**Au bout de ce passage se trouvent la montagne de feu et le palais de l'elfe noir !**_

Tous regardaient l'entrée sombre et frissonnaient, leur périple venait de prendre fin, ils avaient atteint leur destination. L'air était pesant car il savait qu'une terrible bataille les attendait et que de leur victoire dépendait l'avenir du monde. Finalement le poids de tout cela leur tombait dessus et ils se sentaient écraser.

Maura se tournait vers ses compagnons. _**Nous sommes arrivés plus tôt que prévus, l'armée n'est pas encore aux portes de Tarlyn Shar, nous avons quelques heures pour manger et reprendre des forces.**_ Elle pouvait voir dans leurs yeux la peur de l'échec. _**Vous avez accompli le plus grand des exploits, vous m'avez aidé à atteindre ces terres, vous nous avez protégé au péril de vos vies ! **_Ils la regardaient et l'écoutaient attentivement. _**Même si votre aide est importante, j'ai peur que la victoire ne soit plus entre vos mains. **_

Jane soupirait, elle savait que les paroles de Maura étaient vraies, mais elle savait aussi que l'elfe disait tout cela afin d'alléger le poids sur leurs épaules.

_**Une fois le combat entamé, votre rôle sera de me donner un maximum de temps en repoussant les Orcs et d'autres créatures**_. Pour la première fois ils pouvaient tous voir la détermination et l'acceptation dans le regard de Maura, elle avait toujours repoussé l'inévitable vérité, le fardeau de son destin. À cet instant elle l'acceptait et l'embrassait. _**Notre victoire dépendra de ma capacité à vaincre l'elfe noir et la bête de l'ombre. Reposez-vous !**_ Ordonnait-elle avant de s'éclipser.

Jane avait suivi Maura, elle ressentait sa peur de l'échec, sa peur face à l'ennemi, mais aussi sa détermination à protéger ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle était assise là au sol, sous une sorte d'alcôve en pierre, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Jane prenait place derrière elle et l'enlaçait, Maura s'enfonçait dans son étreinte.

Jane attrapait les mains de Maura et les enfermait dans les siennes, penché à son oreille, elle parlait doucement_**. Ce monde n'est pas seulement entre tes mains Maura, il est entre les nôtres ! Tu n'es pas seule face à cela ! **_Une larme roulait sur la joue de Maura et touchait celle de Jane posée contre la sienne.

_**Je le sais !**_ Répondait l'elfe d'une voix rauque. _**Je suis heureuse de t'avoir prêt de moi, mais j'ai peur !**_ Avouait-elle dans un sanglot.

_**De quoi mon amour ?**_ Demandait le soldat en resserrant son étreinte sur son petit corps.

_**De te perdre ! Peu importe que l'on gagne ou que l'on perdre, tout ce que je ne veux pas c'est te perdre Jane !**_ Elle inspirait profondément afin de contrôler ses larmes_**. Je ne pourrais pas supporter l'idée de passer ma vie sans toi !**_

Jane retournait l'elfe dans ses bras afin qu'elles se faisaient face. _**Moi non plus Maura, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi ! **_Elle rapprochait son visage de la blonde et la regardait avec intensité, ses yeux maintenant gardaient leur halo d'or, il changeait d'intensité avec les émotions de Jane, tout comme les yeux de Maura. _**Je te fais une promesse, c'est que peut importer ce qui se passera, nous ferons tout pour garder l'autre en vie !**_

_**Je te le promets**_ _**!**_ Répondait l'elfe rapidement avant de l'embrasser férocement.

Alors que la réalité de leur futur mort était pesante, l'imminence de la bataille et le désespoir, elles s'embrassaient avec plus de lenteur, elles caressaient le corps de l'autre avec plus de douceur. Leurs mouvements étaient langoureux et tendres, elles profitaient de cette dernière étreinte pour mémoriser chaque courbe, chaque creux, chaque frisson, tout du corps de l'autre et de leurs sentiments.

Lentement Jane allongeait Maura sur le sol et s'installait sur elle, les plantes qui recouvraient leurs corps se retiraient doucement et les laissaient nues contre l'autre.

Les mains de Maura glissaient tout le long du dos de Jane pour s'arrêter sur ses fesses, elle les serrait avant de pousser le bassin de Jane contre le sien, à la première friction elles gémissaient dans la bouche de l'autre. Leurs langues se cherchaient, dansaient, se caressaient l'une contre l'autre. Alors que Jane relevait la tête légèrement pour courir ses lèvres sur la gorge de Maura et descendre sur son sein, elle voyait le corps de sa belle briller d'un éclat qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant, elle était heureuse que Maura avait choisi cette alcôve car avec la lumière de son corps, l'ennemi les aurait déjà repérés.

La langue de Jane caressait l'aréole carmin du sein gauche de Maura et celle-ci se cambrait dans un gémissement. L'elfe relevait sa jambe droite et elle frottait sa cuisse dans l'entre-jambe de Jane qui gémissait profondément à son tour. La main gauche de Jane qui jouait avec le sein droit de Maura, descendait le long de son torse, elle caressait son nombril avant de continuer à descendre plus bas. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur moite qui l'accueillait. Jane caressait toute son intimité délicatement, elle appuyait plus fort aux endroits où les gémissements de Maura se faisaient plus nombreux.

Les mains dans son dos se faisaient plus pressantes, elle pouvait sentir les ongles de l'elfe gratter sa peau dans une douleur exquise. Finalement la main droite de Maura glissait le long de la hanche de Jane, caressait l'extérieur de sa cuisse, puis glissait à l'intérieur et remontait terriblement doucement vers son entre-jambe. Après cette torture, le soldat sentait la main de son amante poussée sa jambe plus ouverte avant d'entrer en elle dans un mouvement langoureux. Elle allait aussi profond qu'elle le pouvait et Jane se demandait si elle n'essayait pas d'atteindre son âme.

Leurs gémissements grandissaient, leurs prénoms ponctuaient certains de leurs souffles, elles prenaient l'autre avec tout ce qu'elles avaient et s'offraient avec tout qu'elles étaient. Plus leur plaisir grandissait et plus leurs mouvements s'accéléraient, alors qu'elles sentaient l'énorme plaisir s'accumuler en elles, leurs lèvres se trouvaient et leurs langues se connectaient dans un baiser fougueux et passionné. Plus de pression et leurs corps convulsaient de plaisir, leurs esprits s'appelaient encore et encore et leurs lèvres se caressaient fiévreusement.

À bout de souffle, elles se séparaient à contre cœur et se regardaient intensément. L'amour qu'elles partageaient était sans limite. Tournées sur le côté, elles se faisaient face, pas de mot était nécessaire, leurs cœurs disaient tout ! Elles se caressaient, s'embrassaient, se tenaient l'une contre l'autre pendant un moment. Leurs ailes se déployaient pour envelopper l'autre et la garder à l'abri du monde et du froid. Finalement elles s'endormaient dans les bras de celle qu'elles aimaient et profitaient de ce dernier moment de paix avant que la dure réalité de leur possible mort ne les rattrape.


	25. Chapitre 25 - Face a face avec le mal

_**Ma vie est plutôt mouvementé c'est dernier temps et écrire est parfois difficile, mais je ne vous oublie pas !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**(Ps: a la fin vous aurrez une page avec tout les mots elfique et leur traduction !)**_

* * *

_**Rizzoli &amp; Isles**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 25 – Face à face avec le mal**_

Ilanysse avait rassemblé tous les soldats disponibles et ceux qui voulaient se joindre à la bataille. Au moment de partir, elle fut surprise de voir de nombreux alliés attendant devant le château pour partir, pratiquement toutes les personnes pouvant se battre avaient répondu à l'appel. Sous son commandement tous avançaient rapidement afin de rejoindre l'armée en route pour la terre des Orcs. En moins d'une journée ils avaient rattrapé l'armée qui marchait sous la bannière d'or d'Enda itila. La reine laissait ses hommes se joindre à la masse et allait à l'avant afin de trouver les chefs de troupes.

Elle fut surprise de voir les chefs en première ligne, certains sur des montures et d'autres à pied, ils avançaient d'un seul pas. Je cherche _**Constance Isles !**_ Annonçait la reine Ilanysse d'une voix forte et ferme.

Elle était étonnée de voir une magnifique femme aux cheveux noirs retirer son casque d'argent et la regarder avec surprise. Elle pouvait voir dans les yeux de cette femme le même éclat que celui qu'elle avait aperçu dans ceux de sa fille_**. Je suis Constance !**_ Annonçait fièrement la femme, sa posture était droite et imposante et la reine souriait, même si elles ne partageaient pas le même sang, mère et fille étaient très semblables.

Ilanysse qui était assise sur un tigre à dent de sabre, s'approchait du cheval ailé de l'elfe. _**Je suis la reine Ilanysse des terres de glace !**_ Elles se saluaient poliment. _**Je viens de quitter votre fille pour joindre mon armé à la vôtre !**_

Constance et les autres chefs regardaient à l'arrière leurs troupes maintenant gigantesques, ils voyaient les mammouths marcher à l'arrière, les tigres à dents de sabres parmi les hommes et les soldats à la peau et cheveux blancs. Ils étaient maintenant des millions et les animaux affluaient toujours plus nombreux, même les prédateurs avançaient parmi les soldats humblement_**. Tous ensemble nous libérerons notre monde ! **_Sous son cri tous posaient une main sur le cœur et baissaient la tête.

Ilanysse pouvait voir l'expression de la femme s'adoucir et devenir plus personnel. _**Comment va ma fille ?**_ Demandait l'elfe avec inquiétude et espoir.

La reine souriait, elle sortait un cristal de sa veste et le posait à plat sur sa paume, il s'illuminait et des images apparaissaient dans la lumière. Maura était dans les bras de Jane et elle souriait tendrement à la femme qui la regardait avec amour. Constance remarquait le changement de Jane, ses ailes noires, ses yeux brillants. Rapidement Maura se penchait et embrassait Jane tendrement et intensément. Les autres chefs avaient parlé de leur rencontre et Constance avait pu suivre l'évolution de la relation entre les filles et les changements qu'elles avaient subis.

L'elfe était surprise lorsqu'elle voyait sa fille se jeter d'un balcon et tomber avec grâce au sol, elle brillait intensément et souriait grandement alors qu'elle s'élançait après Sayane, mais Constance était surprise lorsque Maura changeait de forme pour se transformer en tigresse, elle relevait la tête et regardait la reine des glaces.

_**Mon commandant m'a expliqué que votre fille c'était transformer pour la première fois à l'entrée de mes terres, elle avait tué deux elfes noirs sous cette forme !**_ Constance était stupéfiée par cela et plus confortée par l'idée que sa fille était l'espoir de ce monde. _**Votre fille est une femme extraordinaire, elle est généreuse et d'une grande bonté ! **_Une larme roulait sur la joue de Constance et elle remerciait silencieusement la reine, qui dans un sourire lui tendait le cristal.

Un murmure réveillait Maura, elle levait les yeux pour voir Kaya penché sur elle. Rapidement éveillée, elle se redressait un peu et regardait la dryade.

_**L'armée approche, vous devez terminer votre voyage**_. Elle se penchait en avant et embrassait le front de Maura avant de disparaître de sa vue.

Maura embrassait Jane sur la bouche et celle-ci lui rendait son baiser. _**Nous devons y aller ma chérie, le moment est venu !**_ Elle embrassait de nouveau Jane avant de la tenir quelques secondes contre elle. Debout, le soldat enfilait silencieusement son armure alors que le corps de Maura se recouvrait à nouveau de plantes. Un dernier baiser et elles retrouvaient le reste du groupe main dans la main. Sans un mot tous se levaient et suivaient les deux femmes qui s'engouffraient dans le tunnel noir.

Alors qu'ils approchaient la lumière au bout du tunnel, une alarme retentissait tout à coup, tous se figeaient. Ils attendaient de voir s'ils avaient été repérer, mais des hurlements retentissaient contre les parois de pierres avant de s'éloigner.

Maura reprenait la marche et Jane marchait près d'elle, à la fin du chemin, ils pouvaient voir une gigantesque plate-forme relever de pique. En son centre se trouvait l'elfe noir et derrière lui se trouvait la bête. Elle était encore plus grande que le roi des dragons, sa peau semblait être de pierre noire, une brume entourait son corps. Sa tête en forme de dragon portait deux énormes cornes enroulées en tourbillon. Ses dents étaient plus grandes qu'un homme et terriblement tranchantes. Ses pattes étaient pourvues d'énormes griffes acérées, sa queue était longue et aussi terrible qu'un fouet. Cette bête était monstrueuse et une terrible machine de mort.

L'attention du groupe était attirée par les hurlements non loin, en se déplaçant un peu, ils pouvaient voir l'armée s'avancer vers les Orcs en une énorme vague de mort. Ils pouvaient voir que l'elfe noir ne s'attendait pas à cela et les orcs non plus, 10 fois plus grande que leur ennemi, la masse d'alliés combattait sous le drapeau de Maura, une étoile luisait sur les bannières d'or. Les animaux se jetaient sur les ennemis et les tuaient rapidement. Les soldats frappaient de façons coordonnées et avançaient d'une seule masse, ne laissant aucune chance aux Orcs.

Rapidement le petit groupe profitait de cette confusion pour monter sur la plate-forme et s'approcher de l'elfe noir.

Immédiatement des créatures surgissaient des portes du palais et attaquaient le groupe, Frost, Korsak, Frankie et Suzie les repoussaient, Sayane et Lyra sortaient de la masse de guerrier et se joignaient à eux. Des créatures ailées semblable à celles rencontré à la tour de Hoyt les attaquaient, au sol des gobelins et Orcs s'amassaient autour d'eux.

Maura et Jane s'avançaient vers l'elfe et la bête, car elles savaient qu'en coupant la tête du chef, les autres se rendraient. Avant même d'avoir la chance de s'approcher de lui, Jane était attrapée par la bête qui s'envolait rapidement dans les airs. Le soldat sortait son épée de cristal et frappait la bête afin que celle-ci la lâche. La dent de glace brillait dans sa main et son armure étincelait alors qu'elle la protégeait des griffes de la bête qui tentaient de l'écraser et la déchirer.

Maura avait pendant un moment perdu sa concentration, elle regardait l'amour de sa vie lutter férocement contre son ennemi, un murmure dans son cœur et elle se ressaisissait. « _N'ai craint mon amour, je te rejoins tout de suite ! _» Rugissait l'esprit de Jane.

Maura baissait les yeux à temps pour voir l'elfe noir tenter de la frapper, son corps s'illuminait rapidement et l'elfe devait battre en retraite. Il rugissait de colère, mais semblait réfléchir au moyen de l'atteindre. Les ailes de Maura s'ouvraient et dans un mouvement rapide balayait l'air, la rafale de vent repoussait l'elfe noir et découvrait son visage.

Il était semblable aux autres, sa peau était grise, ses yeux étaient noirs, mais d'étranges inscriptions couvraient ses tempes et ses bras. Maura ressentait un sentiment de familiarité avec cet homme, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il souriait à la confusion inscrite sur son visage, elle venait de lui donner l'ouverture qu'il cherchait.

_**Sais-tu d'où tu viens ?**_ Demandait-il d'une voix froide et sévère.

Maura reculait d'un pas et fronçait les sourcils, elle n'aimait pas cet homme et encore les sentiments qu'il faisait naître en elle. _**Oui, ma mère m'a tout raconté, elle m'a aussi dit ce que tu avais tenté de faire !**_ Elle parlait calmement et posément bien qu'en elle c'était la tempête.

_**Par ton regard je suis certain qu'elle ne t'a pas tout dit !**_ Riait-il.

Le corps de Maura brillait plus encore et sa posture devenait défensive. _**Que ne m'a-t-elle pas dit ?**_ Elle tentait de gagner du temps afin de permettre à Jane de la rejoindre.

_**Que je suis ton père Maura !**_ S'écriait-il fermement.

_**Mensonge !**_ Rugissait-elle de colère_**. Je suis née d'une étoile et dans le ventre de ma mère, je n'ai pas de père !**_ Hurlait-elle de rage.

_**Regarde en toi Maura, ne sens-tu pas cette part d'ombre, ne vois-tu pas cette noirceur au plus profond de ton âme ?**_ Il pouvait voir le doute s'insinuer en elle. _**J'étais là lorsque l'étoile à toucher le sol, je t'ai donné une partie de moi avant que tu ne disparaisses dans l'arbre**_ _**!**_ il se reprochait d'elle alors que sa lumière faiblissait, le doute et la confusion étaient dans son regard. _**Tu n'es pas aussi pur que tous le disent, tu as une part d'ombre en toi ma fille ! **_

Jane qui avait réussi à faire lâcher prise à la bête, volait haut dans le ciel et tentait de la repousser, elle pouvait sentir un étrange sentiment en elle. Immédiatement son regard tombait au sol, elle voyait la lumière de Maura faiblir et l'elfe noir s'approcher d'elle, elle ne semblait pas se défendre. Quelque chose n'allait pas. « _Maura ! _» Hurlait-elle avec inquiétude. Mais trop tard, elle pouvait voir l'elfe la frapper en pleine poitrine et Maura tombait au sol, sa lumière s'obscurcissait peu à peu. Elle s'apprêtait à descendre mais la bête se plaçait devant elle, l'empêchant de rejoindre son âme sœur.

Dans un hurlement de rage, elle se jetait sur la bête et la frappait encore et encore, son épée brillait plus fort et l'armure qu'elle portait émettait une étrange vibration. Jane cherchait la moindre entrer afin qu'elle puisse frapper la bête en plein cœur. Un coup de griffe et elle était jetée contre les parois de la montagne violemment. Dans un rugissement elle se repoussait du mur et affrontait la bête avec plus d'ardeur, Frost, accompagné d'autres dragons se joignaient à elle.

Ils crachaient des boules de feu sur la bête, la mordaient et la frappaient de leur queue à plusieurs reprises. Profitant d'une ouverture, Jane se jetait l'épée la première dans la poitrine du monstre. Il poussait un terrible rugissement avant de tomber au sol, blessé mais toujours vivant, les dragons s'occupaient de lui.

Jane volait rapidement jusqu'à Maura, l'elfe reculait lorsqu'elle approchait et il souriait grandement. Elle se baissait sur Maura, une grande plaie noire traversait toute sa poitrine, allant d'une épaule à l'autre. Des taches noires se rependaient sur son corps, son œil droit était complètement noir et sa lumière n'était presque plus là.

_**Maura ?!**_ Demandait Jane en passant une main dans sa chevelure. Mais elle ne réagissait pas, elle ne semblait même plus être là. Dans un rugissement de colère elle se relevait et faisait face à l'elfe. _**Que lui as-tu fait monstre ?**_ elle brandissait son épée.

L'elfe riait avec arrogance. _**J'ai repris ce qui m'appartenait et tu ne la récupéreras pas cette fois-ci humaine !**_ Grondait-il de colère.

_**Elle n'appartient à personne !**_ Hurlait Jane en tentant de le frapper.

_**J'en doute !**_ répondait-il en reculant d'un pas, il ne voulait pas la tuer, il voulait que Maura brise le dernier lien qui la rattachait encore à la lumière et quoi de mieux que de voir la vie disparaître des yeux de cette femme part la main de celle qu'elle aime plus que tout ? _**Relèves-toi ma fille !**_ Ordonnait-il.

Jane fronçait les sourcils et se retournait vivement pour voir Maura se relever et marcher vers l'elfe noir, elle s'arrêtait à côté de lui, son regard était vide et il glaçait le sang de Jane. _**Maura ?!**_ Murmurait Jane confuse.

L'elfe riait. _**Elle ne t'entend plus, elle a accepté la part d'ombre en elle, elle a accepté le cadeau que je lui ai fait, ma fille m'est revenu !**_ Il caressait la joue de Maura délicatement.

Jane ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle voyait et entendait, ce n'était pas possible. La colère bouillonnait en elle, elle relevait son épée et avançait avec rage vers lui. _**Rends-la-moi monstre !**_ S'écriait-elle alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le frapper.

_**Occupes-toi d'elle Maura !**_ Ordonnait l'elfe en se reculant d'un pas.

_**Oui Patrick ! **_Répondait Maura comme un automate avant de se tourner vers Jane et ouvrir ses ailes qui commençaient à noircir elles aussi. Les plumes blanches tombaient les unes après les autres pour que des plumes noires poussent à leurs places.

_**Maura !**_ Soupirait Jane d'horreur. Le soldat rangeait son épée dans son fourreau et levait les mains en l'air. _**Maura ne l'écoute pas mon amour, il n'est pas ton père, tu n'as pas de part d'ombre en toi. Il empoisonne ton esprit et ton cœur, ne le laisse pas gagner Maura.**_ Elle reculait à chaque nouveau pas de son elfe dans sa direction.

_**Ecoute-moi Maura !**_ Hurlait l'elfe noir à plein poumon. _**Je suis Patrick Doyle, je suis ton père et tu fais partie des ténèbres avec moi ! tue cette traîtresse ma fille !**_ Rugissait-il.

_**Maura non !**_ S'écriait Jane alors qu'une larme lui échappait. Maura ouvrait ses ailes et balayait Jane d'une rafale de vent. Le soldat perdait l'équilibre et tombait au sol, Maura s'agenouillait près d'elle et posait une main contre sa poitrine, une douleur fulgurante frappait son corps. _**Il te ment Maura, je t'aime, je t'aime ! **_Hurlait Jane de douleur et de peur. Les paroles que d'autres lui avaient dites résonnaient tout à coup en elle.

« _Ton amour est son seul espoir, montre-lui qui elle est à travers ton regard ! _» Jane, dans un mouvement désespéré attrapait les épaules de Maura et scellait leurs lèvres avec un baiser. Son corps luisait fortement, ainsi que l'épée et l'armure qu'elle portait. Elle fermait les yeux et s'enfonçait dans un abîme de ténèbres, emportant l'amour de sa vie avec elle.


	26. Chapitre 26-Regarde-toi a travers mes ye

_**J'ai enfin terminé cette histoire, voici les derniers chapitres !**_

_**J'espère qu'ils vous plairons.**_

* * *

_**Rizzoli &amp; Isles**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 26 – Regarde-toi à travers mes yeux !**_

Jane ouvrait les yeux, elle se trouvait au milieu d'un champ de bataille, il y avait des corps partout et le sol était complètement rougi par le sang. Un son attirait son attention, au milieu de cette désolation elle voyait une petite fille d'à peine 5 ans, elle pleurait fort, elle portait une robe blanche couverte de sang.

Jane marchait sur une branche et la fillette se retournait vivement, une paire d'ailes blanches s'ouvrait et une magnifique lumière émanait de son corps, son regard noisette et vert brillait intensément. Jane souriait alors qu'elle s'approchait d'une petite Maura. _**Hey ! Tout va bien Maura, tu ne risques plus rien, je suis là.**_ Elle parlait tendrement alors qu'elle s'agenouillait devant l'enfant.

La petite secouait la tête alors que ses larmes tombaient toujours sur ses joues de porcelaines. _**Il a dit que c'était de ma faute si tous étaient mort ! il a dit que je méritais seulement le noir et la solitude !**_

_**Oh Maura !**_ Jane se rapprochait d'elle et attrapait les hanches de la fillette. _**Tu ne mérites pas le noir et la solitude, tu mérites l'amour et la bienveillance. **_

_**Mais il a dit qu'il était mon papa, alors je suis vraiment le monstre que tous disent !**_ Pleurait-elle en se blottissant contre Jane, elle passait ses bras autour de son cou et cachait son visage dans ses boucles noires.

Le soldat se relevait en serrant la petite Maura contre elle et caressant ses cheveux. _**Chute ! tu n'es pas un monstre ma chérie et il n'est pas ton papa, rappelles-toi lorsque nous étions allongées dans ce lit chez les centaures, tu m'as parler de ton papa !**_ Jane parlait doucement et calmement.

Une lumière les enveloppait et lorsqu'elle se dissipait, Jane se voyait allonger avec Maura blotti contre sa poitrine, elle avait les yeux fermés et caressait la peau de la clavicule de Jane du bout des doigts. La petite Maura toujours dans ses bras se dégageait du cou de Jane et se regardait sa forme plus grande.

[ _**J'aurais aimé que tu rencontres mon père !**_ Murmurait Maura les yeux toujours fermés, Jane quant à elle avait baissé la tête et regardait son elfe attentivement. _**Il était un homme formidable. Maman m'a dit que comme elle, il m'avait aimé tout de suite ! **_Un petit sourire se glissait sur ses lèvres au souvenir.

_**Comment s'appelait-il ?**_ Demandait doucement Jane alors qu'elle caressait les cheveux de Maura.

Maura gémissait légèrement. _**Il s'appelait Richard Isles, il faisait partie des soldats du sanctuaire, moi je me souviens de lui seulement comme mon papa. Il m'emmenait dans la forêt et m'entraînait à voler quand mes ailes sont sorties.**_ Une larme coulait sur la joue de la grande Maura au souvenir, mais aussi sur la petite Maura dans les bras de Jane. _**Il venait me chercher la nuit dans mon lit après que j'avais fait un cauchemar, il m'emmenait dans sa chambre et m'allongeait entre lui et maman, tous les deux m'enlaçaient dans leurs bras et je dormais paisiblement le reste de la nuit. **_]

La petite Maura se tournait vers Jane avec un petit sourire. _**J'avais demandé à maman comment ils savaient toujours quand j'avais peur ou que je pleurais, elle m'a répondu que tous les deux le ressentaient dans leur cœur et que chaque fois papa lui disait qu'il allait me chercher.**_

Jane caressait la joue de la petite Maura. _**Il était ton vrai père Maura et Constance est ta vraie mère, parce que même si vous n'avez pas le même sang, vous partager un lien profond qui va au-delà de toute chose ! Tu comprends ? **_Demandait-elle.

La fillette hochait la tête simplement, mais un doux sourire se glissait sur ses lèvres.

_**Maintenant laisse-moi te montrer la vraie femme que tu es !**_ Jane fermait les yeux et la lumière les enveloppait de nouveau. Lorsqu'elle avait choisi son souvenir, Jane et la petite Maura se retrouvait au milieu de la forêt la première fois qu'elles se sont vraiment rencontrées, Jane était assise sur une souche morte. Les cris d'enfant attiraient leurs attentions et toutes voyaient Maura sortir d'une tente et plusieurs enfants se jetaient sur elle. Une petite brune commençait à se lever dans les airs, elle riait fort et elles voyaient les elfes sourires ou pleurer.

_**Tu vois Maura, dans ses moments terribles tu réussis à apporter un peu de paix et de joie autour de toi ! **_Expliquait Jane à la petite dans ses bras. La petite fille brune était retombée dans les bras de la grande Maura, elle souriait avant de l'embrassait tendrement sur la joue et l'elfe brillait de joie. _**Comment peux-tu avoir une once d'ombre en toi ?**_

La petite blonde secouait la tête dans le silence. Dans un soupir Jane fermait les yeux et l'emmenait vers un autre de ses souvenirs, l'esprit de Maura était têtu, mais elle ne renoncerait pas. Elle se trouvait dans le jardin de Maura au sanctuaire, c'était la nuit et l'elfe avait laissé apparaître sa vraie nature, Jane était debout dans l'embrasure de la porte et la regardait avec surprise.

_**Écoute !**_ Disait Jane à la fillette, avant de partager ses pensées.

[ Debout devant la forme de Maura dans le clair de lune, Jane n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle voyait. « _Mon Dieu elle est un ange ! » _pensait-elle. Son souffle se bloquait dans sa gorge alors que la robe de l'elfe tombait au sol. « _Oh mon Dieu elle est magnifique ! »_

Puis les fleurs poussaient dans ses cheveux et couvraient son corps et ses ailes apparaissaient. « _Impossible, impossible qu'une telle créature existe, je suis dans un rêve. »_ Les filles pouvaient voir la Jane du souvenir se pincer fortement le bras dans une grimace. « _Mon Dieu c'est vrai !_ » Hurlait l'esprit de Jane.

« _Mon cœur bat si fort et son parfum est si envoûtant ! Jamais une telle femme voudrait de moi, mais je resterais près d'elle jusqu'à ma mort si elle me laisse faire !_ » ]

La ferveur de ses pensées surprenait la petite Maura qui regardait Jane avec surprise. _**Pour toi aussi c'était si fort dès le début ?**_ Jane hochait simplement la tête dans un sourire charmeur. _**Moi aussi je pensais que tu ne voudrais jamais de moi !**_ Avouait-elle doucement.

Dans un soupir, Jane fermait les yeux et les menaient vers un autre de ses souvenirs, elles se trouvaient au centre du champ de bataille près d'Elul-Faren. Maura marchait en pleurs au milieu des corps, les elfes agonisaient de douleur alors que la vie leur échappait lentement.

Elles voyaient Jane et Constance s'approcher de Maura mais trop tard, son corps planait dans les airs et sa lumière se rependait autour d'elle. Elles la suppliaient d'arrêter, mais Maura continuait de tous les guérir.

_**Je t'ai aimé encore plus ce jour-là, parce que j'ai vu l'étendue de ta bonté, de ta générosité et ton abnégation. **_Avouait Jane calmement.

La petite qui se regardait toujours silencieusement, se tournait finalement vers le soldat. _**C'est vrai ?**_ Demandait-elle.

_**Oui Maura ! **_Jane tournait la tête au moment où Maura tombait au sol après avoir arrêté ses pouvoirs. Elle se voyait tenir le petit corps inconscient de l'elfe contre elle.

_**Tu me protégeais déjà !**_ Murmurait la petite dans un souffle.

_**Oui !**_ Avouait simplement Jane. À sa surprise la lumière les enveloppait et elles se trouvaient sous la tente, Jane et Maura dormaient sous les couvertures près du feu, Constance était déjà partie.

[ Jane allait parler lorsque Maura bougeait dans les bras de l'autre Jane. Ses yeux s'ouvraient et pendant un moment elle se sentait perdue jusqu'à ce qu'elle se déplace un peu et sente deux bras forts la tenir fermement contre un corps encore plus fort. Maura relevait la tête et voyait Jane, elle réalisait qu'elle se trouvait presque nue allongée contre elle en sécurité et au chaud. Dans un soupir elle se reposait contre le corps du soldat et fermait les yeux, sa main se posait au-dessus du cœur de Jane et elle la regardait intensément. _**Tu te glisses doucement sous ma peau et entres dans mon cœur Jane Rizzoli !**_ Murmurait doucement l'elfe afin de ne pas réveiller l'humaine. _**Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai vraiment envie de faire confiance, . .**_ . Elle se penchait en avant et embrassait légèrement la joue de Jane. _**J'ai tellement peur de souffrir.**_ Avouait-elle alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue. _**Ne me blesse pas Jane.**_ Chuchotait-elle avant de se lever, recouvrir le soldat et s'habiller avant de quitter la tente. ]

Jane regardait la petite avec surprise. Les yeux de la fillette brillaient de larmes. _**J'ai accepté mes sentiments pour toi à ce moment précis, j'hésitais simplement encore à les suivre !**_ Jane souriait à l'enfant tendrement, elle fermait les yeux.

Les filles étaient endormies dans les bras de l'autre près du feu à l'intérieur d'une grotte, Korsak dormait en face d'elles. Jane et la petite Maura regardait Casey approcher silencieusement de leur forme endormie et il posait son doigt sur la peau de Maura. La petite Maura se raidissait dans les bras de Jane.

Il reculait effrayé et elles pouvaient voir la morsure apparaitre sur sa peau de porcelaine, instinctivement la petite Maura portait la main où avait été la marque. La grande Maura grimaçait à la douleur et commençait à s'agiter.

Une larme sur sa joue, la petite Maura regardait Jane. _**Tu vois le remords sur son visage et la réalisation de ce qu'il avait fait ?**_ Jane hochait simplement la tête et la petite Maura posait une main sur le cœur de Jane. _**Moi je l'ai ressenti dans mon cœur !**_

Elles regardaient le mal se rependre en Maura, sa fuite, Jane qui se lançait à sa poursuite et la guérissait. Puis rapidement elles étaient de nouveau dans la grotte et Korsak lançait Casey à leurs pieds. Il s'excusait encore et encore, il expliquait pourquoi il avait fait cela.

_**J'ai vu la douleur qu'il t'a infligée, j'ai vu la blessure qu'il a laissée.**_ Expliquait Jane alors qu'elles regardaient la grande Maura en larmes. _**Pourtant tu lui as pardonné, tu lui as donné une chance de se racheter, tu as soigné son cœur et guéris son âme !**_ Jane attrapait le menton de la petite Maura toujours dans ses bras et tournait sa tête vers elle. _**Dis-moi qui après avoir été jeter dans les ténèbres pardonnerait à son bourreau ? Comment peux-tu posséder le mal en toi alors que tout ce dont tu n'as jamais fait preuve est de bonté ? **_

La petite fille restait silencieuse, les mots du soldat faisaient sens, Jane allait fermer les yeux lorsqu'elle regardait la petite Maura. _**Quoi ?**_ Demandait la petite fille avec confusion.

_**J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose mais je ne peux pas le faire voir à une enfant !**_ Soufflait-elle.

La fillette gloussait alors que son corps s'illuminait pour reprendre son âge actuel et c'était une Maura de 22 ans qui était contre elle en riant. Jane souriait encore plus et resserrait sa prise sur la taille de son elfe. _**C'est mieux maintenant !**_ Elle se penchait en avant et fermait les yeux alors qu'elle déposait un baiser sur le front de Maura.

Lorsqu'elles ouvraient de nouveau les yeux, elles étaient dans la chambre à l'intérieur de la montagne des dragons. C'était le souvenir de la première fois qu'elles avaient fait l'amour. Elles se voyaient avancer vers le lit, toutes les deux torses nues et s'embrassant passionnément. Elles esquissaient un sourire lorsqu'elles se voyaient tomber sur le lit dans un rire. Puis elles se déshabillaient l'une l'autre avant de se rallonger et faire l'amour tendrement.

_**Regarde-toi Maura ! **_Disait Jane doucement, elle se plaçait derrière l'elfe et l'enlaçait par la taille. _**Vois ce que je vois, tu ne peux pas tricher dans les affres de la passion, tu ne peux pas garder ton masque lorsque tu t'abandonnes si facilement à moi !**_ Une larme roulait sur la joue de la blonde. Au moment où l'orgasme les fauchait, elles pouvaient voir Jane rouvrir les yeux et admirer la femme au-dessus d'elle, une autre larme roulait sur sa joue. _**Tu es pure et douce, tu es tendre et innocente, tu es belle et merveilleuse, voilà ce que je voyais à ce moment et mon cœur était submergé par tout l'amour, la bienveillance et le dévouement que tu ressentais pour moi. **_Elle resserrait sa prise sur le corps tremblant de l'elfe alors que les Jane et Maura de leurs souvenirs s'enlaçaient tendrement et amoureusement. _**Je suis heureuse que tu ne te rendes pas compte combien tu partages de ton cœur avec moi, je ressens tout le temps l'amour que tu me portes, le chant d'amour de ton cœur empli continuellement mon âme !**_

Jane tournait l'elfe dans ses bras et la regardait intensément. _**Je suis la mieux placée pour te dire que tu n'es pas un monstre Maura et que tu ne portes en toi aucune once de malveillance.**_ Elle posait sa main sur la joue de Maura et effaçait ses larmes. _**Il a peut-être tenté de contaminer ton âme, mais il a échoué Maura, il n'y a que la lumière dans ton cœur et certainement pas de ténèbres !**_

L'elfe sanglotait un peu plus. _**Je sais que toute ta vie on t'a montré du doigt, on t'a jugé et dénigré. Ils t'ont fait du mal, mais tu n'es pas ce qu'ils disent ! Constance t'aime parce qu'elle voie la vraie Maura, tu as volé le cœur de Korsak qui donnerait sa vie pour toi, tu as fait de Léna une sœur de cœur ! Frost est ami fidèle, Suzie t'admire comme personne et mon frère qui avait entendu toutes ses choses à ton sujet à vue la vraie Maura et a décidé de nous suivre en enfer !**_ Jane attrapait les joues de Maura fermement. _**Voilà qui tu es ! tu es la femme de ma vie, ma lumière dans les ténèbres, mon espoir dans ses jours sombres, mon âme sœur !**_

Elle se penchait en avant et embrassait tendrement les lèvres de Maura. _**Bats-toi je t'en prie, repousse Doyle et sa noirceur, reviens-moi Maura, je t'en supplie reviens-moi !**_

Un dernier baiser et Jane ouvrait les yeux, son regard tombait sur celui de Maura, elles étaient de retour à la montagne de feu. Seulement au grand désespoir de Jane, Maura était encore sous l'emprise de Doyle, ses deux yeux étaient maintenant noirs, presque tout son corps était complètement gris et ses cheveux étaient noirs. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait vraiment perdu Maura. Ses larmes tombaient librement dans la défaite.

_**Tue-la !**_ Ordonnait Doyle avec joie.

Jane fermait les yeux et attendait le coup fatal de Maura. Après plusieurs minutes elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la douleur ne l'avait pas encore submergé, elle n'avait pas senti le coup. En ouvrant les yeux, Jane voyait Maura debout devant elle immobile. Sans un mot, sans un regard elle marchait vers le centre de la plate-forme.

Sayane et Lyra gardaient l'elfe noir loin de Maura afin de laisser le temps à Jane de ramener la blonde. Le soldat se levait et marchait prudemment vers son elfe, une fois devant elle, elle la regardait intensément. Rien n'avait changé, son regard était toujours vide, l'infection se rependait toujours à travers son corps.

Jane reculait d'un pas dans la peur lorsqu'un terrible cri s'échappait de la gorge de Maura et qu'elle montait dans les airs.


	27. Chapitre 27 - le pouvoir de l'étoile

_**Chapitre 27 - La lumière de l'étoile**_

Jane se souvenait de ses nombreuses nuits lorsqu'elle dormait à la belle étoile. Elle se souvenait s'allonger sur sa couverture et regarder le ciel pendant des heures. D'un bleu profond et sombre, la noirceur de la nuit était brisée par la lumière des étoiles. Elles brillaient avec force et repoussaient les ténèbres, elles guidaient les gens égarés. Pendant ces nuits, le soldat Jane Rizzoli ne se sentait jamais seul. Les étoiles lui tenaient compagnies et Jane partageait parfois avec elles ses espoirs et ses rêves. Elle savait qu'entre leurs mains ils seraient à l'abri et vivants.

Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi elle était tant fascinée par les étoiles, elle était l'une dès leurs !

Jane était choquée par la scène et le hurlement de Maura, elle la voyait monté haut dans le ciel, son corps commençait à briller d'un éclat pur et puissant. Jane savait qu'elle luttait afin de repousser le poison dans son corps et son âme, elle hurlait de toutes ses forces et se débattait avec rage contre le mal qui la rongeait. Elle cherchait au plus profond d'elle-même cette force qu'elle soupçonnait, mais ne c'était jamais révélé. Maura ne pouvait pas laisser le monde s'assombrir, elle ne pouvait pas voir ceux qu'elle aimait mourir dans l'agonie et disparaître dans les ténèbres. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser toutes les merveilles de ce monde disparaître pour ne laisser que la mort, la souffrance et le vide.

Jane qui voyait Maura lutter contre le mal qui l'envahissait, s'envolait rapidement et l'enlaçait. Elle tirait le corps de son elfe contre le sien et la gardait dans ses bras. Le soldat cherchait au plus profond d'elle-même cette part d'elle encore cachée. Son corps s'illuminait à son tour et luttait avec Maura pour repousser les ténèbres et se libérer du mal qui tentait de la dévorer. Jane s'ouvrait complètement à son elfe, elle partageait son cœur et son âme avec Maura et tentait de les faire fusionner avec les siens. Au moment où elle pouvait sentir son âme et celle de Maura ne faire qu'une, elle pouvait sentir le froid envahir son corps. La douleur grandissait en elle, « Morna Affirië la sombre mort » se rependait dans son corps.

Doyle sentait qu'il perdait peu à peu le contrôle sur Maura, la lumière qui émanait d'elle et grandissait lorsque l'humaine la rejoignait, repoussait son poison et son pouvoir sur l'enfant étoile. Dans la fureur, Doyle tirait son épée et repoussait la louve et la tigresse. Il tentait de les blesser afin de rejoindre Maura et d'empêcher Jane de la faire revenir dans la lumière. Il ne pouvait pas perdre, il voulait son pouvoir, il voulait la puissance et l'invincibilité qu'elle lui apporterait.

Malgré son combat acharné, Constance avait vu ce qui était arrivé à sa fille et maintenant la lutte qu'elle menait avec l'aide de Jane. Elle avait terriblement peur de perdre sa fille, elle ne pouvait pas voir l'avenir sans Maura. Redoublant d'efforts, elle se faufilait lentement au travers des ennemis et avançait avec détermination vers sa fille. Une lumière blanche frappait l'orc devant elle et il tombait mort au sol, Constance regardait sur sa droite d'où était venu le tir et à sa surprise elle trouvait la reine Ilanysse et Léna se joignait à elles. Toutes les trois avançaient d'un seul pas, elles tuaient qui conque se dressait sur leur chemin et atteignaient rapidement la plateforme.

Léna allait rejoindre Frost afin de l'aider à repousser le dragon. Ilanysse et Constance rejoignaient Sayane et Lyra et se plaçaient entre lui et les filles. _**Ne touche pas à ma fille !**_ Rugissait l'elfe de colère, elle brandissait son épée vers l'elfe noir et le regardait à rage.

Doyle riait fort et regardait les deux femmes avec mépris. _**Elle n'est pas ta fille, elle est à moi ! Je lui ai donné la vie, elle m'appartient**__._ S'écriait-il tout à coup.

Constance riait doucement, elle tournait autour de lui, mais gardait une certaine distance avec Doyle. Du coin de l'œil elle pouvait voir les taches noires reculer sur le corps des deux femmes, elles avaient juste besoin de donner plus de temps à Jane pour sauver sa fille. _**Elle n'est pas à toi, Maura est la vie, tu es la mort !**_ Il tentait de la frapper mais Constance esquivait le coup et Ilanysse lançait un éclair de glace qui l'obligeait à reculer. La maman pouvait voir dans le regard de la reine des glaces qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et était prête à l'aider._**Maura ne m'a pas été envoyé simplement parce que je désirais avoir un enfant**__. _ Elle se redressait et devenait plus imposante, plus puissante, elle défiait ouvertement l'elfe noir. _**Ma fille est venue à moi parce que je donnerais ma vie pour sauver la sienne !**_

Doyle était surpris pendant un moment lorsque Constance s'élançait vers lui l'épée en l'air. Il se reprenait juste à temps pour esquiver son coup et la repousser. Il esquivait chacun de ses coups, mais avec plus de difficulté à chaque nouvelle attaque. La détermination dans le regard de cette femme le déstabilisait, un moment de distraction et l'épée de Constance entrait dans le ventre de Doyle. Il gémissait dans la douleur et reculait lentement, la surprise était gravée sur son visage.

Seulement rapidement il se redressait et retirait sa main de l'endroit où l'épée était entrée dans sa chair. Il n'y avait pas de blessure, aucune plaie, aucune trace de sang. Doyle se servait de la confusion ambiante pour frapper Constance au niveau de sa hanche, son épée entrait par son ventre et ressortait dans son dos.

Dans un hurlement de douleur, elle titubait vers l'arrière avant de tomber au sol. La reine se jetait rapidement au sol et attrapait sa tête, du sang coulait le long du menton de Constance.

Doyle allait faire un pas en avant et profiter de la situation pour tuer Ilanysse, mais il était jeté violemment en arrière et frappait le mur 50 mètres plus loin dans un fracas. Il se repliait sur lui-même dans un cri de douleur alors que sa peau le brulait. Après un moment, Doyle reprenait ses esprits et allait se relever, seulement il était fortement attrapé par le cou et soulevé du sol.

Ses yeux s'élargissaient dans la stupéfaction alors qu'il tombait sur les yeux verts étincelant de Maura. Elle le tenait d'une main dans les airs, tous son corps brillait d'une lumière blanche et immaculée. Ses ailes étaient déployées et elles avaient retrouvé leur blancheur. Le halo vert de son regard était plus clair. Des fleurs blanches avaient éclot un peu par tous sur elles et dans ses cheveux. _**Tu ne poseras plus jamais la main sur quelqu'un d'autre.**_ Sa voix était ferme et stricte. _**Tu as rependu assez de mal sur ce monde Patrick Doyle.**_ Sa lumière devenait plus vive et lentement enveloppait l'elfe noir qui hurlait d'agonie. Il tentait en vain d'échapper à l'emprise de Maura, mais lorsque la lumière l'enveloppait complètement, son corps se figeait.

Il poussait un dernier cri avant de tomber en poussière au sol. Maura regardait le fantôme de l'elfe qui était maintenant libéré du mal qui l'avait dévoré. Doyle posait son poing sur son cœur et baissait la tête vers Maura avant de disparaître complètement.

Une créature se jetait rapidement sur Suzie, Frankie qui avait son mouvement la poussait au dernier moment et était emporté par la bête. Sa griffe s'enfonçait dans l'épaule de l'humain, rapidement Suzie le tuait et s'approchait de Frankie. Elle regardait sa blessure, il attrapait la main de la femme des glaces alors qu'elle allait toucher la plaie. _**Je vais bien, ce n'est rien**__._ Il lui donnait un tendre sourire timide et sans une seconde pensée elle se jetait sur ses lèvres et l'embrassait rapidement.

Avant d'avoir eu la chance de comprendre ce qui se passait Frankie était ramené sur ses pieds par une Suzie rougissante, avant d'avoir la chance de parler de cela, ils reprenaient le combat.

Alors qu'elle allait revenir auprès de sa mère, Maura était violemment attrapée par la taille et mené dans les airs. La bête resserrait son étreinte sur le corps de Maura et celle-ci haletait du manque d'air, les griffes de la bête de plus en plus sur elle et finalement l'une d'elles perçait sa peau et entrait dans son ventre. Maura hurlait de douleur et tentait de s'extirper de sa prise.

Jane qui avait vu le dragon attraper Maura allait s'envoler après elle, mais une masse d'orc arrivait sur eux et elle ne pouvait pas laisser Constance blesser au milieu du combat. Rapidement elle repoussait les assaillants toujours plus nombreux avec l'aide de la reine, ainsi que leurs protectrices.

Frost lançait une boule de feu sur l'aile de la bête et Maura profitait de sa perte de contrôle pour le frapper et sortir de ses griffes. Les plantes se plaçaient devant la plaie et la refermaient autant que possible. Le roi Falgar se joignait à eux et rapidement le combat reprenait, Maura montait sur le dos de Frost et regardait la créature.

_**Comment la détruire Maura ?**_ Demandait Frost alors qu'il esquivait un coup de queue de la bête.

L'elfe réfléchissait, elle ne voyait pas comment la tuer, alors qu'elle était prise dans ses griffes, elle avait tenté d'utiliser la lumière pour la repousser, mais en vain. Elle la regardait de la tête à la queue, prenant en compte chaque détail, lorsque soudain quelque chose attirait son attention. _**Sa patte arrière droite Frost, approches-toi un peu.**_ Ordonnait-elle.

Frost profitait d'une attaque du roi pour s'approcher du dragon, il cherchait ce qui avait attiré l'attention de Maura. Il allait parler lorsque celle-ci s'envolait de son dos, pour se reprocher du monstre. Elle avait fait disparaître sa lumière et se faufilait près de la patte de la bête. Frost restait assez près pour la tirer de là en cas d'urgence, il regardait attentivement ce qu'elle faisait.

Maura s'approchait du ventre de la bête, près de sa cuisse, un éclat violet sortait une petite entaille. Une écaille avait été arraché pendant le combat. Elle concentrait son pouvoir dans la paume de sa main et une lumière apparaissait, rapidement elle entrait sa main dans la plaie et le monstre rugissait tout à coup avant de s'agiter dans tous les sens.

Frost attrapait l'enfant étoile avant qu'elle ne soit frappée par la queue de celui-ci et la menait près du roi.

_**Qu'avez-vous fait Maura ?**_ Demandait Falgar avec espoir et courage retrouvé.

Elle sortait des pattes de Frost et volait au milieu des dragons. _**Ses écailles le protègent de mon pouvoir, frappé-le tous à la poitrine, ses écailles seront arrachées et je pourrais atteindre son cœur**__. _ Ordonnait-elle.

Un signe de tête et tous s'envolaient vers un nouvel affrontement. Une créature s'approchait rapidement d'eux et Maura la frappait de sa main, elle tombait en poussière avant même d'avoir atteint le sol. Frost la regardait avec surprise. _**Merci de m'avoir protégé !**_ Rugissait-il.

_**C'est un plaisir mon ami !**_ Elle montait sur le dos du dragon. _**Tu vas devoir me mener au plus près de lui lorsque sa poitrine sera dégagée.**_

_**Accroches-toi !**_ Ordonnait Frost alors qu'il prenait de la vitesse, le ciel était littéralement en feu, tous les dragons crachaient des boules de feu sur la bête. Barry et Maura volaient entre les flammes et restait près du monstre attendant patiemment l'opportunité de l'attaquer. De nombreux dragons tombaient les uns après les autres au sol.

De sa position, elle pouvait voir tous le combat entre les orcs et ceux qui étaient venu l'aider, elle pouvait entendre dans son âme les cris d'agonis des blessés, les pleurs de ceux qui restaient combattre, impuissant quant à sauver leurs camarades.

La nature elle-même qui était peu à peu noyée dans une marée de sang. Elle devait faire cesser cela, elle devait mettre un terme à cette atrocité avant que plus de monde ne meurt.

Rapidement l'elfe se reconcentrait sur sa cible, elle pouvait voir une écaille vaciller sur la poitrine de la bête. _**Un dernier tir groupé mon seigneur et l'écaille tombera !**_ Hurlait-elle au roi Falgar.

Le roi des dragons rugissait et rapidement 4 dragons se plaçaient de chaque côté de lui, ils volaient tous ensemble vers la bête. Deux tombaient touchés par les flammes de la bête, mais le roi et les deux autres lançaient dans un même tir une énorme boule de feu qui touchait la bête en plein cœur. L'écaille s'envolait rapidement alors qu'il rugissait de douleur.

Frost s'élançait vers lui à pleine vitesse, il esquivait chaque créature, chaque attaque et finalement approchait de la poitrine de la bête. Maura se jetait dans le vide et se lançait dans la poitrine du monstre. Au moment où elle entrait dans sa chair, son corps brillait intensément.

Le hurlement du monstre au moment où Maura disparaissait sous sa peau avait fait cessé tous les combats. Tous relevaient la tête et regardaient la peau de la créature se fissurer et la lumière s'échapper des entailles. Ses cris d'agonis étaient terribles, dans un dernier hurlement elle explosait complètement pour tomber en poussière au sol.

Seul au milieu de cela restait Maura dont le corps irradiait de lumière. Lentement elle descendait vers le sol, sa lumière était si forte qu'on ne pouvait pas voir son visage, tous sauf Jane. Elle pouvait voir le regard de son elfe se poser sur le corps inerte de sa mère dans les bras de la reine des glaces, elle pouvait voir les larmes rouler sur ses joues.

Tous étaient subjugués par l'enfant étoile, les orcs, gobelin et autres créatures des ténèbres profitaient de ce moment pour disparaître sous terre.

Maura soulevait le corps de sa mère et s'envolait de nouveau, sa lumière grandissait et enveloppait lentement le corps de Constance. _**Maman**__._ Murmurait-elle dans un sanglot.

Le ciel qui était masqué depuis le début par de terribles nuages noirs se découvrait pour laisser place à la lune et un magnifique ciel étoilé. Le combat avait duré des heures et le jour avait fait place à la nuit. Les étoiles étaient plus étincelantes, elles semblaient presque à porte de main. La lune était pleine et luisante, le ciel était parcouru par des aurores boréales.

La lumière de Maura grandissait toujours plus et se rependaient partout autour d'elle. L'herbe, des fleurs, des arbres, de l'eau surgissaient du sol et recouvraient peu à peu cette terre autrefois stérile. Les blessés se relevaient les uns après les autres, que ce soit les animaux, comme les humains, les centaures, . . . tous se relevaient complètement guéris.

Jane qui était inquiète par tout le pouvoir que Maura utilisait pour faire ce miracle s'envolait et se plaçait devant l'amour de sa vie. Elle pouvait voir sa belle s'accrocher fermement au corps de sa mère, elle suppliait intérieurement que constance soit toujours vivante.

Jane pouvait sentir les forces de Maura faiblir, seulement avant d'avoir eu la chance de parler, les aurores boréales se rassemblaient au-dessus d'elle et illuminaient Maura. Avec un regain de force, la lumière de Maura explosait dans un puissant rayon qui parcourait toute la terre et soignait les nombreux maux de ce monde.

La lumière avait été aveuglante et lorsque Jane pouvait voir de nouveau, elle voyait Maura et sa mère tomber inconscientes vers le sol à vive allure. Elle s'élançait rapidement et rattrapait Maura, Frost avait déjà rattrapé Constance.

Jane se posait au centre de l'espace fait sur la plateforme, le corps de Maura était mou dans ses bras, ses larmes tombaient déjà de ses yeux. Elle se penchait en avant et posait sa joue au-dessus du cœur de Maura en fermant les yeux. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas un mouvement sous la peau de l'elfe. _**NON !**_ Hurlait Jane en se jetant sur le corps sans vie de Maura.

Tous s'agenouillaient silencieusement et baissaient la tête dans le respect. Constance s'agitait dans les bras de Frost, encore confuse, elle était terrifiée par le silence qui l'entourait, seulement brisé par des sanglots. Elle se relevait brutalement et se figeait lorsque son regard tombait sur le dos de Jane, elle était agenouillée devant le corps de sa fille et elle pleurait sur sa poitrine.

Rapidement elle accourait près d'elle et posait une main dans les cheveux de Maura alors qu'elle pleurait violemment. _**Mon bébé !**_ Sanglotait-elle.

_**Tu avais juré de rester près de moi !**_ Hurlait Jane dans la douleur. _**Tu m'avais promis que tu ne me laisserais pas seule ici. **_Elle se redressait et posait une main sur le cœur de Maura. _**On ne peut pas être séparé Maura, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! **_Son autre main se plaçait sur le ventre de l'elfe et rapidement une lumière émanait sous ses paumes. _**Tant que mon cœur bat, tu es vivante, nous ne sommes qu'une tu te rappelles ?! Reviens-moi Maura !**_ Ordonnait-elle alors qu'elle utilisait toute la force qui lui restait pour remmener Maura.

Elle vacillait, elle était au bout de force, pourtant elle n'entendait toujours pas le cœur de Maura battre, elle n'entendait pas le chant de son âme. Constance regardait la vie quitter lentement le corps de Jane, mais elle ne la voyait pas entrer dans le corps de sa fille, avant que l'humaine ne rend son dernier souffle, elle la repoussait brutalement.

Jane tombait inerte au sol, la reine Ilanysse s'approchait d'elle et écoutait attentivement son cœur. Une larme roulait sur sa joue alors qu'elle relevait la tête et d'un signe de tête annonçait que Jane n'avait pas survécu. Tous pleuraient sur les corps maintenant sans vie des protectrices de ce monde.

Constance se relevait et allait demander qu'on emporte et traite avec respect le corps de sa fille et celui de Jane, le sol tremblait tout à coup et avalait Jane et Maura rapidement.


	28. Chapitre 28 - Epilogue

_**Chapitre 28 - Epilogue**_

Voilà trois jours que le terrible combat avait eu lieu, voilà trois jours qu'elle avait perdu sa fille. Constance s'était enfermée dans la maison de Maura au sanctuaire et n'en était pas ressorti. Elle avait refusé de voir qui conque et se morfondait dans son chagrin, sa fille était toute sa vie et sans elle, elle n'était plus rien.

Tous étaient rentré dans leurs territoires respectifs, mais des élus étaient choisis parmi chaque race pour former une assembler et unir la terre entière. Malgré la paix et les beaux jours tous étaient tristes, même la nature semblait pleurer la perte de l'enfant étoile et de sa protectrice.

Alors que la nuit tombait à nouveau, Constance sortait dans le jardin et comme chaque nuit regardait le ciel et les étoiles, espérant que sa fille brille parmi elles dans les cieux.

Sayane et Lyra apparaissaient tout à coup et s'asseyaient devant la Constance. L'elfe allait parler lorsqu'une petite fleur jaune sortait du sol devant elle suivit de prêt par un brin mauve. Elle se penchait et les cueillait, elle tenait une fleur de vanille dans une main et un brin de lavande dans l'autre. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues alors qu'elle s'approchait des deux bêtes. Sayane se baissait et Constance montait sur son dos. Rapidement la louve s'élançait et menait la maman à travers la forêt. Elle fronçait les sourcils lorsque Sayane s'arrêtait devant l'arbre aux esprits. Dans la confusion elle se rapprochait du vieil arbre et voyait une étrange forme emmêlée dans ses racines. Avec prudence, Constance s'approchait de l'étrange boule et touchait sa surface, a sa grande surprise c'était doux et élastique. En le bougeant un peu elle pouvait dire que de l'eau était à l'intérieur.

Au moment où elle allait le toucher de nouveau, la membrane devenait translucide et Constance portait une main à sa bouche alors qu'elle tombait à genoux au sol. Les larmes roulaient librement sur ses joues alors qu'elle regardait le corps de sa fille et celui de Jane.

Une femme apparaissait tout à coup et Constance savait que c'était la mère de Maura, sa fille lui ressemblait beaucoup. _**Elles sont vivantes pour le moment.**_ Annonçait Hope. Constance lâchait un profond sanglot avant de poser une main au-dessus du cocon_**. Jane a réussi à sauver Maura au péril de sa vie, mais elles étaient trop faibles, elles seraient mortes si je les avais laissés.**_ L'elfe relevait la tête vers l'apparition et Hope pouvait voir les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. _**Je compte bien les sauver, même s'il est trop tôt pour le dire, je ne les laisserais pas mourir.**_ Affirmait-elle.

_**Merci !**_ c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire alors que son regard ne quittait pas le visage de sa fille.

Hope s'approchait d'elle. _**C'est à moi de vous remercier !**_ Lorsque constance la regardait finalement, Hope lui souriait tendrement. _**Vous avez élevé notre fille avec beaucoup d'amour, Maura ne serait pas cette merveilleuse jeune femme sans vous Constance ! **_Une larme roulait sur sa joue.

L'elfe était touché par les mots de Hope, en effet Maura était leur fille et elle était reconnaissante également pour cette femme de lui avoir fait le plus cadeau du monde. _**Merci à vous de me l'avoir confié, je suis la plus chanceuse des mamans. **_Elle caressait la membrane du cocon et soupirait doucement. _**Comment sont-elles ?**_

_**Pas bien pour le moment, leur vie ne tient qu'à un fil.**_ _**Je renforce peu à peu leur corps et elles soignent le cœur de l'autre.**_ Hope souriait doucement, l'amour que se vouaient ses deux-là étaient incroyables.

Constance avait passé les trois semaines suivantes auprès des filles, elle ne les avait pas quittés une seconde. Elle leur parlait, chantait parfois. Les premières visites avaient eu lieu une semaine après la découverte des filles. Un à un les amis qui avaient voyagé avec elles étaient venu voir si elles étaient vraiment vivantes. Ils tenaient tous dans leur main une fleur de vanille et un brin de lavande.

Ils étaient tous reparti le cœur plus léger et avec un énorme sourire. Puis sont venus certains pour donner leur respect, d'autres par curiosités, Constance avait finalement avec l'accord du conseil crée une garde qui empêchait qui conque d'approcher les filles.

Plus les jours passaient plus Hope devenait optimiste, elle avait finalement dit à Constance cinq semaines plus tard qu'elles étaient maintenant hors de danger et qu'elles avaient juste besoin de reprendre des forces.

Nous sommes deux mois et demi après la mort de Doyle et la chute de la bête. Constance comme à son habitude, après avoir raconté une histoire aux filles allait commencer à préparer son dîner, elle voyait le cocon bouger. Surprise, elle s'approchait pour voir les filles toujours endormies. Elles bougeaient de plus en plus et donc l'elfe pensait que c'était un autre de leurs mouvements inconscients, seulement cela recommençait à nouveau.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait du cocon, celui-ci se rompait et le liquide à l'intérieur se rependait sur le sol. Jane et Maura étaient complètement nues, blottis dans les bras de l'autre, crachant rapidement le liquide dans leurs poumons. Après avoir passé la surprise, Constance attrapait deux couvertures et accourait vers les filles. Elles tremblaient et se cachaient contre l'autre, elles étaient encore confuses et perdues. Après avoir couvert leurs corps, Constance caressait leur visage et repoussait leurs cheveux.

Les beaux yeux noisette avec un halo vert de sa fille se posaient sur elle, suivis de près par ceux marrons avec un halo d'or de Jane. Un grand sourire se glissait sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle embrassait le front des filles. _**Vous êtes vivantes mes chéries et vous m'êtes revenu.**_ Une larme de joie roulait sur sa joue.

Maura était la première à se redresser et elle enlaçait sa mère. _**Tu es vivante maman ! **_Elle sanglotait.

_**Grâce à toi mon bébé, grâce à toi.**_ Constance tenait fermement sa fille contre elle. Jane qui se redressait dans un tendre sourire était vivement tiré vers l'avant et enfermé dans une puissante étreinte par Constance. _**Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour m'avoir ramené ma fille.**_ Susurrait Constance en embrassant la tempe de Jane. Elle pouvait sentir une larme tomber sur sa joue et savait que Jane pleurait. _**Je suis fière de t'appeler ma fille !**_ Elle tenait fermement les filles contre elle pendant un moment.

Constance avait habillé les filles et leur avait préparé le dîner, elles ne voulaient pas retourner au sanctuaire et être l'objet de toutes les attentions, ce que la maman avait très bien compris. Elles avaient mangé tranquillement et parler des nombreux changements qui avaient eu lieu depuis qu'elles dormaient. Les filles c'étaient rapidement endormies après manger, même si elles se réveillaient à peine d'un long sommeil, leurs corps étaient encore très affaiblis.

Constance avait veillé sur elles toute la nuit.

Jane se réveillait la première, elle souriait en voyait Maura blotti contre sa poitrine. En levant la tête elle pouvait voir Constance assise près du feu, les yeux posés sur elles et portant un tendre sourire. Caressant tendrement la chevelure blonde de son elfe, elle regardait sa mère sérieusement. _**Seriez-vous déçu si nous partions aujourd'hui ? **_Demandait timidement Jane.

Constance la regardait avec surprise. _**Non, pourquoi voulez-vous partir ? **_Demandait-elle curieuse.

_**Je ne veux pas ramener Maura chez vous ! **_Elle pouvait voir la confusion grandir chez l'elfe. _**Ne vous méprenez pas, j'aime vous avoir près de nous.**_ Elle tirait un tendre sourire de la femme. _**Mais je ne veux pas ramener Maura au sanctuaire, ils chercheront tous à lui parler, à la voir, . . . **_Elle pouvait la compréhension dans le regard de Constance. _**Elle est encore très faible et tout cela la mettra mal à l'aise.**_ Son regard tombait sur la belle blonde dans ses bras. _**Je veux prendre soin d'elle et qu'elle ne se sente pas sous pression.**_

_**Je comprends.**_ Annonçait Constance. _**Je ne serais pas blessée ou en colère si tu emmenais ma fille dans un endroit loin des autres.**_ Elle c'était rapproché des filles.

_**C'est vrai ?**_ Demandait Jane dans la surprise. Un hochement de tête de Constance confirmait sa déclaration. _**Nous avons parlé d'un endroit que Maura aime beaucoup, elle a dit que personne ne venait là et je pensais la conduire là-bas et prendre soin d'elle. **_

Constance caressait les cheveux de Jane délicatement. _**Ma fille ne peut pas être plus en sécurité que près de toi Jane. Ton souci de son bien-être est tout ce qui m'importe.**_

_**Merci !**_ Répondait simplement l'humaine, les caresses dans ses cheveux la menaient lentement vers le sommeil à nouveau.

Elles c'étaient réveillés pour manger, mais se rendormaient rapidement. Jane restait plus consciente que Maura, à chaque nouveau réveil, elle restait plus longtemps éveillée que Maura. Le deuxième jour, Jane avait retrouvé pratiquement toutes ses forces, elle était heureuse de discuter et aider Constance à préparer les repas.

Pourtant elle s'inquiétait toujours pour Maura, l'elfe devait être réveillé si elles voulaient qu'elle mange. Les filles pouvaient la voir lutter contre le sommeil afin de manger, mais à l'instant où sa fourchette quittait sa main, elle s'allongeait et sombrait dans les limbes.

Jane s'allongeait et doucement tirait le petit corps de Maura contre elle, elle souriait lorsque son elfe se blottissait contre elle et cachait son visage dans son cou. Elle aimait sentir son souffle contre sa peau, la chaleur réconfortante de son corps qui enveloppait le sien, la douceur de sa peau qui caressait la sienne partout où elles se rencontraient. Lorsque Jane fermait les yeux et inspirait profondément, le parfum de Maura emplissait son nez et enivrait son âme.

_**Je vais t'emmener dans notre refuge.**_ Murmurait-elle contre sa chevelure d'or. _**Je vais prendre bien soin de toi et nous profiterons d'être simplement toi et moi, loin du monde et loin du mal !**_ Elle serrait un peu plus la petite blonde contre elle. _**Je t'aime Maura.**_ Elle s'endormait à son tour.

Le lendemain matin Jane se réveillait aux premiers rayons du soleil. Une douce caresse sur la peau de son cou et elle baissait la tête pour voir son elfe toujours blotti dans ses bras. Jane se penchait en avant et embrassait tendrement son front, elle ne pouvait retenir son sourire lorsque deux beaux yeux noisette se posaient sur elle. _**Bonjour mon amour.**_ Susurrait-elle doucement.

Maura se penchait en avant et embrassait tendrement Jane, elle caressait délicatement ses lèvres, savourait l'amour qui emplissait son cœur. Sa langue caressait la délicate lèvre supérieure de Jane avant de finalement entrer dans sa bouche et entamait une danse sensuelle avec sa langue. Leurs mains éraient un partout où elles le pouvaient, caressaient autant de peaux qu'elles pouvaient atteindre et gardaient contre elles le corps de l'autre aussi près que possible.

Après un long moment à s'embrasser et se caresser, les filles se regardaient silencieusement. Même si aucun son ne sortait de leur bouche, elles pouvaient entendre le chant d'amour de l'autre résonner dans leur âme. _**Que dirais-tu d'aller dans cet endroit que tu m'as parlé ?**_ Demandait doucement Jane alors qu'elle caressait les cheveux de Maura.

L'elfe soupirait en fermant les yeux de contentement. _**J'aimerais beaucoup, je te veux pour moi seule.**_ Murmurait Maura.

Jane se penchait en avant et embrassait son front. Elle se reculait et pouvait voir Maura s'endormir de nouveau. _**Maura ?!**_ L'elfe froissait son nez, mais n'ouvrait pas les yeux. _**Je suis inquiète Maura, tu dors beaucoup. **_

Les craintes de Jane avaient atteint son cœur et Maura luttait pour ouvrir les yeux. _**Je sais Jane.**_ Chuchotait-elle. _**Mais je suis tellement fatigué.**_ Expliquait-elle en se rendormant de nouveau.

_**Tu ne vas pas me quitter ?!**_ Demandait si doucement Jane que Maura ouvrait immédiatement les yeux et attrapait la joue de son humaine.

_**Jamais !**_ Affirmait-elle. Je vais bien je te le promets. Elle embrassait délicatement les lèvres de Jane. _**Je suis simplement à bout de forces et mon corps a besoin de temps pour récupérer.**_ Elle se blottissait contre la poitrine de son soldat et s'endormait rapidement.

Jane ne pouvait pas dormir cette nuit-là, elle regardait les étoiles, allongée sur le dos, sa petite elfe blottie contre elle. Un mouvement sur sa droite et elle tournait rapidement la tête, avec un grand sourire, Jane tendait la main vers Sayane qui s'approchait d'elle.

Elle caressait la tête de la louve qui c'était allongé près d'elle. _**Bonjour toi !**_ ça faisait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vue. Sayane passait sa tête au-dessus de la poitrine de Jane et délicatement effleurait la joue de Maura avec sa truffe. _**Elle va bien.**_ Précisait Jane en regardait la douceur de la louve.

Sayane reposait sa tête sur la poitrine de Jane et restait ainsi. Le soldat lui grattait derrière les oreilles avec plaisir_**. Toi aussi tu as eu peur de la perdre !**_ La louve soupirait. _**C'est fini maintenant, elle est avec nous. Sais-tu ou est l'endroit où Maura aime se réfugier, près de la chute d'eau ?**_ Sayane relevait la tête et regardait Jane. J'aimerais l'emmener là-bas et prendre soin d'elle. Sayane se levait et agitait sa queue.

Jane se redressait doucement et posait Maura délicatement sur les couvertures, elle rassemblait dans un sac toutes les choses dont elles auraient besoin et une fois prête, elle soulevait son elfe dans ses bras. La gardant bien au chaud enveloppé dans la couverture, Jane s'envolait dans le ciel. Sayane s'élançait rapidement dans les bois et Jane le suivait.

Elle avait laissé un mot pour Constance, en s'excusant de ce départ impromptu, mais elle avait besoin d'éloigner Maura de là.

Elles atteignaient le refuge avant les premières lueurs de l'aube. Jane était subjuguée par la beauté de ce lieu, il était exactement comme Maura l'avait décrit. Un grand et très vieil arbre gisait au centre d'un espace dégagé. À côté une grande rivière passait par là, plus haut il y avait une grande cascade avec une sorte de bassin géant. À côté se trouvait d'autres source, la chaleur de l'eau se voyait par la vapeur qui s'en dégageait. De l'autre côté, avant qu'une imposante forêt ne commence, de nombreux buissons et petit arbre courraient le long de la ligne des arbres. Ils étaient couverts de baies et de fruits, c'était un vrai petit paradis.

Jane installait sa belle en haut de l'arbre, les branches se dispersaient tout à coup dans tous les sens et faisaient une plateforme naturelle en son sommet. Le soldat remerciait la louve avant que celle-ci ne se sauve et ensuite allait ramasser de l'eau et des fruits pour le petit déjeuné.

Une semaine avait passé depuis leur arrivée, elles avaient profité de la fraicheur de la cascade dans les heures chaudes. Elles détendaient leur corps dans la chaleur des sources chaudes, mangeaient autant de délicieux fruits qu'elles le souhaitaient ou pêchaient le poisson dans la rivière. Elles dormaient chaque nuit à la belle étoile devant un ciel magnifique.

Pourtant ce n'était pas encore le rêve absolu, Jane s'inquiétait toujours énormément pour Maura. Même si elle était plus éveillée chaque jour, elle dormait encore beaucoup trop. Elle s'épuisait vite et s'endormait plusieurs fois dans la journée.

C'était la fin d'une belle journée et Jane était assise dans l'une des sources avec son elfe blotti contre elle. Encore une fois Maura c'était endormi dans ses bras. Une larme roulait sur sa joue alors qu'elle gardait son elfe tout contre son corps. Elle avait si peur de la perdre, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer avoir goûter au paradis et qu'il lui soit arraché brutalement. Un mouvement dans ses bras et son esprit revenait vers Maura.

Elle la voyait s'agiter contre elle avant d'ouvrir les yeux et lui sourire tendrement lorsque leurs yeux se rencontraient. _**Coucou mon amour !**_

Le sourire de Maura grandissait, elle se penchait en avant et embrassait délicatement les lèvres de Jane._** Salut ma chérie, je . . . **_Maura fronçait les sourcils avant de baisser les yeux vers l'eau.

Jane immédiatement inquiète suivait son regard. _**Maura ?!**_ Demandait-elle avec crainte. L'elfe relevait la tête et le cœur de Jane se serrait à la vue d'une larme qui roulait sur sa joue. Rapidement elle la tirait contre elle. _**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **_Demandait le soldat d'une voix tremblante.

Une boule s'était glissée dans sa gorge et Maura ne pouvait pas parler. Elle attrapait la main de Jane et la posait sur son ventre. Elle fermait les yeux et partageait ce qu'elle ressentait avec son âme-sœur. L'elfe pouvait sentir un frisson parcourir le corps de Jane et rapidement elle relevait la tête et pouvait voir des larmes rouler sur les joues de la brune.

_**Tu . . . Tu es enceinte ?!**_ Demandait Jane d'une voix faible. _**Nous allons avoir un bébé ?!**_ Elle était sous le choc, mais un petit sourire se formait lentement sur ses lèvres et le cœur de Maura était submergé par l'amour de Jane.

_**En fait, nous allons avoir deux bébés !**_ Précisait Maura la voix emplie de joie. Les yeux de Jane s'élargissaient avec le choc.

La main de Jane n'avait quitté le ventre de Maura, elle réalisait qu'une petite bosse s'était formée là. _**Comment ?!**_ Demandait le soldat.

Maura réfléchissait un moment. _**Peut-être lorsque nous avons fusionné quand tu m'as aidé à repousser la mort noire.**_ Songeait-elle.

Jane y repensait, lorsque soudain la peur l'envahissait tout à coup. _**Maura !**_ Soufflait-elle et l'elfe la regardait avec inquiétude_**. Ça veut dire qu'ils étaient là quand tu es presque morte, quand nous étions dans le cocon. Ils vont bien ?**_ Demandait-elle dans l'urgence en regardant vers le bas de sa belle.

Immédiatement Maura attrapait la joue de Jane et la forçait à la regarder de nouveau. _**Ils vont très bien Jane et moi aussi. **_Sa main droite rejoignait celle de Jane sur son ventre. _**Ça explique pourquoi il me faut tant de temps pour retrouver mes forces, mais nous allons bien.**_

Rassurer Jane tirait Maura dans ses bras et l'embrassait avidement. Leurs fronts pressés ensemble, elle parlait contre les lèvres de Maura. _**Nous allons avoir des bébés !**_ L'elfe souriait en entendant la joie et l'excitation dans la voix de sa brune. _**Deux petits êtres nés de notre amour.**_ Elle embrassait de nouveau avec passion son elfe.

_**Il me tarde de les rencontrer et de faire de nous une famille !**_ S'exclamait Maura avant de se jeter sur la bouche de Jane et l'embrasser avec fougue et désir. Elles commençaient maintenant une nouvelle vie pleine de promesse et d'espoir d'un amour infini.

**Fin**


	29. Vote pour la prochaine histoire !

_**Détails de l'histoire**_

_**Dictionnaire des mots elfiques**_

Amour; Melian ou Melyanna

Mère la terre; Amil Cén

Sanctuaire; Ainas

Sombre mort; Morna Effirië

Gardienne; Cundo

Cœur étincelant; Enda Itila

Le pouvoir de l'amour / Grace de l'amour; Vala Melyanna

Une âme pour deux personnes; Falensyl

_**Nom des territoires**_

Terre des Hommes – Thanarem

Terre des Elfes – Isyal Neram

Terre des Orcs – Tarlyn Shar

Terre des Centaures Klarya Algénar

Terre des Dragons – Orë Angoulocë

Terre des Glaces – Indo Helcë

Citée de l'unité – Varlynngar

_**Personnages**_

Korsak le centaure

Frost le dragon

Suzie la femme des glaces

Rondo le lutin

Casey le satyre / faune

Hope l'esprit d'une elfe

Patrick Doyle l'elfe noir

Frankie l'être humain

Bass la tortue géante / créature des premiers âges

Charles Hoyt sorcier maléfique

_**Note personnel**_

J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette histoire et j'ai quelque idée pour une suite. Seulement je ne suis pas prête à me lancer dans ce projet encore, donc pour vous faire patienter, j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer.

J'ai une imagination débordante et j'aime inventer des histoires, actuellement j'ai quatre histoires qui sont en cours de publication. Mais j'en ai également plusieurs que j'écris à côté. Je sais que d'avoir autant de projet en cours peut vous détourner de ce que vous avez commencé, mais si je n'écris pas ce qui trotte dans ma tête je n'arrive pas m'en débarrasser, donc voilà la proposition.

J'ai actuellement 4 histoires Rizzoli et Isles qui sont soit presque terminées, soit bien avancé, donc je vous laisse choisir celle que souhaiteriez découvrir. Laissez-moi des messages précisant l'histoire qui vous plaît le plus et à la majorité je commencerais à la publier !

N°1 : _**Laisse-moi entrer !**_

Le docteur Maura Isles arrive en tant que Médecin légiste en chef au poste de Boston et rencontre le lieutenant Jane Rizzoli. Tous ne voient qu'une femme riche et sans cœur, tous sauf le lieutenant qui ne cesse de se demander ce que cache cette mystérieuse femme.

Un corps, une enquête comme les autres, voilà ce qu'elles pensaient jusqu'à que celle-ci déterre le passé du médecin légiste et révèle un terrible passé. Jane Rizzoli pourrait-elle passer les murs impénétrables du docteur Isles et sauver Maura du danger qui la menace ?

N°2 : _**Instinct de mère.**_

Elle n'avait jamais envisagé ce côté de sa vie, elle n'avait jamais pensé que quelqu'un dépendrait tant d'elle, pourtant elle était là avec cet enfant accroché fermement à elle. Une terrible enquête, des assassins qui lui courent après et cet enfant qui dépend entière d'elle, sera elle a la hauteur ? Pourrait-elle lui sauver la vie et découvrir cette partie d'elle qu'elle ne connaissait pas ? Sa meilleure amie sera-t-elle à ses côtés dans tout cela ?

N°3 : _**Seule au monde.**_

Une dispute, un accident et tout son monde est remis en cause. Jane Rizzoli est connue pour être une femme forte et déterminée, mais comment survivre si la vie vous arrachait la personne la plus importante pour vous ? Maura est entre la vie et la mort et Jane fait une introspection dans son amitié et la femme qu'elle pensait connaitre.

Qui est véritablement Maura Isles ? Que lui cache sa meilleure amie ? Un journal lui apporterait-il les réponses aux questions qu'elle se pose ? Découvrirait-elle la face cachée de la femme qui vient de partager étroitement sa vie durant ces cinq dernières années ? Maura survivra-t-elle ?

N°4 : _**Il t'a arraché à moi !**_

Un psychopathe court après le lieutenant Jane Rizzoli. Après avoir tenté de la tuer plusieurs fois, il décide d'enlever une personne très chère à son cœur. Alors que tous pensaient que c'était Angela la cible, finalement le docteur Maura Isles était enlevé.

Le lieutenant Rizzoli pourrait-elle la retrouver ? Lui sauvera-t-elle la vie ? Entre les mains d'un monstre tout pourrait arriver et un sentiment d'impuissance envahissait tous les proches de Maura.

À vous de choisir l'histoire qui vous intéresse le plus !

_**A bientôt !**_


	30. Message privé

Salut à tous,

Pour le moment c'est l'histoire « Laisse-moi entrer » qui remporte les suffrages. Cette histoire est l'une des plus avancé sur les quatre. Je compte poster le premier chapitre d'ici la fin de la semaine si les votes ne changent pas !

Merci de votre fidélité !


	31. Fin

Mon histoire est fini et j'ai commencer a publier la suivante !

Merci de votre soutient et de m'avoir suivis !


End file.
